Les Monstres de Serpentard
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Eutropia Grayson, SI de son état, se retrouve à Poudlard à l'époque de Jedusor. Sa stratégie ? L'évitement. Mais l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit. Dans l'ombre, guettent des monstres redoutables, aux desseins sinistres et cruels. Et la mort frappe au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Résumé à l'intérieur. TomxOC
1. Le monstre sous le lit

**Résumé détaillé :** _Et paf la voiture ! Voilà comment après une mort aussi banale, elle se réincarna dans le corps d'Eutropia Grayson, sorcière de l'époque de Jedusor. Son plan ? Le faire changer par la force de l'amour ? Le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre ? Lui faire découvrir de le pouvoir de l'amitié et chanter des chansons en compagnie de pégases et de licornes ? Que nenni ! Eutropia ne cherche pas à sauver le monde (Harry Potter s'en chargera bien à sa place, merci), juste à sauver sa peau. Son plan, donc ? Passer inaperçue, ne pas se faire remarquer par Tom Jedusor et se carapater à l'autre bout de la Terre en attendant de pouvoir se réfugier sur la lune. Objectif donc : être envoyée à Poufsouffle, maison insignifiante au possible._

 _Malheur numéro 1 : Le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard sans même lui demander son avis._

 _Malheur numéro 2 : il y a cette Poufsouffle extrêmement agaçante, qui batifole entre club extrascolaire et invention farfelue, qui fait l'admiration de Sulghorn et qui vole l'attention de Jedusor (oui, même si elle n'en voulait pas)_

 _Malheur numéro 3 : il se pourrait bien qu'un danger mortel guette dans l'ombre le moment opportun pour répandre son venin. Parce qu'un Jedusor à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et un Grindelwald à l'extérieur, c'est déjà pas suffisant._

 _Malheur numéro 4 : Eutropia est morte avant la sortie du tome 6 de Harry Potter, il lui manque donc des informations extrêmement importantes qui l'empêchent de voir les points de glissement avec le canon._

 _Oui, parce que des différences menues apparaissent ça et là pour le lecteur averti. Mais chut ! Je n'en dirais pas plus..._

 **Encore du blabla** : Je précise que j'ai essayé de respecter au MAXIMUM l'univers et que s'il y a des divergences, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison qui se dévoilera petit à petit. Ce n'est pas gratuit pour que les maraudeurs se retrouvent à l'époque de Jedusor avec en prime Bellatrix ( ah ah ah... non, pas de Maraudeur, pas de Bellatrix).

 **Romance ou pas ?** Je ne cherche pas à écrire une belle histoire d'amour où le coeur pur sauve le coeur torturé. Bon, sinon un vrai pairing Dumbledore/Grindelwald de prévu.

 **Remerciement :** Un gros merci à Ywena d'avoir accepter de me prêter son personnage d'Elisa Bishop. Sans elle, ça partait en Death Fic.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à JKR, Elisa Bishop appartient à Ywena et Jasdrian Cean appartient à Syrinx. En italique les passages tirés du bouquin.

* * *

 **Prologue : Le monstre caché sous le lit**

La pollution âcre de Londres agressait ses narines. Partout, des cheminées crachaient leurs fumées grises, allant de volutes pâles à de lourds nuages noirâtres qui empestaient le charbon mal brûlé. Les murs étaient ternis par les particules d'imbrulés qui s'accrochaient à leurs surfaces comme de mauvaises sangsues que même la pluie, si pourtant fréquente, ne parvenait plus à déloger.

Il détestait Londres. Plus encore, il détestait les moldus, leurs masses grouillantes et bruyantes, qui s'agitaient comme une nuée de parasites qui détruisaient peu à peu tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être à leur portée. Ces moldus, toujours plus nombreux, à l'appétit toujours plus insatiable, dévoreraient bientôt la Terre pour ne plus en laisser qu'un trognon mort et desséché.

S'il l'avait pu, il les aurait tous tués en un claquement de doigts, que leurs corps tombent sans vie contre leur béton immonde ! Que des mouches et des asticots se repaissent de leur chair ! Que leurs os blanchis par leur soleil se transforment peu à peu en poussière dispersée par le vent... Mais c'était impossible. Pour le moment.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de décennies. Son attente presque millénaire touchait à sa fin.

Il étendit ses ailes et prit son envol. Il détestait voler. Il détestait les pigeons, ces volatiles crasseux et pouilleux qui harcelaient les enfants pour leur dérober quelques précieuses miettes de nourriture. Mais ils passaient inaperçus. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on le découvre avant l'heure.

Il parcourut ainsi le ciel chargé de Londres, se taillant un chemin à travers le fog qui lui piquait les yeux pour enfin arriver à une bâtisse austère. L'orphelinat Wool. Il y passait chaque année. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel, pour s'assurer que le destin suivait sa trame et que son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Il se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observa l'intérieur pauvrement meublé d'une chambre d'enfant. Un garçon de onze ans y lisait un livre, sagement assis sur son lit. Le garçon ne fit rien de remarquable cette journée. Il lut beaucoup, se rendit au réfectoire pour manger, se tenant à distance des autres enfants. Ces derniers ne cherchaient pas non plus à se rapprocher de lui.

Le lendemain, comme le corps du pigeon commençait à mourir, ne supportant plus la formidable énergie de sa présence, la créature prit possession du corps d'un rat et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat pour atteindre la chambre de l'enfant. D'autres rongeurs avaient déjà emménagé un nid sous le plancher, sous le lit, avec une parfaite petite ouverture pour observer tout ce qui se passer dans la pièce.

La créature chassa les adultes, dévora la portée qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et attendit.

Le garçon paraissait très calme. Plus calme, en vérité, que l'an dernier où il usait régulièrement de sa magie pour jouer de mauvais tour à ses camarades. A présent, il passait l'essentiel de son temps à étudier. Il lisait des livres d'histoires, de stratégie militaire, apprenait l'allemand et le latin, et faisait des calculs mathématiques compliqués pour son âge. Et lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas, il s'entrainait à déplacer des objets par la pensée. Il avait acquis une tel dextérité qu'il pouvait soulever son lit ou écrire avec un stylo sans le tenir (les lettres restaient cependant, maladroites et tremblantes).

Cela intrigua beaucoup la créature. Il y avait une étrange détermination qui apportait une grande concentration à cet enfant.

Dans la nuit, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le front en sueur. Il parcourut la pièce et regarda à plusieurs reprises sous le lit si bien que la créature craignit d'avoir été découverte. L'enfant avait sûrement une grande sensibilité à la magie et peut-être que dans l'état particulier du sommeil, il avait eu conscience de sa présence.

Peu importait. La créature n'avait pas l'intention de partir et tant pis si sa présence créait des cauchemars atroces à l'enfant, qu'il se réveillait parfois criant et que chaque nuit, il lançait un regard anxieux sous son lit, à la recherche du monstre qui le torturait. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux.

Au début de la troisième semaine, il arriva enfin. Albus Dumbledore. Il était semblable à l'image que la créature en gardait : un sorcier de grande taille, élancé, avec des cheveux et une barbe auburn, et un nez aquilin sur lequel reposait une paire de lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait un costume de velours prune on ne peut plus voyant.

La créature se cacha sous l'armoire et épia la scène avec avidité.

 _— Comment vas-tu, Tom ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui la main tendue._

 _Le garçon hésita puis lui serra la main. Dumbledore tira l'unique chaise de bois dur qui se trouvait dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. […]_

 _— Je suis le professeur Dumbledore._

 _— Professeur ? répéta Jedusor._

 _Il paraissait méfiant._

— Professeur, ça veut dire que vous travaillez dans une école, non ?

Dumbledore opina.

— _Oui, je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu te proposer une place dans cette école — ta nouvelle école si tu acceptes de venir._

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Eh bien, parce que tu disposes de dispositions particulières, comme tous les élèves acceptés à Poudlard.

Il y eut un temps de silence. A pas feutré, la créature s'avança un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue. Jedusor semblait en proie à une réflexion intense.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils savent faire de la magie, avança prudemment l'enfant.

— En effet, confirma Dumbledore. Ce sont des sorciers, tout comme toi.

— Et tout comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et tout comme moi. Sans me vanter, je crois même pouvoir dire je suis plutôt un grand sorcier.

Dumbledore et sa modestie légendaire.

— Pourquoi un grand sorcier se déplacerait pour un orphelin comme moi ? interrogea Jedusor avec suspicion. Y aurait-il quelque chose de particulier chez moi ?

— Non, c'est la procédure dans le cas d'enfant né dans le monde moldu, le rassura Dumbledore.

— Ah… C'est quoi moldu ?

— Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Comme Mrs Colle. Ou comme Billy Stubbs. Et les sorciers ne pratiquent pas la magie en présence des moldus pour éviter d'être découverts.

Jedusor acquiesça avec sérieux. Son front se plissa légèrement, comme à chaque fois que la détermination s'invitait sur son visage.

— J'ignore ce que Mrs Cole vous a raconté. Mais cela fait plus d'un an que je n'utilise plus la magie devant eux et je vous promets qu'à Poudlard, je serai très sage. Je me ferai oublier.

— Tu sais utiliser la magie consciemment ? releva Dumbledore. C'est très rare à ton âge. Que sais-tu faire ?

Jedusor pâlit violemment. Il s'était beaucoup raidi et chercha longuement ses mots avant de répondre.

— Pas… Pas grand-chose. Je sais soulever des objets par la pensée, comme un stylo.

Ou un lit, compléta mentalement la créature frustrée. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi si discret sur son talent ?

— C'est déjà très bien, approuva Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte.

— Je n'en ai pas honte, murmura Jedusor. C'est juste que…

De nouveau, il chercha ses mots tout en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

— Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves me voient comme quelqu'un de bizarre.

— Oh, tu sais. Nous sommes tous un peu bizarres là-bas, le rassura Dumbledore avec une lueur pétillante dans ses yeux bleus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir plus serein, je ne le dirai à personne.

— Merci professeur.

Le soulagement de l'enfant était sincère. La créature n'en fut que plus troublée.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une bourse de cuir bien remplie.

— _Il existe un fond à Poudlard spécialement destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour se procurer des livres et des robes de sorcier. Tu devras sans doute acheter certains de tes grimoires d'occasion mais cela suffira._

En remerciant Dumbledore, Jedusor prit la bourse et observa les pièces en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucune convoitise devant les gros Gallions d'or.

— _Où est-ce qu'on achète les grimoires ? demanda l'enfant._

 _— Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai sur moi la liste de tes livres et de tes fournitures scolaires. Je peux t'aider à trouver tout ce qu'il te faut…_

 _— Vous allez venir avec moi ? demanda Jedusor en levant les yeux._

 _— Certainement, si tu_ le souhaites.

Jedusor parut songeur. Puis, avant de se décider, il dévisagea Dumbledore avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

— Vous pouvez me montrer où ça se trouve, conclut-il. Là-bas, je me débrouillerai. Mais avant de partir, est-ce que vous pourriez regarder s'il n'y a pas un monstre sous mon lit, s'il vous plaît ?

— Un monstre sous ton lit ?

— Vous ne me croyez pas ? répliqua Jedusor d'un ton légèrement agressif. Vous pensez que je suis juste un enfant comme les autres qui a peur du noir ? Pourtant, je l'ai senti, professeur. Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines. Il se cache sous mon lit et depuis, chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars.

Jedusor se tut et fixa Dumbledore avec défi. Dumbledore, cependant, ne remit pas sa parole en question. Cédant à la demande, il sortit sa baguette, se leva de sa chaise pour mieux s'accroupir et regarder sous le lit. La créature, toujours cachée sous l'armoire, et occupant depuis la veille le corps d'une minuscule souris, se recroquevilla contre le mur. Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle osait à peine respirer. Si Dumbledore la découvrait maintenant, ça serait une catastrophe !

Mais Dumbledore, malgré des formules compliquées, ne trouva rien. Qui, après tout, remarquait une insignifiante souris ?

— C'est étrange, concéda Dumbledore d'un air soucieux qui faisait apparaître une ride sur son front. Il n'y a…

— Là ! s'exclama Jedusor.

Une force implacable tira la créature de sa cachette et la fit décoller dans les airs. Terrifiée, la créature abandonna le corps. Elle n'était qu'un mince filet de fumée translucide qui s'échappa par le dessous de la porte et fuit sans demander son reste. Il ne resta plus dans la main de Jedusor qu'une souris morte et beaucoup de questions.

Ni Dumbledore, ni Jedusor n'avait remarqué la fuite de la créature. Pourtant, lorsque celle-ci revint quelques jours plus tard, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'un fléreur surveillait les lieux. Par prudence, parce qu'il était encore trop tôt, elle décida de s'en éloigner. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Déjà, dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit malsain, naissaient les prémices d'un plan cruel.


	2. Une effrayante rentrée

Tadan ! Voici la suite !

Côté rédaction, j'en suis au chapitre 10, donc ça avance bien. Bon. Autant dire que j'ai juste complètement sous-estimé mon méchant, qu'il a bien malmené mon plan et que je songe à augmenter le rating en T

 **Ywena** : Merci ! Oui, quelques divergences... Et chaque divergence a sa raison.

 **IceQueen38 :** Merci à toi aussi :) Et vive la Salle sur Demande !

 **Cerf-Pentard :** S'il est prometteur, espérons que la suite soit à la hauteur !

 **Blanche-Ener :** :p En plus comme tu me connais IRL tu pourras juger de la ressemblance ou non avec ma SI

 **AndouilleEtSushi :** Des fois le hasard fait bien les choses. Bcp de mes fics préférées, je les ai trouvées par hasard... Donc à voir j'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que t'y faire accrocher.

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Partie 1 : Die Teufelskreatur ~~~~~~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une terrifiante rentrée**

Trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs, trop de gens.

Trop, tout court.

Avec une moue de dégoût, la fillette se rapprocha de sa mère pour échapper un peu à l'agitation qui envahissait la gare de King's Cross. Son manteau fleurait bon d'un parfum délicatement fleuri et sucré, sa chaleur aimante l'enveloppait et la rassurait. Car la fillette était terrorisée. En ce premier septembre de l'an de grâce 1938, elle ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi est-elle née sorcière plutôt que Cracmole ?

Quel enfant ne rêvait pas d'aller un jour à Poudlard ? De poser ses fesses sur les bancs de la Grande Salle et de voir au-dessus de sa tête des bougies flotter sous un plafond enchanté ? D'apprendre à voler sur des balais, à lancer des sortilèges avec une baguette, à préparer des potions aux effets remarquables ? Deviser avec des fantômes, se régaler des mets préparés par des elfes diligents, affronter des trolls ?

Eh bien, Eutropia Grayson ne rêvait rien de tout cela. Du moins pas à cette époque. Ni à celle des Marauders. Ni à celle de Harry Potter. Ou plutôt, Eutropia était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser Tom Jedusor au détour d'un couloir. Quel âge avait-il ? Si seulement elle le savait ! Si seulement Rowling avait eu la merveilleuse idée de dater de manière visible son roman !

Si seulement une voiture n'avait pas percuté Eutropia alors que dans une précédente vie, elle se rendait au lycée pour passer son bac. Elle avait un bel avenir là-bas ! Des profs admiratifs de ces notes qui la poussaient à aller vers les meilleures prépas, un dossier béton, la perspective d'une mention Très Bien. On lui promettait de grandes choses. Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Une voiture avait décidé de la tuer pour l'envoyer tout droit dans un roman pour enfant, à l'aube d'une guerre sanglante. Merci bien, mais non merci !

— Ah ! Nous y voilà, commenta sa « mère », Diana Grayson, en désignant un mur de briques. Le quai 9 ¾.

Super. Encore quelques pas et Eutropia se rapprocherait d'une nouvelle mort.

— Je ne veux pas y aller ! couina Eutropia.

Pour sauver sa vie, elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté, ma chérie. Tu ne cours aucun risque à Poudlard. Et je préfère te savoir là-bas. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Grindelwald. Voilà ce que Lyra Grayson redoutait. Gellert Grindelwald, le terrible mage noir. Eutropia, elle, se moquait bien de Grindelwald. S'il n'apparaissait pas dans les Harry Potter, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu de rôle important à jouer, non ?

Oui, mais… Eutropia, dans son ancienne vie, n'avait lu que les cinq premiers tomes, le sixième tardant à sortir. Plus encore, elle ne les avait lus qu'une seule fois, n'ayant donc qu'une connaissance morcelée de l'univers. Et au regard des horreurs qui faisaient régulièrement la Une des journaux, Grindelwald n'avait rien d'anecdotique. C'était un vrai mage noir, dangereux et cruel.

— Oh ! Regarde, j'ai l'impression que ce jeune garçon cherche le quai 9 ¾.

En effet, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, assez grand et mince, avec la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs, marchait autour du pilier, les sourcils froncés et un billet en main. Un mauvais pressentiment gagna Eutropia. Non… ça ne pouvait quand même pas être lui ! Le sort ne pouvait pas autant se jouer d'elle !

— Peut-être un Sang-de-Bourbe, supposa la fillette en espérant que sa mère ne volera pas l'aide d'un pauvre enfant égaré.

— Eutropia ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

Diana Grayson était véritablement choquée. Outrée, même. Femme d'un caractère très doux, elle avait essayé d'élever ses enfants dans un esprit de tolérance. Essayé. Difficile d'apprendre la tolérance à une fillette née pleine de rancœur à cause d'une destinée volée.

Diana hocha de la tête d'un air désolée et, passant sur la remarque de sa fille, aborda le jeune garçon.

— Tu cherches le quai 9 ¾, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant jeta un regard plein de méfiance à l'adulte puis détailla Eutropia qui se sentit fondre de peur. Oh Merlin ! Dire qu'elle avait prévu d'être le plus invisible durant sa scolarité pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Jedusor ! Pour survivre ! Éviter les ennuis !

— Oui.

Fut la seule réponse du garçon.

— Je vois. Première rentrée à Poudlard ? Ma fille, aussi, fait sa rentrée.

Le garçon détailla Eutropia avec d'autant plus d'attention.

—Tom Jedusor, dit-il enfin en lui tendant la main.

Oh non. Non ! C'était juste un cauchemar ! Ce n'était pas encore la rentrée ! Elle allait se réveiller. Lyra poussa un peu Eutropia pour qu'elle réponde à la présentation. La fillette s'exécuta par une poignée de main fuyante.

— Eutropia Grayson, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard implorant à sa mère. Elle voulait fuir, au plus vite. Au plus loin. À l'autre bout de la Terre. La Nouvelle-Zélande, par exemple. Lyra, cependant, ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Toujours aimable et maternelle, elle expliqua à Jedusor comment traverser le mur pour atteindre le fameux quai. Pire encore, elle accompagna Jedusor jusqu'à la montée du Poudlard Express, l'aida à hisser sa valise et lui adressa un mot d'encouragement pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Puis il fut temps faire ses au revoir à sa fille. Une étreinte tremblante, une petite larme versée, beaucoup de conseils et une dernière consigne :

— S'il te plaît, ne juge pas tes camarades sur leurs origines. Je sais que tu as des cousins adeptes des idées puristes, mais… enfin, tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question. Et aide ce garçon. Il doit être complètement perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Le pauvre ! Ses parents ne l'ont même pas accompagné !

Et comme Diana restait sur le quai, Eutropia n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir dans le même compartiment que Jedusor. Génial. Véritablement génial. Très pâle, Eutropia frissonnait de tout son corps, évitant le mage noir en herbe du regard.

— Ta mère est sorcière ? demanda Jedusor.

— Mes parents sont sorciers, répondit Eutropia.

Elle était Sang-Pur dans cette vie et entendait bien ne pas se faire attaquer par un basilic ! Sa conscience lui interdisait également de copiner avec un futur psychopathe sanguinaire.

Doucement, par à coup au début, puis de plus en plus régulièrement, le Poudlard Express se mit en marche et quitta la gare de King's Cross. Eutropia échangea un dernier au revoir avec sa mère, certaine que ça serait le dernier. Elle surprit une lueur envieuse dans les yeux noirs de Jedusor et se dit qu'elle était vraiment mal barrée.

Tout n'était pas perdu, se disait-elle pour se rassurer. À la répartition, elle demanderait à être envoyée à Poufsouffle, maison insignifiante qui n'attirerait pas le regard. Peut-être Jedusor l'oublierait-il ? Peut-être.

— Hé ! Salut Eutropia !

Oh non… L'abruti au large sourire qui se tenait dans l'entrée du compartiment avec des cheveux noir coupé court qui mettaient en valeur ses oreilles décollées était Héliodore Nott, cousin au deuxième degré d'Eutropia.

— Salut aussi euh... poursuivit Héliodore Nott. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Tom Jedusor.

— Enchanté, Tom Jedusor ! Je m'appelle Heliodore Nott. J'espère que ma cousine ne t'a pas trop barbé ? Elle tient ça de son côté Selwyn.

— Je ne suis pas barbante !

— Si, tu es barbante ! Surtout quand tu essayes de nous prouver que tu as toujours raison sur tout. Une vraie Serdaigle !

Eutropia lança un regard noir à son cousin et décida de bouder. Héliodore s'installa dans le compartiment sans demander la permission et ramena avec lui deux amis : Philophore Prewett (le fils d'une très bonne amie de Diana Grayson qui habitait le même village qu'Eutropia) et un garçon blond, plutôt charmant, qu'Eutropia ne connaissait pas. Lors des présentations, elle apprit qu'il s'agissait d'Armael Green, issu du monde moldu.

— Mais peut-être bien que j'ai des ancêtres sorciers, avança Green avec espoir. On ne sait pas qui sont mes parents : on m'a déposé tout bébé devant un orphelinat.

La remarqua piqua l'attention de Jedusor et c'était tant mieux ! Tout était bon, aux yeux d'Eutropia, pour se faire oublier de mini-Voldemort.

— Tu viens de quel orphelinat ?

— Sainte Blandine, à Winchester, répondit Green, surprit par la question. Pourquoi ?

— Je viens de l'orphelinat Wool, à Londres.

— Oh… Désolé pour toi, tant mieux pour moi ! commenta Green avec un sourire contrit. Je ne suis pas le seul orphelin !

— Hé ! Moi aussi je suis orphelin ! intervint Héliodore Nott. La dragoncelle a emporté mes parents il y a trois ans et depuis c'est mon grand-frère qui s'occupe de moi. Et lui, c'est pas un cadeau !

— Ton frère, c'est le type effrayant qui t'accompagnait ? demanda Green.

— Oui.

Green déglutit dans une attitude théâtrale.

— Je crois que je préfère mon orphelinat !

Ce à quoi Héliodore rit de bon cœur, rejoint par Philophore, le tout sous le regard intrigué de Jedusor.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas orphelin, ajouta Philophore Prewett, mais comme Eutropia, mes parents ont décidé de me donner un nom tordu. Je suis Philophore Prewett.

Tom leva un sourcil dubitatif devant ce nom pour le moins atypique.

— Mon père s'appelle Henry, expliqua Philophore. C'est très commun comme nom. Et comme ça l'agaçait de se retourner à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait mais qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui, il a décidé de me donner un nom bizarre.

— Je m'appelle Tom, lâcha soudain Jedusor. C'est nul. Tout le monde s'appelle Tom.

— Bah moi, je suis très content de m'appeler Armael. Ni trop commun, ni trop bizarre.

Armael Green avait l'air d'un gamin bien dans ses souliers, souriant à la vie, même s'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat.

— Héliodore, c'est bien aussi, ajouta Nott. Ça veut dire cadeau du soleil et c'est vrai ! Je suis un véritable cadeau pour mon entourage, Eutropia peut en témoigner !

La fillette témoigna d'un regard très très noir. Assassin même. De tous ces cousins, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le plus exubérant de tous et le moins fréquentable ! Héliodore Nott était un Nott du Sud, et les Nott du Sud, contrairement aux Nott du Nord, avaient une réputation sulfureuse auprès de la bonne société Sang-Pur.

— Tu comptes toujours demander au Choixpeau de t'envoyer à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec pour changer de sujet.

Changement de sujet au goût d'Héliodore, à en juger par son large sourire en tranche de courge.

— Bien sûr ! Je veux être le premier Nott à aller à Gryffondor ! Mon frère sera furieux, mais hé ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie !

— Pas de doute, tu es bien un Gryffondor, commenta Philophore Prewett en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est quoi, Gryffondor ? demanda Armael.

Philophore et Héliodore se firent une joie de lui répondre, d'expliquer en long et large et en travers le fonctionnement des maisons de Poudlard, les particularités de chacune, avec une vision très partiale des choses (les Serpentard y étant décrit comme de vils serpents rusés qui malmenaient ceux au sang pas assez pur à leur goût). Il s'avéra que Philophore avait lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ et craignait d'être envoyé à Serdaigle. Armael se révéla enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à Gryffondor, se retrouvant dans la description de preux chevalier aux tendances suicidaires. Quant à Jedusor, qui avait tout écouté sans perdre une miette…

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il alors que Philophore l'interrogeait sur la maison où il souhaiterait aller. Serdaigle, je suppose.

 _Mais bien sûr… Tu caches bien ton jeu, Jedusor, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !_ pensa Eutropia.

— À toi, je ne te pose pas la question, dit Héliodore à l'attention de la fillette. Ça sera Serpentard !

— Non ! Ça sera Poufsouffle !

Héliodore la dévisagea avec de grands yeux stupéfaits avant d'exploser de rire.

— Toi, Poufsouffle ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'humour !

C'en était trop pour Eutropia qui, vexée comme un botruc, attrapa ses affaires, bien décidée à quitter le compartiment… pour s'éloigner de son agaçant cousin ou du terrible Jedusor ? Philophore la retint par le poignet.

— Reste. Il plaisante.

— Oui, oui je plaisante, marmonna Héliodore.

Son ton, pourtant, indiquait le contraire.

— C'est que je l'aime bien ma cousine malgré tout. On a passé de bons moments ensemble… tu as d'ailleurs le bonjour de Callidora.

Eutropia grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer aussi peste avec la petite sœur d'Héliodore… mais comment résister à la tentation de jouer quelques tours à une gamine aussi naïve ? Lui faire croire qu'une chèvre à une corne cassée était une licorne, qu'il ne fallait pas marcher dans les hautes herbes sinon un mangepeton, créature sortie de l'imagination d'Eutropia, allait lui dévorer les orteils, qu'un xénomorphe apparaitrait son armoire la nuit si elle n'y mettait des œufs pourris ? En insistant bien sur les caractéristiques de prédateur redoutable du xénomorphe que personne ne connaissait, puisque Alien ne sortirait pas au cinéma avant plusieurs décennies.

Alors qu'Eutropia cherchait une réplique cinglante, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'importune était une Poufsouffle un peu plus âgée qu'eux, au visage rond encadré de cheveux châtain. Elle était déjà en uniforme. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, marquant une pause sur Jedusor.

— On est complet, claqua Eutropia.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Héliodore. Je croyais que tu partais.

— Eh bien non, je reste !

Parce que finalement, embêter son agaçant cousin était bien plus important que sa survie.

La Poufsouffle cilla, légèrement troublée par l'échange teinté d'agressivité. Elle secoua la tête, se ressaisit, se racla la gorge et se présenta :

— Je ne fais que passer. Je m'appelle Elisa, troisième année. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a parmi vous gens élevés parmi les Moldus, et qui désireraient poursuivre leur éducation classique.

– Tu veux dire, les maths, tout ça… ? fit Armael d'un ton incertain.

La jeune fille sourit, l'air soulagée, et porta son regard sur lui :

– Oui, exactement. Je suis co-présidente du Club d'Éducation Moldue. À Poudlard, il n'y a pas de cours de matière moldue : pas de mathématique, d'anglais ou de science naturelle pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'électricité. Ce sont pourtant des connaissances très utiles pour mieux comprendre le monde qui nous entoure… Alors avec des amis, on a décidé de fonder le CEM, le Club d'Éducation Moldu, pour pallier cette lacune. Ça a aussi l'avantage de vous ouvrir les portes de certains bureaux du Ministère. Pour le moment, je passe juste dans le train pour en faire une description rapide et prendre le nom des intéressés, mais une réunion d'information plus complète se tiendra dans quelques jours.

L'idée séduisait Eutropia. Après tout, avant de se faire renverser par une voiture, elle allait passer un Bac S. Depuis, elle n'avait pas vraiment révisé et, après onze ans passés dans un autre monde, elle sentait ses connaissances des intégrales mathématiques et des dipôles RLC s'émoussaient. Or, qui sait comment une telle avance pourrait lui être utile ici ? Ne serait-ce que pour fuir Voldemort en se cachant dans le monde moldu ?

Oui, Eutropia ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, à sa seule ambition. Traumatisée par sa mort et par son futur volé, elle entendait bien prendre sa revanche ici. Ce qui impliquait de survivre à Jedusor.

— Ça a l'air intéressant, commenta Philophore. Je n'ai pas étudié ces trucs Moldus, mais je veux bien m'inscrire ! Mon nom est Philophore Prewett.

Cependant, ce nom, Elisa Bishop lui disait quelque chose. Oui, sa cousine Sirsei Selwyn (qui entrait en quatrième année à Serpentard) lui en avait déjà parlé. Pas en bien, loin de là !

— Je suis désolée, toussota Elisa d'un air un peu embarrassé. Mais c'est un cours réservé aux Né-de-Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés qui ont reçu une éducation moldue. Mais tu pourras quand même être membre d'honneur.

— Pourquoi cette discrimination ? s'indigna aussitôt Eutropia, furieuse de voir les cours lui passer sous le nez.

— Tout simplement parce que les Sang-Purs n'ont pas forcément reçu les mêmes bases d'éducation et qu'ils restent généralement éloignés des moldus. Ils n'arriveraient pas à suivre.

Cela ne convainquit pas Eutropia. Il suffisait de mettre un test de niveau à l'entrée pour valider l'inscription ! Test qu'elle aurait réussi haut la main ! Certes, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de comment faire une intégration par partie, mais elle avait un niveau largement suffisant pour une gamine de onze ans !

Eutropia catégorisa d'emblée Bishop en « connasse bienpensante » et se remémorant les paroles de Sirsei Selwyn, elle répliqua :

— Ouais, tu dis surtout ça parce que ton père est un moldu et que tu essayes de justifier ta position de sorcière malgré ton statut de Sang-Mêlé.

Elisa plissa les yeux, son sourire poli disparaissant de son visage, et Eutropia sut qu'elle avait touché un nerf.

— Et ça veut aller à Poufsouffle, ricana Héliodore. Cousine, tu as définitivement ta place à Serpentard.

— Moi ça m'intéresse.

Tous les regards fusèrent vers Jedusor. Discret et silencieux, on avait tendance à l'oublier il observait cependant son nouvel environnement avec beaucoup d'attention et essayait d'analyser chaque parole.

Sans se troubler, le jeune garçon regarda Bishop droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

— Tom Jedusor. Je viens d'un orphelinat moldu… ça veut dire que c'est bon pour participer au CEM, non ?

Bishop sembla tressaillir légèrement.

— Oui, bien sûr. Il y aura une réunion d'information dans quelques jours. Je te préviendrai quand la date et l'heure seront fixées.

Jedusor opina avec un sérieux.

— Allez, ça m'intéresse. Armael Green, je viens aussi d'un orphelinat moldu, mais pas le même.

Bishop cilla encore, mais acquiesça, inscrivant également le nom de Green sur son parchemin. La Poufsouffle échangea quelques futilités avec les orphelins, qu'Eutropia choisit de ne pas écouter. Définitivement de mauvaise humeur, elle attrapa son livre de potion et le relut pour la troisième fois. Elle entendait bien exceller dans la matière de Slughorn. S'il avait une bonne image d'elle, peut-être pourrait-il lui fournir des contacts intéressants, à l'étranger.

Bishop parti, la conversation reprit entre les garçons, Héliodore traitant tout le monde de Serdaigle en puissance pour se porter volontaire à une surcharge de travail. Puis ils parlèrent de Quidditch, de la Forêt Interdite et de Dumbledore pour qui Héliodore avait beaucoup d'estime. D'une manière générale, Héliodore était bavard, bruyant et Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

La Dame aux Friandises l'interrompit avec son chariot rempli de sucreries. Philophore décida d'en acheter pour tout le monde. Si Jedusor parut un peu méfiant au début, l'émerveillement de Green devant ces créations magico-glucosées eut raison de ses réticences. Seule Eutropia refusa de céder à l'appel des chocogrenouilles et grogna, agacée, lorsque les garçons s'amusèrent à les faire sauter.

— Oh ! s'exclama Héliodore Nott. Norbert Dragonneaux a enfin sa carte chocogrenouille !

Grand admirateur du zoomage, Héliodore partit dans de longues tirades pour raconter ses exploits : observations d'animaux fantastiques dont il avait tiré un livre remarquable (des dires de Héliodore), lutte contre les obscurials et surtout, création d'ennuis à Grindelwald

Il lui fallut alors expliquer qui était Grindelwald, ni Jedusor, ni Green n'en ayant entendu parler.

Parfois Philophore le corrigeait, lorsque son enthousiasme le menait à des exagérations s'éloignant trop de la réalité.

Green eut la carte de Dumbledore et là encore, Héliodore se montra volubile. Par moment, Eutropia lâcher des reniflements sceptiques. Comment un type qui se terrait à Poudlard plutôt que d'affronter Grindelwald et qui condamnerait chaque année un enseignant au poste de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pouvait générer une telle admiration ? Ça la dépassait.

— Salazar Serpentard, dit Jedusor en montrant sa carte. Un fondateur de Poudlard.

Héliodore grimaça.

— Un sale type qui considérait que seuls les sorciers de Sang-Pur avaient le droit d'apprendre la magie. Si les autres fondateurs l'avaient écouté, ni toi, ni Armael ne serait dans ce train aujourd'hui.

Jedusor hocha de la tête, fixant l'image du fondateur d'un air dubitatif. Si Héliodore s'était répandu en éloges sur Dragonneaux et Dumbledore, il cracha allégrement sur Serpentard et ses idées puristes. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Eutropia eut vaguement l'envie de lui lancer un « Ron Weasley, sort de ce corps », mais personne n'aurait compris. Alors elle garda le silence, lisant ses manuels, jetant parfois des regards noirs à son cousin et attendit que le voyage se passe.

Et il passa.

Le train arriva à destination, les premières années furent séparées des autres par le concierge, un homme roux et hirsute à qui l'hygiène la plus élémentaire semblait être une notion étrangère. Ils suivirent un sentier dans la nuit et lorsque la haute silhouette de Poudlard se détacha sur un ciel étoilé, un « oh » admiratif s'échappa des lèvres des enfants. Même Eutropia se laissa aller à la fascination collective.

Il fallut faire des paires pour monter dans les barques traversant le lac. Jedusor et Philophore montèrent dans la même barque. Par prudence, puisque Green et Héliodore semblaient bien décidés à attirer le calamar géant qui vivaient dans le lac.

Une fille de petite taille, maigre et au nez aquilin demanda timidement à monter avec Eutropia. Cette dernière haussa des épaules, peu lui importait. La fillette s'appelait Eileen Prince. De mémoire, il s'agissait d'un nom de Sang-Pur, même si la famille était presque éteinte. L'enfant n'avait donc aucun intérêt aux yeux d'Eutropia et elle fut classée dans la catégorie « insignifiante ».

Dans le hall, ce fut Dumbledore qui les accueillit, une lueur joyeuse pétillant dans le regard et quelques paroles excentriques dans la bouche. Il eut un regard amusé pour Nott et Green, tous les deux trempés jusqu'à l'os après un plongeant dans le lac. Bah oui, bien sûr. Encouragez donc les enfants à prendre des risques inutiles !

Les première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau était là, posé sur le tabouret. Eutropia osait à peine respirait. Elle y était, à ce moment critique qui déciderait du reste de sa vie. De sa survie. Elle eut un regard pour la table des Poufsouffle et découvrit Bishop qui regardait dans leur direction à s'en tordre le cou. Bon. Poufsouffle était peut-être un mauvais choix. Serdaigle aussi, ce n'était pas trop mal, non ? Oui, Serdaigle. Elle aimait apprendre, savait travailler dur. De plus, les Serdaigle avaient souvent des postes intéressants et ça lui permettrait de se créer un réseau des plus utiles.

Va pour Serdaigle, donc.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Eutropia remarqua alors que le Choixpeau avait fini sa chanson et que la répartition avait commencée et c'était au tour d'une certaine Jasdrian Cean, une gamine aux longs cheveux auburn, qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Deerdoe Dubois partit pour Gryffondor. La liste s'égrena ainsi jusqu'à :

— Grayson, Eutropia.

Le sang lui battait les tempes. Elle osait à peine respirer alors qu'elle se répétait mentalement « Serdaigle, Serdaigle, Serdaigle ». Elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Dumbledore posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle s'apprêta à entamer le dialogue, à argumenter pour être répartie à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau ne l'entendit pas ainsi.

— SERPENTARD !

Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Non. Non ! Eutropia se leva, le dos très raide et l'esprit groggy par la peur. Non ! Elle rejoignit la table des Serpentard qui l'applaudissait avec enthousiasme, marchant tel un automate ou plutôt une poupée de chiffon que l'on tirait par des fils.

Non…

Elle allait se retrouver dans la même maison de Jedusor. Elle était condamnée. Dans cette existence non plus, elle n'aurait pas le droit à un futur à la hauteur de son potentiel. Sirsei Selwyn, avec un grand sourire, l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Incapable de réfléchir, Eutropia s'exécuta.

SirseiSelwyn, d'ordinaire assez hautaine, la félicita pour sa répartition. Ses paroles sonnèrent, aux oreilles d'Eutropia comme un « félicitation, tu vas mourir ». Elle avait furieusement envie de pleurer.

— Jedusor, Tom.

Entendre le nom du futur mage noir lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Eutropia se força à observer la scène, à ne pas paniquer, à rester dans le moment présent. Elle devait rester en pleine possession de ses moyens si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Jedusor s'avançait donc vers le Choixpeau. Son regard, incertain, s'arrêta sur Eutropia d'abord, puis sur Green. Sans surprise, Green avait été réparti à Gryffondor et encourageait à présent Jedusor à le rejoindre. Un espoir fou saisit alors Eutropia. Et si elle avait modifié le canon en provoquant cette rencontre ? Et si Jedusor allait dans une autre maison ?

Jedusor s'assit sur le tabouret. Dumbledore déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Et le temps passa. Une bonne minute au moins. Puis deux. Puis trois. La poitrine d'Eutropia devenait douloureuse, oppressée. Elle peinait à respirer.

Soudain, la large fente du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et la sentence tomba :

— SERPENTARD !

Tout était perdu.

— Encore un Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard, grogna Sirsei Selwyn avec mépris tout en tortillant la chaîne de son médaillon entre ses doigts fins.

Eutropia était trop abrutie par la peur pour lui répondre. Elle suivit Jedusor du regard. Pas de pluie d'applaudissements pour lui… Enfin, si, mais elle ne partit pas de la table des Serpentard, mais de la table des Poufsouffle, ensuite rejoints par les Gryffondor, Green en tête qui sifflait bruyamment pour encourager son nouvel ami. Jedusor le vit et eut un demi-sourire.

Puis, il prit un air grave et digne et partit s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. À côté d'Eutropia. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur de défi farouche.

Eutropia s'estima dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula dans le brouillard. À peine remarqua-t-elle que Héliodore Nott était envoyé à Gryffondor, le Choixpeau lui ayant seulement effleuré la tête et Philophore Prewett, à Gryffondor également, après un long temps de réflexion cependant.

Jedusor fut assailli de questions sur ses origines. Il y répondit un étrange mélange d'aplomb et de modestie, revendiquant une ascendance moldue, s'étonnant de la volonté du Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard mais assurant qu'il saurait se montrer digne de sa nouvelle maison. Son regard cependant, s'égarait parfois chez les Gryffondor, sur Green, Nott et Prewett.

* * *

Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le CEM, aller lire les fics d'Ywena avec Elisa Bishop !  
Bon et maintenant le jeu des sept divergences XD  
(prochain chapitre dans 10 jours) 


	3. Une année à Serpentard

Voici la suite ! Ou pourquoi dès le deuxième chapitre j'ai eu envie de renier ma SI. Je décline toute responsabilité pour ses paroles et ses actes et déclare que je n'ai aucun rapport avec Eutropia Grayson XD.  
Mais d'abord, **réponse aux reviews**

 **IceQueen38** : Merci ! J'essaye d'avoir un minimum de dynamisme dans mon écriture, histoire qu'on ne s'endorme pas en le lisant XD Apparement, j'ai réussi ^^

 **Ywena** : C'est un aimant à mouise, j'avoue XD

 **Cerf-Pentard** : Merci ! Oui, Eutropia est légèrement coincée, ça on peut le dire ! Oui, c'est vrai, pas de Sang-Pur, c'est un détail qui m'a même marquée, j'étais dég pour la petite Milicent Bullstrode. Après ils peuvent être membre d'honneur (comme Cedric Diggory), pour soutenir l'initiative. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas forcément les mêmes bases, donc le niveau pour suivre. Pour plus de détail, demander à Ywena ! (cela étant dit, je précise qu'elle relit mes chapitres pour vérifier que je ne trahis pas sa création). Eutropia n'était pas une Potterhead dans sa précédente vie. Elle ne les a lu qu'une fois et est morte avant la sortie du tome 6, donc il lui manque plein d'éléments sur Jedusor. Oui, le Choixpeau a hésité, c'est une divergence notable ;)

 **BlancheEner :** Pas sympa le Choixpeau, mais elle a vraiment une mentalité de Serpentard la petite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une année à Serpentard**

Eutropia dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant un plan, une issue. Quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas mourir assassinée par Voldemort ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir tout court. La douleur avait été atroce lorsque la voiture l'avait percutée, que ses os s'étaient brisés. Plus jamais !

Mais comment faire ? Se transformer en lèche-botte de Jedusor ? Non ! Il deviendrait un monstre cruel et sanguinaire qui ferait de nombreuses victimes innocentes. Cette option n'était pas envisageable. A priori du moins. Eutropia ne se faisait guère d'illusions : elle était prête à tout pour survivre, y compris à caresser Jedusor dans le sens du poil. Leur rapport, cependant, était plutôt mal parti.

Et si elle s'excusait, dès le lendemain matin ? Peut-être que ça passerait, non ? Il lui faudrait ravaler sa fierté, certes, mais sa survie n'en valait-elle pas le prix ?

Qu'il l'oublie ! Par pitié, qu'il l'oublie !

Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle alors qu'elle quittait le dortoir en compagnie d'Eileen Prince (elle aussi répartie à Serpentard) et Vera Warrington (laquelle n'appréciait guère Elisa Bishop, ce qui l'avait rendue sympathique aux yeux d'Eutropia) pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et y prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Jedusor était là, assis à table, en train de manger de la tarte à la mélasse tout en discutant avec Abraxas Malefoy, également en première année. Malefoy avec Jedusor. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait déjà à se saisir de ses pions.

Jedusor s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait. Il lui lança un regard plein de défi. Même si ça l'étouffait, Eutropia décida de s'excuser. C'était sans compter Vera Warrington.

— Non mais regardez-moi ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Tout frais qui frétille comme un chien heureux d'avoir un os. Ah ben oui, un Sang-Pur a accepté de lui adresser la parole.

Cette fois-ci, Eutropia en était convaincue : elle allait mourir de la main de Jedusor.

— Ferme-la Warrington, répliqua Malefoy. Si le Choixpeau l'a envoyé parmi nous, c'est qu'il a sa place ici. Peu importe la pureté de son sang.

Quoi ? Un Malefoy critiquer l'idéologie puriste ? Dans quel univers parallèle Eutropia avait-elle atterri ? Pis encore, d'autre le soutinrent, telle que Basilios Wellborn, Waleran Wildbird et Helena Rosier, de troisième année. En revanche, Walburga et Lucretia Black, également en troisième année, partageaient le point de vue de Warrington. Et bien sûr, Sirseï Selwyn qui eut quelques paroles très acides pour Tom.

Eutropia se souvint alors des discussions animées qui pouvaient naître lors des soirées de Sang-Pur, parmi les adultes. Chacun y allait de son opinion sur l'importance de la pureté du sang, sur l'intégration des Nés-de-Moldus, sur les moldus également. L'idéologie puriste semblait moins ancrée dans les vieilles familles que ne le présentait le canon, au contraire de l'importance d'avoir une lignée vigoureuse, ce qui impliquait d'intégrer de temps à autre un sang semi-neuf (comprendre que si les unions avec les Sang-Mêlés étaient tolérées, celles avec les moldus restaient totalement prohibées). Biais de point de vue ou évolution des mœurs suite aux actions de Voldemort ? La question demeurait entière.

Le fait est qu'un Malefoy prenait la défense d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Vraiment ? À moins que… Jedusor était resté longtemps sous le Choixpeau. Avait-il eu l'occasion d'y apprendre son lien de parenté avec Salazar Serpentard ? Lien qu'il aurait confié à Malefoy, d'où le soutien du Sang-Pur ? Peut-être. C'était rapide, très rapide pour une telle révélation, mais pas improbable.

Eutropia toucha à peine à son petit-déjeuner. Sans mot dire, elle observait la dispute, à la table des Serpentard, prenait mentalement des notes. Qui était Puriste, qui était Progressiste. Les arguments de chacun, leur manière de se comporter. Qui lançait les idées, qui suivait. Qui avait de l'influence, qui était méprisé.

Malgré elle, son regard retomba sur Jedusor. Il avait la même attitude, silencieuse et observatrice. Encore une fois, le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il était épié. Il lui adressa un sourire à glacer les sangs. Eutropia baissa les yeux vers son chocolat chaud et se força à inspirer profondément pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas ici. C'était trop dangereux. Cela aurait trop d'implication.

La table des Serpentard se calma à l'arrivée d'Horace Slughorn. Ses moustaches fournies et son ventre proéminent le faisaient ressembler à un morse plein de bonhommie. Eutropia l'aurait peut-être trouvé comique si elle n'avait pas été autant terrorisée.

Le directeur de Serpentard distribua les emplois du temps. Eutropia décida que sa journée virait au cauchemar : elle commençait par potion avec les Gryffondor, suivi de sortilège, également avec les Gryffondor. L'après-midi, elle aurait botanique avec les Serdaigle et enfin, histoire de la magie, toutes maisons confondues cette fois-ci.

Jedusor, lui, paraissait plus partagé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les cachots où avaient lieu les cours de potion, il fut bien accueilli par les Gryffondor et Héliodore Nott l'invita vivement à le rejoindre à la table qu'il partageait déjà avec Armael Green et Philophore Prewett. Eutropia quant à elle, s'installa à côté de Warrington, Prince et de l'inquiétante Rosa MacNair. Déjà très grande pour son âge, avec les cheveux noirs et le regard sombre, elle impressionnait par sa présence taciturne. Mais mieux valait MacNair que Jedusor.

Quant à Abraxas Malefoy, il s'assit à la table des jumeaux Lestrange et de Robin Avery.

Il flottait dans les cachots, des vapeurs étranges aux odeurs bizarres. Un chaudron au liquide vert amande, sur le bureau du professeur, dégageait des senteurs fraîches et florales, évoquant peut-être, la verveine et la lavande, avec une pointe plus sucrée.

— Voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn dont la silhouette massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire de _Potions Magiques_.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent immédiatement, impressionnés par l'enseignant, impressionnés aussi, parce que leur formation de sorcier allait enfin commencer. Ça, ça avait quelque chose de magique, même pour Eutropia. Après tout, n'en avait-elle pas un peu rêvé, juste un tout petit peu ?

— Alors, maintenant, reprit Slughorn qui gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. Qui a eu la curiosité d'ouvrir son manuel avant la rentrée ? Qui peut me dire ce que l'on obtient en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à de l'infusion d'armoise ?

Eutropia leva immédiatement la main, sans réfléchir. La force de l'habitude.

— Ah ! Une idée… Grayson, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, professeur, confirma-t-elle. On obtient un somnifère puissant que l'on appelle la Goute du Mort-Vivant.

— Excellent Grayson. Dix points pour Serpentard. Une autre question maintenant. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un bézoard et où le trouver ?

À nouveau, Eutropia leva la main, mais elle ne fut pas la seule cette fois-ci. Jedusor semblait lui aussi avoir la réponse.

— Ah ah, deux compétiteurs. Mais je crois que Grayson a été la plus rapide. Grayson ?

— Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac dans des chèvres. C'est un antidote pour la plupart des poisons.

— Jedusor, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Slughorn avec un sourire encourageant sur son visage rond.

— Je pense qu'elle a raison, répondit Jedusor avec dignité.

Mais ça ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir de prononcer ces mots.

— Tout à fait. Quinze points de plus pour Serpentard. Et maintenant, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Encore une fois, la main entraînée d'Eutropia s'éleva en flèche. Jedusor leva la main quelques secondes plus tard, à l'instar de Nott et Prewett.

— Ah ah ! Je suis certain que vous avez la réponse, Grayson, mais laissons leur chance aux Gryffondor. Vous… Quel est votre nom ?

— Héliodore Nott, professeur.

Slughorn tressaillit légèrement en entendant le nom. Nott poursuivit cependant :

— Il n'y a pas de différence entre le napel et le tue-loup. C'est la même plante, également connue sous le nom d'aconit.

— Très bien, Nott. Vingt-cinq points pour Gryffondor.

— Vingt-cinq ? s'exclama Warrington outrée.

— Mais oui, vingt-cinq, confirma Slughorn. Comme ça, vous commencez à égalité. Le but de ce petit exercice était surtout de vous montrer que l'effort est récompensé dans ma classe. Travaillez dur, faites preuve de rigueur et je vous promets de beaux résultats. Certains bien sûr, révèleront un talent naturel. D'autres se montreront plus maladroits. Mais j'ai pour ambition de vous faire à tous décrocher à tous une BUSES en potion dans cinq ans, alors ne me décevez pas !

Au moins, le professeur de potion paraissait plus sympathique que Rogue.

— La potion, poursuivit Slughorn, est un art complexe. Préparez mal vos potions, agitez dans le mauvais sens, au mauvais moment et… au mieux, votre potion est inefficace. Au pire, elle devient mortelle. Pourtant, une potion réussie peut tant vous apporter ! Elle soigne bien des maux, vous fait changer d'apparence, vous obligez à dire la vérité. Il est même possible de mettre la chance en bouteille ! Évidemment tout cela est encore un peu avancé pour vous et aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par une potion très simple.

Il montra le chaudron sur son bureau.

— Qui peut me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

Eutropia leva immédiatement la main.

— Oho ! Miss Grayson, quelle rapidité ! Vous ne laissez décidément aucune chance à vos camarades.

La fillette, un peu embarrassée, se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

— Il s'agit du Bois-Sans-Peur, répondit-elle. Une potion capable d'apaiser les angoisses.

— Jedusor ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— C'est la première potion du manuel, professeur. C'est aussi la plus simple, car elle ne nécessite que cinq ingrédients et il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser la baguette pour la réaliser.

— Eh bien, eh bien ! Fit Slughorn visiblement ravi.

Ses moustaches tressautaient légèrement

— Votre classe a du potentiel, ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Peut-être un complément d'information de la part d'un Gryffondor ? Oui, jeune homme ?

— Philophore Prewett, professeur.

— Oh ! Vous êtes le fils de Margaret Prewett, née Fortarôme, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Votre mère et votre oncle sont des prodiges en potion. Vos deux frères se montraient également très talentueux. J'espère que vous poursuivrez la tradition familiale !

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. D'un naturel discret et modeste, Philophore montrait souvent de l'embarras devant les compliments.

— La potion Bois-Sans-Peur a des effets narcotiques à hautes doses, bredouilla-t-il à voix si basse qu'Eutropia dut tendre l'oreille. Elle peut également entraîner une accoutumance, si prise régulièrement.

Slughorn n'eut cependant aucune difficulté à comprendre, à en croire le grand sourire qui soulevait sa moustache.

— Un beau vocabulaire pour un garçon de votre âge ! Bravo. Cela fera donc dix points pour Serpentard et dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, passons à un peu de pratique.

Les première année passèrent donc à la pratique et réalisèrent la potion Bois-Sans-Peur sous les instructions bienveillantes de Slughorn. Ils durent former des binômes. Eutropia travaillerait donc avec Vera Warrington et Jedusor avec Philophore Prewett. Eutropia, qui s'était entraînée tout l'été, termina la première (Vera l'avait un peu assistée, exécutant les ordres précis donnés par Eutropia). La potion était parfaitement réalisée des dires de Slughorn.

Jedusor et Prewett terminèrent peu après. Slughorn, de plus en plus impressionné par cette classe, jugea la potion très bonne.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde réussit à concocter la potion, y compris les jumeaux Lestrange (ce qui étonna Rosa MacNair). Tout le monde ? Presque !

BAOUM !

Le chaudron de Nott et Green venait d'exploser.

— En vingt ans de carrière, je n'avais jamais vu cette potion exploser, commenta Slughon incrédule.

Les deux Gryffondor affichaient un large sourire en tronche de courge sur leurs visages noircis par la suie. Un sourire suspect, donc.

— Un sacré exploit, murmura Slughorn pensif.

Il observa attentivement les deux Gryffondor. Ceux-ci peinaient à contenir leur fierté et tentaient de prendre un air contrit qui ne convainquait personne.

— Ce n'est pas vous deux qui êtes « tombés » dans le lac hier soir ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

— Je vois, commenta Slughorn. Je vois. L'explosion, c'était volontaire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça me paraissait un beau défi, professeur, avoua Nott impressionné.

Derrière ses apparences débonnaires, l'imposant Slughorn pouvait faire preuve de sagacité.

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait mis en garde contre vous deux, leur apprit Slughorn. En fait, il a mis tout le corps enseignant contre deux potentiels garnements qui venaient d'arriver à Gryffondor. Il s'est montré perspicace à votre sujet, mais je crois qu'il vous a quand même sous-estimé. J'ignore si je dois vous punir d'avoir sabordé votre potion, ou vous récompenser d'avoir réussi à la faire exploser. Dans tous les cas, pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, vous serez séparés à l'avenir dans ma classe.

Nott et Green troquèrent leur sourire de chenapan contre une mine déconfite. Slughorn balaya la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur le binôme Prewett-Jedusor.

— Pourquoi pas… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, plus haut :

— Je sais que les traditions de notre école, que le système de points mène à la compétition entre les maisons. Cela peut créer une émulation positive, bien sûr, mais cela peut également générer des tensions. Une de vos camarades de troisième année a eu l'admirable idée de former des clubs d'activités extrascolaires favorisant les échanges entre maisons et permettant de dépasser les clivages. Il en est ressorti un climat non seulement apaisé, mais également de meilleur résultat scolaire. Son entreprise inspirante me donne idée. À partir du prochain cours, vous formerez des binômes mixtes : un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

La nouvelle, bien sûr, fut loin de plaire à tout le monde. Vera Warrington notamment, lâcha un « c'est inacceptable ». Mais rien ne fit changer Slughorn d'avis, au contraire. Il se déclara même très content de son idée. Il en ferait part à ses collègues.

Sur ces belles paroles, il libéra ses élèves avec un devoir à rendre pour la prochaine séance : quinze centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle. Ce serait à rédiger par binôme.

C'était prévisible : la sortie de classe fut bruyante et agitée. Chacun y allait de son opinion et surtout, chacun réfléchissait à son futur compagnon de potion. Eutropia fut assaillie de demandes et déclara qu'elle attendrait la fin de la journée pour se décider. Elle voulait avoir le temps de mieux évaluer ses camarades de Gryffondor pour détecter le binôme le plus adéquat. Ce devrait être un élève appliqué, capable de suivre ses ordres à la lettre. Cependant, Eutropia espérait aussi se mettre au travail le soir même pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite. C'était donc le compromis le plus pertinent à son sens.

Eutropia éprouvait de plus en plus d'euphorie quant au défi que représentait une scolarité à Poudlard ! Ça faisait du bien, après les onze années de marasme intellectuel où les seules lectures intéressantes devaient se faire en cachette des adultes pour éviter que l'on découvre sa singularité.

Elle s'avisa alors que deux Serpentard, les jumeaux Lestrange, fondaient sur Green et Nott.

— Oh Merlin ! s'alarma Malefoy en voyant la scène.

Lycurgus, le garçon, et Lycaris, la fille, étaient de faux jumeaux à la ressemblance frappante : deux grands dadais androgynes aux cheveux blonds. Ils étaient tous les deux très enjoués à l'idée de travailler avec Nott et Green. Ces derniers, d'abord méfiants vis-à-vis des vert et argent, furent rapidement gagnés par ce même enjouement.

— Poudlard ne se remettra pas de leur collaboration, confirma MacNair avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire inquiétant pour une si jeune enfant.

— Ça peut être intéressant à regarder, ajouta-t-elle.

— Humpf… Si ça les amuse de traîner avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, commenta Vera Warrington d'un ton peu amène, le regard fixé sur Green.

— Tu es obligée d'être aussi désagréable ? claqua Malefoy.

— Pas plus qu'elle n'est obligée d'être agréable à tes yeux, intervint MacNair.

Puis, haussant des épaules et se désintéressant des jumeaux autant que de Malefoy, elle lança d'une voix forte :

— Hé ! Hopkins, ça te dit de bosser avec moi ?

Hopkins était une toute petite fille aux grands yeux bleus impressionnable et au manque d'assurance évident. Elle opina timidement, n'osant sans doute pas s'opposer à la très inquiétante MacNair.

— Voilà qui est réglé, commenta MacNair d'un air satisfait.

Ainsi avançait la petite troupe de première année et ainsi arriva-t-elle dans la classe de Dumbledore. Le professeur leva un sourcil intrigué de voir ainsi les Serpentard et les Gryffondor mélangés en bonne entente. Au moment de s'asseoir cependant, chacun chercha à avoir pour voisin un membre de sa maison, à l'exception de Philophore Prewett et Tom Jedusor.

— Nott, Green, pourquoi vous asseyez-vous derrière ? Il reste encore de la place au premier rang.

Les deux garnements étaient donc définitivement repérés par Dumbledore. Ils s'exécutèrent cependant de bonnes grâces. Peut-être parce qu'au premier rang se trouvaient déjà les jumeaux Lestrange. Aux sourires en coin qu'ils s'échangèrent, Eutropia se demanda si ce n'était pas à cela qu'ils s'attendaient, précisément.

Comment Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas s'en apercevoir ?

Dumbledore avait une lueur rieuse qui brillait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il rirait sans doute moins lorsqu'une explosion viendrait perturber son cours. À moins que…

Nott s'assit. Et Nott eut une sacrée surprise : sa table venait de se transformer en lapin gris et rond comme un caillou.

— Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! s'émerveilla-t-il avec une candeur enfantine.

Mais le lapin sautait déjà sur le bureau de Green pour s'y transformer dragonnet aux écailles argentées puis sur celui de Lycurgus où il devint poulet, tirant à chaque fois des « oh » admiratifs à la classe.

— Et vous, Miss Lestrange ?

— Une masse d'arme !

Le poulet devint donc une masse d'arme imposante avec des pics pointus. Et la table métamorphosée circula ainsi dans la classe conquise par les prouesses de l'enseignant. À chaque fois, Dumbledore demandait à l'élève son nom, son prénom et l'objet de la métamorphose avant d'en faire la démonstration. Ils pouvaient s'agir d'objets courants, tels qu'un chaudron pour Eileen Prince ou bien plus surprenant, telle la mini licorne à la crinière arc-en-ciel qui se métamorphosa sur la table de MacNair. Eutropia, après s'être creusée la cervelle demanda une épée de lumière pour mettre Dumbledore à l'épreuve et eut la surprise de découvrir quelque chose qui ressemblait méchamment à un sabreolaser. Eutropia en déduisit donc que Dumbledore utilisait un brin de legilimancie pour accomplir cette prouesse, ce qui était loin d'être éthique. Par prudence cependant, parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas froisser un personnage avec une telle influence, elle s'abstint de commentaire.

Vera Warrington demanda une coupe de Quidditch, Malefoy une colombe, Prewett un livre et Jedusor… une bombe. Oui, une bombe, une grosse boule noire avec une mèche allumée, comme dans les dessins animés ! Il eut un grand sourire qu'il adressa à Green et Nott, ces derniers étant totalement sous le charme de son idée, à l'instar des jumeaux Lestrange qui levèrent leur pouce pour manifester leur approbation. Hildeberry Hopkins était la suivante. Toute paniquée à l'idée d'avoir une bombe allumée sur son bureau, avec la mèche qui se raccourcissait de plus en plus, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir la moindre idée. La bombe explosa une gerbe d'étincelles pour mieux se transformer en un bouquet de fleurs bleues ce qui, bien sûr, augmenta encore l'admiration des enfants — si cela était possible.

À la fin, la lune miniature réclamée par Samantha Jackson, de Gryffondor, revint vers Nott et reprit sa forme originelle de table.

— La métamorphose, expliqua Dumbledore, est un art délicat, capable de bien des prouesses. J'attends de vous beaucoup de sérieux dans ma matière : n'est-elle pas idéale après tout, pour jouer quelques petites farces ?

Ses yeux pétillant de malice fixaient le premier rang. Et le premier rang le fixait en retour comme s'il était un dieu vivant.

— Mais attention : ce qui est puissant est également dangereux mal maîtrisé et la farce peut virer aux désastres si l'on a mal évalué la situation. Contrairement aux apparences, la métamorphose la plus dangereuse n'a pas été la bombe demandée par Jedusor. Il est évident que je ne ferai pas apparaître une véritable bombe en classe et j'avais prévu cette sortie élégante si l'on ne me donnait pas d'idée pour la métamorphose suivante. Non, la plus dangereuse a été l'épée de lumière, car je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Or, il est extrêmement important de visualiser l'objet de la métamorphose sous toutes les coutures et d'en avoir l'image la plus précise possible.

La démonstration impressionnante émerveilla les élèves qui avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite. Ils s'aperçurent toutefois qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant. Dumbledore dispensa d'abord des explications complexes. Ils s'exercèrent en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seuls Eutropia et Jedusor obtinrent un résultat. Le professeur Dumbledore montra à toute la classe les deux allumettes qui avaient pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue. Il accorda dix points à Serpentard.

À ce moment-là seulement, Eutropia réalisa que son esprit de compétition avait pris le dessus sur son instinct de survie et qu'elle s'était posée, dès le premier jour, en rivale de Jedusor. Autant dire qu'elle avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, en plus de toute l'attention de Jedusor. Elle se jura de se montrer plus discrète… et craqua dès le cours suivant.

L'après-midi eut lieu le cours de botanique, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Guethenoc Greengrass, l'enseignant, était un homme d'un certain âge, avec un accent à couper au couteau, des cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe blanche et une tendance certaine à râler.

Enfin, la journée se termina de manière particulièrement ennuyeuse : un cours d'histoire de la magie. Si Binns était toujours en vie, il débitait son cours d'un ton mortellement monocorde qui devait bien pouvoir vaincre la plus résistante des insomnies.

Les paupières lourdes et prise de crise de bâillement, Eutropia désigna pour être son binôme de potion Violette Aberdeen, une autre Gryffondor plutôt discrète et qui semblait sympathiser avec Hildeberry Hopkins puis décréta qu'il était temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réaliser le devoir de potion. Rosa MacNair approuva et Vera Warrington se plaignit de ne pas encore avoir trouvé son binôme. Philophore Prewett entendit la discussion et décida d'y traîner Jedusor (lequel paraissait très peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'un travail de groupe). De proche en proche, se fut une petite dizaine de première année, Serpentard et Gryffondor mêlés, qui entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'y assirent avec calme et sérieux, sous le regard étonné de Mme Hulotte — mais également un peu soupçonneux. Les enfants cependant, étaient bel et bien venus pour travailler et adoptèrent une attitude d'entraide surprenante.

Eutropia était morte à dix-sept ans dans sa précédente existence. Elle avait non seulement plus d'expérience qu'un enfant de onze ans, mais surtout, elle avait appris à mieux travailler, à récupérer plus rapidement les informations importantes d'un texte et à formuler une synthèse. D'ordinaire studieuse, elle avait alors pour habitude d'aider ses camarades.

Forte d'un esprit plus mature qui l'avantageait de manière certaine dans cette nouvelle existence, elle avait également une plus grande assurance. Si elle avait tendance à rester silencieuse, à observer les gens lorsqu'elle arrivait en milieu inconnu pour prendre prudemment la température, Eutropia avait également tendance à jouer les petits chefs dès lors qu'elle se sentait en position de supériorité.

Elle menait donc le groupe avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle savait, elle, ce qu'il fallait mettre ou non. Les informations pertinentes, où les trouver, comment les formuler. Et comme elle aimait se sentir importante, elle dispensait volontiers son aide aux camarades qui la lui réclamaient.

Eutropia oubliait vite le danger « Jedusor » dès qu'une situation propice à flatter son égo se présentait.

— C'est étrange, remarqua Rosa MacNair. Les jumeaux Lestrange sont dans la bibliothèque. J'ignorais qu'ils savaient lire.

En effet, les jumeaux Lestrange farfouillaient dans la section des ouvrages sur les potions, en compagnie de Green et Nott.

— Armael a eu l'idée d'un nouveau défi, expliqua Prewett. Faire exploser de l'eau. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

— Ce n'est pas très compliqué, nota Eutropia, et même pas magique. Il suffit de mettre un peu de sodium au contact de l'eau. Cela provoque une forte réaction exothermique et boum ! Par contre, c'est dangereux et ça peut très vite devenir mortel.

Pour cette réponse, elle écopa des regards horrifiés de Malefoy et Prewett.

— Pas un mot là-dessus, dit Malefoy à l'intention du groupe de travail. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

— Vraiment pas savoir, appuya Prewett.

Ce qui fut approuvé par tout le monde. Si Jedusor acquiesça également, il fixait Eutropia d'un regard pénétrant. Du reste, il parla peu mais écouta beaucoup, tâtant le terrain avec prudence, tel un serpent qui sonde son environnement de sa langue bifide.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon. Eutropia et Jedusor se bataillaient à chaque court pour fournir la meilleure réponse, la meilleure exécution de potion ou de sortilège. Le soir, un groupe hétéroclite de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, parfois rejoint par quelques Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, se réunissaient à la même table de la bibliothèque pour effectuer leur devoir. Et Eutropia adorait ça. Parce qu'on lui demandait son avis, parce qu'elle sentait que ses camarades avaient de l'estime pour elle et qu'elle arrivait à les impressionner. Oh, bien sûr, ces réunions studieuses n'étaient pas de son seul fait. Eutropia bénéficiait de l'appui d'autres personnalités influentes. Abraxas Malefoy avait le respect des Serpentard et Philophore Prewett (qui de son propre aveu, avait failli atterrir à Serdaigle) entraînait les Gryffondor les plus sérieux. Quant à Jedusor… Il se montrait étonnamment discret et silencieux, sa participation en classe semblant bien être la seule entorse à sa stratégie d'invisibilité.

D'une manière générale, Jedusor parlait peu et se montrait assez renfermé sur lui-même.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, des Serpentard plus âgés voulurent s'en prendre à Jedusor. Mais Malefoy le défendait systématiquement, assisté par les jumeaux Lestrange et bientôt rejoint par Dimitri Dawlish et Gabriel Goldleaf. Des Serpentard plus âgés intervinrent également en sa faveur, tel Basilios Wellborn qu'Eutropia avait vu plusieurs fois en la compagnie d'Elisa Bishop.

— C'est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Sirseï Selwyn.

On était dimanche soir. Un temps froid et humide avait envahi Poudlard. Comme d'autres, Eutropia avait voulu s'installer à proximité de la cheminée. Sa cousine avait alors chassé un cinquième année pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à une distance idéale du feu. Assez grande et mince, avec des cheveux blond coupé court qui la vieillissait, Sirseï avait une aura d'assurance et d'autorité que peu osaient contester. Sirseï prenait de ses nouvelles lorsqu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté, entre le clan des cousines Black d'un côté, et celui des garçons de première année de l'autre. Baguette sortie et l'air furieux, Malefoy était en première ligne, encadré des jumeaux Lestrange. Jedusor se tenait en retrait.

— À ton avis, Malefoy défend Jedusor parce qu'il a le cœur d'un Poufsouffle ou parce que Jedusor l'utilise comme bouclier ? demanda Sirseï.

Eutropia fronça des sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à savoir, avoua Sirseï. Je n'arrive pas à saisir le caractère de Jedusor. Pour le moment du moins. Mais derrière ses allures pathétiques de Sang-de-Bourbe, je crois qu'il cache un gros potentiel. C'est à prendre en compte pour l'avenir.

Eutropia ne répondit rien. Elle savait que les cousines Black obéissaient aveuglément à Sirseï. Sans doute les avait-elle lâchées sur Jedusor non pas dans le but de s'en prendre à lui en raison de ses origines, mais plutôt dans une approche plus fine qui visait à l'évaluer lui et ses interactions avec les première année.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, Sirsei tritura la chaîne argentée de son médaillon qui disparaissait sous sa chemise. Eutropia attendit, réalisant chaque jour un peu plus sa chance d'être sous la protection de sa cousine. Sirsei Selwyn n'était pourtant pas des plus populaires. Mais elle était crainte, et la crainte, ça faisait l'affaire à Serpentard.

— Évite de t'en prendre à lui, conclut Sirsei.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans les intentions d'Eutropia.

Et la vie reprit son cours, dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Jedusor, Green et Goldleaf (qui était de Sang-Mêlé) s'inscrire au CEM de Bishop. Si ni Prewett ni Malefoy ne pouvait y participer, ils demandèrent à voir les cours par curiosité d'abord, par intérêt ensuite. Eutropia, qui ne pouvait rater une occasion de faire étalage de son savoir, se mêla au groupe, accompagnée de Rosa MacNair, également curieuse de connaissances nouvelles. Eutropia eut alors la satisfaction de découvrir qu'elle était bien meilleure en mathématiques que Jedusor (certes, avoir suivi un cursus complet jusqu'en terminal S était un avantage certain) et la frustration de le voir écrire dans un anglais parfait, avec des lettres merveilleusement bien formées, le tout sans faute d'orthographe, chose dont elle était bien incapable, comme s'en plaignit Herbert Hexson, le professeur de sortilège. Dans cette vie comme dans la précédente, la main d'Eutropia refusait d'écrire autre chose que des pattes de mouches à l'orthographe hasardeuse.

Quant à Héliodore Nott, il estima qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'enfermer pour des heures supplémentaires avec des bouquins, comme faire des expériences explosives avec Green et les jumeaux Lestrange ou traîner dans les pattes d'Orrick Ogg, Gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

Finalement, ce début d'année scolaire était plutôt paisible.

D'après ce qu'Eutropia avait compris, le climat de compétition entre les différentes maisons s'était déjà considérablement adouci avec l'arrivée de la Poufsouffle Elisa Bishop. Fondant plusieurs clubs d'activité extrascolaire telle que le CEM ou le club de lecture (qui consistait à s'échanger des livres), elle avait ainsi favorisé le dialogue et surtout les amitiés intermaison.

La formation de binôme mixte en potion, mais également l'amitié de certains Serpentard avec les Gryffondor semblait aller dans ce sens. Eutropia y participait un peu malgré elle puis qu'en dehors de son cousin, Héliodore Nott avec qui ses rapports étaient parfois houleux, elle connaissait Philophore Prewett qui la supportait depuis leur plus tendre enfance et qu'elle considérait plus ou moins comme en frère, même si elle n'aimait pas faire étalage de ce lien.

Malefoy, lui, œuvrait activement pour les amitiés intermaison. Il cherchait à sympathiser aussi bien avec les Serpentard qu'avec les Gryffondor. Il encourageait Prewett à faire de même. Ce rapprochement, cet apaisement lui tenait visiblement à cœur et étonnait fortement Eutropia, tant un tel comportement était à l'opposé de Drago Malefoy dans le canon. Eutropia voulut y voir un signe encourageant. Peut-être qu'une simple rencontre dans un train avait été suffisante pour radicalement changer l'intrigue. Peut-être que Jedusor ne deviendrait jamais Voldemort grâce au pacifisme de Malefoy.

— Malefoy est un Serpentard, lui rappela Sirseï. Son pacifisme a sûrement une raison mûrement réfléchie pour servir ses intérêts.

Peut-être…

Et que dire de Jedusor ? Eutropia ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait. Un gamin sournois et cruel ? Un adolescent au charisme ravageur ? Un meneur à la poigne de fer ? Un sorcier talentueux et brillant ? Talentueux et brillant, ça Jedusor l'était sans l'ombre d'un doute, même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage. Pour le reste…

Ça dépendait des fois. Jedusor était difficile à saisir. Parfois, il se montrait sociable et discutait avec ses amis. Amis qu'il défendait avec hargne, comme l'avaient découvert un jour les cousines Black en s'en prenant à Armael Green (lequel s'avéra également redoutable). Jedusor, donc, avait le potentiel d'un duelliste hors-pair, même s'il le cachait la plupart du temps.

D'autre fois au contraire, Jedusor repoussait les gens et les amitiés. Il se refermait sur lui-même, chassait ses amis par des paroles acides. Plus qu'un adolescent colérique, il évoquait alors une bête sauvage et farouche qui sortait les griffes pour garder les gens à distance.

— Il fait des cauchemars, lui apprit Sirsei.

Une fois par semaine, l'heure et le jour variant, Sirsei et Eutropia se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour des séances d'entraînement. Sirsei ne se contentait pas d'affirmer publiquement sa protection sur sa cousine : dans le secret, elle la formait également aux duels. Bien sûr, pour le moment, ça n'allait pas bien loin. Mais auprès de Sirsei, Eutropia était certaine d'acquérir un niveau plus qu'honorable.

— Ça lui arrive de se réveiller en criant dans la nuit, ajouta Sirsei.

Sans doute l'avait-elle entendu de la bouche de Robin Avery, le seul première année parmi les garçons, à soutenir les Puristes. En forte minorité donc, il s'efforçait de faire profil bas tout en laissant traîner ses oreilles.

— Je me demande ce qui hante ses rêves. Jedusor est un enfant effrayé, même s'il essaye de le cacher.

Eutropia frissonna en se remémorant les paroles de Yoda dans _La Menace Fantôme_. La peur était le premier pas vers le côté obscur.

 **oOoOoOo**

Septembre et octobre avaient passé sans se faire remarquer. Novembre fila avec la même discrétion. Et décembre s'installa, pluvieux, humide et froid, parfois entrecoupé de neige fondue qui embourbait l'extérieur. Un mois plein de grisaille donc, qui donne envie de se cacher sous les couvertures jusqu'au printemps.

Noël approchait. Ogg avait installé un beau sapin joliment décoré dans la Grande Salle. Partout, ça pépiait d'impatience à l'arrivée des vacances et des cadeaux. Ce fut également l'occasion d'une dispute qui éclata entre Philophore Prewett et Jedusor. Eutropia n'y assista pas en personne, mais Philophore lui rapporta ce qui s'était passé, à la fin d'une séance de rattrapage de CEM où Jedusor n'avait pas décoché un mot.

— Je l'ai invité à passer Noël chez mes parents. Ma mère est d'accord et ça ne la dérange absolument pas de payer le billet de Tom, au contraire. Elle m'a dit que ça serait aller contre l'esprit de Noël que de le laisser seul à Poudlard. Mais lui, il ne veut rien entendre. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas de notre pitié et qu'il serait très bien ici. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de l'amitié, que je l'invitais pour la même raison que Héliodore avait invité Armael mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Alors je lui ai dit que j'allais rester ici pour les vacances et depuis, il me fait la tête. En fait, il fait un peu la tête à tout le monde et personne ne comprend pourquoi.

— Et pourquoi tu m'en parles ? répliqua Eutropia qui commençait à suspecter la réponse à cette question. Je ne suis pas spécialement amie avec lui. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Bishop, il paraît qu'elle sait tout, cette Magister.

Plus le temps passait, plus cette maudite Poufsouffle agaçait Eutropia. On la surnommait _Magister_ parce qu'elle donnait l'impression de tout savoir sur tout. Bishop n'était pourtant pas la meilleure élève ; elle était même assez nulle en Métamorphose. Cela n'empêchait pas Slughorn d'en être complètement baba. Inventrice accomplie (elle avait déjà mis au point des plumes rechargeables que l'on pouvait acheter à Pré-au-Lard, et avait inventé trois ou quatre sortilèges mineurs), elle passait aux yeux de beaucoup pour une élève exceptionnelle, une touche-à-tout bourrée de talent, une influente de son temps. N'avait-elle pas, au moins un peu, adouci le rapport entre les différentes maisons ?

Oui, Elisa Bishop était un peu une star à Poudlard alors qu'Eutropia n'était considérée que comme une élève studieuse, appliquée. Elle n'avait pas le panache de Bishop et ça la faisait enrager. Elle n'était qu'un personnage de second plan, là où Bishop monopolisait le premier rôle. Et ça, Eutropia le supportait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait cru pouvoir prendre une revanche sur son passé volé par une voiture, mais non ! Il fallait qu'une Poufsouffle au Sang-Mêlé soit au centre de cette nouvelle histoire !

C'était intolérable.

Mais le plus intolérable, c'était l'influence que Bishop avait sur Jedusor. D'une manière générale, Jedusor ne se laissait pas facilement approcher et il fallait pas mal de patience pour l'apprivoiser. Bishop y était parvenue avec une surprenante facilité. Il n'était pas rare de voir Jedusor courir après Bishop pour lui poser une nouvelle question et écouter avec attention son enseignement plein de sagesse. Il semblait fasciné par ses connaissances et son assurance. Et Bishop, loin de se méfier de ce gamin au regard froid, semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile. De l'avis d'Eutropia, Bishop était donc une gamine de treize ans arrogante qui jouait les Yoda au rabais. Encore une fois, Bishop se donnait le premier rôle.

— Elle non plus, elle ne comprend pas sa réaction, avoua Philophore.

Ah ! Donc Bishop ne savait pas tout et Philophore venait vers Eutropia pour obtenir une réponse.

— Et donc, conclut Eutropia, tu viens vers moi en te disant que, parce que ça m'arrive de faire la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être que je pouvais comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Philophore opina un peu nerveusement.

— Ne le prends pas mal…

— Ben non, voyons ! claqua Eutropia avec une pointe d'agacement. Pourquoi je prendrais mal d'être la référence en matière de bouderie ?

Eutropia n'avait pas exactement un caractère facile. Oh, cela s'était bien calmé en arrivant à Poudlard, parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses pour s'occuper l'esprit que des ruminations sombres composées de rancœur et de frustration. Mais dans le cadre familial, c'était une autre affaire : il lui arrivait de claquer des portes, de crier comme un putois, de ne pas piper le moindre mot pendant plusieurs jours, de sauter plusieurs repas pour manifester son mécontentement.

Eutropia avait la réputation d'une gamine colérique.

— Je suis désolé Eutropia, s'excusa Philophore. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'y comprends rien.

Là, plusieurs options s'offraient à Eutropia.

S'énerver parce qu'être non seulement considérée comme Miss Boudeuse, mais en plus être la dernière personne à qui l'on s'adressait, ce n'était pas très glorieux.

Essayer d'aider au mieux Philophore, qui était quand même un ami d'enfance.

Utiliser la situation pour la tourner à son avantage.

Comme elle était plutôt de bonne humeur, Eutropia réfléchit à un mélange des dernières options. Bon, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Eutropia devait s'avouer qu'elle agissait plus par intérêt que par amitié.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Ce qui fut un profond soulagement pour Philophore.

— Déjà, il est possible qu'il s'énerve parce que par ta proposition, tu mets en évidence qu'il est orphelin et pas toi. Quelque part, tu te poses en situation de supériorité.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne veux juste pas qu'il reste seul pour Noël ! Et Armael, lui, ça ne le dérange pas de passer Noël chez les Nott.

Les Nott du Sud, chose importante à préciser, s'étaient méchamment disputés sur la question puriste avec les Nott du Nord.

— Armael, c'est autre chose. Là, ce que voit peut-être Jedusor, c'est que tu fais le grand seigneur en l'invitant et qu'il est suspendu à ton bon vouloir. Sa fierté n'apprécie pas et il préfère repousser ta proposition.

— Mais ce n'est pas ça… tenta Philophore.

— Deuxièmement, poursuivit Eutropia, tu ne l'as pas écouté. Lui, il a dit qu'il préférait rester seul et toi, tu t'es imposé. Tu n'as pas respecté sa décision.

— Mais je veux l'aider, insista Philophore.

— Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? As-tu envisagé que c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour lui, que ça ne faisait que quelques mois que vous vous connaissez ?

— Donc, d'après toi, je devrais juste le laisser seul ! conclut Philophore un peu choqué.

— D'après moi, tu devrais d'abord alors t'excuser d'avoir voulu imposer tes choix et dire que tu respectes sa décision. S'il veut rester seul, c'est son choix ! En plus, il ne sera pas tout à fait seul : Basilios Wellborn reste également et Jedusor s'entend plutôt bien avec lui.

En réalité, Eutropia n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Jedusor et avait plus ou moins extrapolé à partir de ses ressentis. En vérité aussi, elle se moquait bien de ce que Jedusor voulait, tant que ça ne la nuisait pas. Seulement, Eutropia savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle : pas de Jedusor dans les parages à Noël. Les Prewett et les Grayson avaient pour coutume de fêter Noël en commun et la dernière chose qu'Eutropia souhaitait y voir débarquer, c'était un futur mage noir.

Eutropia fut donc plutôt surprise de découvrir deux jours plus tard que ses conseils avaient porté leurs fruits et que les deux garçons s'étaient réconciliés.

 **oOoOoOo**

Noël se déroula paisiblement, au détail près de quelques portes claquées sur le motif qu'Eutropia avait une plus petite part de bûche que Philophore (même si les adultes affirmaient qu'elles faisaient exactement la même taille). Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, donc.

La neige tomba bien dru en janvier et recouvrit Poudlard d'un épais manteau blanc qui donna lieu à de nombreuses batailles de boules de neige. Au début réticent, Jedusor finit par se laisser prendre au jeu. Ce fut la première fois qu'Eutropia l'entendit vraiment rire comme un enfant.

Février, un froid intense et très sec s'empara des lieux. Une épaisse couche de glace se forma sur les eaux sombres du lac. Après accord des professeurs qui en avaient vérifié la solidité, les élèves furent autorisés à patiner. Jedusor se révéla aussi maladroit sur des patins qu'Eutropia l'était sur un balai. En d'autres termes, il avait un niveau catastrophique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de bien s'amuser.

— Ça y est, ils ont apprivoisé la bête, remarqua Sirsei en mars.

C'était une journée grise et froide, avec une petite pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer.

— Jedusor a cédé aux sirènes de l'amitié, ajouta-t-elle.

En effet, à force de patience de la part des garçons, Jedusor s'était détendu. Oh bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques périodes mal lunées où il se refermait sur lui-même, mais globalement, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un adolescent comme les autres. Et comme ses amis, il encouragea vivement son équipe lors du match de Quidditch qui opposa Serpentard à Serdaigle.

Eutropia se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans le canon, si sa ligne temporelle avait déjà divergé ou si tout se déroulait conformément à ce qui avait été établi et Jedusor sombrerait plus tard pour une raison inconnue. Elle regrettait sa médiocre connaissance des bouquins qui l'orientait peut-être vers des erreurs dangereuses. Plus le temps passait cependant, plus elle relayait cette inquiétude dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle surveillait Jedusor bien sûr, et guettait les signes annonciateurs de sa transformation en Voldemort. Et pour le moment, ni elle ni Sirsei qui tenait Jedusor bien à l'œil, ne remarquaient quoi que ce soit d'alarmant.

Alors la vie poursuivit son cours et avril succéda à mars.

Pour Eutropia, la vie papillonnait bien. Elle avait réussi à se hisser à la place de meilleure élève de sa promotion et à charmer tous les professeurs, autant par son sérieux, sa participation active en classe mais également sa propension à aider ses camarades. Évidemment, nulle ne pouvait savoir qu'elle trichait par un esprit plus mature et par des mois à travailler chez elle avant la rentrée.

Malgré une méfiance encore présente vis-à-vis de Jedusor, elle n'en avait (presque) plus peur : il n'était désormais que le gamin qui lui fournissait un compétiteur digne de ce nom. Dans sa précédente vie, Eutropia était la meilleure élève de son lycée et peinait à trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur : elle avait écrasé le matheux, mis au tapis le doué en bio, dominé la physique. Ne restaient que les matières littéraires, mais si elle ne majorait pas, elle restait parmi les cinq meilleures de sa classe. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas exceller dans tous les domaines, non ?

Jedusor l'aiguillonnait pour la pousser à fournir le meilleur d'elle-même. Eutropia refusait d'être deuxième. Son orgueil ne pouvait l'accepter. En revanche, son esprit de compétition se ravissait du défi qu'il représentait. Enfin un défi !

Eutropia, donc, avait retrouvé son sourire et son arrogance. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était Bishop qui venait de sortir sa nouvelle invention : le Glisseur. Le Glisseur ressemblait à un mélange de snowboard et d'hoverboard que l'on aurait camouflé derrière un design sorcier. Il s'agissait d'une planche de bois donc, décorée de quelques runes qui permettait de glisser dans les airs comme Marty dans _Retour vers le Futur_. Bishop les vendait à prix d'or, ce qui n'empêcha pas plusieurs Sang-Purs particulièrement aisés d'en réclamer.

Bishop n'était pas encore sortie de Poudlard et elle parvenait déjà à s'assurer des revenus confortables. Eutropia avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ignorait comment elle-même pourrait parvenir à un tel prodige. Peut-être en vendant les organes de Jedusor au marché noir. Des organes de descendant de Serpentard, ça devait valoir une fortune, non ?

Eutropia allait sur ses pensées gonflées de jalousie, le regard rivé sur la table des Poufsouffle où la Magister se donnait une fois de plus en spectacle lorsqu'elle entendit un petit « crac » très sec suivi d'une odeur de brulé. Jedusor et Malefoy, baguettes sorties, venaient de cramer une feuille de papier. Vera Warrington avait raison : les Gryffondor, Green et Nott en tête, avaient définitivement une mauvaise influence sur les Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Eutropia par curiosité, tout en sirotant un chocolat chaud.

Alors que Jedusor lui lançait un regard méfiant, Malefoy, plus joviale, goba une tranche de lard, mâcha un peu et déglutit avec un manque d'élégance évident.

— Un avion en papier qui ne vole que vers la personne qui lui est désignée et qui brûle s'il entre en contact avec le reste du monde.

Parfait, donc, pour garder des messages secrets.

— C'est encore avancé pour nous, remarqua Eutropia. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous aider.

Elle essayait d'arrondir les angles avec Jedusor. Autant entretenir de bons rapports avec lui. Simple mesure de prudence.

— Non merci, ça ira, claqua Jedusor. Je demanderai à Elisa. Elle est très forte pour enchanter des objets et inventer des trucs bizarres. Elle saura sûrement faire.

Eutropia reçut la réponse comme une gifle. Elle était d'autant plus douloureuse que Jedusor, le petit Tom Jedusor de douze ans, le gamin qui pourrait un jour devenir le terrible Lord Voldemort, montrait dans sa voix de l'admiration pour Bishop. Une admiration sincère, ce qui était encore pire.

— Je déteste Bishop, lâcha Eutropia dans la soirée d'un ton plein d'aigreur.

Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Vera Washington, de Rosa MacNair et de la très discrète Eileen Prince dans un coin de la Salle Commune des Serpentard où elles partageaient une partie de bataille magique.

— Pareil, appuya Vera. Je ne supporte plus cette Sang-Mêlée arrogante qui se pavane dans Poudlard comme si elle savait mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il faut faire. Le pire, c'est que chaque année, elle recrute des petits nouveaux avec son CEM à la jobarbille. Et voilà que des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Sang-Mêlés se mettent à lui courir après, comme des petits poussins après leur maman poule. Moi je dis, son jeu n'est pas clair. Derrière son sourire, je suis certaine qu'elle cherche à détruire les Sang-Pur.

— Détruire les Sang-Pur ? releva Eutropia surprise.

N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

— Oui, tout à fait, confirma Vera avec le plus grand sérieux. Avec la politique d'intégration des Sang-de-Bourbes, les sorciers de Sang-Pur sont de plus en plus rares et le sang des moldus vient nous polluer un peu plus à chaque génération ! Jusqu'à présent, la solidarité qui existait entre les Sang-Pur et leur privilège permettait de limiter les dégâts. Mais quand serait-il si une cohésion entre Sang-de-Bourbes et Sang-mêlé apparaissait ? Une cohésion comme celle qui pourrait apparaître avec ce stupide CEM ? J'en ai parlé à mes parents. Ils sont scandalisés que Dippet laisse un tel club exister… dire que Bishop est ma cousine, quelle honte !

Eutropia opina, plutôt sceptique mais quand même interloquée. Que les enfants de moldus puissent se montrer aussi doués que les Sang-Pur, ça elle n'en avait jamais douté. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, alors que Hermione Granger brillait dans le canon ? Et même, pour éviter la consanguinité, un peu de sang neuf de temps à autre, ce n'était pas plus mal. Restait le privilège des Sang-Pur. Eutropia était née Sang-Pur, dans une famille plutôt aisée. Si elle avait conscience d'appartenir aux favorisés d'un système inégalitaire, son esprit de justice la pousserait-elle à accepter cette perte de privilèges, ce rééquilibrage de la donne ? Dans sa précédente existence, sûrement. Dans celle-ci… ça se discutait. Ras-le-bol de penser aux autres. Petite, on lui avait dit d'oublier le « moi, je ». Les autres, le respect des autres et encore les autres. Elle s'était pliée en quatre pour se faire accepter des autres, quitte à se nier elle-même.

Merde.

Voilà où ça l'avait conduit. Certainement pas au paradis. Juste dans un monde dangereux, à l'aube d'une guerre mondiale et dans la classe d'un potentiel mage noir particulièrement meurtrier.

Alors, merde.

— Peut-être que Bishop peut nuire aux intérêts des Sang-Pur, admit Eutropia.

— Pas impossible, intervint Rosa MacNair, mais évitez de trop le dire à haute voix. Même à Serpentard, les idées puristes ne sont pas en odeur de sainteté en ce moment.

Eutropia opina. Oui, elle avait bien remarqué, surtout parmi les plus jeunes générations, qu'il n'était pas toujours bien vu de parler de la pureté du sang.

— Elle a pourtant l'air gentille, tenta Eileen Prince d'une toute petite voix.

— Bishop est rusée comme un serpent, répliqua Rosa MacNair. Elle porte peut-être l'habit d'un Poufsouffle mais elle a le cœur d'un Serpentard. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment les garçons de Serpentard l'adulent.

— Ça, c'est de la faute de Jedusor, cracha Eutropia. Il apprécie beaucoup Bishop. Et comme les garçons de Serpentard apprécient Jedusor…

Oui, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la pique du matin.

— Malefoy apprécie Jedusor, corrigea Vera Warrington. Et les autres suivent Malefoy. Si on pouvait convaincre Malefoy de ne plus traîner avec Jedusor, ça remettrait ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe à sa place.

— Mais ils sont amis ! rappela Eutropia.

Malefoy avait l'air d'un gamin sympa et responsable, qui aimait veiller sur les autres. Il inspirait la confiance et les enfants des autres maisons commençaient à bien l'apprécier, justement en raison de sa gentillesse. Eutropia l'imaginait mal lâcher un ami juste parce que son sang n'était pas assez pur.

— Des amitiés, ça se brise. Et puis, ils ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps. Ça se brise d'autant plus facilement.

Rosa MacNair eut une moue sceptique.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit aussi simple. Malefoy est assez réfractaire aux idées puristes. Donc y aller avec ses gros souliers en traitant Jedusor de Sang-de-Bourbe ne fera que les rapprocher.

Elle marqua une pause pensive.

— C'est assez étonnant d'ailleurs. Les Malefoy sont pourtant réputés pour être des sorciers particulièrement puristes.

Un horrible sourire étira alors les lèvres de Vera Warrington.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une idée.

— Une idée ?

— Tu verras, répondit Warrington avec un air féroce.

Eutropia frissonna malgré elle. Dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? Elle n'aimait pas Bishop, c'était un fait. Elle se méfiait un peu de Jedusor, ne sachant pas trop si elle le considérait plus comme un défi enfin à sa hauteur ou comme une menace potentiellement mortelle. Mais de là à briser une amitié ? À isoler un gamin au sein de sa maison sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le sang assez pur… N'était-ce pas exagérer ?

C'était ignoble, à bien y penser. Eutropia songea plusieurs fois à intervenir. Elle n'osa pas. Elle n'avait que trop besoin de l'amitié de Vera et Rosa pour survivre. Elle craignait de se retrouver seule, isolée. Alors, honteuse de sa propre lâcheté, elle laissa faire.

* * *

Hum comment dire... Je cherche pas particulièrement à rendre Eutropia sympathique et vous avez le droit de la critiquer. C'est moche quand même, de vouloir isoler un môme dont la situation est déjà précaire -_-

Pour Jedusor, j'attends avec inquiétude vos retours. J'ai réecris une partie de ce chapitre pour que ça soit cohérent avec le Jedusor-divergent, mais à voir au résultat.


	4. La boulette

Ta dan ! Aujourd'hui, mon OC d'être un bon boulet XD  
Mais avant, **réponse aux reviews**

 **IceQueen38 :** Oui, pour le moment Bishop influence l'histoire, pousse indirectement Eutropia à faire des conneries, sans apparaître directement. Mais à l'avenir, on la verra interagir plus directement. Eutropia n'a pas un caractère facile, ça c'est sûr ! En même temps, je ne l'ai pas dessinée pour voler le coeur de Jedusor ! Petit Jedusor est libre de s'intéresser à qui il veut, Eutropia n'a pas l'exclusivité de son coeur (et pas dit qu'Eutropia en veuille de toute façon...).  
 **Allan Eddem :** Tu as une interprétation intéressante du monstre sous le lit. Oui, je m'amuse à leur donner des noms tordus. Là j'étais d'humeur à avoir des racines grecques. Je ne sais plus ce que Eutropia veut dire, mais ça me faisait penser à l'entropie, donc ça m'amusait bien. Philophore signifie "Celui qui porte/apporte l'amitié" (grossièrement). Et Héliodore "Cadeau du soleil" (ce qui lui va très bien à mon sens). Elisa est bien l'Elisa d'Ywena avec sa connaissance du futur ;)  
 **BlancheEner :** Je n'ai pas calibré Eutropia pour qu'elle attire la sympathie, en effet mais apparemment, son sale caractère plaît bien. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas forcément dans une situation facile, mais elle fait aussi le choix de cultiver sa rancune, de s'accrocher à sa colère, contre cette voiture qui l'a tué, plutôt que d'accepter sa nouvelle vie et les opportunités qui vont avec (elle a une vraie baguette magique quand même, c'est cool ça !)

Un gros merci à **Ywena** pour ces conseils et pour Papy Grayson.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La boulette**

Trois jours plus tard arriva la beuglante.

C'était un lundi matin. Les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner, certains parlant avec enthousiasme, d'autres plus hagards, avec l'esprit encore ensommeillé de la nuit. Eutropia trempait une brioche dans son lait chocolaté lorsqu'elle vit que les chouettes et hiboux arrivaient avec leurs pattes chargées de courriers. Elle songea vaguement qu'elle devait répondre à sa mère qui réclamait de ses nouvelles.

Puis remarqua Malefoy.

Le blondinet avait de grands yeux stupéfaits et l'air particulièrement inquiet. Il tenait dans ses mains l'enveloppe écarlate caractéristique d'une beuglante. Il échangea quelques mots rapides avec Jedusor et tous deux filèrent aussitôt avec la beuglante que Malefoy portait du bout des doigts.

Vera Warrington avait un large sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Inquiète mais prudente, Eutropia s'abstint de commentaire. Un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait les tripes. Son regard croisa celui de Rosa MacNair. Celle-ci avait les yeux froncés et ne souriait pas du tout.

Sur le trajet qui le séparait du cours de potion, Vera, très satisfaite d'elle-même, refusa de lâcher la moindre information malgré les questions de Rosa. Quant au cours lui-même… Il se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Eutropia peinait à se concentrer et participait bien moins qu'à son habitude. Comment ne pas être au moins troublée, lorsque l'on écope régulièrement d'œillades assassines de la part de Jedusor ? Jedusor, justement, ne répondit à aucune question. Pensif, préoccupé, il échangeait de temps à autre quelques paroles avec Philophore Prewett, qui opinait, l'air grave.

Slughorn, bien sûr, remarqua ce silence de mauvais augure. Il ne put cependant rien tirer de ses élèves et ses tentatives joviales pour réchauffer l'atmosphère se révélèrent vaines.

Durant le trajet vers la classe de Métamorphose, Jedusor resta avec Philophore Prewett, Héliodore Nott et Armael Green et leur parla à voix très basse. Malefoy, lui, gardait ses distances, préférant la compagnie d'autres Serpentard tel que Gabriel Goldleaf et Dimitri Dawlish.

Warrington jubilait et peinait à le dissimuler.

Si Dumbledore remarqua qu'il y avait un problème, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Tout au plus, il eut un regard soupçonneux pour le groupe des filles de Serpentard.

— Hé ! Grayson ! Tu es fière de toi, pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas Jedusor qui la hélait sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, mais Green. Et Green était furieux. Il n'y avait plus rien du joyeux petit chenapan en cet instant. Envolé ses airs d'ange farceur et rieur. Non, Green avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans la fureur qui animait tout son être, dans cette colère à fleur de peau qui brûlait en lui.

— J'espère que tu es fière de toi, avec tous les ennuis que tu attires à Abraxas. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, sale harpie dégénérée ? Pourquoi ça te va pas qu'Abraxas soit ami avec Tom ? Encore une connerie de Sang-Pur consanguin, c'est ça ?

Stupéfaite, Eutropia ne sut quoi répondre. Elle s'attendait à une attaque sournoise, venue en douce, par-derrière. Certainement pas à être prise à partie dans un couloir peuplé d'élèves de toutes maisons et en la compagnie de ses amies.

Green fondit sur elle. Il la poussa violemment. Eutropia se cogna la tête contre le mur et la douleur l'aveugla quelques instants. Elle ne s'était pas remise du choc que Green la frappait déjà à l'estomac. La fillette se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et des étoiles devant les yeux. Un monstre se réveilla alors en elle. Un monstre d'agressivité instinctive qui prit le contrôle de son corps. Elle se jeta sur Green avec une seule idée en tête : lui faire mal.

Mais Green était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Bien que surpris par la contre-attaque, il eut rapidement le dessus.

Eutropia se sentit tirer en arrière. On les séparait.

Elle peina à retrouver ses esprits : entre sa rage guerrière et son corps qui la faisait atrocement souffrir, tout était flou, brouillé.

Peu à peu, Eutropia réalisa que Héliodore Nott et Philophore Prewett retenaient Green, que Jedusor faisait face au Gryffondor et lui parlait à voix basse. Elle, c'était Rosa MacNair et Dimitri Dawlish qui la retenaient. Malefoy s'était mis au milieu, pour maintenir la séparation et tenter d'éviter que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

— Hé, calme-toi ! dit Rosa d'une voix étonnamment douce de sa part. Il n'en vaut pas la peine et surtout, il est trop fort pour toi.

Green aussi semblait se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que Vera Warrington décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.

— Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe incapable de rester à sa place, cracha-t-elle.

Nott, Prewett et Jedusor n'étaient pas de trop pour retenir Green. De nouveau, Jedusor parla à Green à voix basse et Eutropia comprit qu'il essayait d'apaiser ses nerfs fortement échaudaient.

— Warrington, ta gueule ! Intervint Malefoy.

Vera Warrington lança un regard outré à Malefoy. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais Dumbledore la prit de court :

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Voir Dumbledore en colère était une expérience assez terrifiante. Il était calme pourtant, dans sa colère. Pas un mot plus haut de l'autre, des gestes mesurés. C'était bien pire que des cris.

— C'est de la faute de Green, professeur, répondit Vera Warrington. Il se comporte comme une bête sauvage.

Dumbledore tança Warrington d'un regard effrayant. La fillette, impressionnée, eut un léger mouvement de recul.

— Warrington, dit Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale, filez manger avant que je ne change d'avis.

Elle fila sans demander son reste.

— Professeur, ce n'est pas juste, protesta Malefoy d'une petite voix. Elle n'arrête pas de semer la zizanie et vous la laissez partir comme ça.

— Disons plutôt que je nous en ai débarrassés pour permettre d'être plus au calme pour éclaircir la situation, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui s'était considérablement adoucie. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous veniez dans mon bureau avec Green, Jedusor et Grayson pour essayer de démêler la situation.

— Professeur, est-ce que je peux venir aussi ? demanda Rosa MacNair. Je ne veux pas laisser mon amie seule et je suis tout autant responsable qu'elle.

Contrairement aux autres élèves de première année, Rosa ne semblait nullement intimidée par Dumbledore. Très calme comme à son habitude, elle s'exprimait d'une voix claire en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

— Oui, vous pouvez, accepta Dumbledore après un temps de réflexion. Les autres, allez manger. Oui, vous aussi Prewett.

Après avoir lancé quelques sorts de soin sur Green et Eutropia, Dumbledore entraîna donc le petit groupe dans son bureau. Eutropia suivit, la tête basse et le cœur battant à toute allure. Tout juste commençait-elle à réaliser qu'elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin.

Le bureau de Dumbledore ressemblait à ce qui était décrit dans le canon, même s'il n'était pas encore directeur de Poudlard : des étagères chargées en instruments fragiles et compliqués, une pensine et un phénix sur un perchoir. L'animal aux plumes flamboyantes attira quelques regards admiratifs de la part des enfants.

— À présent que nous sommes au calme, j'aimerais entendre quelques explications, Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en s'essayant dans son fauteuil.

— Armael était furieux à cause de la beuglante que m'ont envoyée mes parents. Apparemment, quelqu'un les a prévenus de l'amitié que j'avais pour des Nés-de-Moldus et ils menacent de me déshériter si je continue de les fréquenter.

Eutropia crut qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses jambes. Déshérité ? Pour si peu ? Juste parce qu'il était ami avec Jedusor ? Comment des parents pouvaient-ils aller à de telles extrémités ? N'aimaient-ils pas leur fils ?

— Et ce quelqu'un, selon vous, c'est Grayson ?

— Nous avons un désaccord à ce sujet-là, mes amis et moi, reconnut Malefoy. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Warrington. D'autres pensent que c'est Grayson qui est à l'origine de l'idée.

Eutropia sentit le regard perçant de Dumbledore pesait sur elle.

— Quelle est votre version des faits, Grayson ?

Sa version des faits ? Elle avait envie de vomir, voilà sa version des faits. Parce qu'elle avait peur pour elle d'abord, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas la gravité des conséquences de ses actes ensuite. Briser une amitié, c'était mal. Mais faire perdre à Malefoy son héritage, c'était machiavélique.

Le ventre noué, elle ne parvenait ni à regarder Dumbledore ni à articuler la moindre réponse.

— Nous sommes toutes les trois responsables, dit Rosa. Warrington, Grayson et moi. Nous voulions que…

Rosa marqua une pause et hésita, ce qui était très rare chez elle.

— Faire en sorte que ces deux-là traînent moins ensemble.

Avec un peu plus d'assurance, elle ajouta :

— Nous voulions surtout jouer un mauvais tour à Jedusor en l'isolant quelque temps.

— Je vois… dit Dumbledore de sa voix aussi calme que menaçante.

Il croisa ses mains fines sous son menton, observant tour à tour Jedusor, Malefoy, Grayson et MacNair. Jedusor, silencieux et très raide, fixait Eutropia d'un air peu amène. Voilà, c'était fait. Il était son ennemi.

— Et pourquoi vous en prendre à votre camarade, Grayson ?

Trop honteuse pour articuler le moindre mot, Eutropia laissa encore une fois Rosa répondre à sa place.

— Parce qu'il est son rival, dit Rosa avec un naturel parfaitement détendu. Ce sont les deux meilleurs élèves de notre année et… Nous voulions que le titre revienne à Eutropia, professeur. Une fille. Ça nous paraissait important, pour prouver que les filles étaient l'égale des garçons. Même si le monde des sorciers est plus avancé que le monde des moldus à ce niveau-là, il y a encore tant à faire ! Une fille qui réussit est considérée comme exceptionnellement sérieuse et assidue alors qu'un garçon qui réussit est considéré comme ayant des capacités. Mais, professeur, pour exceller comme le font ces deux-là, il faut à la fois avoir des capacités et être sérieux, non ?

Eutropia dévisageait Rosa, surprise. Pour la première fois, elle s'animait d'enthousiasme et parlait avec ardeur de quelque chose. Eutropia n'était pas la seule à découvrir Rosa sous un nouveau jour.

— Professeur, dit Rosa en reprenant son intonation neutre. Ce que nous avons fait est nul. Nous ne pensions pas créer de tels ennuis à Malefoy. Notre esprit de compétition nous a poussées à faire des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fières. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous prouverons que les femmes sont égales aux hommes, mais en nous battant à armes égales, à la loyale.

— A la loyale, pour des Serpentard ? répliqua Green sceptique.

— Mais oui, à la loyale.

— Miss Grayson, je voudrais votre avis, sur la question, intervint Dumbledore. Votre avis, de votre bouche.

— Je…

L'esprit vide, Eutropia chercha ses mots. Que dire ? Que dire qui ne serait mentir ? Comment la jalousie qu'Eutropia éprouvait à l'encontre de Bishop pouvait-elle justifier de mettre à ce point Malefoy dans le pétrin ?

— Ils peuvent vraiment te déshériter juste pour ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Malefoy opina sombrement.

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais oui, c'est possible.

— Mais ce sont tes parents ! protesta Eutropia incrédule. Ils sont censés t'aimer, te protéger ! Pas te jeter à la rue juste parce que tes amis ne sont pas à leur goût.

— Mes parents sont des Malefoy, expliqua-t-il comme si cela justifiait tout.

Une boule dans la gorge, Eutropia crut qu'elle allait pleurer malgré elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça ! Peut-être devrait-elle s'excuser ? Oui, elle devrait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa fierté, sa stupide fierté l'en empêchait.

— Dans ce cas, Grayson vous serez toute la semaine en retenu avec moi, décréta Dumbledore, et ça commence ce soir. MacNair, vous aurez aussi une retenue, ainsi que Warrington. Mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec mes collègues pour savoir à qui je vais vous confier. Green, vous aurez deux soirs deux retenus et je pense que le professeur Greengrass sera ravi de s'en charger : il doit se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser quelques plantes pour le professeur Slughorn et il manque de volontaires pour l'accompagner.

Comme il s'agissait de Green, il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'une punition ou d'une récompense.

— C'est dangereux ! protesta Jedusor. Le professeur Dippet a dit que la Forêt Interdite l'était en raison des monstres qui l'habitaient !

— Green sera accompagnée d'un enseignant qui a l'habitude de s'y aventurer. Il ne risquera rien tant qu'il suivra ses instructions. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Croyez-vous je mettrais sciemment en péril la sécurité des élèves qui sont sous ma responsabilité ?

Eutropia préféra ne pas faire de commentaires.

— Professeur, ajouta Malefoy, ce n'est pas très juste. Grayson est plus durement punie que Warrington alors que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça !

Eutropia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malefoy prenait sa défense, après ça ?

— Grayson, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

— J'aurais pu arrêter ça. J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Dumbledore opina, satisfait de la réponse.

— Je vous attends ce soir vingt heures dans mon bureau. Maintenant, allez manger.

Les enfants quittèrent le bureau avec un certain soulagement. Finalement, ils ne s'en tiraient à pas trop mauvais compte. Au début, un certain silence planait, pesant et maladroit. Silence que Jedusor brisa.

— Tu as bien fait marcher Dumbledore avec ton baratin, MacNair, siffla-t-il. Mais nous savons tous ici que vous avez agi parce que mon sang n'était pas assez pur à votre goût.

— Je crois au contraire que Dumbledore n'a pas été dupe, répliqua Rosa. C'est pour ça qu'il a donné autant de retenues à Eutropia. Pour tenter de la sauver de ses idées puristes durant leurs longues soirées.

— Donc, tu ne nies pas.

— Tu me croirais si je niais ? Non. Donc je ne nie pas.

— S'il vous plaît… pourrions-nous considérer l'affaire comme close ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix légèrement plaintive. Je ne veux pas que ça s'envenime davantage !

— L'affaire close ? s'offusqua Jedusor. Grayson ne s'est même pas excusée !

— Oui, je sais et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Ça nous avancerait à quoi, que je fasse un scandale, que je réclame des excuses ? Tu crois que ça arrangerait les choses ? Non !

— C'est vrai que s'écraser par peur des représailles c'est beaucoup plus noble, répliqua Green. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Tom : Grayson doit s'excuser.

Jedusor ne dit rien. Il oscillait entre une attitude songeuse et des regards mauvais envers Eutropia.

— A quoi bon ? insista Malefoy. Mes parents vont me déshériter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils menaçaient déjà de le faire si j'étais réparti à Poufsouffle. C'est la coutume chez les Malefoy : il ne peut y avoir qu'un héritier mâle, d'où déshéritage au moindre prétexte. Ça se fera tôt ou tard en faveur de mon frère. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai accepté l'idée que ça arrive. Alors inutile d'envenimer la situation pour si peu.

— Si peu ? Ce n'est pas « si peu » d'entendre murmurer « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur son passage ! s'emporta Armael. Moi, j'en ai marre de voir des Serpentard s'en prendre à Tom ! Ce n'est pas rien que d'être regardé avec mépris par les personnes de sa propre maison ! De les entendre l'accuser de tricherie parce qu'il a une de bonne note à ses devoirs, de subir leurs doutes et leurs suspicions parce que selon eux, il n'a pas sa place Serpentard !

 _Dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à leur balancer qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard_ , songea Eutropia. Green commençait à sérieusement l'agacer à toujours se plaindre à ce sujet. Et Jedusor l'énervait à laisser faire sans révéler qui il était vraiment. C'est bon, elle avait compris, merci. _Fini les larmes de crocodile. De toute façon, dans quelques années, tu lâcheras un basilic sur les élèves pour épurer Poudlard_.

— Un Sang-de-Bourbe et une fille… souffla Rosa MacNair perdue dans ses pensées.

— Tu vois ? lâcha Green furieux en montrant Rosa du doigt.

— Hum ? Non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Une mauvaise habitude, désolée. Un Né-de-Moldu et une fille. Ce je veux dire, c'est qu'on s'est trompé de cible. Les meilleurs postes au Ministère, les meilleures carrières en général, sont réservés aux hommes au Sang-Pur. Les autres, et bien… Des postes subalternes, des mères aux foyers. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais nous avons les mêmes défis : prouver que ce n'est si le sang, ni le sexe d'une personne qui définit sa valeur ! Les hommes Sang-Pur sont privilégiés et il nous revient le défi de prouver que nous sommes tout aussi dignes de ces privilèges !

Lorsque Rosa se tut, elle était légèrement essoufflée et ses yeux brillaient d'exaltation.

— Wouaou ! s'exclama Green qui semblait soudain avoir oublié sa colère. En fait, tu ne plaisantais pas pour cette affaire de fille, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, admit Rosa avec une certaine fierté.

Puis reprenant un air plus sérieux :

— Je suis quand même sincèrement désolée. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça, Abraxas. Nous ne pensions pas que ça dégénèrerait ainsi. Nous n'avons jamais voulu mettre ton héritage en péril. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais voulu ça. Et… Tom. Désolée aussi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, mais c'était méchant de te faire ça.

Jedusor opina la nuque raide.

— Merci, mais le mal est fait, claqua-t-il d'un ton un peu sec. Nous ne devrions même plus nous parler, Abraxas. Ce faisant, nous mettons ton héritage en danger.

Peut-être Jedusor comptait-il utiliser l'argent des Malefoy à des plans de conquête ? Auquel cas, ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas ses affaires, en effet.

— Parce que tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? Et puis de toute façon, je l'ai déjà dit : la situation n'est pas si grave que ça. Mes parents ne prendront pas le risque de me déshériter maintenant. Déjà parce que ça serait du plus mauvais effet de mettre un enfant mineur à la rue. Ensuite parce qu'ils préfèrent attendre de voir comment mon frère se débrouille à Poudlard. Je suis à peu près certain qu'ils vont écouter les remarques de Slughorn quant à nos potentiels respectifs et je compte bien l'avoir de mon côté.

— Il y a une charmante ambiance chez toi, commenta Green.

Ils arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Salle.

— Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Malefoy.

— C'est pour ça que tu t'intéresses tant aux matières moldues, comprit Rosa. Tu te dis que ça pourrait toujours t'être utile si ton frère l'emporte.

— Entre autres.

Green fila vers la table des Gryffondor après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

— Et toi, Rosa ? demanda Jedusor. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux matières moldues ?

Il regardait Rosa avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il cherchait à déceler ses réelles motivations.

— Parce que je ne suis pas loin d'être une Cracmole. Autant multiplier les cordes à son arc. Maintenant, admirez la Gryffondor qui sommeille en moi et qui va annoncer à Vera qu'elle est collée.

Ils arrivaient à la table des Serpentard qui commençaient à se clairsemer, la majorité des élèves ayant déjà fini de manger. Vera Warrington arrêta sa discussion avec Eileen Prince et Robin Avery pour reporter son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Elle envoya un regard noir à Jedusor.

— Il est encore à traîner dans nos pattes, le sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit Rosa MacNair d'une voix très calme. Tom est l'un des nôtres.

Rosa s'assit en face de Vera. Jedusor, Malefoy et Eutropia s'assirent à côté et tous observèrent la scène qui s'annonçait houleuse.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Vera Warrington dont les yeux s'étaient rétrécis à deux fentes.

Rosa prit le temps se servir une généreuse part de purée, quelques feuilles de salade ainsi qu'une bonne tranche de rôti, avant de répondre avec toute cette assurance qui la caractérisait tant.

— Ça signifie ce que ça signifie. J'ai changé de camps. Au revoir, les Puristes, bonjour les Progressistes.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas du tout au goût de Vera Warrington. Elle dévisagea Rosa avec une franche hostilité.

— Ton père…

— N'a pas son mot à dire, termina Rosa. Vas-y, écrit-lui, je t'en prie. Sens-toi libre. Bien sûr qu'il risque de ne pas être ravi et de me répondre par une Beuglante. Et après ? Crois-moi, il ne va pas me déshériter pour si peu.

Peu intimidée par Vera Warrington et ses menaces non dites, Rosa découpa un peu de rôti et l'enfourna avec une feuille de salade.

— Je vois, murmura Vera Warrington. Alors ça se passe comme ça ?

— Oui. Oh, d'ailleurs nous sommes toutes les deux collées par Dumbledore pour la lettre. Nous nous en tirons bien : nous n'avons qu'une colle alors qu'Eutropia sera en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

Rosa avait toujours son couteau à la main et le faisait distraitement tournoyer entre ses doigts agiles.

— Évidemment, comme c'est toi qui a pris la décision faire de la délation et de jouer sur un chantage mesquin sans nous expliquer en quoi consistait ton plan, c'est toi qui devrais avoir la peine la plus lourde. Mais comme je n'ai pas particulièrement cherché à savoir ce que tu tramais ni à t'arrêter, je considère que je suis moi aussi fautive. Et comme j'entends que notre cohabitation se fasse en bonne entente, je me suis dit que je te ferai une fleur en ne rapportant pas ta responsabilité réelle dans l'affaire. Après tout, je ne suis pas une balance.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une traîtresse à son sang, répliqua Vera Warrington. C'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin de la mienne… Lorsque Selwyn va apprendre que tu as retourné ta veste…

Un sourire à glacer les sangs s'incrusta sur le visage de Rosa. Le couteau arrêta de tournoyer.

— Parce que tu crois que Selwyn se préoccupe toi ? Ou de moi ? Je ne suis qu'une Serpentard progressiste comme il y en a d'autres, et toi, une Serpentard puriste. Nous nous perdons dans la masse. À ses yeux, seule compte Eutropia…

— Et tu crois qu'Eutropia ton parti après ça ? Elle sait où sont ses intérêts, elle… N'est-ce pas ?

— Euh…

Le manque d'éloquence d'Eutropia était sans doute dû au couteau qui la rendait particulièrement nerveuse.

— N'est-ce pas ? insista Warrington.

Ce fut rapide et précis. Redoutable. Imparable. Rosa planta sans crier gare le couteau dans la manche de Warrington qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Dans le même mouvement, Rosa se leva pour rapprocher son visage menaçant de la petite Serpentard.

— Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, petite doxy. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te fous la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la poignée. Si tu as un tant soit peu d'instinct de préservation, tu as intérêt à filer doux et à ne pas chercher des ennuis, ni à mes amis, ni à moi ou je te promets que je ne vais pas te louper. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je peux te faire subir si tu me mets en rogne et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le découvrir. Alors à partir de maintenant, on se fout la paix et on s'ignore mutuellement, c'est clair ?

Très pâle et visiblement effrayée, Warrington opina. Rosa retira la lame et se rassit. Elle garda le couteau bien ostensiblement dans les mains. Raide et rassemblant toute la contenance qui lui restait, Warrington se leva.

— Venez. Ça pue trop la vase pas ici.

Eileen Prince et Robin Avery se levèrent immédiatement, pour partir à sa suite. Quant à Eutropia, elle se demandait franchement ce qu'elle devait faire. Suivre Warrington, restait du côté des Puristes ? Ceux-ci étaient en perte d'influence flagrante. Mais Selwyn était de leurs côtés. Rester auprès de Rosa ? Mais Jedusor traînait dans les parages. Où se trouvait donc son intérêt ?

— Eutropia, tu viens ? demanda Warrington.

En réalité, c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, ce qui agaça un poil Eutropia. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre cependant, Rosa lança le couteau qui se planta sur la table, à un centimètre de la main de Warrington.

— Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore mangé, répliqua Rosa.

— T'es vraiment une malade ! s'exclama Warrington.

— Ouaip. Et il faut éviter d'énerver les malades.

Warrington lança un dernier regard outré à Rosa et battit en retraite. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la lanière de son sac craqua, vidant son contenu sur le sol. Eutropia risqua un regard à Jedusor. Celui-ci mangeait sa purée d'un air parfaitement innocent, si l'on omettait ce petit sourire satisfait qui ornait le coin de ses lèvres.

— En ce qui me concerne, dit Rosa à voix basse, tu peux rester neutre, Eutropia. J'ai conscience que ça ne te met pas dans une position facile. Mais pas sûr que Warrington soit du même avis que moi. Enfin, si tu préfères aller avec elle pour caqueter sur la coiffure d'une telle ou médire à propos de quelques commérages douteux, je comprendrais.

Présenter comme ça… Bien sûr, Rosa faisait une description caricaturale de Warrington pour orienter sa décision. Impossible de nier cependant, que Warrington passait beaucoup de temps à commenter les tenues, coiffures et maquillages des autres filles, en termes pas toujours sympathiques. Dans sa vie précédente, ce genre de personnalité dans le jugement constant de l'apparence avait tendance à angoisser Eutropia. Dans cette existence…

— Ok, tu as gagné, soupira Eutropia.

Parce que certaines choses ne changeaient pas malgré tout et qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à se poser la question de savoir si elle était assez élégante pour éviter les remarques de la part de ses amies. Provoquer un mage noir en devenir, traîner avec une cousine puriste ou une maniaque des couteaux, pourquoi pas. Mais il y avait des limites à tout.

L'apparence était un sujet vraiment délicat pour Eutropia et elle préférait s'orienter vers des personnes qui la laisseraient tranquille à ce niveau-là. Rosa, au contraire de Warrington, se moquait éperdument de la mode et n'avait que du dédain pour les belles robes et les coiffures compliquées. Donc oui, même s'il y avait Jedusor dans les parages et qu'il accordait beaucoup de soin à sa coiffure, Eutropia se sentait plus à l'aise avec eux finalement.

— Merci, dit Rosa avec un sourire. Je t'avoue que je me sens plus rassurée si je t'ai à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'affronter ta cousine.

— Personne n'a envie de l'affronter, confirma Abraxas Malefoy. Même Armael s'en méfie et ça, c'est vraiment un signe.

Rosa récupéra son couteau.

— Ce n'était pas un peu dangereux de lancer le couteau comme ça ? s'inquiéta Abraxas.

Pour toute réponse, Rosa lança le couteau juste à côté de la main d'Eutropia qui sursauta, un poil effrayé.

— Nope.

De nouveau, Rosa récupéra son couteau. Cette fois-ci cependant, au lieu de jouer avec en le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts, elle l'utilisa pour découper son rôti.

— Je suis peut-être nulle avec une baguette, mais avec les couteaux, c'est autre chose ! J'avoue quand même que ceux-là sont très mal équilibrés pour le lancer.

— Et tu pourrais nous apprendre ? demanda soudain Jedusor.

Silencieux jusque-là comme à son habitude, il avait observé la scène sans en perdre une miette.

— Oui, bien sûr… mais il faudra se montrer discret. Je doute que les professeurs apprécient ce genre d'exercice.

— Vraiment très discret, insista Abraxas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'Armael sache faire ce genre de chose. Il est déjà suffisamment dangereux et incontrôlable quand la colère le prend.

Eutropia ne pouvait qu'approuver, ayant subi une attaque de colère d'Armael Green moins d'une heure auparavant. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi même les cousines Black hésitaient à s'attaquer à lui, à fortiori quand Jedusor était dans les parages. À eux deux, les orphelins avaient une force de frappe redoutable.

— Et tes parents ? demanda Jedusor.

Il posait sur Eutropia un regard froid et calculateur qui la fit frissonner.

— Ils ne risquent pas de se mettre en rogne s'ils apprennent que tu traînes avec des Progressistes et des Nés-de-Moldus ?

Quelle innocente question destinée à mieux connaître et évaluer Eutropia.

— Mes parents risquent de m'envoyer une Beuglante pour ce que je viens de faire à Malefoy, mais ils se réjouiront de mon revirement. Ils sont progressistes convaincus.

— Pourtant ta mère est une Selwyn, non ? s'étonna Abraxas.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain de surprise et il regarda Eutropia comme s'il la découvrait sous un jour nouveau.

— Une minute… Ce n'est pas toi la Fourchelang ? La petite-fille de la Folle aux Serpents ? Euh… Désolée de l'avoir appelé comme ça.

L'appellation cependant, loin de vexer Eutropia, la fit bien rire.

— Ma grand-mère se trimbale avec une valise remplie de serpents venimeux, magiques ou non. Donc oui, tu peux l'appeler la Folle aux Serpents.

— Tu es Fourchelang ? releva Jedusor l'air de rien.

Une grosse lumière rouge clignotante s'alluma cependant dans l'esprit d'Eutropia. Le terrain devenait extrêmement glissant. De mémoire, Voldemort était fier d'être un sorcier exceptionnel et le descendant de Serpentard. Comment tolérerait-il la présence d'une autre Fourchelang ? Mal, sans doute.

Car oui, Eutropia était une Fourchelang. Bonjour la surprise quand elle avait découvert ça ! Bonjour la peur bleue aussi ! Sa grand-mère, surnommée à juste titre Mamie Cobra, l'avait descendu dans sa valise. Sa valise n'était pas une valise normale, ça non ! Bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, elle abritait une immense cave remplie de terrarium. Et dans les terrariums, des serpents.

C'est un poil effrayant, un an tout rond, de se retrouver face à une vipère cornue, un cobra royal ou un runespoor. Tant qu'il y a une vitre de séparation, ça passe… Mais lorsque votre grand-mère vous propose de faire gouzi-gouzi à un mamba noir, là, vous fonder en larmes de terreur.

— Oui. Ma grand-mère paternelle est indienne, du Kerala. C'est assez courant là-bas.

Ou plutôt pas trop rare, mais autant essayer de banaliser son don. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi exceptionnel que la saga Harry Potter l'avait laissé entendre.

— J'ai entendu dire que ton grand-père paternel était également un Fourchelang, ajouta Malefoy. Mais lui venait d'Amérique et la rumeur voudrait que des descendants de Serpentard se soient établis là-bas.

Merci Malefoy. Une dernière phrase à dire pour le coup de grâce ? En plus, ce n'était même pas vrai. Son grand-père avait juste laissé la rumeur courir parce que ça l'amusait. Merci Papi pour ton humour douteur.

— Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, se défendit Eutropia. Mon grand-père est autant Fourchelang que toi ou Rosa.

— Oui, mais le doute peut planer et des vieilles familles pourraient s'imaginer…

— Les vieilles familles sont stupides, claqua Eutropia qui commençait à vraiment avoir peur.

— Ca oui, concéda Malefoy. Mais on pourrait l'utiliser à notre avantage. Je veux dire, il suffit de rumeur et de sous-entendu pour laisser croire que tu descends de Serpentard…

— Ça va pas la tête ?

Terrifiée par cette possibilité, Eutropia avait la voix qui montait dans les aiguës pour devenir perçante.

— Et si le vrai descendant de Serpentard se pointe ? Tu crois qu'il va apprécier ? Moi pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un basilic sur la tronche lorsqu'il ouvrira la chambre des secrets !

— C'est quoi la chambre des secrets et c'est quoi un basilic ? demanda Jedusor.

La question était sincère, et son intérêt certain. _Oh la boulette !_ songea Eutropia qui n'était pas loin de la panique. Elle bredouilla quelques paroles inconsistantes et renversa son verre d'eau.

— Si tu ne sais pas, je peux toujours questionner Elisa, ajouta Jedusor.

La mention de Bishop eut raison de la peur d'Eutropia. Parce qu'elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à cette arrogante Magister, Eutropia raconta à peu près tout ce dont elle se souvenait à propos de la Chambre des Secrets et du basilic, exception faite bien sûr, de son entrée. Eutropia insista longuement sur le caractère incertain de son existence et sur la dangerosité exceptionnelle du basilic, créature contre nature issue des profondeurs les plus sombres de la magie noire.

En espérant que Jedusor serait suffisamment reconnaissant de l'information pour l'épargner le moment venu.

oOoOoOo

Le cours de Botanique se déroula dans une ambiance pleine de tensions. Vera Warrington avait plusieurs très bonnes amies à Serdaigle, dont Olive Hornby et Althéa Highclaw, et elles n'arrêtèrent pas de faire des messes basses entrecoupées de regards noirs dans la direction de Rosa.

D'autres au contraire, se montrèrent étonnamment chaleureux avec Rosa, dont Jasdrian Cean.

— Si ça continue comme ça, je vais demander asile chez les Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle.

De Sang-Mêlé, elle avait subi au début de l'année quelques moqueries en raison de sa baguette bien plus longue que la moyenne. Ses talents en sortilèges et métamorphoses avaient eu rapidement raison des mauvaises langues. Eutropia commençait à la voir comme une sérieuse rivale pour le titre de meilleure élève.

— Tu veux dire, te retrouver dans le même dortoir que Warrington ?

— Est-ce pire que celui de Hornby ?

Ainsi les deux filles parcoururent ensemble le trajet qui les séparait des serres jusqu'à la salle d'histoire, tout en critiquant abondamment Hornby et Warrington. Eutropia réalisa que les tensions entre Rosa MacNair et Vera Warrington étaient bien plus anciennes qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Sans doute leur personnalité assez opposée… Avec cela, Warrington s'en était pris à Malefoy, qui était un ami de longue date pour Rosa. Finalement, la Beuglante avait été la goutte de trop entre les deux filles.

Le problème pour Eutropia, ce fut qu'en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Rosa s'assit à côté de Jasdrian. L'autre problème, ce fut que Jedusor s'assit à côté d'elle. Et ça, c'était un gros problème.

— Je ne crois pas en ton revirement, lâcha-t-il. Tu as senti le vent tourné et tu t'es contenté de le suivre. Tu n'agis que pour dans tes propres intérêts. Tu te moques bien des idéologies puristes et progressistes, tant que tu as quelques choses à y gagner.

— Parce que toi, c'est différent peut-être ? Un Sa… Né-de-Moldus qui s'investit dans la cause Progressiste ne se bat-il pas pour ses propres intérêts ?

— Dans ce cas, c'est seulement que mes propres intérêts vont dans le même sens que ce qui est juste. Mais toi, la justice, c'est un concept qui t'est étranger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en moques, tant que la balance est en ta faveur, comme tu te moques de tes amis. Tu as choisi de suivre Rosa parce qu'elle est plus dangereuse et moins pénible à supporter que Warrington, c'est tout. Tu ne l'as même pas remercié d'avoir pris ta défense ce matin. Et je n'oublie pas que tu ne t'es pas non plus excusé.

— C'est ça que tu veux ? répliqua Eutropia agacée. Des excuses ? Ben voilà, je suis désolée. Content ?

Un avion en papier leur passa sous le nez. Comme à chaque cours d'histoire, un joyeux bazar régnait dans la salle de classe du neurasthénique Binns et l'on pouvait à son aise discuter avec son voisin.

— Non, parce que ce ne sont pas des excuses sincères. Mais je sais qu'il est impossible d'en obtenir de ta part. En revanche, j'ai une question pour toi : si tu n'avais pas peur de la réaction d'un hypothétique héritier de Serpentard, serais-tu prête à te faire passer pour lui pour bénéficier des avantages ?

Oulà ! Les sirènes sonnaient l'alerte rouge niveau écarlate. Son pouls s'accéléra. Cette histoire de Fourchelang allait mal se terminer. Eutropia fixa sa feuille, les mains crispées sur sa plume, sans parvenir à fournir une réponse.

— Moi, je pense que oui, affirma Jedusor. En fait, je trouve même ça bizarre que Selwyn n'ait pas déjà fait courir des rumeurs qui allaient dans ce sens.

— Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas eu l'idée, tenta Eutropia d'une petite voix.

— Non. Ta cousine est très intelligente. Elle y a forcément pensé. Et si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est parce qu'elle y voyait plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Ou peut-être qu'elle attend juste le bon moment, je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Jedusor se tut. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé à leur table jusqu'à la fin du cours d'Histoire. Jedusor n'écrivit pratiquement rien, se perdant sans doute dans de sombres pensées peuplées de plans retors et de morts atroces. Eutropia non plus, n'écrivit pas beaucoup. Elle réfléchissait à comment sortir de ce mauvais pétrin.

Après les cours, ils se rendirent comme à leur habitude, à la bibliothèque et travaillèrent en bonne entente. Philophore fit part de son soulagement quant à l'implication réelle de Warrington et à la dispute qui en avait découlé.

— Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi méchant, Eutropia, avoua-t-il.

— Elle n'a pas cherché non plus à l'empêcher, contra Jedusor.

— Elle ignorait de quoi il en retournait, la défendit Philophore.

— Et alors ? Crois-tu que je vais oublier qu'elles ont cherché à m'isoler ?

Rosa secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu oublies, dit-elle. Nous avons été stupides et méchantes, rien n'excuse ce que nous avons fait et je comprends qu'il te faille du temps pour nous pardonner.

Jedusor opina avec un regard de mise en garde pour Eutropia. Eutropia, elle, osait à peine respirer. Voldemort n'oubliait pas. Jamais. Jusqu'où devrait-elle fuir pour survivre ?

Eutropia toucha à peine à son souper, l'estomac noué par la peur. Puis il fallut rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore pour y effectuer sa retenue. Elle peinait à se concentrer. Elle avait l'impression de flotter plus que de marcher. Son hostilité vis-à-vis de Bishop l'avait poussé à jouer un mauvais tour à Jedusor ! Au futur Voldemort ! Et là, elle déambulait, un peu hagarde, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait réellement. Dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Dans le fameux Poudlard. Oui, elle était dans un univers magique, mais aussi terriblement dangereux. Il y avait des morts. Et elle risquait d'en faire partie. Elle venait de provoquer le méchant de l'histoire. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon, pour sa survie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eutropia arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle toqua. Le professeur l'invita à entrer. La porte se referma derrière elle.

— Assieds-toi donc, dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise qui faisait face.

Eutropia s'exécuta, un peu nerveuse et impressionnée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir lu la moindre colle donnée par Dumbledore dans le canon. Par Rogue, ça oui. Mais pas par Dumbledore. Qu'avait-il prévu ?

— Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il en tendant une boite métallique pleine de berlingots bariolés.

Polie, Eutropia se risqua à en avaler un, lilas, qui révéla un goût sucré de violette. Pas évident cependant, d'apprécier une sucrerie lorsque l'on fait l'objet du regard perçant d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Je ne vais pas prévenir tes parents, Eutropia, annonça Dumbledore. Je préfère considérer ce qui vient de se passer comme une erreur provoquée par l'esprit de groupe. À ton âge, on se laisse facilement entraîner par quelques sottises et je ne pense pas que tu vas recommencer. Je m'interroge cependant : pourquoi t'en prendre à Tom Jedusor ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que tu étais sensible à l'idéologie puriste avant d'arriver à Poudlard…

Comme tous les enfants sorciers de Godric's Hollow, Eutropia connaissait Dumbledore depuis son plus jeune âge : il était le sorcier barbu et loufoque qui faisait de drôle de tours avec sa baguette lors des fêtes de voisinages pendant les vacances.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ses origines, professeur. C'est à cause de lui. Lui tout court.

— Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, en effet.

— C'est lui qui ne m'apprécie pas ! se défendit Eutropia.

Elle, de mauvaise foi ?

— Et pourquoi, selon toi, il ne t'apprécie pas ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait traité à de nombreuses reprises de Sang-de-Bourbe peut-être ? Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas répondre cela à Dumbledore ! Alors elle haussa des épaules et se contenta de répondre :

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai de meilleurs résultats que lui.

— Je ne crois qu'il s'agisse d'une simple compétition scolaire, entre vous deux. Il y a plus que ça. Jasdrian Cean, de Serdaigle, vous talonne de très près et ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne manifester de l'hostilité envers elle. Sans parler bien sûr de Philophore qui obtient des résultats remarquables.

Mais il insistait, le bougre !

— A-t-il fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

À part être à Poudlard, dans sa maison et admirer cette maudite Bishop ?

— Pas vraiment…

Eutropia préférait se montrer évasive.

— Certains professeurs ont noté beaucoup de méfiance entre vous deux. Au début, tu semblais même le craindre. T'a-t-il menacé ?

Jedusor était menaçant par sa simple présence ! Il allait devenir Voldemort ! Mais comment le dire à Dumbledore sans passer pour une folle ?

— Pas vraiment… C'est juste… J'ai parfois l'impression que l'image polie qu'il renvoie n'est qu'une façade et que derrière se cache un monstre dangereux. Je sais, c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il pourrait nous révéler de lui à l'avenir.

Bon, ça restait flou mais peut-être que ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Et, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il attendrait un peu moins pour agir contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore opina, songeur. Il prit machinalement deux bonbons qu'il avala l'un après l'autre. Puis, quittant le fil de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur Eutropia, il fit apparaître plume et parchemin.

— Dans ce cas, ce soir, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques de manière détaillée ce que tu penses de lui, pourquoi tu te méfies de lui et si possible, donnez des exemples pour étayer tes propos.

Utiliser une colle pour obtenir des informations sur un élève plutôt suspect, voilà qui était futé. Eutropia s'en donna donc à cœur joie pour rédiger tout le mal qu'elle pensait de Jedusor… et réalisa bien vite qu'elle manquait d'éléments objectifs ou même d'exemples. Jedusor ne s'était toujours pas vanté de son lien avec Serpentard, n'avait montré aucun talent Fourchelang, ni provoquait le moindre accident (si l'on omettait le sac de Warrington à midi, mais impossible de le prouver). Au contraire, n'était-il pas intervenu lorsque Green lui avait sauté dessus ? Quant à justifier son inimitié par son côté Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était complètement fallacieux. En réalité, Eutropia se moquait assez de ses origines (hormis le souci héritier de Serpentard). C'était juste une question de facilité : à Serpentard, il était possible de l'attaquer sur ce terrain-là. C'était donc un mélange de ressenti diffus et de connaissance de futur qui la poussait se méfier de Jedusor. Pas évident de se justifier ainsi.

Restait Bishop. Oui, voilà, son lien avec Bishop. Donc, que dire sur Bishop ? Elle n'était pas un peu suspecte, elle aussi, avec ses inventions bizarres, son influence grandissante sur les plus jeunes et ses discours anti-Sang-Pur ? Elle avait plusieurs profs dans la poche, à commencer par Slughorn, mais qui savait ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête ? Peut-être bien qu'elle allait mettre le monde sorcier sens dessus dessous !

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, Eutropia remit sa rédaction à Dumbledore, alors occupait à corriger des devoirs.

— Eh bien, tu n'aimes pas Miss Bishop, commenta Dumbledore après lecture.

— Elle a beaucoup d'influence à Poudlard, insista Eutropia.

— C'est vrai, concéda Dumbledore. Depuis son arrivée, les amitiés inter-maisons se sont développées et il en ressort un climat apaisé. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter.

Eutropia prit très mal cette dernière phrase. Bishop n'était pas à prendre à la légère, bon sang ! Elle avait de l'estime de Jedusor ! Ce n'était pas rien !

— Réfléchis à ce que tu viens d'écrire, Eutropia. Nous reprendrons notre discussion demain.

Pour Eutropia, c'était tout réfléchi ! Jedusor et Bishop étaient dangereux… elle manquait juste d'éléments tangibles pour le prouver.

En rentrant dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, elle retrouva Sirseï et toutes les deux s'installèrent dans une table à l'écart pour discuter à leurs aises. Eutropia lui rapporta alors son épouvantable journée et Sirseï l'écouta avec attention tout en sirotant un verre de jus de raisin.

— C'était stupide, commenta-t-elle. Il était évident que Malefoy n'allait pas abandonner Jedusor pour autant et ça t'a mise dans une position délicate. Enfin, voir Warrington se comporter comme idiote, ce n'est pas nouveau. J'en attendais juste un peu plus de ta part et de celle de Rosa MacNair. S'il y avait un quelconque intérêt à vraiment isoler Jedusor, j'y aurais déjà travaillé.

Eutropia acquiesça, la gorge sèche et vraiment honteuse de sa bêtise.

— Enfin… ce qui est fait et fait, soupira Sirseï. Tu as fait le bon choix. Au moins, tu pourras tenir à l'œil ce petit groupe.

— Je crois que Jedusor est dangereux, lâcha Eutropia.

Sirseï leva un sourcil.

— Pour le moment, tant que tu ne t'attaques pas à ses amis, il ne représente aucune menace. Mais surveille-le quand même.

Même Sirseï doutait de sa dangerosité ! Mais elle allait lui prouver. Oui, Eutropia prouverait à tous que Tom Jedusor cachait un monstre.

oOoOoOo

Eutropia observa donc attentivement Jedusor le lendemain. Et Jedusor se révéla particulièrement calme. Au petit-déjeuner, il discuta avec ses amis de Serpentard le plus naturellement du monde. Dans les cours, il participa autant que pouvait participer un bon élève. Et après les cours, il se rendit sagement au CEM où il retrouverait sa chère Elisa Bishop. Le repas du soir fut tout aussi paisible. Pourtant, Eutropia en était convaincue, il préparait un sale coup. Non, elle n'était pas paranoïaque, juste réaliste !

D'ailleurs n'y eut-il pas des incidents bizarres autour de Warrington ? Son sac s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et ses lacets s'attachèrent entre chaussures alors qu'elle était en train de marcher ce qui la fit tomber dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

Il fut temps de retourner en colle avec Dumbledore. Ce soir-là, il l'interrogea sur sa position vis-à-vis des Nés-de-Modlus. Mercredi soir, ce fut sur les moldus tout court. Jeudi soir sur l'amitié/rivalité entre les maisons. Vendredi soir enfin, sur ses ambitions pour l'avenir. Dumbledore utilisait donc les retenues pour l'évaluer, la sonder. Se méfiait-il d'Eutropia ? Mais ce n'était pas elle le danger, c'était Jedusor !

Et Jedusor le lui prouva dans la soirée.

On était vendredi soir : le couvre-feu était à minuit. Il n'était pas vingt-trois heures, lorsqu'Eutropia quitta sa retenue. Elle marchait, seule, dans les couloirs de Poudlard désert tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

L'attaque la prit de court. Elle se retrouva pétrifiée en une fraction de seconde. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Eutropia découvrit avec horreur Jedusor qui sortait de l'ombre d'un croisement, baguette sortie et expression franchement inquiétante sur le visage.

— Toi et moi, il faut que l'on ait une petite discussion, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Il tendit sa main gauche et la baguette d'Eutropia vint docilement s'y lover. Il la regarda un instant avec curiosité, puis la rangea dans sa poche. Jedusor désigna la porte d'une salle de classe toute proche.

— Entre.

Jedusor leva le maléfice pour permettre à Eutropia de marcher. Il garda cependant la baguette pointée dans sa direction, menaçante. Eutropia s'exécuta, le sang pulsant violemment à ses tempes. La porte se referma. Elle se trouvait désormais seule avec Jedusor.

— Et si nous parlions plus en détail de la Chambre des Secrets ?

Eutropia se retourna lentement, en tremblant de tout son corps. Bras tendu, Jedusor la menaçait toujours de sa baguette avec un air franchement inquiétant qui tordait son visage d'ordinaire élégant.

— La Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Eutropia.

 _L'idiot_ , songea-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir tout en fixant ce bras tendu comme une perche qu'elle n'y avait plus qu'à saisir. Elle retint sa respiration, attendit…

— Oui, la Ch… aaargh !

De sa main gauche, Eutropia lui attrapa la main droite qui tenait sa baguette et l'écarta d'elle comme lui avait appris Sirseï. Dans le même mouvement, elle appuya sur l'épaule gauche de Jedusor tout en balayant ses jambes. Malheureusement, son poids l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent à lutter au sol avec la rage de chats sauvages pour le contrôle de la baguette. Baguette que Jedusor finit par jeter au loin. Eutropia réussit alors à se glisser dans son dos, à enrouler son bras autour de son cou tout en agrippant la taille de Jedusor avec ses jambes et en serrant le tout fort. Très fort. Façon boa constrictor. Jedusor se débattit mais la prise était ferme et Eutropia n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher. Alors Jedusor s'immobilisa mais Eutropia ne lâcha pas pour autant.

— _Petrificus totalus_ !

Jedusor se libéra avec difficulté de l'étreinte étouffante sous le regard horrifié d'Eutropia. Il toussa un peu, prit ses distances, récupéra sa propre baguette (il avait utilisé la baguette d'Eutropia pour la pétrifier) et s'assit sur à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, les deux baguettes à la main bien en évidence.

— Et après ça, on dit que c'est Armael qui est dangereux lorsqu'il est en colère, marmonna Jedusor en se massant le cou.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, encore haletant, avec les cheveux et les vêtements en désordre. Eutropia enrageait et était terrifiée à la fois. Elle était complètement à sa merci et ne voyait désormais plus aucune issue !

Jedusor reporta toute son attention sur Eutropia et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Une franche hostilité déformée son visage. Il leva le maléfice, tout en signifiant bien à Eutropia qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à bouger d'un pouce.

* * *

Tralalala, je disais donc, Eutropia, ce boulet...  
Prochain chapitre dans une dizaine de jour !


	5. Un troll dans les toilettes

Gnééééé, pas réveillée je suis...  
Bon, nouveau chapitre.  
Je me suis aussi rendu compte d'un truc... J'ai teasé sur le monstre mais en fait... on ne le voit pas de toute la première année. La raison ? Bah toute simple : les protections de Poudlard. La première année était censée être plus courte, mais Eutropia avec sa bourde m'a obligée à traiter la Chambre des Secrets plutôt que prévue.

Mais avant, réponse aux reviews :  
 **Allan Eddem :** Wouaaah, ces reviews de baré que tu me fais ! J'adore tes théories. Hanté par un obscurial ? Possédé par un Horcruxe ? Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te dire si c'est vrai ou faux, mais y a du potentiel ^^ Elisa est vraiment Elisa Bishop, avec tous ses souvenirs... reste à voir quand ces deux-là réaliseront qu'elles vivent plus ou moins la même chose. Eutropia n'intervient pas parce qu'elle veut isoler Jedusor. C'est un peu bizarre ce qu'elle éprouve. En même temps, il lui file les choquotes, en même temps c'est un môme qui l'embête à toujours être dans les jupons d'Elisa. Sauf qu'Eutropia a tendance à perdre les pédales lorsqu'il est question d'Elisa et à faire des choses stupides (aka isoler Jedusor pour limiter son influence à Serpentard, balancer ce qu'elle sait de la chambre des secrets). Eutropia ne songe pas à sauver Tom de son côté obscur : pour elle, il va devenir Voldemort et c'est dangereux de se mettre sur sa route. Sa peur l'empêche de voir au-delà de ses préjugés. D'ailleurs, elle suppose qu'Elisa existait bien dans le canon, que ça lui a explosé à la figure et que Jedusor l'a tué. Bon, après jouer des mauvais tours à Jedusor, y a plus intelligent. Mais oui, Eutropia a des connaissances morcelés, ce qui laisse la place à des interprétations erronées et à des bourdes monumentales.  
Oui, Vera s'en lave les mains de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est même pire que ça : elle ne comprend pas où est le mal. S'en prendre à un Sang-de-Bourbe (Jedusor), nuire à un traitre à son sang (Malefoy), pour elle, c'est normal. Rosa est bien liée au MacNair du livre (je ne suis pas encore fixée sur le lien, mais probablement la tante, parce qu'elle a un petit frère dans la même veine... un jour il faudra que je présente son paternel aussi). Mais oui, Rosa n'attaque pas la première, mais si tu la cherches, gare à toi !  
Pour Jedusor... Le Jedusor canonique est un psychopathe (peut-être parce que naît d'une union sans amour et abandonné par sa mère, donc conséquence d'une obscure loi magique ?). Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il devient forcément un meurtrier, seulement qu'il est dénué de compassion pour son entourage et qu'en l'absence d'un cadre positif, il peut vraiment mal virer. Mon Jedusor n'est pas un psychopathe et il a subi quelques traumas on va dire. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé avant son arrivée, comment ça modifie sa manière de pensée & cie et c'est extrêmement frustrant pour moi de ne rien en dire !

 **Skaelds** : Merci ! Ah ah, c'était même pas l'objectif de rendre Elisa insupportable... mais ça veut dire qu'Eutropia est réussie ^^

 **IceQueen38** : Oui, un vrai boulet ! Et comme Tom a un peu plus de deux neurones connectés... Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que ce chapitre va encore te surprendre.

Voici donc la suite. Je me ronge un peu les ongles en attendant votre réaction.

 **Rappel chapitre précédent :** Eutropia fait son boulet, parle de la Chambre des Secrets. Jedusor l'attaque alors qu'elle rentre de sa colle avec Dumbledore. Elle se retrouve donc désarmée et à la merci de Jedusor dans une salle de classe. Dans la bagarre, elle a quand même essayé de méchamment étrangler Jedusor.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un troll alcoolique dans les toilettes**

— C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? cracha Jedusor en se massant le cou.  
Assis contre le mur, il était encore soufflé de leur affrontement.

— Mon problème ? répéta Eutropia estomaquée. Tu m'attaques dans un couloir, tu me séquestres dans une salle déserte, mais c'est moi qui ai un problème !

Eutropia fixa sa baguette, prisonnière des mains de Jedusor. Impossible de la récupérer à cette distance. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi impuissante.

— Hé ! Je n'avais pas prévu de t'étrangler ! répliqua Jedusor.

— Ah ouais, parce que tu as prévu des trucs plus sympathiques peut-être ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr. J'ai prévu de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me révèles l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Et après, je te donne à manger au basilic pour effacer les preuves.

Eutropia se figea horrifiée. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui échapper ! Il n'était encore qu'en première année et n'avait qu'une pratique limitée de la magie… peut-être qu'avec des chocs frontaux, peut-être qu'en luttant au corps à corps dès qu'il s'approcherait à nouveau...

— Allons, ne sois pas stupide, ajouta Jedusor d'une voix caressante. Je ne vais pas faire ça. Une dispute entre nous deux, une discussion sur la Chambre des Secrets la même semaine que ta disparition, tu ne crois pas que ça risque de me faire apparaître sur la liste des suspects ?

Dit comme ça…

— Alors tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir maintenant. Promis, je ne dirais rien à ma cousine. Mais si tu t'avises de t'en prendre une nouvelle fois à moi, je te jure qu'elle ne va pas te rater.

Mais pour toute réponse, Jedusor ferma les yeux en soupirant. Sa tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre, il se massa une nouvelle fois la gorge. Peut-être qu'Eutropia lui avait vraiment fait mal ? Et alors ? Peu importe ! Il le méritait. Pour tous ces crimes à venir.

— Tu me prends vraiment au sérieux quand je dis ça, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était bien différente. Plus fragile. Plus douloureuse peut-être. Plus triste certainement. Mais était-il plus sincère ? Ou jouait-il la comédie pour endormir sa méfiance ?

Jedusor rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Eutropia avec un grand sérieux.

— Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de monstre qui jette des élèves en pâtures à un basilic ?

Eutropia s'abstint prudemment de répondre.

— Je te fais peur depuis qu'on s'est rencontré à King's Cross. Pourquoi ? Tu ne me connaissais même pas à l'époque…

De nouveau, la prudence poussa Eutropia à garder le silence. Sa peur cependant, diminuait, en même temps que les battements de son cœur se calmaient. Sa curiosité en revanche, était piquée au vif.

— Et tu ne t'es même pas étonnée de me voir parler en Fourchelang.

Ça, elle pouvait y répondre.

— Ma cousine a un artefact qui lui permet de détecter les Fourchelangs.

Jedusor prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de gravité, opinant légèrement puis se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Eh bien quoi ? Ça le dérangeait que son petit secret se sache ?

— Et y en a-t-il d'autres, des Fourchelangs à Poudlard ?

— À part nous deux, je ne vois pas.

De nouveau, Jedusor opina. Cela intriguait de plus en plus Eutropia. Quel était son véritable visage ? Celui de l'apprenti mage noir effrayant qui l'avait emmené dans cette pièce ? Ou bien celui du gamin préoccupé qui lui faisait désormais face ?

— Il faut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, conclut Jedusor.

Eutropia frissonna. L'apprenti mage noir, définitivement.

— Je dois tuer le basilic avant que quelqu'un ne le libère et tue des élèves.

Ou pas. Ou alors il mentait à propos de tuer le basilic. Comment savoir ?

— C'est quand même vachement dangereux un basilic en colère, hasarda Eutropia tout en guettant la réaction de Jedusor pour tenter de déceler ses véritables intentions.

— Plus que toi ou Armael en colère ? répliqua Jedusor légèrement désabusé. Ou que Selwyn lorsqu'elle a décidé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un ?

Ok pour Sirseï Selwyn, ça se discutait. Parce qu'elle pouvait se montrer très fourbe et savait appuyer exactement là où ça faisait le plus mal.

— Je vais tuer ce maudit basilic, affirma Jedusor avec détermination. C'est ma responsabilité, tu comprends ? Notre responsabilité…

— Hé ! Moi j'ai rien à voir avec ce basilic, ok ? Il n'est pas de ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller titiller une bestiole aussi dangereuse ! Je ne suis pas Gryffondor !

Jedusor hocha de la tête, songeur devant cette réponse. Et son étrange conclusion fut de rendre sa baguette à Eutropia.

— P… Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle après l'avoir attrapé au vol.

Du moins, avoir essayé. Affublée de deux mains gauches, Eutropia l'avait fait tomber par terre et s'était empressée de la rattraper. Sa baguette retrouva enfin le creux de sa main en émettant une chaleur rassurante.

— As-tu l'intention de libérer le basilic et de l'utiliser pour tuer des élèves ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Eutropia choquée par cette idée saugrenue.

— Voilà pourquoi.

Jedusor se releva avec une grimace de douleur.

— Un homme sage a un jour dit que de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités, cita Jedusor. En tant que Fourchelang, nous avons le pouvoir de parler au basilic. Il est donc de notre responsabilité de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait un mort.

De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités… Voilà qui disait quelque chose à Eutropia, bien qu'elle fût incapable de le remettre dans le contexte.

— Eutropia, tu dois me dire où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets pour que je puisse tuer le monstre. Je ne te demande pas d'y descendre, seulement de m'en montrer l'entrée.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il paraissait sincère, préoccupé. Mais Harry n'avait-il pas été abusé par Tom Jedusor dans le canon ? Tom Jedusor ne lui avait-il pas fait croire qu'il avait arrêté le monstre en faisant passer Hagrid pour le coupable ?

— Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

— Je sais que tu me mens. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Eutropia. Je sais toujours lorsque l'on me ment. Tu sais comment accéder à la Chambre des Secrets, tu refuses seulement de me le dire.

— Tu n'as qu'à demander à Bishop. Il paraît qu'elle sait tout.

Et puis si d'aventure Bishop se retrouvait face au basilic…

— Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas l'y mêler.

— Mais moi, ça ne te dérange pas de m'y mêler.

Trop aimable Jedusor. _Avoue que ça te démange de me jeter en pâture à ton cher serpent_. Eutropia devait cependant lui concéder qu'il était effectivement mal avisé pour lui de s'en prendre à elle aussi peu de temps après leur dispute. D'autant plus que Warrington devait également se situer en bonne place sur la liste des personnes à éliminer.

— Toi, c'est différent. Tu es Fourchelang et tu es peut-être liée à Serpentard, ça fait deux bonnes raisons de croire que le monstre ne t'attaquera pas facilement.

Lanterne rouge, alarme qui sonne. Oui, le sujet Serpentard était vraiment un terrain glissant avec Jedusor et Eutropia n'avait pas l'intention de s'y aventurer. Elle lui laissait sans hésitation le titre d'héritier, dont elle n'avait que faire par ailleurs.

— Je n'ai aucun lien avec Serpentard, affirma-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée possible. C'est juste une rumeur que mon grand-père s'amuse à entretenir. Il a un humour un peu douteux. Et si je suis Fourchelang, c'est parce que ma grand-mère l'est également. Ma grand-mère vient des Indes et là-bas, les charmeurs de serpents sont pléthore.

Du moins plus nombreux qu'en Angleterre. Jedusor opina en conservant une expression sceptique. Au moins ne l'accusa-t-il pas d'être une menteuse cette fois-ci.

— Il commence à faire tard… rentrons avant le couvre-feu, déclara Jedusor.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de doloris, pas d'autres manœuvres pour lui extirper l'information ? Pas d'interrogatoire ? Eutropia cependant, se garda bien d'insister. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle quitta la pièce et commença à longer les couloirs de Poudlard pour regagner leur Salle Commune.

— Est-ce que tu pourras éviter de mentionner que je suis Fourchelang ? demanda Jedusor précisément en Fourchelang, mais à voix très basse qui s'apparentait à un murmure.

Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Quel intérêt Eutropia avait-elle à révéler ce secret ? Se réjouir d'une vengeance mesquine. Quel intérêt avait-elle à garder le secret ? Un moyen de pression sur Jedusor et paradoxalement, un moyen de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

— D'accord. Je ne dirais pas non plus à Sirseï que tu m'as attaquée.

Jedusor opina.

— Merci, dit-il avec un certain soulagement dans la voix.

Peut-être aurait-il été moins soulagé s'il avait su qu'Eutropia comptait bien parler de la Chambre des Secrets et de sa recherche à sa cousine. Une simple affaire de précaution, pour s'assurer que s'il lui arrivait malheur, cela retomberait bien méchamment sur la petite gueule d'ange de Jedusor.

Le sort voulut qu'ils passent précisément devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Pour une raison inconnue, Eutropia y entra.

— Tu crois que c'est le moment ? grommela Jedusor. Le couvre-feu est passé. Il y en a aussi dans les cachots de Serpentard.

— C'est ici, répondit Eutropia en Fourchelang.

Jedusor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Eutropia ne cessait de se poser la question sans trouver de réponse. C'était stupide, ça oui. Irréfléchi aussi. Culpabilité d'avoir manqué d'étrangler Jedusor jusqu'à un point qui l'effrayait ? Envie de croire en sa sincérité ? Curiosité quant aux réelles motivations de Jedusor ? Confiance en Sirseï Selwyn pour juguler la menace d'un jeune Jedusor du côté obscur ? Espoir de quitter son statut de figurante fadasse ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça et d'autres choses encore.

— Tu es certaine ? demanda-t-il, toujours en Fourchelang.

— Presque.

Après un regard à droite et un regard à gauche, Jedusor entra prudemment.

— Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici, admit-il.

— Il manque un lavabo, confirma Eutropia. Ça fait un peu râler les filles. Le problème, c'est qu'on accède à la Chambre des Secrets par un lavabo et je crois que c'est justement celui-là.

— Un lavabo ? s'étonna Jedusor.

Eutropia décida alors de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Chambre des Secrets. Oui, c'était stupide mais oui aussi, elle était définitivement curieuse de voir de quel côté penchait Jedusor et comment se déroulerait la suite des évènements.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? demanda Jedusor avec un soupçon de suspicion.

— Pour voir si tu tiens ta parole et si tu as réellement l'intention de tuer le basilic.

— Au risque que mes intentions soient mauvaises ? releva-t-il. Au risque que je tue des élèves ?

Dit comme ça, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde, en effet. Eutropia se sentit un peu merdeuse de mettre ainsi la vie de gamins innocents en danger dans l'unique but de satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Mais… mais tu vas tuer le basilic, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— Oui, confirma Jedusor avec détermination.

Il examina les lavabos, un à un avec beaucoup d'attention, relevant les traces d'éraflure dans l'email vieilli et observant dans le détail les robinets en cuivre couvert d'une couche d'oxydation verdâtre.

— Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

Bon… Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe, non ?

— Dans un livre pour enfant moldu.

Jedusor se retourna vivement, une expression choquée sur le visage. Comme il pouvait sentir la présence de mensonge, il pouvait également sentir son absence. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, aussi tordue fût-elle.

— Peut-être une cracmole issue de la lignée de Serpentard qui a utilisé le folklore familial pour pondre un bouquin.

Comme il s'agit d'émettre une hypothèse, ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge à proprement parler. Jedusor opina, songeur.

— Et ce livre…

— Je l'ai lu il y a des années. Je crains qu'il soit impossible à retrouver.

— Comme c'est pratique, marmonna Jedusor sceptique.

D'accord, son histoire était bancale. Mais elle n'avait pas mieux à fournir. Et de toute façon, Jedusor s'intéressait de nouveau aux lavabos. Eutropia attendit, le dos appuyé contre le mur tout en se demandant pour la énième fois comment elle en était arrivée là. C'était de la folie. C'était irresponsable. Toutefois, comment voir dans le gamin de douze ans accroupi sous un lavabo, baguette à la main pour s'éclairer d'un lumos, qui semblait sincèrement se préoccuper de ses amis, le terrible Lord Voldemort ? Eutropia y peinait de plus en plus.

Venait alors cette autre question : avait-elle le droit de laisser un enfant affronter seul un monstre aussi redoutable que le basilic ?

— Tu ne comptes pas le tuer ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas sans préparation ?

— Bien sûr. Cela nécessite de la préparation et au moins un ou deux coqs. Le Choixpeau a peut-être failli m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais il y a des limites à tout. Même Armael n'irait pas la tête baissée.

À Gryffondor ? Voilà qui était nouveau. Une simple rencontre dans le train avait-elle fait dérailler le canon à ce point ? Héliodore Nott, Philophore Prewett et Armael Green empêcheraient-ils le terrible Lord Voldemort d'apparaître ? Peut-être. Pas sûr. Dark Vador n'avait pas toujours été méchant et s'il avait basculé du côté obscur, c'était par la crainte de perdre sa femme. La peur serait-elle également l'essence qui transformerait Tom Jedusor en Lord Voldemort ?

Oui, mais. Le Tom Jedusor canonique n'avait pas hésité à lâcher un basilic sur ses camarades alors qu'il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années. Il n'était pas censé se préoccuper de ses amis. Dans ces conditions, la comparaison avec Anakin Skywalker était-elle judicieuse ? Ou le canon était-il inexact ? C'était déjà assez étrange de se réincarner dans un livre pour enfant. Quelles règles cosmiques décrétaient que tout devait si déroulait avec une similarité exemplaire ?

— Et tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir finalement atterri à Serpentard ? hasarda Eutropia en toute innocence. Je veux dire, étant donné tes origines, ça aurait été plus simple…

— Plus simple, oui, admit Jedusor. Plus facile aussi. Mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix en allant à Serpentard.

C'était donc un choix de Jedusor et non du Choixpeau. Eutropia nota l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Jedusor se releva, fit face à Eutropia et déclara :

— Il y a quelque chose ici, je le sens. Et cette affaire de lavabo manquant, c'est aussi étrange que suspect.

Ce n'était pas mentionné dans le canon, ça. Eutropia supposait que parmi les précautions prises pour dissimuler l'entrée de la Chambre, il y avait un sortilège sur le lavabo qui le cachait au regard de tous (oui, elle s'était déjà longuement interrogée à ce sujet). Elle fit part de cette hypothèse à Jedusor et ce dernier admit qu'elle était plausible. Comme ils n'étaient qu'en première année, leur méconnaissance quant aux sortilèges de dissimulations les empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Soudain, Jedusor se figea. Il releva la tête, narine dilatée, comme s'il flairait un danger.

— Quelqu'un arrive, souffla-t-il en entrainant Eutropia vers une cabine. Planquons-nous.

Ils grimpèrent sur une cuvette, dos appuyé contre les parois et porte poussée, non verrouillée. Des bruits de pas claquaient dans le vide des couloirs abandonnés à la nuit. Ça se rapprochait. Eutropia osait à peine respirer et autant qu'elle pouvait en juger dans la pénombre, Jedusor ne semblait guère plus rassuré.

La porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage s'ouvrit. Professeur ou plaisantin venu réveiller un monstre multiséculaire ?

Eutropia tendit l'oreille. L'intrus avec une respiration légèrement sifflante et un pas pesant. À cela s'ajoutèrent des effluves d'alcool qui permettaient l'identification sans l'ombre d'un doute. À la réflexion, Eutropia aurait préféré le plaisantin adepte des serpents mortels.

L'homme se rapprocha, s'éloigna et se rapprocha encore. Avait-il détecté la présence des élèves ? Possible. Dans ce cas, son petit jeu était cruel. Mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre de la part du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard ?

Entre peur et résignation, Eutropia vit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et Herbert Hexson révélait, d'un horrible sourire, ses dents couvertes de taches brunes.

— Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mes deux petits prodiges de Serpentard ?

oOoOoOo

Parfois, Eutropia se demandait si Rogue et Hexson s'étaient côtoyés. Si Rogue avait été l'élève de Hexson et qu'il s'était inspiré de son sens unique de la pédagogie. S'ils avaient été collègues et qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une compétition à celui qui se montrerait le plus ignoble. Pourtant Hexson était passé par Poufsouffle. Oui, Poufsouffle.

On le surnommé le Troll Jaune.

Troll en raison de sa corpulence massive et de son caractère exécrable.

Jaune comme Poufsouffle, jaune comme ses dents abîmées par une trop grande consommation de café, jaune comme des doigts qui tenaient trop souvent une cigarette, jaune comme son teint signe d'un foie abîmé par une vie dissolue.

On disait qu'il avait été à Poufsouffle parce qu'aucune autre maison n'avait voulu de lui. On supposait que Dippet le gardait parce Hexson exerçait sur lui un odieux chantage dont la teneur restée inconnue. On espérait que son alcoolisme causerait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Méchants, les enfants ? Peut-être… Pas autant du moins, que Hexson.

Jedusor et Eutropia se trouvaient donc dans le bureau de Herbert Hexson, à une heure tardive.

— Pour la troisième fois, que faisiez-vous tous les deux dans ces toilettes ?

Au sourire graveleux qu'il arborait, difficile de ne pas deviner ce à quoi il pensait. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de mômes de douze ans. Les filles, plus encore que les garçons, détestaient Hexson, si généreux en regard concupiscents dès lors que quelques formes tendaient à apparaître. Il s'attardait souvent à la table des plus jolies pour leur expliquer de très près l'exécution d'un sortilège tout en leur soufflant dans la nuque son haleine chargée.

D'effroyables rumeurs couraient à son sujet.

— Allons, Jedusor… Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir… Vous commencez à arriver en âge.

— Cela ne vous concerne pas, coupa Jedusor.

— Je crois au contraire que cela me concerne. Vous ne vous êtes jamais apprécié. Il y a quelques jours encore, vous étiez tous les deux en froid. Et voilà que je vous surprends tous les deux en position compromettante avec une tenue dans le désordre. Avouez qu'au-delà d'une curiosité somme toute humaine, il y a là de quoi s'inquiéter. Un tel revirement pourrait laisser croire à un subterfuge magique.

— Nous nous sommes expliqués, prétendit Jedusor. Et nous nous sommes réconciliés.

— Et donc, votre réconciliation vous a conduits à vous enfermer tous les deux dans les toilettes, à une heure tardive.

Jedusor ne cilla pas devant les insinuations. Facilement intimidée par les figures d'autorité, Eutropia s'en remettait à lui pour affronter Hexson.

— Et vous, Miss Grayson ? Quelle est votre version des faits ?

Eutropia frissonna alors que Hexson la dévisageait avec la plus grande attention.

— Je suis d'accord avec celle donnée par Tom.

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom. Mais dans le contexte, cela donnait plus de crédibilité à leur histoire. Prétendre qu'ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés valait mieux que d'avouer qu'ils étaient à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets.

— Je vois… murmura Hexson.

Il croisa ses doigts épais aux ongles crasseux sur son bureau.

— Jedusor, je vais vous demander partir pour que je puisse obtenir sa véritable version des faits.

Eutropia frissonna, effrayée d'avance à l'idée de se retrouvait seule dans le bureau de Hexson mais s'efforça de rester digne (en vérité, elle avait sacrément envie de pleurer).

— Non, dit Jedusor d'un ton ferme.

Il avait la tête bien haute et son regard brûlait de détermination. Entre affronter un basilic et tenir tête à Hexson… Oui, Jedusor était bien assez fou pour se retrouver à Gryffondor finalement.

— Non ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous craignez dans les révélations qu'elle pourrait me faire ?

À part son projet d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secret ?

— Non, affirma Jedusor sans trembler. Je ne crains aucune révélation embarrassante de sa part.

Eutropia n'en était pas aussi sûre. Hexson lui fichait vraiment la frousse et elle ne résisterait sans doute pas longtemps à cracher le morceau pour pouvoir quitter son bureau qui empestait le tabac froid et la sueur âcre.

— Dans ce cas, sortez.

— Non. Je refuse de laisser mon amie seule. La solidarité, n'est-ce pas une valeur appréciée de Poufsouffle ?

Hexson opina avant de se lever. Il était très grand, avec des épaules larges, des bras aussi gras que musculeux et un cou de taureau.

— Je pourrais vous mettre dehors par la force, Jedusor. Seulement, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

Hexson attrapa une boîte métallique qui se trouvait au sommet d'une étagère en désordre et la posa sur son bureau où achevait de pourrir une pomme. Il en sortit une plume et quelques feuilles qu'il tendit à Eutropia.

— Vous allez m'écrire exactement ce qui s'est passé, Miss Grayson.

Eutropia opina, essayant de faire taire son mauvais pressentiment.

— Et pour l'encre ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un horrible étira les lèvres purpurines de Hexson.

— Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Eutropia frissonna, craignant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle se résigna à écrire :

« _Tom m'a retrouvé à la sortie de ma colle avec le professeur Dumbledore. »_

Une douleur cuisante embrasa le dos de sa main. Sans surprise, elle découvrit les lettres se traçaient dans sa chair.

— Professeur ! s'exclama Jedusor outré. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Il avait bondi de sa chaise et se penchait dangereusement vers le bureau.

— J'en ai parfaitement le droit. Maintenant, calmez-vous. Prenez sur vous. Tout cela dépend de vous. Ou bien vous sortez de la pièce et Miss Grayson pourra me donner oralement sa version. Ou bien vous restez et elle devra l'écrire.

Jedusor enrageait. Il fixait Hexson d'un regard vraiment mauvais et Hexson s'en serait sans doute moins délecté s'il avait su ce dont Jedusor serait capable à l'avenir. Eutropia hésita. Des deux maux, il fallait choisir le moindre. Hexson l'effrayait bien trop pour un tête-à-tête. Et puis, les réactions de Jedusor seraient instructives. Il suffirait de serrer des dents, de se montrer à la fois concise et inventive.

— Ça ira, Tom. Je vais écrire.

— C'est moi qui devrais écrire.

Il semblait sincère. Eutropia s'abstint de commentaire et réfléchit à la suite.

« _Il voulait me parlé. On s'est enfermé dans une salle de classe pour être tranquille. On s'est expliqué nos différent. Je me suis excusé de l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que c'était méchant. Après, on a parlé de Bilbo le Hobbit. C'est un livre super mais on a oublié l'heure. Quand on s'en ai apperçu, on s'est dépéché de rentré. Mais j'ai eu un besoin preçant alors je suis allée au toilette. Puis on vous as entendu et on a paniqué alors on s'est caché dans les WC »._

Sa main la cuisait atrocement. Les mots s'étaient écrits les uns par-dessus les autres dans le plus grand désordre, laissant une chair à vif et boursoufflée. Transpirante, avec des larmes de douleurs aux coins des yeux, Eutropia tendit son court texte à Hexson en croisant les doigts pour qu'il adhère à sa fable.

Hexson, la parcourut rapidement.

— Moins cinq points à Serpentard pour l'orthographe, Miss Grayson.

Difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi ardu que l'orthographe quand un maudit artefact qui aurait sa place au musée de la torture vous trifouille la chair sensible de la main.

— Et quarante points en moins pour errer dans les couloirs à une heure tardive.

Oulà, ça faisait beaucoup.

— Quarante points chacun.

Serpentard allait les détester. Eutropia se surprit à s'inquiéter pour Jedusor. Elle, encore, ça irait. Ça parlerait dans son dos, bien sûr. Mais nul n'oserait s'en prendre à la protégée de Sirseï Selwyn. Jedusor en revanche… Des temps difficiles s'annonçaient et les cousines Black seraient ravies d'utiliser ce prétexte pour s'en prendre à lui.

— Maintenant, filez.

Ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier. Quatre-vingts points en moins. C'était énorme. Eutropia devrait mettre les bouchées doubles pour essayer de tout rattraper.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Tom.

Il était étonnamment pâle, ce qui intrigua Eutropia. Craignait-il à ce point les cousines Black ? Elle-même n'en menait pas large, avec sa main gonflée et sanguinolente qui irradiait de douleur. Mais la curiosité l'aidait à tenir.

— Désolé pour quoi ?

— De t'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Sans moi, Hexson ne t'aurait jamais fait écrire avec sa maudite plume.

Ce qui agaça Eutropia. Qu'elle soit en tord ou en raison, elle n'appréciait guère qu'on lui retire la responsabilité de ses actes. Cela l'infantilisait et pire encore, ça la transformait en spectatrice passive.

— C'est moi qui ai pris la décision d'entrer dans les toilettes, pas toi, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi pour les quatre-vingts points perdus.

Sa main, c'était l'affaire d'une mauvaise nuit et d'un passage par l'infirmerie. Les quatre-vingts points auraient plus de conséquences et ça préoccupait Eutropia qui refusait de voir Serdaigle gagner la coupe des maisons.

— Ah oui, les quatre-vingts points… soupira Jedusor comme si ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Les Serpentard ne vont vraiment pas être contents, même si on en a gagné bien plus tout au long de l'année.

— Ah ça, ils vont bien te tomber sur le râble…

— Hum… je survivrais, marmonna Jedusor peu perturbé à l'idée d'avoir sa maison en colère contre lui.

Donc, la crainte des cousines Black n'était pas la cause de sa pâleur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber à ce point alors ?

— Est-ce que tu penses que ça va se savoir ? demanda-t-il.

— Hexson, rater l'occasion de se vanter qu'il a surpris deux élèves dans les toilettes ? À moins d'ouvrir tout de suite la Chambre des Secrets et de le jeter en pâture au basilic, je ne vois pas comment éviter ça.

Eutropia guetta la réaction de Jedusor. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Ne me tente pas, grommela-t-il.

— Peut-être qu'on ferait d'une pierre deux coups… peut-être que le basilic s'empoisonnerait avec.

Jedusor s'arrêta et l'attrapa par le bras pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Il n'est pas question d'utiliser le basilic pour tuer des gens, même s'ils sont aussi pourris que Hexson, c'est bien clair ?

Il paraissait extrêmement sérieux, avec ses sourcils fronçaient. Un peu effrayant aussi, même si cela semblait bien déterminé à tuer le monstre (le serpent, pas le professeur).

— Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de toute façon. On remonterait trop facilement à nous.

Jedusor secoua la tête d'un air navré et relâcha Eutropia.

— Comment peut-être être aussi insouciante quand tu parles de la vie des autres ?

Eutropia ne dit rien. Son cerveau s'agitait dans tous les sens alors qu'ils se remettait en route.

Ok. Là, il y avait définitivement quelque chose. Eutropia n'osait pas encore trop s'avancer. Elle devrait se montrer très prudente. Mais quelque chose clochait chez Jedusor. Effet papillon ? Sa rencontre sur le quai l'avait poussé à sympathiser avec les Gryffondor, ce qui l'avait poussé s'inscrire au CEM et à fréquenter Bishop, qui elle-même avait eu une influence considérable sur Jedusor. Non. Ça n'expliquait pas tout. Déjà, Bishop ne pouvait pas être à ce point influente. Cette idée était intolérable à Eutropia. Non seulement cela plaçait encore une fois Bishop au premier plan, mais en plus, cela signifiait que la solution au problème « Voldemort » était toute simple et qu'Eutropia avait failli passer à côté avec sa stratégie d'évitement (un brin lâche, il fallait l'avouer). Et puis, Bishop avait bien dû exister dans le canon, non ?

Donc, comment expliquer le comportement de Jedusor ? Était-il seulement sincère ou la manipulait-il depuis le début ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard qui baignait dans une lumière verdâtre avec dans le fond, les eaux sombres du lac. Il n'y avait presque plus personne en cette heure tardive, si l'on exceptait quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années qui travaillaient encore avec acharnement. Sirseï Selwyn lisait au coin du feu. Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour poser un regard froid sur les deux enfants.

— Je vais essayer de plaider ta cause, annonça Eutropia.

oOoOoOo

Sirseï posa son livre à l'arrivée d'Eutropia et leva un sourcil.

— Hé bien… Tu rentres tard et en compagnie inhabituelle.

Eutropia opina en se mordillant la lèvre. Que dire ? Que ne pas dire ? Dans la version qu'elle lui livra, Jedusor venait toujours à sa rencontre, mais c'était Eutropia qui attaquait la première. Elle suspectait que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de se trouver dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, le basilic était un monstre apprécié des mages noirs depuis Herpo l'Infâme. Deuxièmement, les canalisations étaient le moyen idéal pour se déplacer sans se faire repérer. Le lavabo manquant, dans ce contexte, paraissait plus que suspect.

Comme Sirseï ne mettait pas en doute cette théorie, Eutropia poursuivit avec l'arrivée de Hexson et son ignoble chantage.

— Tu sais que je ne ferai rien contre Hexson ?

— Oui, je sais. C'est un professeur et cela apporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Si Sirseï ne se gardait bien effectivement d'agir à l'encontre de Hexson, ce dernier évitait également de s'en prendre à elle. On murmurait qu'elle était la seule élève à être capable de tenir tête au terrible professeur et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves de toutes maisons et de toutes naissances, se presser vers Sirseï lorsque le Troll Jaune se trouvait dans les parages.

Sirseï laissait faire, appréciant sans doute d'avoir un dragon carburant à l'éthanol pour lui donner l'aura d'un chevalier protecteur et donc, affermir son influence.

— Et pour Jedusor ? demanda Eutropia.

Sirseï réfléchit longuement à la question. Buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de jus de raisin, elle tapotait distraitement l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts fins.

— Tout dépend de toi, conclut-elle. C'est toi qui l'as entraîné dans les toilettes, il est de ta responsabilité. Je ne donnerai aucune consigne. Ni pour ni contre lui. Laisse-le seul et lui et ses amis auront certainement fort à affronter. Affiche-toi à ses côtés et les Serpentard hésiteront à s'en prendre à lui. Cela n'en dissuadera pas quelques-uns et tu devras user de la baguette pour te faire respecter. Maintenant, ce choix te revient. Il peut être intéressant de se placer à ses côtés pour mieux le surveiller et découvrir quelle est la teneur réelle de ce projet digne d'un Gryffondor. Mais cela peut également être très dangereux et je ne me risquerai pas à te conseiller une telle option.

Eutropia frissonna à l'idée de croiser le regard du terrible basilic.

— Tu penses qu'il a vraiment l'intention de le tuer, le basilic ?

— De ce que j'ai pu l'observer, cela me paraît plus crédible de sa part que l'utiliser pour tuer des élèves. Et il ne tuera certainement pas des Sang-de-Bourbes.

Sirseï se trompait très rarement. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle faisait preuve d'une grande finesse psychologique qui lui permettait de cerner les gens avec beaucoup de précision. Mais n'était-ce pas également le cas de Dumbledore ? Pourtant la dangerosité de Jedusor lui avait échappé dans le canon.

Sirseï n'était pas infaillible et les conséquences d'une erreur seraient tragiques.

* * *

Vala vala...  
Bon, que pensez-vous des réactions de Jedusor ? Ment-il façon Serpentard fourbe ? Est-il devenu un véritable Gryffondor ?  
Eutropia ou la merveilleuse idée de montrer la Chambre des Secrets à Jedusor...  
Bref... n'hésitez pas à déposer un petit commentaire !  
A partir de maintenant, je posterai tous les dimanches. A dimanche prochain, donc !


	6. Ennemi de l'Héritier

**Mise au point sur la structure de l'histoire :** L'écriture apporte parfois des surprises. Donc **les Monstres de Serpentard** est le premier volet de l'histoire et couvre la 1 année. **Je suis Lord Voldemort** couvrira la deuxième année et cloture le premier arc narratif. Ca sera le plus sombre et oppressant. La troisième année tiendra en un ou deux paragraphes. La quatrième et la cinquième année seront dans une troisième volet, peut-être intitulé **Pride, Wrath et Gloutony**. Le dernier volet enfin, devrait s'appeler **Les Horcruxes de l'Hydre**

Dans la série annonce... **Ridicule mon cher Riddle** va reprendre du service dans la semaine. Si, si, pour de vrai !

Sinon, réponse à LA review (n'hésite pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, les gens, même si vous n'aimez pas et que vous décidez d'abandonner ;) )

 **IceQueen38 :** Merci pour ta review et non, je ne l'ai pas du tout mal prise ;) Oui, dur dur de savoir de quel côté penche Jedusor... Mais le sait-il lui-même ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Ennemi de l'héritier, prends garde !**

Eutropia dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Entre douleur et angoisse, ses songes étaient hantés par des monstres gluants, des serpents affamés et des rapaces aux griffes acérées qui lui labouraient la main. En dépit de la fatigue, elle se réveilla tôt sans parvenir à se rendormir. Une douche rapide pour chasser les miasmes d'une mauvaise nuit, un peu de baume cicatrisant et Eutropia descendit dans la Salle Commune.

L'heure matinale aidant, les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts. Au coin du feu, quelques élèves plus âgés travaillaient déjà, sans doute stimulés par les BUSES et les ASPICS qui arrivaient à grands pas. Eutropia n'était pas la seule que le sommeil fuyait. Jedusor, assis sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, feuilletait un gros livre avec un air préoccupé sur le visage.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Eutropia décida de le rejoindre. Il leva alors un regard surpris souligné de grosses cernes. Il avait l'air assez piteux, ce qui collait plutôt mal avec l'image d'un aspirant mage noir.

— Euh salut, hasarda Eutropia.

— Salut… ta main ?

— Ça peut aller.

Eutropia préféra cependant ne pas lui montrer les grosses boursouflures suintantes qui en zébraient la surface.

— On va dire qu'on est quitte, suggéra-t-elle.

Jedusor acquiesça.

— J'ai été stupide hier soir. Je suis désolé.

— Nous avons été stupides, corrigea Eutropia.

Les regrets exprimés par Jedusor la perturbaient un peu.

— Maintenant, nous allons devoir en assumer les conséquences.

— Ta cousine ?

— Elle a décidé d'être neutre. Je pense que c'est le mieux que l'on pouvait espérer de sa part.

— Et toi ?

Jedusor avait posé la question sans la regarder, les yeux rivés sur le livre et ses doigts caressant distraitement les petites lettres noires. D'une manière générale, il évitait son regard. Culpabilisait-il vraiment ? C'était si étrange d'imaginer Voldemort éprouver de la culpabilité. C'était comme de la neige dans le Sahara ou un centre commercial sur la Lune : incongru.

— Je pense que je vais rester à tes côtés.

— Tu ne devrais pas.

— Ça serait plus simple, reconnut Eutropia. Plus facile aussi. Quoique… Je préfère encore affronter les cousines Black plutôt que d'entendre encore une fois Warrington critiquer les boucles d'oreilles du professeur Bletchey.

Plus sérieusement, Jedusor piquait totalement la curiosité d'Eutropia qui éprouvait le besoin de l'observer, de disséquer ses actes et ses paroles pour tenter de mieux comprendre son fonctionnement. Peu à peu, il apparaissait comme un sujet d'étude des plus intrigants. Bon et peut-être qu'elle commençait à avoir pitié de son air de chien battu.

Jedusor secoua la tête.

— Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ta peur de moi comme ça.

— Non, je reste méfiante. Mais ton projet… particulier m'intrigue et remet en question certains de mes a priori. Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que tu es passé l'éponge sur mes crasses ?

— Je… Je crois qu'on est quitte, bredouilla Jedusor en désignant sa main.

Pour la première fois, Eutropia réalisa qu'elle était plus âgée que lui. La plupart du temps, elle se satisfaisait bien de ces douze ans apparents. Cela lui fournissait une bonne justification pour son comportement puéril. Mais elle avait plus vécu que Jedusor. Et là où il ne semblait voir qu'une conséquence douloureuse, Eutropia prenait du recul et envisageait des opportunités. Accessoirement, elle éprouvait un peu de compassion pour ce môme qui paraissait réellement perturbé par l'incident Hexson.

— Ce n'est rien. Un tour à l'infirmerie et ça sera réglé.

Jedusor opina, peu convaincu.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Eutropia pour changer de sujet.

Jedusor lui montra la couverture, représentant un serpent aux belles écailles émeraude qui s'entortillait autour d'un dragon couleur bronze. _Dragons et Serpents_ , par Théodore Nott.

— Ça commence à dater, expliqua Jedusor. C'est un grand-oncle de Héliodore qui l'a écrit.

— Ah… Et c'est intéressant ?

— Plutôt, oui. Il y a des humains qui sont capables de parler aux dragons, comme les Fourchelang parlent aux serpents. On les appelle les Flamboilang. Ce Théodore Nott était un grand-oncle d'Héliodore Nott. Un modèle pour lui, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Cela, Eutropia l'ignorait. Elle avait bien entendu parlé d'un grand-oncle farfelu qui était mort transpercé par la queue d'un Magyar à pointe, mais elle ignorait qu'il avait pondu un bouquin sur ces charmantes bestioles.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Eutropia feuilleta l'épais volume avec Jedusor. Il traitait pour l'essentiel des monstres volants cracheurs de feu, mais il y avait bien cinq pages dédiés au basilic, à son habitat, à ses habitudes et sa longévité. Ainsi apprit-elle que le basilic était un être stérile à l'appareil génital incomplet. Ils ne pouvaient donc se reproduire entre eux même s'ils s'accouplaient systématiquement les rares fois où deux basilics se rencontraient. Un paragraphe entier décrivait les étranges pratiques sexuelles de la créature, ce qui était particulièrement malaisant à lire à côté de Jedusor. À lire tout court. Quel genre de malade mental assistait à ce genre de scène pour prendre des notes aussi détaillées ? C'était quoi à la fin ? Un livre sur les monstres ou le kamasutra du serpent ? Heureusement, Jedusor n'eut pas de questions sur certains termes techniques (mais au cas échéant, Eutropia l'aurait renvoyé vers Bishop en espérant être témoin de la scène). Du reste, le basilic aimait chasser et pouvait tuer pour le seul plaisir.

En résumé, une charmante créature contre nature issue d'expériences douteuses de magie noire. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, à Herpo l'Infâme, pour faire couvrir un œuf de poule par un crapaud ? C'était déjà tordu de base, non ?

Peu à peu, la Salle Commune se remplit des présences ensommeillées des adolescents au petit-levé et Abraxas Malefoy arriva en baillant d'abord, puis en cilla, stupéfait de découvrir Eutropia et Jedusor en train de lire un livre en bonne entente.

— Me suis-je réveillé dans un univers parallèle ?

— Non, on s'est juste réconcilié avec Jedusor grâce à un troll dans les toilettes.

Eutropia servit à Malefoy à peu près la même fable que celle servie à Hexson. Jedusor corrigea le début cependant, précisant qu'il avait d'abord attaqué Eutropia dans l'idée de lui faire payer la lettre et/ou d'obtenir des excuses.

— J'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout… enfin, quand Tom a décidé de garder un secret, il est bien inutile de chercher à le lui extirper.

Rosa MacNair arriva quelques minutes plus tard, eut droit au même rapport de la situation alors qu'ils montaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

— Hexson est vraiment un enfoiré, conclut Rosa.

Elle avisa le sablier des Serpentard qui talonnaient de très près les Serdaigle. Ça bruissait pas mal à la table des vert et argent, et l'on se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la cause de cette brusque chute.

— Je préviendrai les autres garçons de mon dortoir et je leur ferai passer le message qu'il ne faut jamais laisser Tom seul, ajouta Abraxas Malefoy.

— Hé ! protesta Jedusor. Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller.

— Pas sûr que tu dises la même chose quand les cousines Black t'auront coincé dans un coin, rétorqua Abraxas Malefoy. Et puis ça évitera que tu fasses d'autres bêtises du genre. Tu as de la chance qu'Eutropia ne t'en veuille pas. Sinon on n'aurait plus qu'à ramasser à la petite cuillère ce que Selwyn aurait laissé de toi. C'est aussi une chance que Selwyn se moque de la coupe des quatre maisons.

Jedusor envoya un regard noir à Malefoy, mais n'ajouta rien.

— Et pour Robin Avery ? s'inquiéta Rosa.

— Il n'aura pas le choix, affirma Malefoy. Si j'apprends qu'il a agi contre nous par son action ou son inaction, je lui montrerai de quoi un Malefoy est capable.

Il avait l'air méchamment sévère. Malgré son goût pour la paix et ses tendances protectrices envers les siens, Malefoy était un Serpentard qui n'hésiterait pas à se montrait implacable au besoin. Rosa approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sans doute qu'Avery aurait également à faire à elle en cas de dérapage.

— Pour les filles, ça va être plus compliqué, dit Rosa. Je ne peux pas faire pression sur Warrington et Eileen Prince la suit comme un petit chien. Asha Merrygold sera sûrement neutre, si ce n'est de notre côté si elle a quelque chose à y gagner.

Les quatre petits Serpentard passèrent ainsi un long moment à lister leurs alliés certains, leurs alliés potentiels et ceux dont il faudrait se méfier, ainsi que des stratégies de défense à appliquer.

oOoOoOo

Asphodèle Bones officiait en tant qu'infirmière de Poudlard depuis une dizaine d'années. Si elle avait le titre d'infirmière, Asphodèle Bones avait largement les compétences d'un Médicomage et aurait pu être responsable, d'après Sirseï, d'un service à St-Mangouste. Elle soigna donc la main d'Eutropia en deux coups de baguette magique tout en marmonnant de sinistres imprécations à l'encontre de Hexson.

— Tu vois ? dit Eutropia en montrant sa main à Jedusor avec un sourire. Ça va. Toute neuve comme une peau de bébé !

Eutropia venait de rejoindre ses amis dans la bibliothèque où ils effectuaient des recherches sur l'art du duel et de la défense. Il y avait toute une pile d'épais volumes sur la table qui attendaient d'être parcourus. On lui attribua _De l'art de l'esquive et de la dérobade_ , par Filibert Fly. L'auteur y exposait les différentes méthodes pour échapper à un duel, pour plonger sous un sortilège et éviter un maléfice. Il encourageait d'ailleurs vivement le lecteur à pratiquer le Quidditch qui, selon lui, affutait bien les réflexes. Sans doute Harry Potter avait-il lu ce livre.

— Wouah, dommage que ça envoie à Azkaban, regretta Armael Green.

Héliodore Nott qui avait pour une fois accepté d'être traîné à la bibliothèque jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Euh… Attends trente secondes…

Il lui prit le livre, le feuilleta rapidement avec quelques grimaces de dégoûts puis le tendit à Abraxas Malefoy et à Philophore Prewett, qui passaient pour être les plus sages du groupe.

— Ça ne devrait pas être dans la réserve cette horreur ? s'étonna Héliodore. Ils détaillent très explicitement comment lancer les Impardonnables.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Impardonnables ? demanda Jedusor.

— Trois sortilèges particulièrement atroces dont l'usage te condamne immédiatement à Azkaban, répondit Philophore Prewett dont le père était Auror. L'Imperium force à obéir à n'importe quel ordre, même les plus ignobles. Le Doloris inflige une douleur telle qu'elle peut rendre fou. Et, le plus effroyable de tous, l'Avada Kedavra, le maléfice de mort tue sur le coup. Il est bien sûr hors de question d'utiliser un doloris sur Walburga Black.

Armael Green afficha un petit air déçu qui mit Eutropia mal à l'aise. Lancer un Doloris, ce n'était pas rien. Il fallait vouloir, sincèrement vouloir, la souffrance de sa victime. Il fallait se délecter de la voir souffrir. C'était loin d'être anecdotique.

Eutropia risqua un regard à Jedusor. Bien loin de l'enthousiasme effrayant de Green, Jedusor affichait une mine sombre et préoccupée.

— C'est l'Imperium le pire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue. Il peut obliger à se tuer soi-même. À attraper un couteau et à s'ouvrir la gorge.

— Et après, il y a du sang qui gicle partout, woush ! dit Green en faisant de grands gestes pour mimer le sang sous-pression s'échappant d'une artère sectionnée.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, claqua Jedusor d'un ton très sec. Imagine que ça t'arrive à toi ? Ou pire, que l'on t'oblige à tuer Héliodore ?

Green avait perdu son sourire. Il commençait à réaliser que l'Imperium n'avait rien de réjouissant et qu'il pouvait avoir des conséquences particulièrement morbides.

— Un jour, j'ai entendu une conversation de mon père, dit Philophore. Il paraît que Grindelwald utilise l'Imperium pour punir ses opposants en les obligeant à tuer un de leurs enfants. C'est absolument ignoble, mais très efficace : savoir que l'on risque sa vie est une chose, celle de ses enfants en est une autre.

Héliodore hocha de la tête, écœuré.

— Tom a raison, c'est l'Imperium le pire.

Philophore se leva avec le livre dans les mains.

— Je vais le rendre à Mme Hulotte pour qu'elle le range à l'écart.

— Non, s'opposa Rosa. Je crois qu'on devrait garder le livre. Ce qui est dedans est moche, mais le feuilleter nous apprendrait des moyens de défense très efficaces.

— Je suis d'accord pour qu'on le garde, appuya Jedusor. Pour le moment, le conflit avec Grindelwald est loin, mais tôt ou tard, ses Schattenaltern risquent de frapper l'Angleterre. Et même s'il est vaincu, il est possible qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous ayons un mage noir pire que lui à affronter.

— Pire que Grindelwald ? s'étonna Héliodore Nott. Grindelwald est déjà le pire mage noir de tous les temps. Après ça, on aura peut-être la paix jusqu'à la fin du siècle, non ?

— On ne sait jamais, insista Jedusor. Nous devons apprendre à nous défendre.

— Nous devons apprendre à nous défendre contre les cousines Black, corrigea Abraxas Malefoy. C'est différent. Les mages noirs, c'est l'affaire des adultes. Nous, on est que des enfants. On a douze ans, encore toute une scolarité à faire et des cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour nous apprendre… et bien, à nous défendre, justement ! Je suis d'accord avec Philophore : il faut que l'on rende le livre.

— Et moi, je suis d'accord avec Jedusor, intervint Eutropia à la surprise de tous.

Parce qu'Eutropia prenait rarement partie pour Jedusor.

— Les cours de défense, c'est deux heures par semaine seulement et il y a beaucoup de théorie. Nous devons nous exercer. Six ans, c'est vite passé : qu'est-ce qui nous dit que d'ici là, Grindelwald aura été vaincu ? Rien. Peut-être sera-t-il même en train de s'en prendre à l'Angleterre. Et là, nous n'aurons plus d'excuses pour nous défiler. Je vote pour que l'on garde le livre.

Après un vote donc, il fut décidé de garder le livre à cinq voix contre deux. En vérité, Eutropia s'inquiétait bien plus de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui éclaterait dans quelques mois seulement et de la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'affronter héroïquement Voldemort. Mais elle devait apprendre au mieux à se battre pour tenir tête à des Mangemort pour mettre toute les chances de son côté. Quant à mettre un tel livre entre les pattes de Jedusor… Eutropia était résignée sur le fait que Jedusor apprendrait ces choses-là tôt ou tard. Autant que ce soit dans un contexte de défense et non dans des projets de dominations du monde. Sait-on jamais que ça lui donne des idées de reconversion.

— Bon, d'accord, et qui garde le livre ? grommela Philophore. Pas moi. Mon père est Auror, ça pourrait attirer des ennuis si on le découvrait avec moi.

— Vues toutes les sales rumeurs qui courent à propos de mon frère, je préfère éviter, ajouta Héliodore Nott. Rosa ?

— Pas bonne idée de garder un tel livre dans le même dortoir que Warrington, rétorqua Rosa avec une grimace. Abraxas ?

— Non. Je serais trop tenté d'apprendre certains maléfices et de les essayer sur mon frère.

Abraxas semblait vraiment sérieux.

— Je pense que le mieux, c'est Tom, dit-il.

— Euh… non ! protesta Jedusor. Je ne veux pas être le gardien de cette chose !

— Pourtant, c'est bien à toi qu'il est pertinent de confier. Tu es un bon élève, apprécié des profs, ce qui te protège en cas de découverte, surtout que tu as l'air très convaincant avec ton idée d'apprendre à se défendre contre les mages noirs. Ça passerait sans problème et tu n'aurais que quelques retenues. De plus, contrairement à Armael, Eutropia ou moi et bien, tu seras sans doute moins tenté d'apprendre à lancer des maléfices cruels.

Eutropia préféra se taire. D'abord parce qu'elle était un peu vexée que l'on pense à elle en ces termes. Ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait peut-être du futur Lord Voldemort. La question fut de nouveau portée au vote et à six voix contre une (celle de Jedusor), _Florilège de sortilèges à lancer à vos pires ennemis_ fut remis à la garde de Jedusor. Même s'il serrait des dents, Jedusor accepta la responsabilité avec dignité. Peut-être se réjouissait-il intérieurement. Du moins commença-t-il à le feuilleter. Il étudiait les pages dédiées à l'Avada Kedavra lorsqu'Elisa Bishop fit irruption avec une mine inquiète.

— Tom, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Bishop. Que Hexson vous a surpris dans les toilettes, toi et Grayson ? Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, oui, ça va, marmonna Jedusor.

— Tu es sûre ? insista Bishop. Hexson a des méthodes de barbares.

— Ça va, coupa Jedusor d'un ton plus sec.

Pourquoi n'évoquait-il pas la plume ? Pourquoi rechignait-il à plus entrer dans les détails ?

— Elisa, je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on te confie ce livre, dit soudain Jedusor en refermant le grimoire à maléfice.

Le changement de sujet était abrupt. Bishop lut le titre, découvrit l'atroce image de corps torturait qui en ornait la couverture et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle leva les yeux sur Jedusor, très pâle.

— Il est hors de question qu'on lui confie le livre ! protesta Eutropia.

— Pourquoi pas ? On peut lui faire confiance, répliqua Jedusor. Elle le comprendra sans doute mieux que nous !

— Elle va nous le confisquer, oui !

— Peut-être que ça vaut mieux. Comme ça, aucun d'entre nous ne sera tenté d'en apprendre quelques maléfices pour les utiliser pour de vrai.

— Une minute, intervint Bishop d'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être calme. Serait-il possible de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Pour Eutropia, ce fut la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Parce que déjà, elle prenait mal le fait que ses amis se méfient d'elle. Parce qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir feuilleter le livre. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas Bishop, que Bishop s'immisçait dans leur conversation et surtout que Jedusor semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en elle.

Alors Eutropia se leva, très droite avec un sourire fier, parce que oui, elle était très fière de la pique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer.

— Va te faire bouffer par un Basilic, Bishop, cracha-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Eutropia était en colère. Dans ces moments-là, un monstre s'agitait en elle, un monstre de fureur qui détestait le monde entier et surtout qui la détestait, elle, son caractère emporté, son manque de gentillesse et de patience. Eutropia se rêvait parfois avec la gentillesse sincère d'Héliodore Nott, la sociabilité instinctive d'Abraxas Malefoy, l'aplomb si ferme de Rosa MacNair, la sagesse prudente de Philophore Nott, l'enthousiasme d'Armael Green, le talent inné de Jedusor, l'intelligence retorse de Sirseï Selwyn, l'aisance et l'élégance vestimentaire de Vera Warrington, l'influence d'Elisa Bishop. Mais elle n'était qu'elle, Eutropia Grayson, une gamine au sale caractère, irritable et lunatique, pas forcément à l'aise en société, qui se montrait facilement méchante avec les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus.

Eutropia se réfugia dans la Salle sur Demande et y resta jusque tard le soir. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne voulait adresser la parole à personne. Pourquoi ? Par crainte que l'on brise les motifs de sa colère comme une porcelaine fragile ? Que l'on insiste encore sur son caractère infect qui faisait souffrir son entourage ? Qu'on lui donne encore le rôle de la gamine capricieuse tout en niant la douleur qui lui broyait les tripes ?

Parce qu'Eutropia souffrait et qu'un enfant pleurait en elle. Elle souffrait d'avoir été arrachée à sa première réalité, elle souffrait d'avoir tout à recommencer, elle souffrait de ne pouvoir en parler en personne, elle souffrait enfin, de toujours passer pour la méchante sans que personne ne s'intéresse réellement aux motifs de sa souffrance.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Eutropia se leva très tôt pour n'avoir à parler à personne. Elle passa par les cuisines récupérer assez de nourriture pour tenir la journée et retourna se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle termina sa nuit dans le canapé confortable qui faisait face à une belle cheminée au manteau de calcaire finement ouvragé. Le crépitement du bois léché par les flammes offrait une berceuse mélodieuse et apaisante. Eutropia dormit jusque vers midi. Après cela, elle mangea et se mit à ses devoirs. Elle décida de bâcler celui de Sortilège et puis parce qu'elle était vraiment en colère que Bishop lui ait pris _Florilège de sortilèges_ , elle bâcla également son devoir de Défense. Ne restait plus que la métamorphose qu'elle soigna, pour préserver les apparences et éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention de Dumbledore.

Lorsque tout cela fut fait, Eutropia retourna sur le canapé. Assise à contempler les flammes, elle sombra dans ses ruminations, sur son passé, sur son avenir, sur Bishop et sur Jedusor.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jedusor, justement, entra. Eutropia sursauta. Elle attrapa sa baguette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là, Jedusor ? siffla-t-elle sur ses gardes.

Très calme, Jedusor referma la porte.

— Je suis venu te parler.

— Comment t'as su où je me trouvais ?

— J'ai posé la question à Selwyn.

— Tu as quoi ?

Eutropia ne savait pas vraiment si elle était en colère contre sa cousine d'avoir vendu son refuge, irritée par l'intrusion de Jedusor ou stupéfaite par son audace de Gryffondor.

— Oui, je suis allé lui poser la question, confirma Jedusor tout en restant à distance, à côté de la porte, les deux mains bien visibles.

Aucune ne tenait de baguette.

— Et elle t'a répondu ?

— Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'étais inquiet pour toi et elle a accepté de me parler de la Salle sur Demande.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ou pour les conséquences sur toi, si je te lâche et que les Black en profitent pour te faire payer les quatre-vingts points ?

— Un peu des deux, admit Jedusor.

Il s'avança d'un pas.

— Philophore et Héliodore étaient d'avis de te laisser tranquille. Ils m'ont dit que ça t'arrivait parfois et que le plus prudent, c'était de rester à l'écart en attendant que l'orage passe. Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. L'orage ne passe jamais totalement. Il se calme juste, il s'endort, il macère et il nous ronge petit à petit de l'intérieur. Les adultes nous disent que c'est des caprices parce que ça leur évite de prendre la peine de nous écouter. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'en disant « caprice », ils ridiculisent notre peine et nous enragent davantage.

Eutropia ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même et d'éviter Jedusor du regard. _Ils ridiculisent notre peine_. C'était la première fois, dans cette vie comme dans la précédente qu'on lui reconnaissait cette peine, justement, sans la traiter comme une gamine problématique qu'on ne savait pas par quel bout prendre.

Jedusor s'assit sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable.

— As-tu l'intention d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

La question prit Eutropia de court.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était nerveuse. Parce que discuter de la Chambre des Secrets avec Tom Jedusor, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour se détendre et qu'on a vite fait de l'imaginer avec un sourire cruel de méchant, se promenant avec sa bestiole meurtrière.

— Réponds-moi juste, oui ou non. As-tu l'intention d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

Sa voix était neutre. Son regard, bien droit, fixait les flammes.

— Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ouvrir.

Jedusor opina légèrement. La lueur dansante du feu agitait des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage pâle.

— Moi si.

Eutropia se figea d'horreur.

— Je dois tuer le Basilic.

Pour se détendre presque aussitôt.

— Ah euh… tant mieux pour toi.

Pourquoi lui rebattait-il encore les oreilles avec le basilic ?

— Et pour Elisa, compléta Jedusor. Ne dis plus que tu vas la donner à manger au basilic, c'est clair ? Ni elle, ni personne.

Lentement, Jedusor se tourna vers elle. Il avait un regard lourd de menaces. Cette fois-ci, il faisait vraiment peur. Si Eutropia osait s'en prendre à Bishop, les retombées seraient douloureuses.

— C'était des paroles en l'air, se défendit Eutropia. Je n'ai jamais songé à réellement…

— Je suis un legilimens naturel, coupa Jedusor. Certains legilimens captent les pensées des gens. Moi, ce sont leurs émotions. Et j'ai bien senti ta rage quand tu t'es adressée à Elisa.

Le besoin impérieux de partir, de mettre de la distance entre elle et Jedusor saisit Eutropia à la gorge. Elle sauta sur ses jambes avec la ferme intention de quitter la pièce, mais Jedusor la retint par le bras et sa baguette lui échappa des doigts. Eutropia eut le réflexe de se jeter sur Jedusor, mais à peine ses doigts trouvaient-il le chemin vers le cou fragile de Jedusor que…

— _Petrificus totalus !_

Jedusor repoussa sans douceur son corps pétrifié sur le côté.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire de nouveau étrangler, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'écarta de plusieurs pas d'Eutropia et leva le maléfice.

— En fait, tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour moi, mais pour Bishop, cracha Eutropia furieuse.

Bishop, Bishop, il n'y en avait toujours que pour elle !

— Non, je m'inquiétais pour vous deux. Tu es sur une pente glissante, ajouta Jedusor d'une voix qui s'était considérablement adoucie. Il y a tellement de peurs en toi. De colère, de souffrance…

Jedusor baissa sa baguette.

— Et tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Tu es comme une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Ça siffle, ça siffle, mais personne n'entend vraiment que la pression devient trop importante. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'un bruit de fond un peu agaçant.

Jedusor soupira en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

— La vérité est que, si je t'ai attaquée vendredi, c'est parce que j'ai paniqué. Je craignais que tu n'ouvres la Chambre des Secrets.

— Jamais je ne ferai ça ! protesta Eutropia. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

— Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Jedusor se détourna. Il s'accroupit pour faire face au feu et commença à agiter les braises rougeoyantes avec un tisonnier.

— J'essaye de ne pas en être un, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Cette dernière remarque intrigua beaucoup Eutropia et lui fit oublier une bonne partie de sa colère.

— De ne plus en être un, corrigea-t-il. J'ai fait des choses horribles à l'orphelinat. Des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et qui continuent de me hanter…

Sa voix se fondit dans le crépitement du bois. Eutropia eut la tentation de lui poser plus de questions sur son passé à l'orphelinat. Seulement, d'après Philophore, c'était un sujet que Jedusor refusait d'aborder. L'interroger risquait donc de le braquer complètement. Elle préféra donc se taire et le laisser parler.

Jedusor resta silencieux. Il continuait de triturer les braises d'un air pensif.

— À l'orphelinat, j'avais l'habitude que les gens aient peur de moi. C'était normal. Alors quand on s'est rencontré, à King's Cross, je n'ai pas réalisé que ta peur était bizarre. Maintenant, je crois que tu avais peur de moi parce que tu sais que je suis un descendant de Serpentard. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder lundi, lorsque tu parlais de la Chambre des Secrets et tu avais très peur. Vendredi quand je t'ai attaquée, ça ne t'a pas surpris que je veuille ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Par contre, que je veuille tuer le Basilic, ça oui, tu ne t'y attendais pas.

Eutropia ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite.

— Ce n'est pas ça… tenta-t-elle.

— Comment as-tu appris que je descendais de Serpentard ?

Dans un livre pour enfant moldu ? Non, là, ça ne passait pas comme explication. Eutropia ne parvenait à rien formuler de plausible qui ne soit un mensonge ou au contraire, qui ne révélait trop de ses véritables origines.

— Je ne peux pas te répondre.

À sa grande surprise, Jedusor accepta cette réponse.

— Fais-tu parfois des rêves bizarres ? Des cauchemars ?

— Comme tout le monde, supposa Eutropia.

Au détail près qu'en général, on n'était pas hanté par sa mort et on ne la revivait pas au détour d'un cauchemar.

— Si un jour tu fais des cauchemars vraiment effrayants, avec une odeur de charogne qui te poursuit au réveil… Préviens-moi.

— Euh… d'accord.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Eutropia ne se souvenait pas avoir lu le moindre passage qui évoquait ce genre de problème. Mais ce n'était pas la seule interrogation qui agitait l'esprit d'Eutropia et elle se résigna à poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

— Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu descends de Serpentard ? Ça t'éviterait bien des ennuis.

— Je n'ai presque aucune preuve.

— Mais tu es Fourchelang ! C'est un indice ça.

Jedusor posa le tisonnier, la pointe enfouie au milieu des braises chaudes.

— Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Que je suis Fourchelang, que je descends de Serpentard. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Pour moi. Pour mon entourage. Personne ne sait que je suis Fourchelang, pas même Elisa. Il faut que tu gardes le secret. C'est très important.

Donc Eutropia savait quelque chose que Bishop ignorait. Jedusor lui avait confié un secret qu'il taisait à Bishop. Cette constatation apporta une joie un peu mesquine à Eutropia.

— D'accord, mais qui s'en prendrait à toi ?

Jedusor se leva et la regarda d'un air très grave :

— Grindelwald, lâcha-t-il.

Ah, évidemment… Que serait Poudlard sans un mage noir qui voudrait s'en prendre aux élèves ? Seulement voilà, Grindelwald était bien loin et Eutropia n'avait pas l'intention de lui courir après ou d'accompagner Jedusor à dos de Sombral vers une quête périlleuse. Elle ne s'alarma donc pas de ce dernier aveu. Sans doute expliquait-il l'intérêt de Jedusor pour des sortilèges de combat qui n'avaient rien de scolaire.

oOoOoOo

Eutropia apprit qu'elle avait loupé pas mal de choses ce week-end. Juste après son départ et sa mention du basilic, Malefoy avait interrogé Bishop sur la Chambre des Secrets, laquelle s'était répandue doctement en un cours digne d'un prof d'histoire. Jedusor soupçonnait Bishop d'en connaître l'entrée, mais refusait pour le moment de la questionner plus avant, ne souhaitant pas la mêler à son projet de tuer le basilic. Eutropia jalousait un peu les précautions que Jedusor prenait vis-à-vis de la sécurité de Bishop. Pire encore, Bishop avait décidé de garder le livre. Elle prétendait l'étudier au préalable pour déterminer ce qu'il y aurait d'utile à apprendre dans une optique de défense. Jedusor, comme à son habitude, se fiait au jugement de Bishop. Cela agaça profondément Eutropia.

Et puis il y avait eu la sortie de Green dans la Forêt Interdite, dans le cadre de sa colle auprès de Greengrass. Sans grande surprise, Héliodore Nott s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Ils avaient alors croisé une licorne, une vraie licorne très belle et argentée, avec une longue corne toute blanche. Elle était venue vers Héliodore qui avait même pu la caresser ! Étrangement fascinée par les licornes, Rosa MacNair avait déclaré qu'elle voudrait participer à la prochaine excursion du professeur de Botanique dans la Forêt Interdite. De fil en aiguille, au cours de la discussion, il avait finalement été proposé de mettre en place un club de la Forêt Interdite, pour organiser des sorties encadrées par les professeurs.

Eutropia fut donc harcelée par Rosa pour participer à des expéditions dangereuses, en pleine nuit, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Non merci, mais elle n'était pas Gryffondor !

Jedusor lui-même tenta de la convaincre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le lundi matin en cours de métamorphose, ce qui était assez inhabituel et ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore bien sûr. Le professeur ne fit cependant aucune remarque lorsque Jedusor se pencha vers Eutropia pour lui murmurer à voix très basse :

— Il pourrait y avoir des serpents. Cela pourrait être utile pour en apprendre plus sur notre don.

Il s'exprimait en fourchelang, ce qui le rendait indiscernable d'un chuchotement normal, au détail près qu'il était impossible d'en saisir le moindre mot.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ? rétorqua Eutropia méfiante.

— Je te l'ai dit, pour les serpents.

— J'ai une grand-mère qui a une valise remplie de serpents. J'ai déjà pas mal pratiqué le Fourchelang.

Jedusor cilla légèrement. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à cette réponse.

— Ça nous permettrait d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour de bon… ajouta-t-il.

— Hum… Fit Eutropia peu convaincue.

Parce que même si Jedusor semblait toujours plus s'éloigner de Voldemort, Eutropia n'était pas prête à se défaire de sa méfiance pour autant et que la Forêt Interdite offrait un beau cadre pour un « accident ».

Mais finalement, Rosa lui imposa la décision :

— Bon, je t'inscris, décréta-t-elle le jeudi soir alors qu'elle achevait la liste des inscrits.

Il y en avait une bonne dizaine sans doute tous déficients en matière d'instinct de survie (les Gryffondor étaient en effet en majorité). Eutropia croisa donc les doigts pour que Greengrass refuse l'idée… et ce fut tout le contraire ! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait encadrer autant d'élèves à lui tout seul, mais promit d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore et à Brûlopot qui enseignait le soin aux créatures magiques, sur la base d'une sortie mensuelle.

Génial. Voilà qui ajoutait une nouvelle possibilité de mort violente.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt paisibles. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait de nombreux regards noirs en la direction de Jedusor et les Serpentard murmuraient souvent sur leur passage. Mais aucun ne semblait suffisamment audacieux pour s'en prendre à Jedusor en la présence d'Eutropia, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Sirseï Selwyn. Parce que si Selwyn ne réagissait pas sur l'amitié naissante de sa cousine préférée avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison, non ? Peut-être…

Les cousines Black les dévisageaient avec une hostilité de plus en plus ouverte.

Ce n'était pas le seul sujet d'irritation d'Eutropia. Bishop. Certes, Bishop était déjà un sujet d'irritation à part entière en temps normal, mais là, ça s'était sérieusement empiré ! Eutropia surprit plusieurs regards à la dérobée de Bishop dans sa direction. Elle la croisa un nombre inhabituel de fois dans les couloirs, en particulier dans celui du deuxième étage.

— Elle me surveille, râla-t-elle auprès de Jedusor.

Ce qui le fit sourire.

— À quoi t'attendais-tu après l'avoir menacé de se faire manger par un basilic.

— Je ne l'ai pas menacée ! se défendit Eutropia. Et puis tu lui as dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'ouvrir la Chambre ?

— Pas exactement. Je lui ai dit que c'était des paroles en l'air et que tu ne souhaitais pas littéralement qu'elle se fasse manger par un basilic.

Concernant la Chambre des Secrets, Jedusor et Eutropia n'avaient encore rien décidé. Si Jedusor était bien déterminé à tuer le basilic, restait à réfléchir à un plan d'action. Rien ne pressait : ils étaient les deux seuls Fourchelang de Poudlard (d'après Sirseï), donc les deux seuls susceptibles d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Le basilic avait attendu des siècles.

— Je suppose qu'il peut bien attendre quelques semaines de plus, admit Jedusor à contrecœur.

— Années, tu veux dire ? répliqua Eutropia.

— J'aimerais nous en débarrasser avant les vacances d'été. Comme ça, je serais plus tranquille, argumenta Jedusor.

— À ce compte-là, autant en parler à Dumbledore.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux y mêler personne. Toi, c'était une erreur parce que j'ai paniqué à l'idée que tu puisses l'ouvrir.

Eutropia foudroya Jedusor du regard. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de la Chambre ou d'autres sujets délicats, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'abri de la Salle sur Demande.

— Ne le prends pas mal, précisa Jedusor. C'est juste que c'est très dangereux.

— Précisément, c'est dangereux. Je comprends bien pourquoi le Choixpeau a failli t'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais attend un peu, veux-tu ? Au moins la quatrième ou la cinquième année… Un basilic, ce n'est pas rien ! Rien ne presse, alors attends d'être en âge.

Oui, peut-être bien qu'Eutropia commençait à s'attacher à Jedusor et qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir descendre aussi jeune vers un lieu aussi dangereux. Et puis rien ne pressait, non ? N'était-ce pas Tom Jedusor qui était le premier à l'ouvrir depuis sa création dans le canon ?

Un message en lettre rouge et scintillante la détrompa deux jours plus tard.

C'était un samedi matin et avril touchait à sa fin dans une épaisse grisaille qui enveloppait Poudlard d'un manteau d'humidité. Les Serpentard se réjouissaient d'avoir la Salle Commune dans les souterrains du château, afin de ne pas subir à longueur de journée, la vision déprimante d'un sempiternel ciel gris et bouché.

Comme à leur habitude, Rosa MacNair, Abraxas Malefoy, Tom Jedusor et Eutropia se retrouvèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Ils découvrirent que le calamar géant était de sortie et dansait derrière les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les profondeurs verdâtres du lac. Ils s'attardèrent un temps pour l'observer avant de céder à l'appel du ventre et de monter vers la Grande Salle.

En raison de l'heure avancée (Rosa tenait à sa grasse matinée), la Grande Salle se clairsemait : la majorité des élèves avaient déjà déjeuné.

Rosa la carnivore se servit généreusement en lard et en œuf au plat, qu'elle dévora accompagnés d'une tartine de beurre. Abraxas Malefoy jeta sa préférence sur du hareng, qu'il mangea également avec une tartine de beurre et une pomme. Eutropia, elle, ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les bananes. Une banane écrasée donc, avec du porridge et une pointe de miel. Pour Jedusor, trois bananes écrasées, avec une grosse cuillère de miel et une pointe de porridge. Quant à sa tasse de thé, il y mit un morceau de sucre, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept ! Sept morceaux de sucre !

— Et sinon… un peu de thé avec ton sucre ? se moqua Rosa.

Elle écopa d'un regard noir.

— Je pense qu'à ce stade-là, c'est plus du sirop que du thé, ajouta Malefoy.

Nouveau regard noir.

Ils en étaient sur les dernières bouchées lorsque Bishop fit irruption à leur table, la mine inquiète et les joues pâles. Il sembla à Eutropia que son regard s'attardait particulièrement sur Jedusor… Et sur elle-même, ce qui la fit automatiquement grincer des dents.

— Vous avez entendu ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Hexson a bu un coup de trop et il s'est brisé la nuque dans les escaliers ? suggéra Eutropia.

Ce qui lui valut un regard pénétrant de la part de Bishop.

— Quelqu'un a écrit sur le mur un avertissement, énonça lentement Bishop en scrutant attentivement leur groupe de Serpentard. _« La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte. Ennemi de l'héritier, prends garde ! »._

Jedusor faillit s'étouffer avec son sirop de thé.

* * *

La suite dimanche prochain ou dans deux semaines en fonction du temps que j'aurais !


	7. Tension à Serpentard

Un peu de retard... Mea Culpa.  
Mais il y a deux bonnes raisons à cela : 1) J'ai trouvé un taf (un CDI !). 2) J'en ai réecris la moitié, parce que j'aimais pas trop  
Bref, le fait que j'ai un travail fait que je passe vraiment sur un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir un chapitre par semaine.

Sinon... Réponse aux reviews !

 **A tous :** Pauvre Elisa... J'ai pas fais exprès de la rendre agaçante T_T  
Concernant le monstre sous le lit... On finira par avoir de ses nouvelles. Étant donné son impact ENORME sur le scénario, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier ou de le laisser de côté.

 **IceQueen38** : Et ton instinct a peut-être raison... ou peut-être pas ^^. Maintenant, quel intérêt aurait Grindelwald à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ? ;) Pour trouver le coupable, il faut trouver le motif ! C'est pas fait exprès qu'Elisa soit agaçante T-T Snif, dsl Ywena. Peut-être parce qu'elle est vue de l'extérieur ? Et merci pour ta review !  
 **Niakovic** : Bah faut pas avoir peur de commenter. Contrairement à ma SI, je ne mords pas ! Contente qu'Eutropia te plaise autant ! Pour Elisa, le fait de la voir de l'extérieur, ça doit changer, la rendre peut-être moins sympathique je suppose. Quant à savoir si Eutropia et Elisa vont s'apercevoir que l'une et l'autre vienne d'une autre dimension... ah ah, mystèèèèèère et spoiler :p L'ancienne amie d'Eutropia, c'est Vera Warrington et tu relèves un point très intéressant : l'inscription est exactement la même que dans les livres. Un peu bizarre, non ? Mwouahaha, sur ce coup, je suis fière de moi.  
 **BlancheEner** : ah bah non, il fallait pas pleure pour si peu... attends un peu que j'ai tué mes premiers persos XD Donc pour toi, ce sont les cousines Black...  
 **Allan Edem :** Retard tout excusé ! Avec une review de l'espace, je peux tout pardonner. Oui, dragon, Flamboilang, tout ça, tout ça... J'adorerai y intégrer. A voir la place que je peux avoir pour eux. Je vais faire mon possible. J'aurais aussi adoré écrire une scène où Jedusor vient poser des questions à Elisa sur le terme technique du Kamasutra du serpent XD. Pour la créature... ça viendra. Rassure-toi, ça viendra... J'ai même des passages déjà écrit avec elle. Quant au livre de magie noire... accident de rangement, ou personne mal intentionnée qui l'a laissé traîné à la portée des premières années ? Jedusor est un legilimens naturel des émotions, pas des pensées comme Queenie Goldstein. Il sent que la personne a peur mais ne sait pas pourquoi elle a peur. Et non, je refuse d'écrire une énième fic où Jedusor passe du côté obscur parce que sa dulcinée a été tuée par des moldus ou autre. Là dessus, j'ai prévu très original et je doute qu'il y ait déjà eu une fic comme ça (mais si oui, je veux bien la lire !). Grindelwald a de très bonnes raisons (de son point de vue) de vouloir mettre la main sur Jedusor. Mais je ne dirais pas lesquelles :p Et mieux vaut éviter de parler de la Chambre des Secrets en public...

Bref... oui, ils vont prendre cher, yark yark yark

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Tensions à Serpentard**

Elles étaient là, entre deux fenêtres, peintes sur le mur d'un couloir menant aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Ces lettres rouges scintillaient d'une aura de danger mortel. Était-ce rassurant ou au contraire, plus inquiétant encore ? Jedusor, très pâle, semblait sous le choc. La nuque raide et la mâchoire crispée, il fixait l'avertissement comme si les sinistres lettres l'avaient hypnotisé.

Il secoua la tête et fit volte-face, comme déterminé à quitter la foule qui s'était amassée autour du message d'avertissementavec une fascination morbide. Ça sonna comme une alarme dans la tête d'Eutropia. Non, ça ne le désignait pas comme un coupable. Au contraire, elle l'imaginait sans peine se précipiter dans la Chambre des Secrets, épée de Gryffondor à la main pour occire la bête. Seulement, un basilic, c'est bien dangereux pour un enfant de douze ans, fut-il le véritable héritier de Serpentard. Elle attrapa donc Jedusor par son écharpe.

— Tu vois ? Vert et argent, pas rouge et or !

— Je ne…

Jedusor s'interrompit, remarquant les regards de Rosa, Malefoy et Bishop qui pesaient sur lui.

— Tom, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda Bishop d'une voix inquiète.

— Rien, répondit Jedusor. Ah ! Regardez là-bas ! Il y a Philophore !

En effet, au milieu de la foule compacte des élèves qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, se trouvait le petit groupe des Gryffondor : PhilophorePrewett, Héliodore Nott, Armael Green, accompagnés de deux fillettes : Violette Aberdeen et Hildeberry Hopkins.

Les Serpentard durent jouer des coudes pour retrouver leurs amis de Gryffondor. Eutropia aurait bien perdu Bishop dans la foule, mais la Poufsouffle s'accrochait à eux comme une mauvaise sangsue.

— Vous avez vu ? C'est bizarre, remarqua PhilophorePrewett. On parle de la Chambre des Secrets et paf ! Peu de temps après, il y a ça qui apparaît !

— Peut-être un plaisantin qui nous a entendus en parler et qui s'est dit que ça ferait une bonne blague, suggéra Green.

Il s'attira des regards surpris.

— Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Moi j'y ai pensé en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais j'aurais pris une peinture verte, pour que ça fasse plus Serpentard.

— Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, répliqua sèchement Jedusor

— Rooh, t'es trop sérieux, soupira Green.

— Cela dit, ce n'est pas idiot, intervint Eutropia. Rien ne nous dit que la Chambre des Secrets a bien été ouverte. Aussi bien, c'est un simple plaisantin avec de la simple peinture.

Disait-elle cela pour se rassurer ? Ou bien pour refroidir les ardeurs gryffondoresques de Jedusor ? Car Eutropia commençait à vraiment le croire, lorsqu'il affirmait que le monstre de Serpentard était de sa responsabilité et qu'il devait le tuer avant qu'il n'y ait un mort.

— Ce n'est pas de la simple peinture, contra Bishop d'un ton sec. Sinon les professeurs ne l'étudieraient pas avec autant d'attention.

En effet, au-delà de la foule d'élèves intrigués, Dumbledore, Têtenjoy et Dippet étudiaient méticuleusement le graffiti, la baguette sortie et leurs lèvres marmonnant quelques formules. Ils paraissaient préoccupés, mais pas inquiets au point de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

— Mais enfin… C'est ridicule, insista Eutropia. Personne n'a pu l'ouvrir. Je suis la seule Fourchelang de Poudlard à ma connaissance.

— À ta connaissance, releva Jedusor.

Il fixait un point derrière Eutropia. C'était SirseïSelwyn, qui se trouvait appuyée contre un mur, un peu à l'écart de la foule qu'elle observait de son regard perçant. Après une brève hésitation, Eutropia décida de rejoindre sa cousine. Elle y parvint non sans mal : il fallait souvent se glisser parmi des élèves bien plus grands qu'elle !

— Une drôle d'affaire, commenta Sirseï sans quitter le groupe de Jedusor des yeux. Vous en parlez et deux semaines plus tard…

— Ce n'est pas lui, affirma Eutropia.

Sirseï opina, songeuse. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Eutropia.

— Tu en es certaine ?

— Pratiquement.

— Donc il reste une mince marge d'incertitude.

Eutropia se rapprocha un peu plus de Sirseï et demanda à voix très basse :

— As-tu d'autres… suspects ?

Le terme tira un sourire à Sirseï.

— Non.

Eutropia se mordilla la lèvre. Elle aurait préféré une autre réponse. Une qui permettrait d'innocenter Jedusor.

— D'après Green, il est possible que ça soit juste un plaisantin qui nous a entendus parler.

— C'est possible, reconnut Sirseï. Il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

Elle prit une expression moqueuse.

— Tiens, je crois que Bishop non plus ne néglige aucune piste. Possible que tu sois en haut de sa liste.

En effet, de temps à autre, Bishop risquait quelques regards à la dérobée dans sa direction. Au début, cela parut ridicule à Eutropia. Mais en y réfléchissant bien… D'après Jedusor, Bishop connaissait sans doute l'entrée véritable de la Chambre des Secrets, même si elle avait toujours éludé le sujet en utilisant de fausses pistes. Elle savait sans doute qu'Eutropia était Fourchelang. Et Eutropia avait été surprise avec Jedusor dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Ça faisait un peu suspect tout ça, non ?

— Génial, marmonna Eutropia.

— Bah, ça lui passera. Pour le moment, elle fait une fixette sur toi parce que tu t'es approchée de son petit protégé dans des conditions douteuses. Peut-être craint-elle une mauvaise influence de ta part, et que tu l'entraînes du côté des méchants Puristes. Elle se rendra vite compte de son erreur. D'abord, Jedusor n'est pas si influençable que ça et je doute qu'il bascule un jour du côté des Puristes. Et toi-même, tu n'accordes pas beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang. Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cet air inquiet ! Je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là. Les vieilles familles se trompent d'ennemis. Un jour, je t'expliquerai, au calme.

Et Sirseï partit sur ses dernières paroles, laissant Eutropia dans un état d'intense réflexion. Que voulait-elle dire par « se tromper d'ennemis » ? Sirseï n'était pas progressiste, ça, Eutropia en était certaine. Elle ne serait donc pas non plus puriste ? Peut-être… Devant Eutropia, elle n'avait jamais critiqué la légitimité de Jedusor à appartenir à Serpentard. Jedusor l'intriguait, elle avait utilisé les cousines Black pour l'évaluer, pas pour l'ostraciser. Sirseï cherchait plus à l'étudier qu'à lui nuire.

L'agitation qui gagna soudain la foule d'élèves tira Eutropia de ses pensées. Dumbledore venait d'effacer la sinistre inscription en trois coups de baguette magique. Dippet prit la parole, après avoir amplifié sa voix. Il décrétait que ce n'était qu'un canular de mauvais goût et priait les élèves de se disperser. Un canular, vraiment ?

Eutropia avait besoin de vérifier un détail. Elle se fondit dans le flot d'élèves pour se faufiler jusqu'aux toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Elle entra, réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule sur place : un groupe de Serdaigle de cinquième ou sixième année papotaient joyeusement. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur elle, Eutropia utilisa d'abord les toilettes, avant de s'intéresser au lavabo pour se laver les mains. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle s'efforça de rester calme. Il y avait bien un lavabo de plus. Un lavabo dont le robinet s'ornait d'un serpent discret. Ce n'était pas qu'un canular.

Eutropia s'efforça de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible pour sortir des toilettes… et tomba nez à nez sur Bishop. C'était bien sa veine. Après un premier regard noir envoyé par réflexe, Eutropia essaya d'esquisser un rictus carnassier (en espérant qu'il soit crédible) et lança :

— Évite de te promener seule dans les couloirs, Bishop. Ça serait dommage qu'un basilic passe par là et décide de te manger.

— Ca n'a rien de drôle, articula Bishop avec raideur.

Non, ce n'était pas drôle et en vérité, Eutropia avait un peu la frousse. Alors pour tromper la peur, elle pouvait toujours titiller Bishop qui prenait la menace très au sérieux.

— Peut-être bien que le basilic te trouvera à son goût, insista-t-elle.

Puis, passant au Fourchelang :

— $Miam, miam$.

Ayant dit cela, Eutropia tourna des talons avec la ferme intention de planta Bishop là, avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied en dehors des toilettes que Bishop la retint par le bras. Dans un mouvement de colère, Eutropia se serait sans doute jeter sur Bishop (elle fixait déjà sa gorge), si Jedusor n'était pas intervenu à ce moment très précis en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Calme-toi, murmura-t-il.

Puis, s'adressant à Bishop :

— Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

— Oh, si, je le pensais vraiment ! cracha Eutropia avant de se dégager et de disparaître au plus vite dans la foule.

Eutropia avait les nerfs à vif. Déjà parce qu'un serpent géant se baladait peut-être dans les couloirs. Ensuite parce que croiser Bishop avait toujours le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Enfin, Jedusor se rangeait du côté de Bishop et tentait de jouer l'apaisement. Jedusor, l'apaisement ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle fulminait donc intérieurement contre ce futur mage noir qui ne manquait pas de culot lorsqu'elle entendit :

— _Ksssss, kssssss, kssssss_

C'était les cousines Black. Appuyées contre le mur, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, elles imitaient sans talent le sifflement d'un serpent. Il y avait un peu de monde dans ce couloir. Rien de dramatique. Quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, un ou deux Gryffondor, les cousines Black et surtout, Mulciber.

Voilà ce qui fit hésiter Eutropia. Mulciber. Légèrement en retrait vis-à-vis des cousines Black, il observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Mulciber était un septième année de Serpentard qui avait mis un point d'honneur tout au long de sa scolarité, à se montrer aussi sournois que brutal. Puriste jusqu'au bout des ongles, impitoyable avec les plus jeunes et les Nés-de-Moldus, il s'était violemment disputé l'an dernier avec Sirseï, cette dernière estimant qu'il allait trop loin dans ses exactions. Personne ne connaissait la teneur exacte de leur dispute, mais depuis Mulciber se tenait à carreau, semblait craindre Sirseï, laquelle avait gagné en popularité.

Sirseï n'estimait cependant pas que la partie était gagnée et avait mis Eutropia en garde contre Mulciber à plusieurs reprises. En tant que première année et protégée privilégiée de Sirseï, elle était une cible de choix pour Mulciber si d'aventure il lui prenait l'envie de se venger. Sirseï avait réitéré son avertissement pas plus tard que mercredi dernier.

Certes énervée mais pas au point de pousser l'imprudence à provoquer Mulciber, Eutropia décida de poursuivre son chemin.

— Au fait, comment se porte ton petit ami Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança Walburga Black.

— Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, répliqua Eutropia.

— Oh si, c'est bien ton petit ami. Impossible de le nier : vous êtes tout le temps ensemble depuis queHexson vous a surpris dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Remarque, vous avez eu de la chance. Plutôt que Hexson, ça aurait pu être le basilic. Et je suis sûre que le basilic ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'un Sang-de-Bourbe comme Jedusor.

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Eutropia. Parce que c'était SA pique qu'on lui volait, parce qu'il n'y avait que Bishop qui avait le droit de se faire manger par le basilic et surtout parce qu'elle réalisait avec horreur que si ce n'était pas Jedusor, c'était peut-être un rival et que Jedusor risquait de faire partie des premières victimes.

Oubliant toute prudence, Eutropia pétrifia Lucretia Black dans un murmure et un léger mouvement de baguette. Walburga voulut l'attaquer, mais Eutropia bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, fut plus rapide. Surtout, elle s'attaqua physiquement à Walburga. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux, tira fort en lui fauchant les jambes pour la faire tomber au sol et commença à la frapper à grands coups de pieds dans l'estomac. C'était oublié Mulciber.

Projetée par une force invisible, elle heurta le mur avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Le temps de récupérer ses esprits, Eutropia réalisa horrifiée que Mulciber la menaçait, baguette pointée dans sa direction. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il la fixait avec curiosité.

— Tu es vraiment une petite sauvage, commenta-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

D'ordinaire, traiter Eutropia de sauvage était le meilleur moyen pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Pas cette fois. Pas avec Mulciber. Peut-être parce qu'il avait bien dépassé le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et qu'elle avait tout juste atteint le mètre cinquante du haut de ses douze ans, ou bien parce que Sirseï se méfiait fortement de lui, tous les sens d'Eutropia lui criaient au danger. C'était terrifiant et ça lui broyait les tripes comme une envie de vomir.

— Laissez-la tranquille ! rugit une voix qu'Eutropia reconnut avec soulagement.

Jedusor arrivait, baguette sortie et l'air franchement menaçant. Eutropia ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel é faisait peur en colère. La plupart du temps, il s'escrimait à cacher son potentiel, à se faire passer pour un élève certes talentueux, mais qui ne sortait en rien de l'ordinaire. Là, c'était différent. Il irradiait de magie, littéralement. Eutropia en avait la chair de poule. Elle prit soudain la mesure de la puissance exceptionnelle de Jedusor. C'était à la fois effrayant et rassurant.

— Ah, et voici le fidèle chien de garde, nota Mulciber.

Jedusor cilla soudain hésitant, mais se ressaisit vite.

— Et la Magistère.

Bishop en effet, venait tout juste de se positionner aux côtés de Jedusor, baguette sortie, ce qui fit très mal à l'égo d'Eutropia. Dépendre de Bishop, avoir une dette envers elle, c'était pire que tout. Rassemblant son courage, Eutropia se releva. Elle aurait voulu chasser Bishop, lui dire qu'elle se passerait bien de ses services mais… non. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était dans de sales draps et qu'elle avait besoin de Bishop.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Telle la cavalerie qui arrivait toujours au bon moment, Dumbledore était là, impressionnant par son aplomb et son autorité naturelle. Mulciber avait toute son attention.

— Il se passe, professeur, répondit Mulciber d'une voix mielleuse, que Grayson a attaqué les cousines Black et que je suis intervenu alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur Walburga. Il y a des témoins, ils confirmeront ma version des faits.

De fait, Lucretia était toujours pétrifiée et Walburga sanglotait au sol (Eutropia se demanda si Walburga ne simulait pas un peu). Dumbledore libéra Lucretia du maléfice et lui ordonna d'emmener sa cousine à l'infirmerie avant de reporter son attention sur Eutropia.

— Est-ce vrai ?

Dumbledore avait posé la question d'une voix très calme. C'était bien pire que s'il avait crié, parce qu'il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix. A Godric'sHollow, il avait déjà été le témoin des sautes d'humeur d'Eutropia. Il savait qu'elle était une gamine problématique, avec des crises de colère délicates à gérer. Il savait aussi que la mère d'Eutropia, Diana Grayson, cherchait des conseils pour calmer son irascible fille.

Eutropia avait conscience d'être un cas difficile, une épine douloureuse dans le pied de son entourage et même si ça l'attristait, elle était incapable de se comporter autrement.

— Elle avait insulté Tom, murmura-t-elle pour sa seule défense, la gorge nouée et les yeux baissés.

Dumbledore soupira. Il signifia à Mulciber de partir et aux curieux de se disperser. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que lui, Jedusor, Bishop et Eutropia dans ce bout de couloir, Dumbledore déclara :

— On ne frappe pas les gens pour des insultes.

Et voilà, on lui ressortait encore cette vieille phrase toute moisie. Eutropia releva la tête, furieuse. Mais comme il s'agissait de Dumbledore, elle s'abstint de commentaire.

— Vous serez en retenu avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine.

Eutropia s'apprêta à protester, mais Jedusor intervint :

— Professeur, est-ce que je pourrai l'accompagner ? En ce moment, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a des tensions à Serpentard et je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée qu'Eutropia rentre seule le soir. On pourrait l'attaquer.

Eutropia ouvrit grand la bouche sous la stupéfaction. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de rire, étant donné que Jedusor l'avait attaqué dans ces circonstances mois d'un mois auparavant, l'incrédulité devant tant de prévenance de sa part et de l'agacement.

— Votre solidarité vous honore, Jedusor, dit Dumbledore.

Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— C'est d'accord, mais à une condition : que vous restez séparer sans vous parler durant toute la durée de la colle. C'est censé être une punition pour votre amie, mais vous, vous serez libre de lire ou de faire vos devoirs.

Evidemment, après cela vint la partie la plus délicate : celle où Eutropia se retrouva seule avec Jedusor et Bishop. Refusant de remercier Bishop d'être intervenue face à Mulciber, ou de s'excuser pour l'avoir encouragé à se faire manger par un basilic une seconde fois, Eutropia opta pour la stratégie du silence boudeur.

Bishop poussa un profond soupir de résignation, et baissa sa baguette :

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête avec toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'es fourrée. Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur la Chambre des Secrets ?

Eutropia la fusilla du regard. Pour qui se prenait-elle, avec ses grands airs de Magister ? Elle n'était même pas une préfète ! Juste une élève de troisième année…

— Non et puis si j'en savais plus, ce n'est pas à toi que je le dirais, mais à Dumbledore. C'est un professeur, lui. Et puis il a beaucoup voyagé. Il a affronté pas mal de monstre dans sa jeunesse. S'il y a quelqu'un à Poudlard capable d'affronter un basilic, c'est bien lui !

Ca, elle le disait surtout pour Jedusor. Parce que si d'aventure Bishop voulait se précipiter dans la Chambre des Secrets, grand bien lui en fasse. Ce n'était pas son affaire.

oOoOoOo

La mise en garde alimenta les discussions durant tout le week-end. Canular ou menace réelle ? Le débat faisait rage. Peu à peu, des regards inquiets se tournèrent vers Eutropia. Certains l'avaient entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets à la table des Serpentard. D'autres se trouvaient à proximité lorsqu'elle avait encouragé Bishop à se faire manger par un basilic ou quand elle avait perdu son calme face aux cousines Black qu'elle avait maîtrisé en quelques instants. Et puis la rumeur se répandit qu'elle était Fourchelang — probablement lancée par les cousines Black qui arboraient désormais de grands sourires pas franchement sympathiques. Sans doute avaient-elles sauté sur l'occasion pour nuire à cette maudite gamine, favorite de SirseïSelwyn et qui avait l'outrecuidance de ne pas être une Puriste convaincue. Avec ça, Eutropia avait une arrière-grand-mère moldue du côté de son père, ce qui, au regard des Black, entachait sans doute son statut de véritable Sang-Pur.

Eutropia, donc, passa rapidement pour la suspecte numéro 1. En vérité, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations, même s'il n'était guère agréable d'entendre des chuchotements effrayés sur son passage. Non, ce qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit, c'était Jedusor. Ou plus exactement, la sécurité de Jedusor.

— $Walburga a raison, tu pourrais être une des premières victimes du basilic$, insista-t-elle lundi après-midi durant le cours d'histoire de la magie. $Si tu as un rival, s'il te repère, il voudra se débarrasser de toi. Je veux dire… S'il est vraiment dans une optique puriste, tu fais tâche parce que tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur. Tu souilles la belle lignée de Serpentard avec du sang moldu, dans leur mentalité$.

Pour la première fois, l'argument sembla se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit têtu de Jedusor. Comme il se trouvait dans le puissant brouhaha du cours de Binns, ils pouvaient user du Fourchelang sans crainte. Le seul problème : ce papillon rose en papier qui leur voletait autour depuis dix minutes.

— $Tu penses que si j'y descends, le basilic risque de plus lui obéir à lui qu'à moi, parce que j'ai un père moldu$.

Eutropia opina. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'un deuxième héritier, son existence était plausible. Dans le canon, peut-être avait-il été maîtrisé par la terrible version d'un Jedusor impitoyable. Mais là, c'était différent. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Jedusor sur quelques suppositions. Elle chassa d'un revers de la main le papillon en papier qui s'approchait trop près de ses cheveux à son goût.

— $Tu n'es pas surprise quand je te dis que mon père est moldu$, nota Jedusor.

Oups. Il la dévisageait d'un regard pénétrant avant d'attraper, agacé, le papillon en papier.

— $C'est euh… juste une supposition$, bredouilla Eutropia.

Ce qui fut loin de convaincre Jedusor. Cependant, il n'insista pas sur le sujet, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Eutropia. Jedusor déplia le papillon. Dessus y était écrit d'une écriture maladroite « Tom + Eutropia = 3 », avec un cœur rouge très approximatif.

Jedusor se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir dans la direction d'Héliodore Nott, Armael Green et des jumeaux Lestrange qui arboraient tous les quatre de grands sourires.

— Si je leur lance un avion explosif, ça va les amuser plus qu'autre chose, non ? marmonna-t-il.

Sans doute imitant Bishop, Jedusor avait décidé de créer sa petite invention à lui : un avion en papier en papier qui se détruit s'il est touché par une autre personne que son destinataire. Le projet était en cours de finalisation et l'étape « l'avion explose » était très bien maîtrisé.

— Un avion explosif, en plein cours ? Ils vont t'aduler.

— En plein cours d'histoire de la magie, précisa Jedusor.

Autant dire dans le bordel le plus monstrueux qu'un enseignant puisse jamais imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars.

— $Ignorons-les$, conclut Jedusor. $Le basilic, c'est plus important.$

Mais à peine avait-il sifflé ces mots que quatre ou cinq papillons, toujours découpé dans du papier rose, revinrent à l'assaut.

— $Comme le lavabo est réapparu, il est possible que la Chambre des Secrets ait bien été ouverte$, récapitula Jedusor en tentant de faire abstraction des papillons. $Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui ça peut-être, mais il pourrait être très dangereux pour moi et pour toi$.

— $Pour moi ?$ s'étonna Eutropia.

— $Il ou elle pourrait te voir comme une rivale$.

— $Mais je ne descends pas de Serpentard !$

— $Tu es Fourchelang, ça peut suffire$, affirma sombrement Jedusor tout en attrapant un papillon qu'il déchira sans ménagement.

— $Il faut absolument prévenir Dumbledore$, conclut Eutropia en frissonnant (et en déchirant elle aussi un papillon). Dumbledore n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un sorcier brillant qui a beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse. Il raconte plein d'histoires extraordinaires pendant les fêtes de voisinages à Godric'sHollow. Il a affronté bien des monstres, il bénéficie de l'aide d'un phénix alors je ne crois pas qu'un basilic puisse longtemps lui résister !$

Oui, Eutropia avait longtemps réfléchi à son argumentation.

— $C'est plus rationnel. Plus raisonnable. Dumbledore est de taille à affronter un basilic, j'en suis certaine ! Et Sirseï aussi pense que c'est la meilleure solution.$

Jedusor acquiesça d'un air sceptique. S'opposait-il parce qu'il craignait pour la vie de Dumbledore ou pour celle du basilic ? Difficile à dire. Plus le temps passait, plus Eutropia avait envie de croire en son innocence. Elle s'attachait lui. Pire, ils devenaient amis. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'elle deviendrait amie avec Tom Jedusor…

C'était un fait, cependant, qu'il était vain de nier. Eutropia et Jedusor passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Alors que Rosa, Malefoy et Philophore se perdaient dans de longues discussions sur comment changer le monde, qu'Héliodore Nott, Armaël Green et les jumeaux Lestrange recherchaient de nouveaux explosifs et commençaient à jouer quelques tours aux autres élèves, Jedusor et Eutropia se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, étudiaient des livres de défense et s'entraînaient au duel.

Impossible pourtant d'oublier cette inquiétude sourde qui empêchait parfois Eutropia de dormir : cette amitié était-elle sincère et lui serait-elle fatale ? Et si Jedusor la manipulait depuis le début ? Et s'il basculait à l'avenir ?

—$Peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose à faire$, admit Jedusor avec réticence. $Et comme nous allons le voir tous les soirs en tête à tête cette semaine, ça va être facile de lui parler$.

Ou de l'art de glisser un reproche dans la conversation.

— $Walburga t'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et elle avait dit que le basilic allait te manger$.

— $Est-ce que je t'ai attaqué la dernière que tu as dit que le basilic allait manger Elisa ?$

C'est-à-dire, ce midi-même, lorsqu'elle avait croisé Bishop dans la Grande Salle.

— $Ouais, mais non, c'est différent. Je veux dire… Tu ne veux pas leur envoyer un avion explosif ? Ils commencent à devenir pénible avec leurs papillons à la noix ?$.

Mauvaise foi et changement de sujet. Jedusor ne fut pas dupe bien sûr.

— $Non. Considère ces papillons comme une punition pour toutes les fois où tu t'es montrée méchante avec Elisa$

oOoOoOo

Le reste de l'après-midi fut plutôt paisible, dans la mesure où l'on peut qualifier de paisible tout moment passé à proximité des quatre énergumènes qu'étaient Héliodore Nott, Armael Green, et les jumeaux Lestrange, désormais surnommés les Quatre Boom. Les Quatre Boom, donc, c'était mis en tête que Jedusor et Eutropia étaient fait pour sortir ensemble et avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à les accompagner à la bibliothèque pour l'habituel session devoir. Difficile cependant, de travailler au récapitulatif des sortilèges appris dans l'année quand quatre abrutis chantonnent « ils sont amoureux » juste à côté.

— C'est quand que vous vous embrassez ? demanda Armael pour la douzième fois.

Rosa, assise juste à côté d'Eutropia, tenait les comptes.

— Nous n'allons pas nous embrasser parce que nous ne sommes pas amoureux, répliqua Jedusor avec raideur. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

Rosa mit un sixième trait dans la colonne correspondante.

— Des filles et de garçons peuvent très bien être amis et juste rester amis, appuya Eutropia. Regarde, Abraxas et Rosa s'entendent très bien et pourtant ils sont juste amis.

S'en suivit un silence gêné. Abraxas et Rosa étaient tous les deux écarlates. Bon. Mauvais exemple.

— Tu t'entends bien avec Lycoris et pourtant, tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle, intervint Jedusor.

— Oui mais elle c'est différent, protesta Armael. C'est pas…

Il eut un regard pour la grande et filiforme Lycoris Lestrange.

— Ah oui, tiens, t'es une fille. Va falloir que je t'ajoute sur ma liste alors.

— Laisse tomber, t'es un Né-de-Moldu. Mes parents ne supporteraient pas que je fréquente autre chose que des Sang-Purs. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas sur ma liste. Toi non plus Tom, c'est dommage mais bon, de toute façon, tu es déjà pris.

— Je ne suis pas… oh laissez tomber, soupira Jedusor à bout de patience.

— C'est quoi cette liste ? demanda Eutropia curieuse.

— C'est la liste des personnes avec qui on aimerait sortir, répondit Armael avec son enthousiasme habituel. Toi par exemple, tu es quatrième sur ma liste parce que tu es très jolie, mais Rosa elle est deuxième parce qu'elle a souvent des bonnes idées pour faire exploser des trucs.

Si Eutropia se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, Rosa eut un rire amusé et répondit :

— Ah, c'est gentil ça ! Mais ne le prend pas mal, avec mon père, c'est impossible nous deux. Et c'est qui la première ?

— Violette !

La très timide Violette Aberdeen, binôme de Potion d'Eutropia, vira au cramoisi et enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans son bouquin.

— Je crois que tu es également premier sur sa liste, lança Hildeberry Hopkins, sa meilleure amie.

— Génial, ça veut dire qu'on peut être ensemble ! résuma Armael avec un sourire réjoui.

Eutropia réfléchissait à comment dire diplomatiquement que ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que ça marchait, lorsque Violette répondit d'une petite voix :

— D'accord.

— Super !

Ce sur quoi Héliodore en profita pour demander :

— Et toi Hildeberry ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Ce à quoi Hildeberry répondit par la positive. C'était définitif. Les Gryffondor étaient des créatures étranges. Elle fit part de ses réflexions à Jedusor après manger, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Je crois surtout qu'Armael et Héliodore qui sont particuliers. Ils n'ont pas peur de se lancer, quitte à tomber après. Philophore est différent.

Philophore avait quitté la bibliothèque au bout d'une demi-heure, exaspéré par le comportement puéril de ses amis qui nuisait au travail.

\- Et Violette aussi, reprit fait au moins trois mois qu'elle réagit bizarrement en présence d'Armael.

Ah… Eutropia n'avait pas remarqué. Mais Jedusor était plus observateur qu'elle. Être un legilimens naturel, ça aide.

— Armael et Héliodore sont vraiment uniques, reprit Jedusor avec un léger sourire. Il y a la Chambre des Secrets qui a peut-être été ouverte, un basilic qui pourrait attaquer à tout instant, et nous avons passé la fin de l'après-midi à parler d'amourettes et de ragots comme s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Comme si tout était normal.

— Ils ont fait des listes. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal.

— Non, mais c'est amusant. Pour en revenir à un sujet plus sérieux, j'ai réfléchi. Je crois que tu as raison. Je veux dire… J'ai demandé à Elisa et à Philophore si…

Jedusor marqua une pause, s'assura que le couloir était désert, se rapprocha d'Eutropia et souffla à voix très basse.

— $Si Dumbledore était de taille à affronter un basilic.$

Puis, repassant à l'anglais.

— Les deux pensent que oui, sans hésitation. Philophore m'a raconté quelques histoires à propos de Dumbledore. Il est vraiment impressionnant.

Bon, c'était quoi le plus déstabilisant ? Jedusor qui trouvait amusant l'idée de faire des listes d'amoureux et d'amoureuse, ou Jedusor admiratif de Dumbledore ?

Comme ils arrivaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore justement, Jedusor se tut. Eutropia inspira et toqua à la porte.

Dumbledore se montra de bonne humeur durant la retenue. Il proposa des bonbons à Jedusor et l'installa sur une table à l'écart. Quant à Eutropia, elle eut un extrait de l'Illiade sur la colère d'Achille à commenter par écrit. Génial.

Mardi s'écoula tout aussi paisiblement. Après les cours cependant, Jedusor et Eutropia ne se rendirent pas à la bibliothèque mais à la Salle sur Demande. Cela leur permettait de faire leur devoir tout en discutant de sujets délicats, mais aussi de se soustraire à Armael qui devenait de plus en plus pressant.

— Il commence à devenir lourd, maugréa Eutropia.

— C'est Armael, résuma Jedusor. Il ne sait pas vraiment quand s'arrêter.

Oui, ça résumait bien, en effet. Armael était une voiture de course en roue libre et il fonçait à la moindre occasion.

— Et puis, ajouta Jedusor, nous avons été surpris dans les toilettes, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Là par exemple, nous ne sommes plus avec les autres. Ça donne de la matière aux rumeurs.

— C'est ridicule. Il y a trois semaines, on s'adressait à peine la parole. Je n'imaginais même pas que l'on puisse devenir amis.

— Moi non plus. Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas aujourd'hui.

Eutropia opina à contre-cœur, parce que oui, inutile de nier les faits : l'impossible s'était produit.

— Ce que je veux dire repris Jedusor tout en listant les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion contre la toux d'hiver c'est que ça pourrait brouiller les pistes. Il vaut mieux que l'on croit qu'on était vraiment ensembles dans les toilettes du deuxième étage plutôt que à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets.

Sans lever la tête de ses notes, Jedusor tourna une page de son manuel. À son corps défendant, Eutropia devait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine logique à ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on la relie à la Chambre des Secrets et qu'on l'interroge sur comment elle en avait découvert l'entrée. Et comme de toute façon, tout Poudlard était convaincu qu'ils étaient ensembles…

— Ça peut être une bonne idée admit Eutropia, mais je préfère d'abord avoir l'avis de Sirseï.

La plume de Jedusor crissa et imprima un m trop profond à « jusquiame ». Il releva la tête avec humeur.

— Tu peux prendre des décisions par toi-même, claqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas obligée de la laisser réfléchir à ta place !

Eutropia cilla, surprise par la soudaine agressivité de Jedusor. Il s'aperçut de son trouble, se mordilla la lèvre et revint à son devoir de potion.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est le basilic qui me rend nerveux. La Chambre des Secrets, le risque qu'on apprenne mon lien avec Serpentard… Si les gens se demandent pourquoi nous étions pas dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et que nous continuons de prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous… Mais demande-lui, à ta cousine puriste. Demande-lui si tu as le droit de fréquenter Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi.

— Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que c'est bizarre, ok ?

— Plus que d'avoir trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets dans un livre pour enfants moldus qu'on ne trouve nulle part et que personne à Poudlard n'avait lu avant toi ?

Eutropia ne répondit rien. Elle peinait à comprendre cette conversation. Oui, ok. L'origine de ses connaissances étaient foireuses et elle ignorait comment elle tiendrait le coup face à Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'elle craquerait ? Est-ce qu'elle lui raconterait tout ? Oui mais… Comment réagirait Dumbledore ? Vis-à-vis d'elle ? Vis-à-vis de Jedusor ? Quelle disposition prendrait-il pour lutter contre Voldemort ?

Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien, non ? D'accord, il prenait parfois des décisions discutables, mais il était bon. Il ne punirait pas Jedusor par avance ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? marmonna Jedusor.

— Toi.

Il fronça des sourcils.

— Quoi encore ?

— Non c'est juste que… Si je dis à Dumbledore, pour la Chambre des Secrets, s'il me questionne et que je dis aussi pour toi. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Contre toute attente, la remarque fit sourire Jedusor.

—Je descends dans la Chambre, je suis en danger. Je ne fais rien avec le basilic qui traîne dans les parages, je suis en danger. Nous prévenons Dumbledore, je suis en danger. Quoi que nous fassions, donc, je suis en danger. Il va bien falloir choisir le moindre mal.

Il marqua un silence, posa sa plume et regarda Eutropia droit dans les yeux.

— Pour toi, qui de Dumbledore ou moi a le plus de chance face au basilic ?

— Dumbledore, répondit Eutropia sans hésitation. Pour lui, ça sera simple. Toi, tu risques d'y passer.

Jedusor opina lentement. Il posa la plume, tapota la table de ses doigts fins d'un air pensif puis déclara :

— Ce soir. Nous lui parlons de la Chambre des Secrets ce soir.

C'était soudain et un poil brutal. Eutropia s'attendait à devoir argumenter des jours entiers, voire même des semaines avant de parvenir à le convaincre. Peut-être même faudrait-il qu'un ou deux élèves soient pétrifiés pour le convaincre. Mais non. Là, en deux jours, il avait changé d'avis.

— Euh oui… Pourquoi tu acceptes finalement ?

— Toi, Elisa, Philophore… Vous pensez tous les trois que Dumbledore est de taille à affronter le basilic. Même Selwyn est de cet avis. Je suppose que c'est le plus raisonnable.

Eutropia eut le vague sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais s'abstint de commentaire. Sait-on jamais qu'une question le fasse douter et qu'il refuse à nouveau de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, donc, fut prévenu le soir-même. Jedusor annonça, peu après leur arrivée dans le bureau :

— Nous connaissons l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Dumbledore, perdant son sourire bienveillant, fronça des sourcils.

— Rien ne laisse à croire que la Chambre des Secrets existe réellement. Quant à établir que l'inscription d'avertissement était sérieuse, il y a encore un pas.

— Nous pensons qu'elle était sérieuse, affirma Jedusor.

Avec un léger hochement de tête, Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Bien loin de mettre en doute les paroles de Jedusor, d'un simple première année, Dumbledore lui accordait son attention la plus pénétrante. Sans se troubler, Jedusor poursuivit.

— L'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. C'est un lavabo qui y mène et il faut dire « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang. Le monstre serait un basilic, ce qui a une certaine cohérence pour un adepte de la magie noire qui serait Fourchelang.

Jedusor se tut. Il se tenait bien droit, avec la nuque raide et l'air déterminé. Au moins, cela ne laissait plus de place au doute : Jedusor était sincère lorsqu'il déclarait désirer la mort du basilic. Ça, et le fait que le canon avait définitivement déraillé. Encore une fois, Eutropia se demanda quelles étaient les causes d'un tel déraillement et si quelques rencontrent dans le train suffisait à l'expliquer, où s'il y avait d'autres éléments perturbateurs à prendre en compte. Quant aux conséquences… Un mystère.

— Je vois, déclara enfin Dumbledore. Il y a trois semaines, lorsque le professeur Hexson vous a surpris dans les toilettes, vous cherchiez donc l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

— Pour tuer le monstre, précisa Jedusor. Uniquement pour tuer le monstre. Pas pour le libérer et tuer des élèves.

— Nous ne voulions pas le faire tout de suite, ajouta Eutropia. Nous ne sommes qu'en première année, c'est dangereux. Il s'agissait d'un simple repérage des lieux. Mais quelqu'un nous a peut-être entendu en parler et c'est ce quelqu'un qui aurait écrit l'avertissement. Ça précipite un peu les choses, alors il nous est apparu plus prudent de vous en parler, professeur, plutôt que d'essayer de régler l'affaire nous-mêmes.

Dumbledore opina lentement, avec gravité. Au fil de la conversation, il devenait plus pensif et préoccupé. Il tapota l'acajou de son bureau d'un rythme en trois temps, avant de déclarer :

— Que l'on ait pu vous entendre, oui, c'est possible. Mais pour l'ouvrir, il faut être Fourchelang et à ma connaissance, vous êtes les deux seuls Fourchelang de l'école.

— Je ne suis pas… voulut de se défendre Jedusor.

— Oh, si vous l'êtes. J'ai discuté avec Mrs Cole avant de vous voir l'orphelinat. Elle m'a parlé de votre affinité avec les serpents. De là à en déduire que vous étiez Fourchelang, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ébruiterai pas votre secret.

— M… Merci.

Jedusor avait pâli. Il devenait nerveux. Pourquoi ? Craignait-il que Dumbledore ne fasse le lien avec son illustre ancêtre ? Quand bien même, c'était Dumbledore ! Il n'irait certainement pas répéter l'information à Grindelwald. C'était absurde. Comment imaginer que Dumbledore, le grand Dumbledore, puisse avoir le moindre lien avec Grindelwald ? Eutropia craignait certes les actions de Dumbledore s'il faisait le lien avec un futur Voldemort mais elle lui faisait confiance pour protéger Jedusor de Grindelwald.

— Qu'allez-vous faire pour le basilic ? Demanda Jedusor, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

— Je vais m'en occuper dans la semaine.

Dans la bouche de Dumbledore, cela ne semblait guère plus compliqué que de remplir une formalité administrative.

— Comment avez-vous appris son existence ?

— Je l'ai lu dans un livre pour enfant, répondit Eutropia.

Et comme le regard perçant de Dumbledore se posait sur elle, Eutropia se concentra sur la bataille de Hott, avec des speeders qui encerclaient les pattes des lourds TBBT. _Activez le harpon !_ Oui, voilà qui pourrait bien désarçonner une tentative de legilimancie, non ?

— Dans un livre pour enfant…. répéta-t-il.

Il attrapa un bonbon au citron et s'autorisant un nouveau sourire, il ajouta :

— Dois-je y déceler une influence de Miss Bishop ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Eutropia, estomaquée d'être comparée à cette maudite Bishop. Pourquoi vous me parler d'elle d'abord ?

Eutropia s'aperçut trop tard de l'agressivité de sa question. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant cet excès d'humeur et craignant la réaction de Dumbledore. Ce dernier cependant, semblait plutôt amusé alors qu'il la dévisageait d'un regard pétillant de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin.

— Ah, vous ne l'aimez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut un regard noir et la moue boudeuse d'une fillette vexée dans son égo.

— Professeur, serait-il possible de ne pas citer vos sources ? demanda Jedusor, toujours très raide.

Debout depuis le début de la conversation, il triturait nerveusement les plis de son pantalon.

— Je pense qu'il est préférable de garder le secret sur cette affaire, déclara Dumbledore après un temps de réflexion. Vous avez fait le bon choix en m'alertant — même pour des Fourchelang, affronter un basilic à un âge aussi jeune est très dangereux — cependant le professeur Hexson vous a surpris dans votre recherche de l'entrée. Il ignorait le véritable motif de votre présence, bien sûr. Mais pour votre sécurité, il me paraît plus pertinent que l'on ne puisse pas vous relier à la Chambre des Secrets autrement que par quelques rumeurs.

Eutropia s'efforça de ne pas dissimuler sa surprise et de taire les questions qui la hantaient. Déjà, Dumbledore n'avait à aucun moment remis en doute les dires de deux premières années qui lui annonçaient connaitre l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne les interrogeait pas plus que ça sur les origines de telles connaissances. Enfin, il prétendait les protéger en n'ébruitant pas l'affaire… pas même aux oreilles de Dippet ? Dumbledore avait certes un goût du secret et aimait poursuivre seul ses plans retors, mais là, ça faisait beaucoup, non ?

C'était un peu suspect quand même ?

Dumbledore ne disait pas tout. Des raisons connues de lui seul le motivaient à agir ainsi. Quelles raisons ? Quelles inquiétudes ?

Eutropia devait-elle se méfier de Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore les libéra peu de temps après, avec un devoir pour Eutropia : trouver un texte court, idéalement une chanson ou un poème, aux vertus apaisantes. Pffff, elle allait trouver ça où ? Il n'y avait aucun bouquin de la sorte à la bibliothèque. Pas de roman, pas de poème, que des livres utiles pour des cours de sorcellerie. Elle râla donc dans le couloir devant la quête impossible qui l'attendait.

— Tu n'as qu'à demander à Elisa, marmonna-t-il.

Parmi ses multiples activités, Bishop était à la tête d'un trafic de livres. Mais il était bien sûr hors de question d'aller voir la maudite Poufsouffle avec une telle requête et Eutropia s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jedusor était particulièrement tendu. Marchant d'un pas un peu trop rapide à son goût, il était très pâle et dissimulait difficilement son inquiétude. Pour Dumbledore ? Pour le basilic ? Ou bien y avait-il autre chose ?

Comment faire parler Jedusor ?

Jedusor s'immobilisa brusquement et sans la moindre explication, attrapa Eutropia par le bras pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe déserte à cette heure tardive.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut, Mulciber arrive, souffla Jedusor.

Jedusor avait cette remarquable faculté de sentir la présence des gens. Lorsqu'Eutropia l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il lui avait révélé que cela avait sans doute un lien avec son talent de legilimens et sa forte sensibilité à la magie. Très peu d'ouvrages traitaient de ce genre de pratiques magiques et pour le moment, il n'avait presque rien trouver à ce sujet à la bibliothèque. Il songeait à interroger Bishop à ce sujet mais répugnait pour le moment, à révéler ses divers talents.

Eutropia, donc, crut Jedusor sur parole, ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup. Les mises en garde de Sirseï à l'encontre de Mulciber, sa réputation de brute, c'était déjà bien assez préoccupant. Que Jedusor évite ainsi de le croiser dans un couloir où l'on avait peu de chance d'avoir du soutient, ça devenait très alarmant. Ajouter à cela l'ambiance sinistre d'une salle de classe vide et obscure, cela formait un mélange franchement angoissant.

Des bruits de pas, là, dans le couloir. Il claquait à une allure lente. Eutropia osait à peine respirer. Jedusor, juste à côté d'elle, tremblait légèrement. De peur ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas être ainsi effrayé par un simple élève, fut-il sournois et violent.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. La main crispée sur sa baguette, Eutropia se demanda vivement si elle n'aurait pas préféré que ça soit Hexson avant de changer d'avis en se souvenant de la plume maléfique. Puis une horrible idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Jedusor était à ce point nerveux parce qu'il avait également senti la présence du basilic ?

Et si Mulciber était l'héritier ?

Non. Mulciber ne descendait pas de Serpentard, sinon, ça se saurait. C'était une vieille famille, avec un arbre généalogique connu dans le détail. C'était donc une hypothèse absurde.

La poignée s'activa. La porte s'ouvrit. Et dans le rayon de lumière provenant du couloir, se tenait la silhouette massive de Mulciber.

— Et bien, ne restez donc pas dans le noir, dit-il en allumant la lumière.

— On allait partir, répliqua Jedusor.

Mais difficile d'envisager une sortie, lorsque Mulciber gardait la porte. Et Mulciber ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Vraiment pas bouger. Il restait immobile à dévisager de haut les deux enfants. Prise entre sa méfiance de Mulciber, son instinct de préservation et son manque de patience, Eutropia hésitait entre attendre et tenter de forcer le passage.

Jedusor commença à avancer, mais Mulciber ne bougea pas.

— A la réflexion, c'est un peu bizarre, non ? Vous deux, dans le noir… C'est une habitude chez vous, on dirait.

— Et alors ? Ça te regarde pas ! répliqua sèchement Eutropia.

Mulciber avança, forçant Jedusor à reculer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

— Sauf quand ça fait perdre autant de point à ma maison. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et j'aurais bien voulu voir les couleurs de Serpentard briller lors de la remise de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'y ai cru mais il a fallu que vous, vous nous fassiez perdre une centaine de points avec vos aventures nocturnes.

Toute son attention venait de se cristalliser sur Eutropia.

— Et Selwyn tolère ton comportement. Peu importe que tu souilles ton sang au contact d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, peu importe que tu trahisses ta maison. Mais ne va pas croire que ton état de grâce va durer longtemps. Ne va pas croire que ta chère cousine te protègera éternellement. Les vrais Sang-Purs ne peuvent fermer les yeux sur de tels affronts à nos valeurs. Une Fourchelang et un Malefoy, ami des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Gryffondor…

— Peut-être, mais si tu ne nous laisses pas sortir, Sirseï va te mettre la misère, répliqua Eutropia avec hargne. Il paraît qu'elle ne t'a pas loupé l'an dernier.

Une grimace menaçante s'invita sur le visage de Mulciber.

— C'était l'an dernier. J'ai beaucoup appris depuis.

Jedusor esquiva de justesse un maléfice informulé qui lui été destinait et répliqua d'un expulso mal maîtrisé. Eutropia tenta de pétrifier Mulciber mais :

— _Protego_ !

Avec une précision et une efficacité redoutable, en bougeant à peine, Mulciber paraît chacune des attaques et contre-attaquait avec des maléfices toujours plus puissants. Même si Selwynavait entraînéEutropia à esquiver les attaques, ce n'était pas facile avec une telle cadence et dans une pièce encombrée et elle fut rapidement pétrifiée.

Quant à Jedusor… Il se défendait honorablement à coup de chaises. Littéralement. Usant de magie sans baguette, il lançait des chaises sur Mulciber et montrait une grande agilité à échapper aux attaques, comme s'il savait, quelques instants à l'avance, par où il allait se faire attaquer. Mais il n'était qu'en première année, n'avait que douze ans.

Il finit également pétrifié.

Mulciber se désintéressa de Jedusor pour concentrer toute son attention sur Eutropia.

En deux pas, il fut sur elle et l'attrapa par le col.

— Il est temps de faire ton éducation, Grayson. On ne fricote pas avec les Sang-de-Bourbe. Surtout quand on a le sang pur et des dons de Fourchelang comme toi. Ce que l'on peut tolérer d'un Prewett ou d'une Bones est inacceptable venant de ta part.

Il la libéra du maléfice saucisson et l'entraîna en la tirant par le col. Ça faisait mal au cou, ça étranglait un peu et c'était terriblement angoissant parce que Mulciber était bien plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. En trois pas, ils furent devant Jedusor, toujours paralysé au sol et fixant Mulciber d'un œil assassin.

— Un Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne s'embrasse pas, ça se frappe. Alors frappe-le. Frappe-le comme tu as frappé Walburga Black et frappe-le encore plus fort.

Craignant la réaction de Mulciber, Eutropia eut la tentation d'obéir. Elle envisagea sérieusement cette possibilité l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. L'expression résignée de Jedusor semblait l'encourager à aller dans ce sens.

Non.

— Frappe-le ! injectivaMulciber.

Son visage était si proche qu'il souffle son haleine chaude sur la joue et la nuque d'Eutropia. Elle frissonna.

Mais non.

C'était une chose de frapper une fille que l'on détestait sous le coup de la colère. C'en était une autre de s'en prendre à un ami sans motif de grief. Plus encore, Jedusor était là par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute : elle avait frappé Walburga Black, avait été punie et Jedusor, s'inquiétant pour sa sécurité, l'avait accompagné dans sa punition. Jedusor qui se résignait à son sort, qui acceptait d'être molesté par celle qu'il avait protégée. C'était injuste !

— Non.

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

— Regarde-moi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mulciber força Eutropia à le regarder. Son visage était tordu par la colère et il n'y avait plus rien de l'air poli qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à Dumbledore quelque jours plutôt.

— Frappe-le ou c'est moi qui te frappe.

Certaines personnes se tétanisaient sous l'effet de la peur. D'autres avaient des instincts d'attaque. Et mue par cet instinct sauvage, comme un cobra acculé, Eutropia envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Mulciber. Elle y avait mis toutes ses forces. Mulciber poussa un cri de douleur, relâcha sa prise. Eutropia tenta de s'enfuir mais Mulciber l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle essaya de le frapper à nouveau. Une furie s'était emparée d'elle : elle ne contrôlait plus son corps et celui se mouvait avec une seule idée : lutter.

Frapper des pieds, griffer au besoin, morde si possible. En vain.

Mulciber était bien plus grand et bien plus fort qu'elle. Surtout, contrairement à la majorité des sorciers, contrairement à Walburga Black, il savait se battre aussi bien avec sa baguette qu'avec ses poings.

Il eut tôt fait de maîtriser Eutropia. Il la plaqua au sol, et l'immobilisa en utilisant son poids : un genou sur ses cuisses et sa large main gauche maintenant les poignets d'Eutropia contre sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, oppressant et ça rendait la respiration difficile. Eutropia s'agita encore un peu, avec l'espoir fou d'échapper à l'étreinte ; Mulciber pressa sa baguette contre sa carotide.

* * *

Valàààà  
A dans deux semaines !


	8. Voldemort n'existerait plus

Hello les gens, tout le monde va bien ?

Un peu en retard, mais c'était pour la bonne cause : donner le temps à **Allan Edem** de faire la correction !

Bref, les choses sérieuses commencent ! J'ai genre tellement hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre. Et puis le suivant. Et encore après, mouarf mouarf mouarf.

Hem.

Mais d'abord, réponse aux commentaire :

 **BlancheEner :** Mais euuuh... D'abord j'ai jamais crié et couru parce que je voulais pas que le médecin m'examine (ma grand-mère venait de me vexer à dire que j'étais un peu sauvage). De la violence, oui... Et c'est pas près de s'arrêter. Là, on rentre dans la phase sombre. On y va doucement, crescendo. J'essaye d'y rajouter des touches d'humour mais... la suite s'annonce pas cool :( J'ai jamais écris un truc aussi oppressant. Mulciber est un connard, oui. Il est Puriste et entend jouer la police des moeurs à ceux qui ne respectent pas sa vision des choses.

 **IceQueen38 :** Ouais, c'est un peu la poisse les colles de Dumbledore. Bon, la première fois ce n'était que Jedusor mais là, gloups ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

 **Allan Eddem :** Emets tes hypothèses, c'est très cool de les lire mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas y répondre sous peine d'énorme spoiler. Sache juste que je suis méga fier de moi sur l'identité du monstre sous le lit. Eutropia en princesse passive, non. Juste, non. C'est vraiment une guerrière dans l'âme. Au delà de ses connaissances martiales, elle a un esprit combatif. Elle est basée sur moi et je DETESTE être considérée comme passive. Tom au contraire, a un meilleur potentiel pour la PP mais je crois que c'est surtout un GM (gamin dans la merde). Eutropia ne contrôle pas Sirseï. Et Sirseï... mouarf mouarf mouarf, un autre perso que je kiffe. Hem. Sur l'abus des jeunes populaires... sur ce passage précis je n'y avais pas pensé maiiiis c'est que tu as bien senti les choses quand même. Bref. La drague selon Armaël Green.

 **Niakovic :** 2 semaines et 2 jours ! Contente que mon Jedusor te plaise !

 **Lamesis :** Ah ah, tu vas tellement bondir avec ce chapitre !

Et sur ce, la suite ! Bon... le rating T n'est pas pour rien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Voldemort n'existerait plus**

Mulciber eut tôt fait de maîtriser Eutropia. Il la plaqua au sol, et l'immobilisa en utilisant son poids : un genou sur ses cuisses et sa large main gauche maintenant les poignets d'Eutropia contre sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, oppressant et ça rendait la respiration difficile. Eutropia s'agita encore un peu, avec l'espoir fou d'échapper à l'étreinte ; Mulciber pressa sa baguette contre sa carotide. Eutropia se figea.

— Voilà ce que tu m'obliges à faire, souffla Mulciber. Tu aurais pu être sage et donner à ton petit ami Sang-de-Bourbe ce qu'il méritait, mais non, tu as préféré te comporter comme une sauvage idiote et regardes là où ça nous conduit. Par ta faute, je vais devoir te punir.

Derrière son air désolé de façade se cachait un ravissement cruel.

La respiration laborieuse et le sang battant à tout rompre à ses tempes, Eutropia sentit la baguette de Mulciber glissait le long de son cou, de sa gorge, de ses côtes jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la surface fragile de son ventre.

— Peut-être que je pourrais me contenter de t'infliger le même sort que celui que ta chère cousine a utilisé sur moi.

Il tapota le ventre, songeur. Puis un horrible sourire s'invita sur son visage.

— Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

D'un geste sec, il remonta le pull et la chemise d'Eutropia pour révéler la peau sensible de cette zone à l'air froid.

— Relâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable. Ou ma cousine va te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance.

Mulciber l'ignora. Il effleura le nombril du bout de sa baguette et remonta doucement vers les côtes. Il appuya. Une brûlure terrible naquit sous sa pointe. Il déplaça lentement sa baguette et la douleur suivit la trajectoire. Même si elle s'était juré de ne pas crier, une légère plainte lui échappa. Ça faisait tellement mal ! Des larmes de douleur naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

Eutropia s'efforça de se concentrer sur le sol dur et froid pour mieux supporter le maléfice qui lui labourait la peau. Impossible cependant, de s'empêcher de pleurer. Alors elle se concentrait sur ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et y cherchait un peu de réconfort.

— Et voilà, susurra Mulciber. J'ai fini la première lettre. Il en reste plein d'autres, mais je peux arrêter-là, si tu acceptes de frapper ton petit-ami Sang-de-Bourbe.

Eutropia fut tentée de corriger Mulciber. De dire que Jedusor n'était pas son petit-ami, juste un ami. Pour un peu, elle se serait justifiée en ajoutant que ce qui les avait rapprochés, c'était leur don de Fourchelang et que comme Jedusor était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, et bien…

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était exposé Tom. C'était le mettre en danger mortel. Et puis… même si c'était douloureux, elle y survivrait bien. Après cela, Sirseï n'allait pas le rater et Eutropia insisterait pour voir la scène. Ça serait l'occasion d'apprendre quelques maléfices intéressants. Oh oui, il regretterait de s'en être pris à elle ! Elle prendrait des bandes de cire et SCRATCH sur ses bras velus !

Accrochée à la certitude qu'elle ferait souffrir Mulciber à son tour, Eutropia répliqua :

— Va chier des oursins !

— Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une gamine combative et je respecte cela. Mais je dois sévir, tu comprends ?

Eutropia tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Mulciber s'égarer sur son ventre. Plus il traînait, plus elle luttait pour rester immobile et ne pas céder à l'envie de le mordre. Elle n'y serait pas arrivée, sa main gauche était juste hors de portée de ses dents.

— Dommage. Tu as une jolie peau.

— Ouais, mais il n'y a que Tom qui a droit d'y toucher.

Eutropia n'aurait pas dû dire ça, elle le savait. C'était une pente extrêmement glissante et elle n'était pas en position de contrôler le moindre dérapage. C'était de l'esbroufe qui lui permettait de dissimuler sa peur de plus en plus viscérale.

Une chaise percuta violemment Mulciber, puis une deuxième. Il tomba à la renverse, lâcha sa baguette sous le choc. Eutropia se dégagea, récupéra la baguette et, évitant une table volante, se releva.

Jedusor s'était libéré du sortilège de pétrification. Le visage tordu par la fureur et les cheveux agités par la magie, il avait toute son attention concentrée sur Mulciber. Plusieurs meubles étaient en lévitation. C'était terrifiant. L'atmosphère de la pièce était électrisée par la puissante magie de Jedusor. Tout vibrait, tout tremblait. Et Jedusor, les cheveux agités par un souffle invisible, fixait toute son attention sur Mulciber, avec un regard à faire pâlir les basilics. Ses yeux, habités d'une lueur meurtrière, avaient viré au rouge.

Eutropia s'arracha à sa fascination. Elle devait agir ! Profitant que Mulciber était un peu sonné, Eutropia attrapa Jedusor par la manche, l'entraîna vers la sortie. Les meubles retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Eutropia referma la porte de la salle de classe avec un collaporta puis se mit à courir vers les cachots en entraînant Jedusor avec elle.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinquante mètres que Jedusor commença à ralentir fortement. La respiration haletante, il s'effondra au sol, à bout de souffle. Pâle à faire peur et le front trempé de sueur, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

— V… vas-y, articula-t-il faiblement.

— Et te laisser-là ? Non ! J'ai fermé la porte et Mulciber n'a plus sa baguette, mais… Et s'il a des alliés dans le coin ?

Jedusor ne répondit rien. Il était vraiment en piteux état, avec son teint blafard et ses lèvres tremblantes. Eutropia sentit la panique monter en elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de traîner !

— Allez, Jedusor ! Je suis sûre que tu peux te lever.

Mais Jedusor ne se leva pas. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême et la respiration de plus en plus sifflante, il était complètement tétanisé. Que faire ? Abandonner Jedusor ? Non. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Rester sur place ? Non plus.

Eutropia en guetta nerveusement les alentours. Ses neurones s'activaient à toutes vitesses, cherchant désespérément une solution. Elle se repéra dans le château et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la Salle Commune. Même si ça lui arrachait les tripes de demander de l'aide à Bishop, Eutropia savait que la Poufsouffle prendrait la défense de Jedusor.

Avait-elle le choix ?

— Allons chez les Poufsouffle.

Avec difficulté, elle aida Jedusor à se relever en passant son bras sur son épaule et en le tenant par la taille. Ouch, il était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était très éprouvant physiquement. Très vite en nage et essoufflée, Eutropia fut forcée de faire une pause. Elle dévisagea Jedusor avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Elle hésita à l'enfermer dans une salle de classe et à courir chercher de l'aide, sans pour autant se résoudre à le laisser seul.

— Tu aurais dû me frapper, murmura Jedusor du bout de ses lèvres bleuies.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé ? Pourquoi ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement faible et douloureux.

— Tout… tout est de ma faute… Je… Je… J'aurais pu le tuer.

Oui, se recevoir un meuble ne faisait jamais du bien et un mauvais coup pouvait être fatal. Et alors ? Eutropia n'était pas près d'oublier la malveillance de Mulciber.

— On aurait plaidé la légitime défense.

— Je n'aurais pas… dû faire ça.

— Non. Tu as eu raison d'intervenir.

Eutropia remonta sa chemise pour révéler la lettre que Mulciber avait gravé dans sa chair. Un « T » aux rebords sanglants et boursouflés. Jedusor leva une main, effleura la plaie du bout des doigts et tourna vivement la tête pour vomir. Quoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas si moche que ça !

Eutropia réalisa qu'entre deux hauts les cœurs, Jedusor pleurait. Ce n'était que de petits sanglots silencieux et étouffés, mais il pleurait pour de vrai. Aussi inquiète que désemparée, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire, Eutropia posa une main sur son épaule en lui demander si ça allait, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais Jedusor ne répondit pas. Après avoir vidé tout le contenu de son estomac, il resta mutique et tremblant, le visage baigné de larmes. Parce qu'elle supposait que c'était la chose à faire dans ces cas-là, Eutropia le prit dans ses bras avec pas mal de maladresse et d'embarras. Jedusor ne lutta pas. Il se laissa aller contre elle. Il se détendit un peu. Les larmes coulèrent plus librement.

— J'ai failli la tuer, souffla-t-il. J'ai vraiment failli le faire.

Eutropia ne dit rien parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle se contenta d'être une présence un peu empotée, juste une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et Jedusor pleura. Il y eut de vrais sanglots qui le secouaient de tout son corps. Ces crispations parfois, alors qu'il s'agrippait à Eutropia.

Eutropia, elle, guettait les couloirs avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude. Elle tendait l'oreille, espérant presque entendre le basilic. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Qu'on leur vienne en aide ! Mais les couloirs restaient désespérément déserts.

Puis arriva ce qu'elle avait tant redouté.

— Tom, es-tu en état de te relever ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Tom dans le privé. Devant les autres, parce tout le monde disait Tom, oui. Mais quand il n'était que tous les deux, elle l'appelait Jedusor, comme s'il y avait encore une distance à traverser.

Mulciber arrivait. Il boitait un peu et portait un méchant bleu sur une pommette. Quant à la colère qui tordait ses traits… terrifiantes.

— Va chez les Poufsouffle. Le mot de passe est « Tarte à la citrouille ». Moi, je le retarde autant que je peux.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser !

Si, il devait la laisser. Eutropia ignorait quel sort Mulciber réserverait à Jedusor, mais elle avait la conviction qu'il ne ferait pas preuve de la même retenue qu'avec elle, surtout maintenant, avec toute cette fureur. Jusqu'où irait-il ? Rien que d'y penser, ça la terrifiait. Jedusor était tellement affaibli… Soudain si fragile.

Si elle avait pu, Eutropia lui aurait jeté un Imperium pour l'obliger à se mettre à l'abri. Poussée par un instinct de protection qu'elle avait oublié, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il accepte la fuite, elle insista :

— Pas le choix. C'est le plus rationnel. Il sera moins mauvais avec moi. Vas-y. Chaque seconde compte.

Il devait le faire. Il fallait qu'il le fasse ! Eutropia ne sut par quel miracle Jedusor accepta. Ni quel autre miracle lui permit de se lever. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle s'avança vers Mulciber en essayant d'avoir la tête haute, même si elle avait sacrément envie de pleurer et que tout en elle lui commander de fuir au loin. Elle aurait pu fuir. Elle était en meilleur état que Jedusor. Elle aurait pu le jeter en pâture à Mulciber pour avoir le temps de se mettre en sécurité. Pourtant, elle choisissait d'affronter Mulciber. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Mulciber pouvait faire à Jedusor. Parce que finalement, elle aussi avait une défaillance de l'instinct de survie.

Elle tenta de pétrifier Mulciber, mais il dévia son attaque. Une information lui revint alors en mémoire. D'après Sirseï, Mulciber avait deux baguettes : celle qu'il utilisait tout le temps et celle, plus petite et moins puissante, qu'il gardait cacher pour les cas où il se ferait désarmer. Voilà donc comme il avait quitté la salle de classe après avoir repris connaissance.

Eutropia se battit du mieux qu'elle put sans se faire d'illusions sur l'issue du combat. De fait, Mulciber la désarma rapidement, récupéra sa propre baguette et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide. La porte claqua avec un bruit sinistre.

— Vois comme ton petit-copain est un lâche. Vois comme il t'a abandonnée.

— Non ! Il est juste parti chercher de l'aide ! répondit Eutropia avec un air farouche.

Ce qui arracha un sourire atroce à Mulciber.

— Dans son état, je doute qu'il aille bien loin. Nous avons tous notre temps.

Il s'avança. Eutropia en recula d'autant, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur et qu'elle se retrouve prise au piège. Sa première impulsion fut d'attaquer… mais elle se retint au dernier moment. À quoi bon ? Il était tellement plus grand et plus fort qu'elle ! Cela ne ferait que le rendre plus violent. Alors Eutropia serra des poings, serra des dents et attendit la suite, se rattachant à la conviction qu'au moins Jedusor était à l'abri de ce monstre.

— Reprenons là où nous étions.

Sa main se posa sur le ventre d'Eutropia, se glissa sous sa chemise, remonta vers le « T » sanglant puis plus haut encore pour s'immobiliser un temps sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre avant de poursuivre son ascension jusqu'à son cou. Mulciber imprima une légère pression sur sa trachée.

— Dis-moi, que faisais-tu vraiment avec Jedusor lorsque Hexson vous a surpris ?

Impossible d'avouer la vérité. Elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse entre les mains d'une personne comme Mulciber. Eutropia devait mentir. Ce ne serait pas un mensonge facile et il lui faudrait gagner un maximum de temps pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours… s'ils arrivaient. Mulciber avait raison : Jedusor tenait à peine debout et peut-être s'était-il évanoui dans le couloir.

Malgré elle, Eutropia commença à pleurer.

— On… on s'embrassait, balbutia-t-elle.

— Et ? insista Mulciber.

— Et c'est tout. On n'a rien fait de plus. On… c'est tout nouveau, pour nous tout ça !

Qu'attendre de plus de la part de mômes de douze ans ? Parce que oui, Eutropia avait peut-être vécu jusqu'à dix-sept ans dans sa précédente existence, mais là, elle se sentait vraiment comme une gamine de douze ans ! Aussi bien dans son corps que dans sa tête.

Des cliquetis métalliques. Quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Avec une vivacité surprenante, Mulciber fit volte-face, baguette en main. C'était Sirseï Selwyn. Eutropia ne l'avait jamais vue autant en colère. Elle était tout simplement effrayante et Mulciber eut un mouvement de recul. Il heurta Eutropia. Ce fut comme un électrochoc qui ranima la combativité de l'adolescente. Elle sauta pour s'accrocher à son cou. Sa prise ne fut pas bonne, elle glissa et Mulciber l'envoya valser d'un mouvement d'épaule. Elle se réceptionna durement, sa tête cogna le mur et elle eut des étoiles devant les yeux durant quelques instants.

Eutropia réalisa alors que Sirseï avait attaqué Mulciber. Le combat était féroce. Sans doute aurait-il été admirable s'il n'avait pas eu autant d'enjeux et si Eutropia ne craignait pas de se prendre un maléfice perdu. Elle se fit toute petite dans un coin et observa. Mulciber était doué en duel, ça, il fallait bien le lui laisser. Mais il n'était pas de taille à faire face à Sirseï.

On murmurait que Sirseï Selwyn était la meilleure duelliste de Poudlard depuis Dumbledore. Certains l'imaginaient devenir compétitrice professionnelle — avec, à la clé, au moins un titre national. Têtenjoy essayait de l'orienter vers une carrière d'Auror. La vérité était que Sirseï avait toutes les qualités d'une combattante hors pair : sorcière extrêmement puissante, peut-être presque au niveau de Jedusor, elle se battait autant avec sa baguette qu'avec son corps.

Mulciber n'avait aucune chance. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui termina pétrifié. Avec une joie malsaine, Eutropia contempla sa grande carcasse tomber lourdement sur le sol… et n'attendit pas l'autorisation de sa cousine pour se jeter sur lui. Eutropia frappa. Elle frappa de ses poings de ses pieds. Le ventre, les bras, les jambes, le visage. Elle se déchaînait comme une possédée, libérant soudain toutes les tensions accumulées dans la soirée. Une seule idée obnubilée son esprit tout entier : faire souffrir Mulciber.

Eutropia se sentit tirée en arrière. C'était Sirseï. Sa cousine la tenait fermement, avec beaucoup de douceur cependant.

— Ça ira, souffla-t-elle. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Mulciber n'était pas très joli à avoir, avec son nez cassé qui pissait le sang, son arcade ouverte, sa lèvre éclatée. Eutropia, elle, avait mal aux poings. À la tête. Un peu partout en fait, mais aussi au ventre, là où Mulciber avec meurtrie sa peau.

— Je veux juste faire une dernière chose.

Eutropia souleva sa chemise et montra le « T » à sa cousine.

— Est-ce que tu as un couteau ?

Oui. Sirseï avait bien un couteau. Oui aussi, elle accepta de le prêter à Eutropia et de l'assister dans sa sinistre entreprise. Ce n'était pas facile. Eutropia n'avait jamais incisé des chairs vivantes. C'était compliqué de doser la bonne pression à appliquer à la lame, ni trop, ni trop peu, afin d'obtenir la bonne profondeur de pénétration. D'ailleurs, Eutropia ignorait quelle était la bonne profondeur de pénétration, alors elle supposa.

À force de sueur et de sang, elle traça une croix gammée sur la peau fine et sensible du ventre de Mulciber, alors soumis à un sortilège de mutisme.

Voilà, c'était fait.

Voilà, Sirseï et Eutropia sortaient de la salle, laissant seul Mulciber. Sirseï nettoya le sang qui maculer les vêtements d'Eutropia, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Puis elle la conduisit à Jedusor. Sirseï l'avait croisé alors chancelant dans un couloir, s'appuyant aux murs et essayant d'articuler un appel à l'aide. Tout en essayant de lui extraire les informations, Sirseï l'avait cachée dans une salle proche, avec pour mission de manger une barre de chocolat (le chocolat avait des vertus curatives contre les traumatismes magiques) et s'était ensuite empressée de retrouver Eutropia, alors prisonnière de Mulciber.

Une chance que Sirseï, vigilante, avait remarqué l'absence suspecte de Mulciber et alarmée, avait décidé de partir à sa recherche.

Jedusor se trouvait assis à même le sol lorsqu'Eutropia entra. Toujours très pâle, il fixait les pierres, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fui.

— Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ! protesta Eutropia. Il fallait que tu partes ! Mulciber est très dangereux pour toi !

— Et pour toi, il n'y avait pas de danger ?

— Il y avait moins de danger, répliqua Eutropia d'un ton péremptoire. Je suis une Sang-Pure.

C'était la fierté qui parlait, parce qu'en réalité Eutropia avait eu sacrément peur et qu'elle essayait à présent de se rassurer en se disant que la situation n'aurait jamais vraiment dégénéré. Que quelque part, elle avait eu le contrôle et avait su agir au mieux.

Jedusor leva vers elle un visage tourmenté. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la contemplation du dallage poli par le passage du temps et des élèves.

— Il y a peut-être une explication, marmonna Sirseï en sortant sa baguette.

Eutropia s'interposa en catastrophe.

— Tom n'a rien à se reprocher ! C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de partir. Et avant, il a vraiment cherché à me protéger !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres minces de Sirseï.

— Je sais ça. Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Jedusor ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle approcha la baguette de sa tempe. Il semblait attendre sa punition avec résignation. Tout au plus tremblait-il faiblement. Eutropia ne comprit pas bien ce que fit sa cousine : elle agitait sa baguette avec des mouvements complexes et des formules à rallonges. Des volutes bizarrement colorées naquirent autour de la tête de Jedusor.

Le sourire de Sirseï s'agrandit un peu plus.

— Et bien, c'est très simple. Eutropia, tu souhaitais tellement protéger ton ami que tu as involontairement utilisé ta magie pour le pousser à fuir. Prends cela comme un imperium très allégé. Au temps normal, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'influence, mais vu son épuisement général, Jedusor n'avait plus aucune défense face à une attaque psychique. Tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Eutropia cilla, perplexe. C'était possible, ça ? Lancer des mini-Imperium sans le vouloir ? Eutropia ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulut dire à Tom que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à fuir, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle s'en abstint. Tom tremblait. Dans le plus grand silence, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Eutropia ne comprenait pas. Elle était complètement perdue, face à ce Tom Jedusor, qui d'aspirant mage noir était passé à enfant plein de fragilités.

Fragile, c'était bien le mot. Ça apparaissait à fleur de peau, des fêlures qui menaçaient de s'agrandir pour le briser tout entier. Pourquoi ?

Eutropia se sentit terriblement maladroite lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait peur aussi, peur de le casser. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi cette détresse qui n'avait rien à avoir avec tout ce que Voldemort aurait pu ressentir ? Pourquoi s'agrippait-il à elle comme s'il craignait de la voir s'évaporer dans un courant d'air ?

Malgré elle, Eutropia commença à avoir la gorge douloureuse. Difficile de rester indifférente, surtout lorsque l'on a soi-même été durement éprouvée. Elle pleura. Elle pleura vraiment, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer tout son saoul, elle resta encore contre Jedusor, dont le contact avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Ils étaient en sécurité à présent, avec Sirseï qui veillait patiemment sur eux.

— J'aurais dû plus surveiller Mulciber, soupira sa cousine. Je me doutais qu'il préparait un sale coup, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il aurait ce culot. Enfin… Il n'est pas près de recommencer, ce qui nous débarrasse d'un problème. Mais il y en a d'autres problèmes que j'ai trop longtemps laissé traîner. Jedusor…

— Il m'a défendue ! s'exclama Eutropia.

— Non. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si Hexson ne nous avait pas surpris dans les toilettes. Et nous y étions par ma faute.

Jedusor se détacha d'Eutropia pour affronter le regard inquisiteur de Sirseï.

— Et je suis prêt à en payer les conséquences.

En vérité, il faisait peine à voir, avec ses joues pâles zébrées par les sillons de larmes.

— Aie un peu plus de respect pour le Vert et Argent que tu portes, Jedusor, plutôt que de te comporter comme un Gryffondor, claqua Sirseï d'une voix légèrement agacée. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde et tu n'es pas responsable de tous les cataclysmes qui s'y produisent. En l'occurrence, le seul coupable c'est Mulciber et il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant, le problème, Jedusor, c'est que tu es un sorcier puissant, avec de fortes aptitudes pour la magie sans baguette et personne ne semble s'être donné la peine de t'expliquer ce que cela impliquait et les précautions qu'il y avait à prendre.

Sirseï marqua une légère pause. Elle dévisagea Jedusor avec intensité, puis ajouta :

— Dans ton cas, mal utilisée, la magie sans baguette peut être mortelle.

— Mortelle ? s'étonna Eutropia avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

— Oui, mortelle. En temps normal, la magie est canalisée par la baguette, ce qui limite son impact sur le corps. Mais dans la pratique sans baguette, c'est précisément le corps qui se charge de canaliser la magie. Dans le cas d'un sorcier aussi puissant que Jedusor, le flux peut être énorme, d'autant plus en présence d'émotions fortes. Utiliser ainsi la magie sans baguette sous le coup de la colère pourrait te tuer… mais je vois à ta réaction que je ne t'apprends rien.

Un peu penaud, Jedusor fixait le sol.

— Je… J'ai lu un ou deux avertissements, avoua-t-il.

— Mais tu n'en as pas tenu compte.

Cette fois-ci, Jedusor ne répondit rien. Dans un premier temps du moins, car lorsque Sirseï soupira, il ajouta pour se justifier :

— Eutropia était en danger.

— Oui, et à quoi ça l'avancerait que tu meurs stupidement en essayant de la sauver ? Tu as choisi d'aller à Serpentard. Alors, comporte-toi en Serpentard. Utilises ton cerveau et laisse la stupidité aux Gryffondor.

Puis, d'une voix très adoucie, de son ton plein de bienveillance et de patience qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à Eutropia, Sirseï termina :

— Regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu vas te sentir épuisé et courbaturé pendant plusieurs jours… Manger du chocolat, boire du jus de citrouille, ça va aider, mais il va bien te falloir deux semaines pour récupérer. Et plus tu utiliseras la magie, plus il te faudra du temps pour guérir. Peut-être même que tu ferais mieux de passer à l'infirmerie pour que Bones te fasse une dispense.

Jedusor opina faiblement, tout en évitant Sirseï du regard.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Selwyn ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Pourquoi chercherais-tu à m'aider, moi, un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

— J'ai mes raisons. Considère seulement que je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Évidemment, je conçois que nous ne sommes pas partis sur les meilleures bases, mais sache que je n'ai pas cherché à te nuire. Je ne souhaitais que t'évaluer. Les sorciers de ta puissance avec une telle sensibilité à la magie tournent rarement bien pour des raisons que je t'expliquerai un autre jour.

— Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda Jedusor d'une voix tendue.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres minces de Sirseï.

— Je t'autorise à fréquenter ma cousine. Je suis certaine à présent que tu ne feras rien pour lui nuire. Je suis même disposée à t'aider à mieux comprendre ta magie, à t'apprendre l'art du duel avec ta faculté particulière… Ou plutôt non. J'insiste pour le faire. Tu as un potentiel énorme, Jedusor, et plus tu apprendras à le maîtriser, plus Eutropia sera en sécurité. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, il est surtout temps de regagner les dortoirs avant que tu ne tournes de l'œil.

Si Jedusor fut surpris du revirement de Sirseï, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se laissa conduire sans protestation jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'Abraxas et Rosa leur sautaient dessus, la mine particulièrement inquiète, avec une attitude hostile envers Sirseï qu'ils imaginaient responsable de l'état de Jedusor. Mais Sirseï se montra rassurante, les détrompa, expliqua ce qui s'était passé, insistant qu'elle était de leur côté, puisqu'ils étaient les amis de sa cousine.

Abraxas et Lycurgus Lestrange aidèrent Jedusor à monter vers le dortoir des garçons et Eutropia regagna son propre dortoir en compagnie de Rosa et Lycoris Lestrange. Elle prit une longue douche, savourant la tiédeur de la douche, le parfum de fleur d'oranger de son savon, les odeurs plus exotiques de son shampoing ayurvédique que sa grand-mère ramenait d'Inde et qui faisait des miracles sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle observa les bords boursouflés du « T » que Mulciber avait tracé, effleura la blessure du bout doigt et grimaça parce que ça piquait avec l'eau savonneuse.

Bah, un passage à l'infirmerie, et il n'en paraîtra plus.

En sortant de la douche, Eutropia fit une chose rare chez elle : elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Les apparences, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, ni dans cette vie ni dans la précédente. Pour ne pas avoir à s'angoisser à ce sujet, Eutropia s'était efforcée de ne plus y prêter attention. Et, à la réflexion, elle ne savait plus vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait. C'était étrange, comme regarder une inconnue. Ici, elle était une métisse anglo-indienne, avec une peau mate, des traits de visage fin et un nez un peu pointu.

Armaël avait raison. Elle était plutôt jolie. Cela la troubla davantage ; elle arrêta là son examen et ne le reprendrait probablement que l'année prochaine. De toute façon, elle avait appris à nouer ses cheveux sans miroir (pour des raisons de praticités, elle les gardait toujours bien attachés).

Eutropia répondit mollement aux questions de Rosa, réclama un baume cicatrisant à Asha Merrygold. Bientôt toutes les filles de son dortoir furent au courant de l'attaque et Vera Warrington parut choquée. Elle réclamait que l'intervention des parents, l'exclusion de Mulciber. Elle semblait sincère.

Vera Warrington était peut-être une adolescente superficielle, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise, juste égocentrique. Elle n'avait aucune notion de la lutte, du combat, de la souffrance et maintenant qu'elle y était confrontée, qu'elle voyait la marque de Mulciber, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa réaction, si émotive, perturba Eutropia. N'était-ce pas un peu disproportionnée ? Ou Eutropia aurait-elle dû être plus choquée ?

Lorsqu'elle décrivit, un peu gênée, le sort qu'elle avait infligé à Mulciber, elle reçut une approbation générale. Rosa la trouva bien gentille et lui proposa un couteau, si l'envie lui reprenait de travailler la « gravure sur peau de fiente de dragon ». Vera se montra plus admirative, louant sa force et son courage. Puis Lycoris suggéra quelques mauvais tours à jouer à Mulciber.

— Non. Sirseï a dit que Mulciber avait eu sa punition. Essayer de s'en prendre à lui risquerait de ranimer le conflit et il est très dangereux.

Si Sirseï Selwyn avait dit…

Eutropia se coucha épuisée et sombra dans un sommeil angoissé, rempli de rêves oppressants. Non, ce n'était pas Mulciber l'écrasant et la malmenant qui hantait son esprit, mais bien elle frappant Mulciber. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois avec la sensation encore vivace du couteau s'enfonçant dans les chairs de son ancien tortionnaire, du sang poisseux qui coulait sur sa main, de son visage tordu de douleur. Contre son pied résonnait aussi le craquement de son nez, et contre les poings, le relief de ses pommettes.

Au petit matin, Eutropia avait l'estomac au bord des talons. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Lorsqu'elle regardait ses mains, elle s'étonnait de les voir si propres. Où étaient donc les taches de sang ?

Jedusor n'était guère plus vaillant qu'elle. Très pâle, avec de grosses cernes qui lui dévoraient les joues, il tenait à peine debout. Pourtant il s'efforça d'avoir l'air digne lorsque Vera Warrington vint vers lui d'un pas décidé, le félicita d'avoir défendu Eutropia, s'excusa pour les crasses qu'elle lui avait faites et :

— Tu es peut-être un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu as ta place parmi nous, conclut-elle.

Jedusor opina avec un sourire poli. Venant de Warrington, c'était déjà un miracle, alors autant passé sur le « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Dubitative, Rosa suivit Warrington du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre des amis puristes.

— Je ne vais peut-être pas lui préciser que si tu étais avec Eutropia hier soir, c'est parce qu'avec ta loyauté de Poufsouffle, tu l'accompagnes en colle et avec ton inconscience de Gryffondor, tu as osé affronter Mulciber. Un vrai Serpentard se serait tiré à la première occasion pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Abraxas haussa des épaules. En digne Serpentard à tendance Poufsouffle, il réfléchissait déjà comment utiliser ce revirement inattendu à leurs avantages, mais également à comment se prémunir de nouvelles attaques. Abraxas Malefoy était le meneur de leur groupe hétéroclite. Il avait une autorité naturelle que tous respectaient, même Armaël. Bien loin d'abuser de ce pouvoir, il considérait cette position comme une responsabilité vis-à-vis de chacun de ses membres. Et aujourd'hui, c'était une responsabilité bien lourde pour un enfant de douze ans.

— Allons manger à la table des Gryffondor.

Personne ne protesta. Tom et Eutropia étaient bien trop mal au point pour cela et Rosa préférait de toute façon la table des Gryffondor, bien plus explosive. Les jumeaux Lestrange s'y trouvaient déjà, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Les jumeaux Lestrange portaient peut-être le Vert et Argent, mais n'avaient pas mangé à la table des Serpentard depuis des mois. Les Gryffondor s'étaient habitués à leur présence et les considéraient plus ou moins comme des membres de leur maison.

— Bah vous en faites une sale tête ! commenta Armaël qui recouvrait généreusement de miel une tartine.

Abraxas hésita un bref instant, avant de se résigner : la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à se propager. Autant le dire tant qu'Armaël se trouvait dans un cadre contrôlable.

— Mulciber les a attaqués alors qu'ils rentraient de leur colle avec Dumbledore.

Il fallait s'y attendre : Armaël bondit sur ses jambes, baguette en main. Heureusement, Héliodore et Lycoris, qui avaient l'habitude de l'énergumène le retinrent en catastrophe. Sans cela, Armaël serait sans doute en route pour attaquer Mulciber. Même pas peur.

— Selwyn est intervenue, s'empressa d'ajouter Abraxas. Mulciber a déjà eu ce qu'il méritait.

— Ouaip ! ajouta Rosa avec un sourire carnassier. Même qu'Eutropia a pris un couteau et lui a gravé une croix gammée dans le bide. Enfin, juste dans la peau du bide, elle n'a pas creusé plus profond.

— Ouaou ! Ça a dû lui faire super mal. Bien fait pour lui !

Armaël marqua un temps de réflexion.

— C'est quoi une croix gammée ?

— Tu sais pas ? s'étonna Lycoris. Même moi je sais ça ! Et pourtant, je n'ai pas grandi chez les moldus comme toi. C'est le truc d'Hitler. Un peu comme le triangle bizarre de Grindelwald.

Armaël fonça des sourcils.

— C'est qui Hitler ? demanda Héliodore.

Ces deux-là faisaient bien la paire. Samantha Jackson, qui était une Née-de-Moldus entreprit de les remettre à jour dans l'actualité internationale. Parce que même les sorciers connaissaient Hitler et s'inquiétaient de son influence grandissante et certains avançaient à demi-mot que tôt ou tard, il briserait le Secret Magique.

Mais passons. Hitler n'était pas la préoccupation du jour, au contraire de Mulciber.

— Tu as quand même été bien gentille, grommela Willow Dubois, une Gryffondor de quatrième année qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Moi, à ta place, si j'en avais eu l'occasion, c'est sur sa bite que je la lui aurais gravée, cette croix gammée.

— Ouais. Et après j'aurais marqué les burnes au fer rouge, ajouta Melinda Hooper avec un sourire candide.

Les garçons se firent nerveux, regardant les deux filles avec un léger effroi tandis que Rosa semblait envisager sérieusement la chose, avec, la connaissant, des raffinements supplémentaires.

— Après, c'est Serpentard qui a mauvaise réputation, soupira Abraxas. Mais les vrais sanguinaires, ce sont les Gryffondor.

— Hé ! C'est un Serpentard qui a commencé ! se défendit Melinda Hooper.

D'un léger mouvement de la main, elle repassa quelques mèches rousses derrière son oreille pour dégager son joli visage au nez retroussé. Puis lançant d'une voix forte :

— Kathleen, prépare ta batte ! Ça va être l'occasion de former le petit au dur métier de batteur. C'est vrai quoi. Je vois pas trop la différence entre la tête de Mulciber et un cognard.

Melinda Hooper et Kathleen Krash étaient les deux batteuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Kathleen Krash était en septième année et il était plus ou moins admis qu'Armael prendrait sa relève l'an prochain. La perspective de tabasser Mulciber à grands coups de batte tira un sourire prédateur à la septième année.

— Tant de violence, soupira Philophore. Je suis dans une maison de barbares.

— Personne ne va frapper personne, ajouta Abraxas. Mulciber a déjà reçu une belle correction, inutile d'en rajouter et d'envenimer davantage la situation.

— Si je demande gentiment la permission à Sirseï Selwyn, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des représailles de la part des Puristes, insista Melinda Hooper.

Et elle risquait bien de l'obtenir. Lâcher Mulciber en pâture aux Gryffondor serait un signal fort, un avertissement lancé aux Puristes : nul n'attaquait la cousine préférée de Sirseï Selwyn sans se prendre de méchantes représailles en retour.

— Ça pourrait nous servir de sélection, approuva Kathleen Krash. Voir celui qui a la meilleure frappe.

— Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, claqua Eutropia très raide et très pâle.

Elle se leva et sans rien ajouter d'autre, quitta la table d'un pas vif, immédiatement rejoint par Tom.

— Je vais avec eux, annonça Philophore au plus grand soulagement d'Abraxas.

Parce que Philophore était sage, raisonnable et responsable, au contraire de ces deux-là qui semblaient avoir un don certain pour s'attirer des ennuis. S'il l'avait pu, Abraxas aurait jeté un sort à Tom pour lui interdire de s'éloigner à plus de huit pas de lui. Et encore. Même comme ça, il serait peut-être capable de s'attirer un cataclysme sur la figure. Même Armael semblait avoir un meilleur instinct de conservation !

— Ils doivent passer par l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours.

Philophore opina brièvement et partit à la suite de ses amis. Quant à Abraxas, il termina son petit déjeuner en vitesse, tout en s'efforçant de badiner avec les Gryffondor — il était primordial d'entretenir de bon rapport avec les différentes maisons — puis attrapa Elisa juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la Grande Salle.

Abraxas voyait la Poufsouffle comme une sorte de modèle, un idéal à atteindre. Elle avait beaucoup d'influence à Poudlard et c'était une influence positive qui avait beaucoup apaisé les clivages intermaison.

— Elisa, je peux te parler ?

Elisa cilla, surprise et peut-être pas tout à fait réveillée. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore au courant…

oOoOoOo

Eutropia marchait lentement, en regardant ses pieds. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser Mulciber. Non pas qu'elle craignît des représailles, mais plutôt qu'elle redoutât de voir sa trogne tordue par les coups qu'elle lui avait portés.

Après un cours de Botanique en commun avec les Serdaigle, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de Métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler et Tom non plus. Alors ils ne disaient rien et se tenaient un peu à l'écart, rejetant toute tentative de discussion de la part de leurs camarades qui finirent par renoncer.

Tom donna sa dispense de magie à Dumbledore. L'infirmière Bones lui avait interdit de pratiquer la magie pendant deux semaines. Pire encore, il devait boire une potion d'Inhibition Magique les cinq premiers jours. Dumbledore leva un sourcil intrigué, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans doute attendrait-il le cadre plus intime de la colle du soir pour l'interroger.

Le cours fut long et difficile à suivre. Tom était épuisé, avec un gros mal de crâne et une nuque douloureuse. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais ça, ce n'était pas le pire. Ce n'était pas non plus de devoir boire des infâmes jus de citrouille matin, midi et soir, même s'il détestait ça et que le goût douceâtre lui donnait envie de vomir.

Non, le pire, c'était d'être privé de magie. De ne plus pouvoir l'écouter. C'était un sixième sens, pour Tom. La magie faisait partie de lui, tout comme la vue ou l'ouïe. Alors là, il se sentait handicapé, comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Lui disait-on la vérité ? Y avait-il un mensonge ? Et tous ces gens dont il ne sentait plus la présence ?

Le monde lui paraissait soudain bien plus effrayant.

Il peina donc à se concentrer sur le cours Métamorphose, prit quelques notes, observa Eutropia qui tentait de transformait un verre à champagne en une tasse à thé. Tentait parce qu'elle-même avait l'esprit trop agité pour arriver à quoi que ce soit.

À la sortie du cours, ils croisèrent Elisa sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle. La mine très inquiète, Elisa prit de leurs nouvelles. Eutropia eut alors une attitude très étrange. Elle qui dévisageait d'ordinaire Elisa comme si elle cherchait la meilleure ouverture pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, elle qui ne loupait pas une occasion pour insulter la Poufsouffle, resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Et lorsqu'Elisa lui adressa la parole, elle partit d'un pas très vif sans donner d'explication ni même évoquer le casse-croute d'un basilic. Tom s'excusa auprès d'Elisa et la suivit en catastrophe pour la retrouver dans une salle de classe vide en train de donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans le mur.

L'espace d'un instant, Tom se sentit complètement désemparé. Sans magie, impossible de sentir ses émotions. Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Tom se dirigea vers Eutropia et la prit dans ses bras. Bien loin de résister ou de le frapper à son tour, elle se laissa aller et fondit en larmes.

— Je suis un monstre, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai torturé Mulciber. J'ai vraiment voulu le faire souffrir. Je suis un monstre et personne ne le voit. Tout le monde me félicite. Tout le monde que c'est génial, que je suis forte. Je ne suis pas forte, je suis cruelle.

Tom se crispa un peu. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Vraiment. Du plus profond de son cœur. Pas besoin de magie pour cela. Il comprenait parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement métallique ; Tom sursauta. Ce n'était que Philophore et Héliodore, mais il n'avait pas senti leur arrivée. Et là, maintenant qu'il les voyait sans percevoir leur présence à travers la magie, il y avait quelque chose d'irréel, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié présents. Comme des fantômes. Et encore. Même les fantômes avaient une empreinte dans la magie.

Philophore s'inquiéta pour Eutropia. Il l'interrogea avec beaucoup de sollicitude. Entre deux pleurs, Eutropia répétait qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle avait torturé Mulciber, qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir et que ce n'était pas juste qu'on la félicite pour ça.

Jedusor ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'Eutropia quitta ses bras pour rejoindre ceux de Philophore. Il se trouva ridicule. Philophore et Eutropia avaient grandi ensemble. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Peut-être… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi voulait-il attraper Philophore par le col pour l'éloigner d'Eutropia et la reprendre dans ses bras ?

— T'es pas un monstre, Eutropia, dit Héliodore. Tu as peut-être un sale caractère, mais tu n'es pas mauvaise.

— J'ai torturé Mulciber ! protesta Eutropia d'une voix qui manquait dans les aigus. J'ai pris mon temps, avec le couteau… je voulais le faire souffrir. Vraiment. Et tout le monde trouve ça cool ! Mais c'est pas cool. C'est pas cool du tout. C'est pas différent que de soumettre quelqu'un à un doloris, ce que j'ai fait. D'habitude, quand je déconne, on m'engueule. Mais là rien. Non, c'est même pire. On me félicite.

— Les gens ne se rendent pas compte, murmura Philophore. Ça leur paraît distant. C'est toujours plus distant, la souffrance qu'on inflige avec une baguette. C'est une des raisons de l'interdiction du doloris. Tu peux être en colère contre quelqu'un, vouloir le faire souffrir, mais ne pas te rendre compte de la souffrance que tu infliges réellement. C'est plus facile. Toi, il n'y avait pas de distance. Tu étais directement au contact. Et puis Rosa est une MacNair… elle a grandi dans un cadre particulier. Pareil pour Abraxas même si, contrairement aux autres, il se rend compte qu'il y a peut-être un problème.

Tom laissait ses amis parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était perdu. Parce qu'il n'avait plus la magie pour lui apprendre l'état d'esprit des gens qui l'entouraient ou parce que c'était un sujet qui résonnait déjà fortement en lui ?

Était-il un monstre ?

Il avait pu se montrer ignoble, avant, à l'orphelinat. Il y avait ces crises de colère, ces vengeances mesquines, ces mauvais tours cruels. Il avait même tué un lapin pour donner une bonne leçon à un camarade qu'il détestait. Puis il avait changé. Du moins l'avait-il cru. Du moins l'avait-il espéré.

— J'ai failli tuer Mulciber, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il regretta ses mots immédiatement après les avoir prononcés, mais impossible de les ravaler. La gorge nouée, il attendit les regards horrifiés de ses amis.

— C'est différent, protesta Eutropia d'une petite voix un peu éraillée. Toi… C'était pas gratuit. C'était pour me défendre.

— Et alors ? Qu'importe si au final, je le tue !

— Tu es un protecteur, Tom. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à contrôler tes envies de protection.

Tom cilla, fixant Héliodore sans comprendre.

— Tu es comme un chien de berger : tu veilles sur tous tes amis et si un prédateur s'approche, tu charges, tu attaques et tu mords fort. Tu n'as pas agi par méchanceté. Non, tu as agi pour protéger l'une des tiens. Après, bien sûr, il faut éviter les excès et contrôler ses pouvoirs. Et aussi ce côté protecteur parce que tu es parfois un peu étouffant à refuser de nous laisser prendre quelques risques.

— Euh, Héliodore… Faire exploser de l'eau et tomber dans le lac pour rencontrer le calamar géant, ce n'est pas quelques risques, nuança Philophore.

— Le calmar géant est très gentil ! protesta Héliodore.

— Admettons… Et pour titiller le dragon, tu as quoi comme excuse ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama Tom estomaqué. Tu veux titiller un dragon ? C'est extrêmement dangereux un dragon !

Sans se troubler, Héliodore répondit d'un ton légèrement sentencieux :

— Tu vois, c'est exactement ce genre d'attitude que je te reproche. Tu es trop protecteur.

— Héliodore, tu as failli nous tuer sur ce coup-là ! protesta Eutropia.

Tom cilla à nouveau, un peu perdu. Pourquoi Eutropia employait-elle le passé ?

— Tu dramatises, se défendit Héliodore.

— Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec elle, intervint Philophore.

Puis, se tournant vers Tom, il expliqua la situation :

— L'été dernier, Héliodore nous a embarqués, Eutropia et moi, pour une balade en forêt, en nous disant qu'il avait trouvé un animal intéressant à nous montrer. Comme c'était Héliodore, nous nous méfions un peu… mais quand même ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber nez à nez avec une dragonne en train de couver. Heureusement, Dumbledore se trouvait dans les parages, sinon nous ne serions probablement pas là pour en parler.

Dumbledore passait tous ses étés à Godric's Hollow, qui était également le village d'Eutropia et de Philophore. Quant à Héliodore, il habitait un manoir situé à une quinzaine de kilomètres de là.

— Oui bon… J'aurais peut-être dû vous dire qu'on allait voir un dragon, reconnut Héliodore. Mais hé ! Vous n'auriez pas voulu venir et en plus, vous vous seriez inquiété ! Et comme dit le grand Norbert Dragonneau, s'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois.

Philophore secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

— Héliodore, je ne sais pas de quoi tu mourras, mais ça ne sera certainement pas de vieillesse dans ton lit.

— Ouais, je sais. J'espère que ça sera une belle mort qui vaudra la peine d'être vécue !

Ce qui fit sourire Tom. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment réconfortant dans l'enthousiasme un peu naïf (et très inconscient) d'Héliodore.

— Je vais nous chercher à manger dans les cuisines, décréta Philophore. Et prévenir Abraxas que tout va bien aussi. Héliodore, je te les confie.

Aux yeux de Tom, la compagnie d'Héliodore était toujours plaisante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et d'aussi positif qu'Héliodore. Avec lui, tout n'était que joie, douceur, amusement… et explosion. Tom appréciait se connecter à Héliodore pour ressentir son insouciance sereine dénuée de méchanceté. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire aujourd'hui, ne pouvant plus écouter la magie.

Tom admirait Héliodore. Il respectait Elisa, appréciait la compagnie d'Abraxas, de Rosa et Philophore, tous trois capables d'entretenir des conversations intéressantes. Il partageait avec Armael un passé d'orphelin et un certain talent en magie. Quant à Eutropia… c'était particulier. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne que Tom admirait, une personne qui l'inspirait et sur laquelle il essayait de prendre modèle, c'était Héliodore. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas plus diamétralement opposé à Voldemort qu'Héliodore ? Héliodore, le Gryffondor qui attirait les licornes à la seule force de sa bonté.

De la gentillesse à la place de la cruauté, de l'émerveillement au lieu de l'ambition, de la joie au lieu de la colère… Et cette vision de la mort qui n'était qu'une aventure de plus, un bouquet final qui clôturait une existence exaltante. Héliodore était l'exact contraire de Voldemort. Héliodore représentait tout ce que Tom aspirait à devenir — avec plus de prudence et de précaution pour la sécurité de ses amis.

Oui, Tom voyait en Héliodore un espoir de ne jamais se transformer en Voldemort. Alors il observait Héliodore pour s'imprégner un peu plus de cette personnalité unique.

Héliodore parlait. Il se disputait avec Eutropia sur le dragon. Il se disputait avec Eutropia à propos des excursions dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se disputait avec Eutropia sur la meilleure des maisons. Héliodore, donc, comme souvent, se disputait avec Eutropia. Ce n'était que des petites chamailleries d'enfant cependant, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en colère. Ils se disputaient parce que c'était leur manière de faire.

Et Tom souriait. Parce qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir, pour lui. Pour Eutropia aussi. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à basculer du côté obscur, comme dirait Elisa. Ils devaient juste apprendre à contrôler leur colère et Tom comptait bien s'y atteler le soir même en interrogeant Dumbledore.

Il s'éloignerait alors un peu plus de Voldemort, encore une fois.

Jamais Voldemort n'aurait sympathisé avec Nés-de-Moldus. Jamais non plus, il ne se serait préoccupé de leur sécurité et il aurait encore moins voulu tuer le basilic pour les protéger. Il ne se serait pas inquiété pour Dumbledore qui affronterait le monstre de Serpentard. Il n'aurait pas renié son héritage, préférant le mépris à la gloire.

Oui, le temps déviait son cours. Les choses changeaient, Tom voulait s'en convaincre. Et il espérait bien entraîner Eutropia dans ce changement.

Voldemort n'existerait plus.

* * *

Ah, tant d'espoir de la part de mon petit Tom.

Ca va Lamesis ? Tu gères comment niveau hypothèse ?

Prochain chapitre dimanche 5 novembre. Le titre ? _"La Marque des Ténèbres"_. Un peu plus calme. Quoique. Du drama et des mathématiques au programme.


	9. Papillons Roses et Pattes d'Araignée

Fuuuuuuuuuck ! J'avais répondu à toutes les reviews (bon, il n'y en a que quatre, mais c'est déjà ça !) et bam ! mauvaise manipulation, tout effacé :'(  
Bref, les gens et en particulier **Gilgalad** qui m'avait envoyé une belle et longue review... Je vous répondrais en mp, la flemme de recommencer !

Dsl pour le retard, j'étais à fond sur l'écriture de la suite (j'en suis au chapitre 12, dernier chapitre de la première année)

 **Résumé des trucs à retenir :**  
\- Oui, Tom est au courant qu'il va devenir Voldemort et je ne dirais pas comment. Non, ce n'est pas du tout gratuit et oui, je suis MEGA fière de moi sur ce coup-là !  
\- Dumbledore a été mis au courant de l'existence du basilic par Tom et Eutropia  
\- Eutropia a un peu torturé Mulciber à la fin de leur confrontation  
\- La Gryffondor de troisième année, Melinda Hooper a lancé l'idée des Barbares à la Batte, un groupe de gamins munis de battes pour mener la vie dure à Mulciber (charmant, n'est-ce pas ?)  
\- Armaël Green sort avec Violette Aberdeen (qui est la binôme de potion d'Eutropia) et Héliodore sort avec Hildeberry Hopkins, la meilleure amie de Violette (toutes les deux sont Gryffondor)  
\- Ne JAMAIS rédiger une réponse aux reviews directement sur le site, mais le faire dans un fichier word T.T

Un gros merci à **Allan Eddem** pour la bêta-lecture, et à **Ywëna** pour sa patience face à l'avalanche de questions que je lui pose.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Pattes d'araignée et papillons roses**

La fin de la semaine s'écoula dans un brouillard troublé. Tom se traînait hors du lit au petit matin, se traînait pour manger, se traînait pour aller en cours. La nuque lourde et douloureuse, ses yeux ne cessaient de picoter… et pourtant, une fois la quiétude de son lit enfin retrouvée, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt impossible de trouver un bon sommeil, profond et réparateur.

Des rêves mauvais et angoissant réveillaient Tom au moins dix fois dans la nuit.

Alors Tom traînait sa carcasse vidée de son énergie hors du lit, subissait les cours en espérant que les professeurs oublieraient son existence et guettait l'arrivée d'un week-end salvateur. Heureusement, Eutropia était là. Peut-être que sans la perspective de la retrouver sur le chemin du petit déjeuner, Tom n'aurait pas trouvé la force de se lever. Peut-être qu'il serait resté allongé sur son lit, telle une larve amorphe, à observer les tentures verdâtres du baldaquin.

La tentation était grande de tout abandonner, de tout laisser filer. Au diable les cours. Au diable les combats perdus d'avance. Pourquoi ne pas rester au lit et attendre que la vie passe ? Attendre qu'une torpeur morbide s'empare de son corps et endorme sa souffrance ?

Eutropia.

Il refusait de la laisser seule dans ce monde qu'il savait dangereux. Plus encore, sa présence lui apportait un certain réconfort. Son contact l'apaisait. Eutropia elle-même recherchait sa compagnie. Moins éprouvée que lui, elle semblait s'être rapidement remise de son affrontement. Mais comment savoir, sans magie pour sonder ses émotions ?

Eutropia aussi, refusait de le laisser seul. Elle craignait des représailles de la part des Sang-Purs. Si l'exemple de Mulciber devait suffire à les dissuader de s'en prendre à elle, Tom ne bénéficiait pas d'une telle protection. Il restait une cible de choix pour les plus téméraires d'entre eux, d'autant plus durant ces quelques jours où il était sans magie. Et Tom s'en fichait bien au final, ce qui lui valut de se faire engueuler par Abraxas. Comme quoi même Héliodore avait plus d'instinct de survie. C'était étrange, parce qu'Abraxas perdait rarement son calme.

Peu importait. De toute façon, ce jeudi soir, Tom ne se rendrait pas seul au CEM : Eutropia avait insisté pour l'accompagner et elle avait pour cela, la bénédiction d'Abraxas. Restait bien sûr à affronter Elisa. En théorie, les Sang-Purs ayant reçu une éducation sorcière ne pouvaient suivre le CEM.

Le CEM était codirigé par Elisa et une autre Poufsouffle de Sang-Mêlé, de l'année supérieure à Elisa, Hilda Hawthorn. Grande adolescente blonde aux pommettes et front haut, Hilda Hawthorn avait une autorité naturelle qui s'imposait auprès des élèves les plus jeunes… et même des plus âgés. On la considérait parfois comme la rivale de Sirseï Selwyn, même si les deux filles évitaient d'entrer en conflit ouvert.

Eutropia, donc, dut demander à Elisa l'autorisation spéciale de participer au CEM. Sans l'insulter. Un véritable défi.

— En ce moment, ce n'est pas prudent de laisser Tom seul. Donc je l'accompagne au CEM. Je serai sage. J'ai laissé le basilic dans sa cage avec de grosses araignées bien juteuses à manger.

Bon. Difficile d'espérer mieux de sa part.

— D'accord pour cette fois, accepta Elisa tout en la fixant d'un regard perçant. Mais si tu déconcentres les autres, tu sors.

Par miracle, Eutropia opina, la nuque raide. En s'asseyant, elle eut un petit sourire forcé pour Tom.

— Wouo ! Vous êtes vraiment inséparable en ce moment, commenta Armaël Green. A croire que vous allez bientôt finir dans le même lit. Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il faudra que je demande aux jumeaux.

La première pensée de Tom fut de s'imaginer dormir aux côtés d'Eutropia et de profiter de l'apaisement de sa présence. Puis il comprit ce qu'Armaël voulait vraiment dire et pourquoi il le fixait avec un sourire goguenard. Ses joues s'embrasèrent soudain d'embarras.

— Aoutch ! s'exclama Armaël.

Eutropia venait de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans les tibias et le dévisageait comme si elle allait lui arracher la langue.

— Armaël, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? marmonna Hilda Hawthorn, alors occupée à distribuer des exercices aux deuxièmes années.

Armaël avait une bonne propension à s'agiter durant les cours, CEM inclut, si bien que Hilda avait menacé à plusieurs reprises de l'en exclure.

— C'est Eutropia. Elle m'a frappée.

— Il a fait des sous-entendus obscènes sur Tom et moi !

Ça ricana un peu parmi les élèves les plus âgés. Hilda leva les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien, tu l'avais mérité Armaël. Mais, Eutropia, frappe un seul autre élève et tu prends la porte.

Eutropia se renfrogna et lança un regard noir à Armaël lequel répliqua de son sourire angélique préféré, redoutable auprès des professeures de la gente féminine (Têtenjoy était incapable de lui résister).

— Elisa, tu l'as autorisée à venir, tu la gères, conclut Hilda Hawthorn un brin autoritaire.

Eutropia, gérée par Elisa ? Ça sentait la catastrophe à plein nez, surtout avec Armaël à côté qui, tout sourire, devinait le potentiel explosif d'une telle situation. Déjà Eutropia lançait un regard venimeux à Elisa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'i faire en mathématiques aujourd'hui ? lança Tom en catastrophe pour désamorcer le conflit naissant.

Eutropia adorait les mathématiques. Peut-être que ça suffirait à la faire se tenir tranquille. De fait, plutôt que de lancer une nouvelle pique, Eutropia attendit la réponse avec une avidité perturbante. Ce n'étaient que des chiffres et des signes bizarres !

— Nous allons corriger les exercices sur Thalès et je vais vous donner la première leçon sur les équations à une inconnue.

En fait, Eutropia était un peu effrayante, là, à fixer le tas de feuilles comme si elles contenaient les plus puissants secrets de la magie. Mais le plus étrange fut qu'elle prit la correction avec attention, écoutant Elisa sans la contredire. Au contraire, elle opinait même de la tête par moment. Puis il eut enfin la distribution du St-Graal : la leçon sur les équations à une inconnue !

Les cours venaient du père d'Hilda Hawthorn, professeur de mathématiques dans un prestigieux lycée d'Oxford. Peu troublé d'avoir une femme et une fille sorcière, il se montra bien plus réticent à l'idée que sa brillante fille unique (qu'il avait un temps imaginé parmi les premières femmes à obtenir une chaire à l'Université d'Oxford) abandonne sa précieuse matière. Et l'enseignement moldu, d'une manière générale. Il s'était donc débrouillé pour récupérer les cours de ses collègues qu'il faisait parvenir à Hilda. La première année, Hilda travailla à ses cours et faisant preuve de la générosité caractéristique de Poufsouffle, les partageait avec ceux que ça intéressaient (des Serdaigle, principalement). La deuxième année, Elisa arriva à Poudlard et très enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre encore plus de choses (d'aucun disait qu'une telle accroc au savoir aurait bien eu sa place à Serdaigle), donna l'impulsion supplémentaire qui permit au CEM de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un club extra-scolaire officiel, avec la bénédiction de Ursula Draconis, la professeur d'Astronomie et directrice de Serdaigle.

Bref. Les équations.

Comme à son habitude, Elisa laissa les premières années découvrir leur leçon pendant qu'elle-même aidait les deuxièmes années ou travaillait à ses propres exercices.

Pour Eutropia, ce fut l'heure de gloire. Bien sûr, ceux qui avaient l'habitude de travailler avec elle comme Jasdrian Cean, ne furent guère surpris par son enthousiasme. Dès qu'il était question de mathématiques, de nombres, de conversions, de calculs, Eutropia se métamorphosait. D'un ordinaire maussade et irritable, elle devenait soudain souriante, enthousiaste, exaltée. Tom se débrouillait en mathématiques, mais de-là à leur vouer un tel amour… C'était déstabilisant.

Eutropia expliqua donc dans le détail l'introduction aux équations à une inconnue, insistant sur les principes d'égalité (on doit avoir strictement la même chose des deux côtés d'un signe égal) et d'équivalence (deux équations étant équivalentes entre elles si elles traduisent une même réalité). Prise dans sa passion pour les chiffres, elle ne remarquait pas Elisa qui la surveillait depuis sa place.

La période de grâce prit cependant fin lorsque Eutropia réclama la suite de la leçon (ou des exercices à faire en plus) et qu'Elisa répondit que ça serait tout pour aujourd'hui en ce qui concernait les mathématiques.

— Je vais vous faire une dictée sur un texte de science, ajouta Elisa.

Le visage d'Eutropia se décomposa. Son regard s'égara sur la porte de sortie.

— Oh, c'est bête ! Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un devoir de Sortilège à finir pour demain !

Tom fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

— Mais nous l'avons fini avant de venir.

—Pssst, Tom… C'est une ruse pour fuir comme une lâche devant la terrible épreuve de l'orthographe, souffla Armaël.

— C'est pas vrai, je fuis pas, répliqua Eutropia avec une fierté de paon vexé.

— Si, tu fuis parce que tu es trop nulle en orthographe !

— Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça.

— Hexson te retire toujours des points pour l'orthographe, rappela Jasdrian Cean.

La jeune Serdaigle écopa d'un regard noir.

— C'est toujours Violette qui met au propre vos devoirs de potion, ajouta Samantha Jackson. Elle a peur qu'entre tes fautes et ton écriture de chacal, vous perdiez des points.

— J'ai juste un binôme de potion excessivement soigneuse, protesta Eutropia.

— Non c'est surtout que tu es nulle en orthographe, insista Armaël. Bah, tu ne peux pas être brillante partout. C'est comme Tom. Il est fort en tout, sauf en dessin !

— Hé ! protesta Tom.

C'était pourtant la vérité. Il dessinait comme un pied. Et encore. Il y avait des pieds qui savaient mieux dessiner que lui.

— Et toi, c'est en diplomatie que tu galères Armaël, répliqua Jasdrian.

— J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Je suis un Gryffondor. Mais Eutropia n'a pas de circonstance atténuante : elle est Serpentard et en plus, c'est une fille. En général, les filles c'est soigneux et ça écrit bien.

Eutropia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

— M'en fiche, je ne la ferai pas, cette chiure de véracrasse de dictée, grogna-t-elle.

— Oh si tu vas la faire, dit Hilda Hawthorn faisant sursauter Eutropia.

Alors qu'Elisa observait l'échange des premières années avec un air perplexe (ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle voyait Eutropia se comportait comme une gamine normale et non comme une teigne prête à sauter à la gorge de la première personne qui dirait un mot de travers), Hilda Hawthorn s'était approchée discrètement. Elle dardait à présent Eutropia d'un regard sévère.

— Non, répliqua Eutropia.

— Si tu ne la fais pas, je dirai à ta cousine que tu as refusé de travailler sur un de tes points faibles.

Radical. A contre-cœur, en râlant beaucoup et pestant encore plus, Eutropia se plia à l'exercice de la dictée (qui selon elle devrait être interdite, au même titre que les Impardonnables). Le texte parlait des différents états de l'eau, solide, liquide et gazeux, ainsi que de la transition d'un état à l'autre. Il faisait une quinzaine de ligne.

Arriva le moment de la correction. Comme à chaque fois, les élèves s'échangeaient leur texte et les comparaient à la correction distribuée par Elisa. Armaël voulut récupérer le texte d'Eutropia mais cette dernière menaça de lui planter sa plume dans la main s'il ne la laissait pas tranquille et insista pour que ça soit Tom qui récupère son œuvre.

Enfin, œuvre…

Même s'il commençait à s'habituer à ses lettres tordues en pattes de mouche, il peinait bien souvent à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Difficile de distinguer les « a » des « o » par exemple. Difficile aussi de savoir si un « e » ou un « s » avait bien été écrit en fin de mot. Un peu par pitié, Tom décida de ne pas compter d'erreur à chaque fois qu'il avait un doute sur ce qui était réellement écrit. Cela n'empêcha un total final de trente-sept fautes.

Pour ne rien arranger, Elisa attrapa la copie sans prêter attention au regard venimeux que lui lança Eutropia. Tom chercha une diversion pour éviter qu'Eutropia ne morde réellement Elisa (ce qui pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre).

— Waou ! C'est plus que moi, Samantha et Bob réunis ! conclut Armaël en se tordant le cou pour déchiffrer le total.

Et Bob Bogdanov parlant mieux le russe que l'anglais, il y avait de quoi en prendre un coup à l'égo.

— Aïe !

Que ça soit volontaire ou non, Armaël avait réussi sa diversion… et venait de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part d'Eutropia.

— Hilda, Eutropia m'a frappé !

— Toi, elle a le droit, grommela Hilda Hawthorn alors occupée avec d'autres quatrième année.

Ce qui étira un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres d'Eutropia. Mais comme il s'agissait d'Armaël, il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner.

— Où as-tu appris à écrire ? demanda Elisa.

Ouh le regard mauvais ! Tom avait presque l'impression de voir des petits nuages sortir des narines d'Eutropia alors qu'elle dévisageait Elisa qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui posait une telle question.

— Ah l'école, comme tout le monde. Oui, même les Sang-Purs vont à l'école.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… tenta Elisa.

— Tu as sous-entendu que les Sang-Purs avaient une éducation défaillante, accusa Eutropia. Tu as dit que nous n'aurions pas le niveau pour suivre le CEM. Pourtant, Tom peut en témoigner, Philophore et moi avons largement le niveau en mathématique, en physique et en chimie pour suivre les cours de deuxième voire de troisième année. Et ok, ils ne connaissaient rien aux sciences en arrivant ici, mais Rosa MacNair et Abraxas Malefoy seraient capables de suivre en mathématiques, et dans toutes les autres matières avec une petite période d'ajustement. Nous ne sommes pas tous des débiles consanguins.

Eutropia se tut, toujours dévisageant Elisa avec du défi et de la colère mêlées. Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle et on n'entendait plus le grattement des plumes sur le papier. Elisa elle-même était perplexe.

Tom se souvint alors de la rencontre d'Elisa et Eutropia dans le train, d'Elisa qui présentait le CEM, de l'intérêt d'Eutropia (à moins que ça ne soit de Philophore ? Il n'était pas bien sûr) et de sa déception puis de sa colère en apprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer au CEM parce qu'elle était Sang-Pure. Tom avait toujours mis l'inimitié d'Eutropia envers Elisa sur le compte de son sale caractère. Certes, son sale caractère jouait, mais si au-delà de ça, il y avait eu un motif plus légitime ? Eutropia adorait les mathématiques et les sciences. Sans doute éprouvait-elle de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir participer à ses cours.

— Les Sang-Purs aussi devraient avoir le droit de faire des maths, conclut Eutropia. Ce n'est pas juste de le leur interdire.

Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils :

– Peut-être pas, non. Mais je suis d'avis que ce sont les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés qui bénéficieraient le mieux du CEM.

– Pourquoi ? C'est injuste !

– Parce que les Sang-Purs ont bien assez d'avantages comme ça, continua Elisa comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Les meilleurs postes au Ministère leurs sont réservés, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ils sont aussi avantagés par leur éducation au sein du monde magique. Pas les Nés-Moldus. Eux, ils doivent se débrouiller seuls, parce que leur sang n'est pas _pur_. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est juste ? Que ce sont les Sang-Purs qui ont besoin d'un coup de pouce supplémentaire ?

Elisa s'était exprimé d'une voix patiente, presque douce, qui visait à apaiser. Et, un miracle se produisit : non seulement Eutropia ne sauta pas à la gorge d'Elisa, mais en plus, elle se rangea à son avis.

— Non, les Sang-Purs n'ont pas besoin de coup de pouce supplémentaire, admit Eutropia. Mais je comprends juste pas pourquoi on continue de s'exclure sur la pureté du sang, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pourquoi on se focalise sur cette étiquette débile pour dire qui est gentil, qui est méchant, qui a le droit, qui a pas le droit. Je veux dire… C'est pour le principe. Les cours, je peux les avoir par Tom. On pourrait même s'organiser entre Sang-Purs un club équivalent au vôtre mais avec un nom différent.

Elle marqua une brève pause, hésita, puis ajouta :

— C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi on s'embarrasse avec une exclusion de plus. Ça serait tellement plus simple de dire « ok, qui veut étudier les sciences ? ».

Eutropia se tut, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Il ne s'agit pas que d'étudier les sciences, répondit Elisa. Il s'agit aussi d'avoir un endroit où ceux qui n'ont pas grandi dans le monde sorcier se sentent libres de poser des questions sans qu'on se moque d'eux. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ça. Tu es une Sang-Pure privilégiée qui n'a jamais eu à se battre contre la discrimination. Tu obtiens tout sans effort sans jamais avoir à demander de faveur.

— C'est pas vrai !

Elisa la darda d'un regard cuisant.

— Comment ça, « c'est pas vrai » ? Tu appartiens aux Selwyn, l'une des familles les plus respectées d'Angleterre. Tu es parmi les meilleures élèves de ton a...

— Non, pas ça, coupa Eutropia. C'est bon, j'ai compris qu'ici je suis une sale privilégiée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends aussi qu'on est besoin d'un endroits où on puisse se sentir en sécurité sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou moqué, c'est tout.

Tom regretta vivement d'être privé de magie. Il aurait tant voulu avoir accès à leurs émotions !

— C'est intéressant, concéda Hilda Hawthorn qui s'était emparé de la dictée d'Eutropia, mais il faudrait se remettre au travail. Elisa, je suis d'avis qu'on admette temporairement Eutropia au CEM. Elle a visiblement de grosses lacunes au moins en orthographe, si ce n'est en anglais d'une manière générale. Sang-Pure ou pas, il serait indécent de la laisser sans soutien pour une remise à niveau.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Eutropia horrifiée. Non euh… Mais c'est bon. Je vais pas imposer ma présence de privilégiée plus longtemps. La prochaine fois, j'attendrai dans un pièce à côté.

Un regard sévère de Hilda la fit taire. Puis se tournant vers Elisa :

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elisa eut l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron mais donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

— J'ai pas dit que je voulais ! protesta Eutropia.

— Je n'ai pas dit non plus que je te laissais le choix, répliqua Hilda.

— Mais…

— Je suis certaine que Sirseï sera de mon avis.

Ce qui acheva Eutropia. Elle marmonna quelques choses sur le dictature des Poufsouffle bien pensants mais n'insista plus pour se défiler. Le CEM s'acheva sur une leçon de géographie.

Une fois en route vers les cuisines pour récupérer à manger avant d'aller en colle, Tom posa une question qui le taraudait :

— Je croyais que Hilda et ta cousine se détestaient.

— C'est-ce que beaucoup croient, concéda Eutropia. Mais en vrai, je crois qu'il y a une sorte d'estime mutuel. Sirseï la Serpentard s'occupe des Sang-Purs et des Puristes, Hilda la Poufsouffle des autres. Chacun ses platebandes. Ça leur est déjà arrivé de discuter entre elle pour régler un conflit.

Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines et toute une foule de petits elfes vêtus de torchons portés comme une toge accoururent pour leur demander ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Eutropia réclama un sandwich au jambon avec du beurre, des cornichons, de la salade et encore de la salade à côté (elle raffolait des feuilles vertes presque autant que des équations). Pour Tom, ce fut un sandwich avec beaucoup de miel, du fromage frais et des noix (merci Abraxas pour cette découverte).

— En fait, ajouta Eutropia, on dit que Sirseï est une sale Puriste et compagnie, mais je crois que sans elle, la situation serait bien pire. Je veux dire, pour toi par exemple. De temps en temps, ok, elle lâchait les cousine Black sur toi et sur Armaël. C'est moche, c'est vrai. Mais dis-toi que le reste du temps, elle leur tenait bien la laisse, à ces deux pitbulls. Et puis Mulciber. Sirseï m'a raconté que l'an dernier, c'est Hilda qui est venue la voir pour lui dire que Mulciber abusait vraiment. Elles auraient pu prévenir Slughorn ou Dippet, mais comme Mulciber est un bon élève et que son père a un poste important au Ministère alors que ses victimes sont des Nés-de-Moldus, ça aurait servi à rien. Il les choisit bien, ses victimes : les plus fragiles, ceux qui ont pas trop d'amis ou des problèmes avec leurs parents. Bref, si ça remonte aux profs, il y aurait pas grand-chose de fait. C'est pour ça que Hilda en a parlé à Sirseï et que Sirseï a filé la frousse à Mulciber.

— Ça ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer, grommela Tom tout en fixant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un regard torve.

Il détestait le jus de citrouille, mais il avait bien vérifié à la bibliothèque : la citrouille aidait le corps à se remettre des dégâts provoqués par un usage de magie intensif. Cela expliquait sans doute le goût des sorciers pour cette infâme cucurbitacée.

— Ouais, mais je comprends pas trop pourquoi il a fait ça. Je veux dire... J'ai pas le profil de ses victimes. Alors, ok, ça serait pour se venger de Sirseï à travers moi, mais c'était évident que Sirseï allait lui tomber dessus après. C'était idiot. Walburga Black est assez stupide pour ça. Mais Mulciber est plus intelligent. Qu'il s'attaque à toi pour tâter le terrain à la limite... Mais moi, c'était dangereux pour lui et Mulciber évite de se mettre en danger.

— Peut-être qu'il pensait avoir le dessus sur Sirseï.

— Hum, je sais pas, marmonna Eutropia. Sirseï est bien plus populaire que lui. Et elle fait plus peur aussi. Elle est bien meilleure que lui en duel.

Eutropia fronça des sourcils.

— Je me dis que quelque chose nous échappe parce qu'il y a un truc pas logique.

Elle haussa des épaules et ajouta d'un air sombre :

— Enfin, avec ce que je lui ai fait, il n'est pas prêt de récidiver.

Puis elle recommença à manger son sandwich. Tom ne put retenir un frisson. Était-ce cela Serpentard ? Une maison où il fallait parfois avoir recours à la torture pour se faire respecter ? N'était-ce pas un peu extrême ? Comment s'étonner après cela, que la maison fabrique des apprentis mages noirs ?

Eutropia se mordillait la lèvre, tout aussi songeuse que lui.

— Tu crois qu'on peut changer les choses ? Faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur ?

Elle fronça des sourcils.

— Bien sûr que toi tu peux… Tu as tellement de talents. Tu peux faire de grandes choses. Mais moi… Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas Bishop, ni Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas et je n'aurai jamais votre influence. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous. Je n'ai ni votre assurance, ni votre intelligence. Mais tu crois que un peu, juste un peu, je peux faire bouger les choses ? Tu crois que je peux compter dans l'histoire ?

Tom eut toutes les peines du monde à comprendre la question. Si seulement il avait eu sa magie pour l'aider ! Sans elle, il se sentait tellement gauche et le monde lui paraissait tellement plus complexe. Il n'avait toujours rien dit alors qu'ils quittaient les cuisines pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore tout en mangeant un cookie en guise de dessert.

— Oublie ça, soupira Eutropia. C'était stupide comme question.

— Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Pourquoi tu ne compterais pas ?

Ça paraissait absurde à Tom. Peut-être parce qu'il se savait destiné à devenir Voldemort, un mage noir à l'impact absolument colossal, il n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse ne pas compter. Chaque choix, chaque acte, chaque parole pouvait avoir une importance que l'on ne soupçonnait pas. Et Eutropia lui ressemblait sur de bien trop nombreux points pour qu'il ne la considère pas autrement.

Mais Eutropia ne répondit pas. Elle resta même silencieuse durant tout le trajet et Tom eut la désagréable impression d'avoir merdé.

Chaque choix, chaque acte, chaque parole…

A toute instant cette obscurité qui les menaçait, ce risque de basculer. Tom avait conscience de cette épée de Damoclès, mais Eutropia réalisait-elle quelle voie sombre lui ouvrait ses portes ?

Chaque choix, chaque acte, chaque parole…

Eutropia avait choisi de torturer Mulciber. Elle avait regretté cette décision et semblait ébranlée par son acte. Tom avait voulu y voir un signe d'espoir. Peut-être comprenait-elle ô combien elle était sur une pente glissante qui l'amènerait à devenir mage noire ? Ou peut-être s'était-il trompé, privé sa magie pour comprendre les émotions, pour comprendre le monde. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop optimiste. Eutropia avait cette violence en elle, une colère énorme, une rancœur profondément enracinée. Ça, Tom l'avait compris dès la première semaine de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Oh bien sûr, tout n'était pas mauvais chez elle et il y avait des sursauts de bonté et de gentillesse qui transperçait sa coquille d'égoïsme et de souffrance. Mais, ça la rongeait. Si, au lieu d'une prise de conscience sur le danger de ses démons intérieurs, la torture de Mulciber avait au contraire ouvert la boîte de Pandore ? Et si, une fois le premier choc passé, elle recommençait ?

Chaque choix, chaque acte, chaque parole…

Et si, en ne comprenant pas sa question, Tom venait de laisser filer sa dernière chance de sauver Eutropia d'un avenir ténébreux ? Il y avait encore du bon en elle elle l'avait montré ce soir encore. Mais combien de temps restait-t-il avant que les épreuves et les frustrations consument cette bonté pour ne plus laisser que des cendres ?

Et si le salut de Tom se jouait au prix de celui d'Eutropia ?

Ces questions hantèrent Tom durant toute la soirée et le poursuivirent jusque dans son lit. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité et troublé de mauvais rêves où une Eutropia plus âgé aux yeux incarnats levait sa baguette pour lancer la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus d'une maison endeuillée par le massacre de la famille.

Tom subit les cours de vendredi avec un mélange d'épuisement et d'anxiété. Il guettait tout signe d'un comportement inhabituel chez Eutropia, mais sans magie, comment juger ? Tout s'embrouillait ! Pour ne rien arranger, à midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient à la table des Gryffondor, Melinda Hooper exhiba fièrement son autorisation permanente de frapper Mulciber signée de la main de Sirseï Selwyn et Armaël manifesta en retour un grand enthousiasme à l'idée de tabasser le Serpentard.

Ah, ah, que c'était drôle de cogner des gens, de les torturer… Armaël avait-il seulement conscience de la souffrance qu'il provoquait ? Bien que profondément agacé par le comportement puéril de son ami, Tom ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour débattre. Quant à Eutropia…

— Faîtes ce que vous voulez, grommela-t-elle. Je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec ce con.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en laver les mains ainsi ! Elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Elle avait le pouvoir d'arrêter un cercle vicieux de haine alors pourquoi se contentait-elle de manger son rosbif d'un air absent ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accès à ses émotions ?

L'après-midi fut pire encore parce qu'ils avaient cours de Sortilège, que Hexson se montra exécrable ce qui bien sûr, enragea Eutropia. Le soir venu, Tom ne songeait plus qu'à se mettre au lit avec l'idée d'y rester tout le week-end. Mais il restait une dernière colle. En toute honnêteté, ce fut par fierté, pour ne pas se dégonfler devant une parole donnée que Tom accompagna Eutropia. Tout le monde lui taper sur les nefs, même Abraxas et ses airs importants d'apprenti-préfet de première année, même Philophore qui voulait travailler leur devoir de potion, même Elisa qui lui réclamait des nouvelles. Et puis Eutropia était d'une humeur abominable à cause de Hexson qui avait compté ses fautes d'orthographe devant toute la classe.

— Évidemment, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit-elle d'un ton acide. Toi, tu réussis tout sans faire d'effort, Môssieur Tom Jedusor, le meilleur élève de Poudlard.

Et puis il avait mal à la tête. Et puis il avait mal à la nuque.

Ils arrivaient enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le professeur de Métamorphose les accueillit avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Même ça, ça énerva Tom. Dumbledore était-il obligé d'être toujours jovial ? Puis Tom aperçut sur la table, à la place des habituelles piles de copie, un service à thé qui exhalait des volutes parfumées.

— J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mais entrez donc.

Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir puis découpa une part d'un énorme gâteau à la crème, au chocolat et décorée de framboises (en cette saison !) tout en chantonnant joyeusement. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi en gâteau et en tisane, il s'assit, marqua une petite pause pour ménager son petit effet puis déclara :

— Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la mort du basilic.

Difficile de décrire ce que Tom ressentit à ce moment-là. Joie intense ? Soulagement profond ? Toute la tension des derniers jours, sa fatigue, sa mauvaise humeur semblèrent s'envoler en un instant pour ne plus laisser qu'une joie teinté d'espoir et d'incrédulité.

— Vous y êtes arrivé, murmura-t-il. Vous avez tué le basilic.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien. C'était même énorme. Un jalon énorme qui sautait enfin. D'après ce que Tom savait, l'apparition Voldemort était intimement lié au basilic. Plus de basilic, plus de Voldemort, non ?

C'était une victoire gigantesque. Définitive peut-être. Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé le basilic mourir.

Dumbledore raconta son combat contre le basilic (ce qui fut relativement simple, la grosse bestiole étant encore en pleine hibernation), répondit aux questions de Tom qui réclamait des détails. Il sortit ensuite un gros livre à la couverture en cuir fatiguée.

— Je pense que cela pourra t'être utile. Enfin, vous être utile à tous les deux, car il comporte deux chapitre entiers dédiés à la gestion de la colère.

Tom se tordit le cou pour déchiffrer le titre : _« Pratique de la magie sans-baguette : principes et précautions »_ de George Luxrey.

— Étant donné ta mésaventure, il serait utile de s'attarder sur les précautions. Bien sûr, si tu as des questions, ça sera toujours un plaisir d'y répondre.

oOoOoOo

Dire que Tom se montra euphorique dans les jours qui suivirent était un euphémisme. Il s'amusa avec les 4 Booms, joua quelques tours à Eutropia (qui prit à chaque fois des allures de paons vexé) et papillonna beaucoup entre les différents groupes, soudain pris d'un excès d'énergie qui le forçait à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il en avait complètement oublié Mulciber, lequel rasait les murs et se montrait très discret. Sous la surveillance quasi-permanente de Sirseï Selwyn, il devait également affronter Melinda Hooper qui s'amusait à le croiser dans les couloirs, batte de Quidditch à la main et sourire carnassier sur le visage. Elle traînait souvent derrière elle son chapelet d'apprentis : les jumeaux Lestrange, Rosa et Armaël. Armaël était son plus fervent admirateur, ce qui faisait râler Violette Aberdeen : la petite Gryffondor voyait en la redoutable batteuse une rivale pour le cœur d'Armaël. Héliodore râlait aussi, parce que ses amis délaissaient des activités amusantes (comme la création d'un sucre qui s'enflammerait instantanément au contact de l'alcool) pour jouer aux barbares du Clan de la Batte.

Héliodore donc, râlait. Violette râlait et par conséquent, parce qu'elle devait supporter l'amertume de son binôme de potion, Eutropia râlait. Abraxas râlait parce qu'il craignait que la situation ne dégénère en guerre des maisons (même si on lui fit remarquer que le Clan des Barbares à la Batte comptait en leur sein des Gryffondor, des Serpentard, qu'ils avaient le soutien de Hilda Hawthorn et que la Poufsouffle Chloé Bones venait de les rejoindre). Philophore râlait parce que tout le monde râlait au lieu de travailler et ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur de prendre du retard dans ses révisions.

Même si Tom était exceptionnellement de bonne humeur, ça commençait à l'atteindre. Sa magie lui revenant peu à peu, il le sentait bien, cet énervement ambiant. Tout le monde aurait dû se réjouir ! Le basilic était mort ! Peut-être bien que Voldemort avait définitivement disparu ! Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Même Eutropia, elle ne mesurait pas l'implication réelle de la mort du basilic. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Tom s'était bien gardé de lui parler de Voldemort ! C'était donc une source de grande frustration, de ne pas pouvoir partager sa joie.

— Tom, au lieu de rêvasser, tu pourrais rechercher les propriétés des pattes d'araignée ? grommela Philophore d'un ton peu aimable.

D'ordinaire, Philophore était assez difficile à supporter en Potion car il se mettait une pression monstrueuse pour être le meilleur et battre Eutropia. Sa mère était une potionniste réputée et il voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Certes. Mais là, à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, il devenait franchement infect si bien que Tom lâcha, agacé :

— Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir le meilleur binôme de potion, il faut se mettre avec Eutropia !

Ce à quoi Violette Aberdeen s'empressa d'ajouter que c'était une excellente idée, que ça la changerait de ne plus être en binôme avec un petit chef autoritaire et qu'en plus, Tom au moins savait écrire correctement. Bien sûr, Eutropia prit la mouche, traitant Violette de maniaque rigoriste de l'ordre. Hildeberry intervint pour défendre son amie, Abraxas intervint pour apaiser les tensions et au contraire, ça partit en dispute généralisée. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Mrs Hulotte les exclut de la bibliothèque. Bougonnant beaucoup et râlant fort, le petit groupe de première année quitta donc la bibliothèque et se mit en quête d'une salle où travailler. Abraxas reprocha à Tom d'avoir attisé les tensions avec sa remarque et Tom, exaspéré, profita d'un croisement pour leur fausser compagnie dans la plus grande discrétion.

Bien sûr, il aurait été inconscient pour Tom de rester seul : les cousines Black le guettaient souvent dans les couloirs. Walburga Black en particulier, lui lançait des regards haineux avec des airs de prédateur qui attend le bon moment pour se jetait sur sa victime et la déchiqueter avec sauvagerie. De toute façon, Tom n'avait pas l'intention de rester seul. Non, il se rendrait dans un lieu plus propice à la paix et à l'inventivité. Il rejoignit Elisa dans son atelier.

Comme souvent, l'inventive Poufsouffle était dans la vieille salle de classe qu'elle avait réaménagé en atelier pour travailler à des prototypes d'objets farfelus mais ô combien utiles. En ce moment, ce qui l'occupait, c'était une montre améliorée, avec l'heure indiquée non plus par des aiguilles mais par des chiffres, ce qui faciliterait la lecture. Y serait également intégré un chronomètre, un réveil et un calendrier.

Où allait-elle pêcher toutes ses idées ?

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, Elisa était donc occupée à graver de minuscules runes sur un cercle de métal cuivré.

— Je peux travailler ici ? demanda Tom. Les autres n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

Baguette à la main et sourcil froncé, Elisa marmonna une vague réponse positive. C'était souvent ainsi lorsqu'elle bricolait sur ses inventions : Elisa se trouvait alors dans une sorte d'état second où le reste du monde cessait d'exister et où il était déconseillé de la déranger.

Tom s'installa donc sans faire plus de bruits, dans un coin de table épargné par les outils, les planches de bois destinés à la fabrication des Glisseurs et des bouts de métal cuivrés. Il envisagea d'abord de faire ses devoirs de mathématiques pour le CEM, mais sans Eutropia s'était tout de suite moins amusant. Alors il s'attaqua à l'histoire (qu'il bâcla par manque d'intérêt pour la matière). Quant à la Potion… bah, c'était des devoirs à faire à deux et Philophore s'en tirerait bien sans lui.

Bref… Tom termina ses devoirs dans le milieu de l'après-midi, puis sortit un livre pour s'occuper sagement tout en jetant parfois des coups d'œil curieux à Elisa pour comprendre ce qu'elle fabriquait. Comme souvent, c'était complexe, plein de runes et Tom s'y perdait un peu.

Paraîtrait que Voldemort avait été le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Tom lui, n'était pas aussi scolaire. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu la compétition avec Eutropia qui l'avait stimulé, Philophore qui le poussait en potion, Abraxas qui s'efforçait d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles… Tout cela formait un cadre stimulant pour l'apprentissage. Mais la seule matière qui intéressait réellement Tom était la Défense.

Alors bon. Tom avait des facilités évidentes, une excellente mémoire, et avec ça, il était un sorcier puissant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se contentait du nécessaire en matière de travail scolaire pour se consacrer à des lectures plus intéressantes (qui tournaient souvent autour de la magie sans baguette, de l'Ancienne Magie et de la Défense contre les forces du mal). Il y avait déjà lu le livre de Dumbledore et relirait les passages plus intéressants pour prendre des notes. Entre temps, il parcourait « _Patronus et autres charmes de protection contre les essences maléfiques_ ».

— C'est un livre assez avancé, fit remarquer Elisa après en avoir déchiffré la couverture. Tu arrives à comprendre ?

Avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser rentrer une Eutropia toute affolée.

— Tom, bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Son inquiétude irradiait à travers la pièce, mêlée à une pointe de colère. Elle était toute échevelée, avec les joues rouges et le souffle rapide. Sans doute avait-elle couru. Tom s'en voulut un peu d'être ainsi parti sans prévenir, ni songer un seul instant à l'inquiétude que cela pourrait provoquer chez ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fais-là, elle ? demanda Eutropia d'un ton devenu plus hostile.

— La question est de savoir ce que toi, tu fais-là, répliqua Elisa sur ses gardes.

Si elle l'avait pu, sans doute la Poufsouffle aurait-elle chassé plus brutalement la Serpentard de sa pièce remplie de ses précieuses inventions et de toute un tas d'assemblage et d'outils fragiles. Mais Elisa était bien plus diplomate et patiente qu'Eutropia. Quant à Eutropia… son regard accrochait déjà le plan d'un Glisseur qui traînait sur la table.

— Ah, c'est là que tu inventes tes machins-bidules, commenta Eutropia.

— Oui, c'est bien là, confirma Elisa un peu raide.

Tom l'entendit presque dire « Maintenant que tu as vu, tu peux partir. Allez, ouste ! Du balai ! », mais Eutropia ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de la gêne provoquée par sa présence dans ce temple de l'invention et de la créativité. En vérité, Tom avait même l'impression qu'elle avait oublié toute animosité envers Elisa, soudain captivée par le plan, puis par le prototype de montre.

— Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps qu'on rejoigne les autres, intervint Tom pour l'éloigner des lieux.

Eutropia hocha négativement de la tête.

— Non, là il vaut mieux les éviter. Possible que Philophore te fasse un peu la gueule, mais c'est pas ça le pire. Philophore t'a pris au mot et du coup, il veut changer de binôme de Potion. Abraxas est volontaire pour travailler avec lui, mais du coup, ils se sont dit que ça passeraient mieux auprès de Slughorn s'ils changeaient plein de binômes en prétextant agir pour la sécurité de tous en séparant les jumeaux Lestrange de Armaël et Héliodore.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est idiot ! s'exclama Tom incrédule. Ils n'accepteront jamais et puis si c'est Slughorn qui les inquiète, je peux aller le voir en lui disant que c'est de ma faute si Philophore ne veut plus travailler avec moi.

Et en toute honnêteté, Tom n'aurait pas menti. Il culpabilisait même d'avoir prononcé cette petite phrase qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Oh Merlin, comment cela avait-il pu avoir de telles conséquences ?

— Non laisse tomber.

Eutropia esquissa un petit sourire.

— Sirseï a raison. En fait, tu réfléchis vraiment comme un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle.

— Philophore est un Gryffondor ! rappela Tom un peu vexé.

— Mouais, c'est surtout un Serdaigle dans sa tête. Et bref, lui et Abraxas ont trouvé cette solution géniale, ils sont en train de refaire tous les groupes mais ça pose d'autre problème. Par exemple, Armaël pourrait accepter d'être séparé de Lycurgus si on le met avec Rosa vu qu'ils s'entendent bien. Mais Violette est jalouse comme pas permis et elle refuse qu'Armaël travaille avec une fille. Par contre, elle, elle veut travailler avec toi, mais Armaël étant jaloux… Et c'est plein de truc comme ça.

Ok, Tom commençait à voir l'ampleur du problème… Et à comprendre pourquoi Eutropia n'était pas pressée de retrouver ses amis. Abraxas pouvait se montrer terriblement pompeux. Philophore prenait parfois des grands airs de celui qui est plus sage, plus responsable et qui sait mieux que tout le monde ce qui est bien. Quand les deux s'y mettaient eh bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe. Inutile de discuter avec eux : ils savaient, eux qui étaient si matures et intelligents.

Enfin, pas assez mature pour assumer leur bêtise auprès de Slughorn au lieu d'impliquer la moitié des première année dans leur délire.

— Et ils vont annoncer la nouvelle à Armaël, avant ou après qu'il a posé sa batte ? demanda Tom à tout hasard.

— Alors là, c'est leur problème. Mais bon, tu penses bien que ces messieurs si responsables sauront prendre les précautions nécessaires ! conclut Eutropia avec emphase.

Elle sembla alors s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans l'atelier d'Elisa, qu'Elisa était bien là, à observer en silence cet échange finalement bien innocent. Elle se racla pour reprendre consistance et déclara :

— Bref, il est temps d'y aller avant que le basilic ne vienne chercher son casse-croûte.

— A force de parler de basilic, ça sent tellement le réchauffé que ça commence à cramer, répliqua Elisa.

Ce qui vexa sauvagement Eutropia.

oOoOoOo

Philophore et Abraxas travaillèrent tardivement à leur projet de changement de binômes et même après le couvre-feu, Abraxas en rabattit longuement les oreilles de Tom, avançant que ça favoriserait une plus grande cohésion au sein de leur classe, que ça permettrait une homogénéisation des niveaux et tout un discours affreusement pompeux qui donna l'envie à Tom de fuir vers la tour des Gryffondor pour y demander asile (quoique… Philophore s'y trouvait) et à Lycurgus Lestrange de sortir sa batte pour l'assommer et enfin dormir.

Le bon côté des choses ? Tom se retrouverait avec Héliodore si l'idée était acceptée.

Lundi matin, ils présentèrent la liste à Slughorn qui accepta le principe… pour une application en deuxième année.

— Allons, nous n'allons pas tout chambouler à la fin d'une année scolaire !

Dommage. Tom se retrouva donc à devoir travailler pendant deux heures avec un Philophore particulièrement froid et acide. Autoritaire avec ça, qui lançait des regards critiques sur sa manière de couper les pattes d'araignée. Tom se demanda comment Voldemort avait vécu la cohabitation avec un tel énergumène parce que là, tout de suite, il avait envie de lui jeter ces maudites pattes à la figure !

Et comme Philophore l'ignorait avec beaucoup d'application une fois le cours de Potion terminé, qu'Armaël et Violette se disputaient parce qu'Armaël voulait effectivement Rosa comme prochain binôme et que Violette était jalouse, qu'Abraxas essayait avec ses grands airs importants de calmer tout le monde, Tom décida de manger à la table des Pouffsoufle. Bien sûr, Eutropia râla parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Héliodore, Rosa et les jumeaux Lestrange qui devisaient sur les propriétés de la Bombabouse et qu'à force d'être pompeux, Abraxas et Philophore avaient rendu l'atmosphère irrespirable autour d'eux.

— Tu peux venir, proposa Tom.

— C'est ça, et me retrouver à la table de Bishop pour qu'elle passe le repas à me regarder comme si j'étais un œuf de dragon sur le point d'éclore ?

Eutropia ponctua sa phrase d'un regard noir dans la direction d'Elisa.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on menace les gens de se faire manger par un basilic et qu'on se fait passer pour l'héritière de Serpentard, assena Tom.

— Pfff, on dirait Philophore quand tu parles comme ça.

Ce qui vexa Tom. Il n'était quand même pas si sentencieux, non ?

Eutropia haussa des épaules et ajouta :

— Sauf qu'après, Philophore insisterait pour me démontrer par A+B en quoi mon comportement est puéril et pourquoi il a raison...

Elle marqua une brève pause, accrocha du regard la table des Poufsouffle et soupira résignée.

— Bah, ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'à la table des Gryffondor. Ou celle des Serpentard. Par Salazar, Vera Warrington va-t-elle un jour comprendre que ça ne m'intéresse pas de parler chiffon ?

C'était bien là un des effets les plus étranges de l'attaque de Mulciber. Il n'y avait plus de tension parmi les filles de Serpentard et Vera Warrington se montrait désormais amicale non seulement avec Eutropia mais également avec Tom. Il n'y avait qu'avec Rosa qu'elle gardait ses distances, mais il s'agissait plus de prudence que d'une réelle inimitié (après tout, Rosa avait une batte depuis une semaine et ne manquait pas une occasion pour l'exhiber ou l'agiter avec force de moulinets).

A contrecœur, donc, Eutropia suivit Tom à la table des Poufsouffle. Néanmoins, le repas fut paisible. Peu à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, à proximité de Elisa qui lui lançait parfois des regards à la dérobée et Hilda Hawthorn qui la jaugeait plus ouvertement, Eutropia écouta et observa bien plus qu'elle ne parla. Jedusor au contraire, se trouvait dans son élément. Il appréciait les Poufsouffle et les Poufsouffle l'appréciaient en retour. Ici, il n'y avait pas toutes ces tensions et ces jeux de pouvoir et de représentation comme à Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas non plus ce défi permanent, ces voix fortes qui rugissaient bruyamment à la table des Gryffondor. Ici, chez les Poufsouffle, c'était paisible. A son corps défendant, Tom s'y sentait en sécurité, accepté. Et ça faisait du bien, mine de rien.

— $Le Choixpeau t'avait-il proposé Poufsouffle ?$ demanda Eutropia en Fourchelang dans le brouhaha habituel qui animait le cours d'histoire de la magie en fin de journée.

La question surprit Jedusor.

— $T'avais l'air vraiment bien avec les blaireaux$, se justifia Eutropia comme Tom tardait à répondre.

Tom hésita. Quoi répondre ? La vérité entière, ou une partie seulement ? Pourquoi une partie seulement ? Avait-il honte de ce qui s'était réellement passé sous le Choixpeau ? Non, c'était stupide ! Hilda Hawthorn et Elisa Bishop démontraient tous les jours qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être à Poufsouffle ! Oui, la maison était méprisée, car moins portée sur la gloire, l'ambition ou l'élitisme intellectuelle. Elle acceptait ses membres telles qu'ils étaient et valorisait les qualités humaines comme la gentillesse et la collaboration, au détriment de la compétition. Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Oui, Tom était tenté de mépriser les Poufsouffle, de se dire qu'il était trop brillant, trop exceptionnel pour être assimiler à une maison qui fournissait avant tout des guérisseurs, des botanistes, des cuisiniers. Mais... Cette façon de penser ne le rapprochait-elle pas justement de Voldemort ?

Alors comme Tom s'efforçait depuis près de quatre ans de se différencier de Voldemort, il décida d'avouer la vérité à Eutropia, non sans craindre son jugement :

— $Le Choixpeau a d'abord voulu m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Comme j'ai refusé, il m'a proposé Gryffondor. J'ai demandé Serdaigle, mais il a dit que cette maison ne me convenait pas parce que je considérais le savoir comme un moyen et non comme une fin. Finalement, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur Serpentard.$

Bien loin de le juger avec mépris, Eutropia opina songeuse.

— $Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait d'accepter Poufsouffle$, murmura Eutropia. $Tu y aurais été bien là-bas. Tu n'aurais pas été embêté par des Mulciber ou des Black.$

— $Mais le basilic serait toujours en vie. Alors non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi la difficulté.$

Tom aurait aussi voulu lui dire qu'il était dangereux, que sa présence mettait ses amis en danger, qu'il avait choisi Serpentard en espérant s'y retrouver isolé, qu'il avait horriblement culpabilisé en ayant la faiblesse d'accepter les amitiés qui venaient à lui et qu'il se réveillait parfois en sueur, avec des images de cauchemars sanglants encore imprimées dans la rétine et qu'il pleurait alors en silence, terrifié par l'idée que ses cauchemars ne se réalisent, que des gens meurent encore par sa faute.

Tom était dangereux. Il grandissait dans l'ombre de Voldemort. Mais peut-être... Oui, peut-être que la mort du basilic avait brisé cette malédiction. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. Tom se raccrochait à cette idée comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

— $Voilà bien une réflexion de Gryffondor : choisir la voie en fonction de ce qui te semble juste, peu importe la difficulté. Ou peut-être bien de Poufsouffle aussi. Courage et justice. Mais certainement pas de Serpentard.$

La remarque fit sourire Tom. C'était un beau sourire plein de joie, rayonnant d'une énergie solaire. Tom, donc, était à des années-lumière de Voldemort.

Rêvant à un avenir radieux, sans Voldemort, sans guerre, sans famille déchirée ni Marque des Ténèbres flottant, lugubre, au-dessus d'une maison dévastée par un massacre, il ne nota pas tout de suite la nuée de papillons roses en papier qui voletaient autour d'eux. Il fallut pour cela qu'Eutropia en attrape un, le place devant lui et lui demande, un peu hésitante :

— $Tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait dit ? Que ça pourrait être intéressant qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble pour éviter que les gens se posent trop de question sur nous et sur ce qu'on trafiquait...$

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien, tout comme il se souvenait que Eutropia avait préféré prétendre devant Mulciber qu'ils s'embrassaient dans les toilettes du deuxième étage plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils recherchaient la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ce n'était qu'une duperie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'un raisonnement de Serpentard ? Alors pourquoi Tom était-il si nerveux qu'il osait à peine respirer ?

— $Je pense... enfin... bredouilla Eutropia embarrassée. C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Et puis les gens arrêteraient de se poser des questions. Mais enfin... c'est un peu bizarre et je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas. Ça peut être embêtant s'il y a d'autres filles qui t'intéressent en vrai, comme Chloé Bones ou Jasdrian Cean.$

— Non, non, c'est bon, il n'y a personne ! S'empressa Tom de la détromper.

— Ah ? Super.

Et les deux adolescents, le rouge aux joues et l'air franchement intimidés, parce que même si c'était pour de faux c'était très troublant, se donnèrent la main. Dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers les 4 Booms et Rosa, en montrant leurs mains enlassées. L'agitation qui suivit battit des records au point qu'Armaël réussit un exploit : se faire coller par Binns.

— Je vais probablement mourir d'ennui durant sa colle, mais ça valait le coup ! conclut-il d'un air joyeux.

La nouvelle avait suffi à éclipser les tensions des derniers jours : comme souvent chez les adolescents, les humeurs étaient versatiles. Leur petit groupe marchait d'un pas léger non plus vers la bibliothèque mais vers une salle de classe du troisième étage que Philophore et Abraxas avaient découvert la veille. Idéalement orientée sud/sud-ouest, elle bénéficiait d'un bel ensoleillement… dès lors du moins, que le soleil daignait se montrer.

— Enfin, il était temps que vous officialisez votre affaire ! ajouta Abraxas. Même si bon… on s'en doutait un peu.

Quant à Philophore, il se contenta de les darder d'un regard pénétrant, sans mot dire. De tous ses amis, Philophore était sans contexte celui dont les émotions étaient les plus cryptiques pour Tom. Ce soir cependant, Tom distingua avec une très grande netteté son scepticisme et sa suspicion.

oOoOoOo

Parfois, Tom trouvait les mœurs sorcières très perturbantes. Oh, il n'avait pas grandi dans la bourgeoisie où les enfants couvés à outrance, croyaient encore que les filles naissaient dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux. Legilimens naturel issu d'un milieu populaire, Tom avait très tôt été confronté à la réalité dans ses aspects les plus crus. Mais si les commentaires grivois étaient courants chez les garçons dès lorsqu'ils étaient hors de la surveillance des adultes, s'ils aimaient apprendre le vocabulaire de ces choses de grands et si des magazines très explicites circulaient en cachette, la formation de couples étaient strictement interdite au sein de l'orphelinat. Mrs Cole était inflexible à ce sujet et passé neuf ou dix ans, il était mal vu que fille et garçon soient trop proches physiquement. Tom se sentait donc en tords, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à tenir Eutropia par la main alors qu'ils regagnaient les cachots de Serpentard. Il avait l'impression que toute une myriade de regards lourds de désapprobation se posaient sur eux, qu'on allait leur crier dessus, leur retirer des points ou les priver de souper.

A Poudlard pourtant, il était courant de voir un couple marcher main dans la main. Il y en avait même qui s'embrassait en public ! Sans parler de Melinda Hooper qui fréquentait une Poufsouffle de cinquième année ! Oh elles étaient discrètes bien sûr, mais tout le monde était au courant et… Et c'était tout. Il y avait bien quelques Nés-de-Moldus pour faire des remarques déplacées, mais globalement, on les laissait tranquille. D'une manière générale, les filles pouvaient sortir avec qui elles voulaient sans trop craindre pour leur réputation.

Il y avait cependant des limites à cette nouvelle ouverture d'esprit. Les couples de garçons, en particulier dans le cas de vieilles familles de Sang-Purs, étaient mal tolérés. Quant aux couples mixtes, impliquant un membre d'une vieille famille (fille ou garçon) et un Sang-Mêlé ou un Né-de-Moldu, ils étaient très mal perçus des Puristes qui y voyaient un danger pour la pureté d'une lignée.

— Et donc, si elle le voulait, Lucretia Black pourrait fréquenter Vera Warrington sans que ça pose trop de problèmes, mais ça coincerait avec Héliodore qui est de Sang-Mêlé, conclut Abraxas assit sur son lit.

— D'accord, mais Eutropia n'est pas issue d'une vieille famille, rappela Tom.

Il avait été frappé par la vague d'hostilité venant des Puristes en arrivant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, main dans la main avec Eutropia et n'en comprenait pas la raison. Comme à chaque fois qu'il peinait à saisir la logique des Sang-Pur, Tom interrogeait donc Abraxas qui, en digne Malefoy, maîtrisait le sujet à la perfection. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans leur dortoir et certains garçons, comme Avery, s'étaient déjà couchés.

— Elle, c'est un cas particulier. Déjà, sa mère est une Selwyn. Ensuite, sa grand-mère paternelle est une Sang-Pure indienne. Son grand-père paternel est considéré comme un Sang-Mêlé, mais peu importe. Les faits sont là : Eutropia est une sorcière douée, avec une bonne part de Sang-Pur d'origine multiple dans son arbre généalogique et elle est Fourchelang avec ça. Les familles Sang-Pures réfléchissent aux enfants et aux lignées à venir qui naîtraient de telle ou telle union. Et Eutropia apporte à la fois du sang neuf sorcier et le Fourchelang. Cela fait d'elle un parti très couru.

Abraxas marqua une pause, un peu hésitant.

— Hum tu sais… Enfin, avant d'arriver ici, je savais que mes parents avaient cherché à plusieurs reprises à contacter les parents d'une Fourchelang et avaient été sauvagement mis à la porte. Apparemment la mère d'Eutropia est très stricte sur le fait qu'elle épousera la personne qu'elle voudra. Enfin, ça, c'est une part du problème. L'autre part, c'est toi.

— Parce que je suis un Né-de-Moldu, dit Tom avec aigreur.

C'était pesant d'être sans cesse jugé sur ses origines.

— Non. Parce que tu es un orphelin d'origine inconnue et ça, ça laisse la place à l'imagination. Tu es quelqu'un de très doué, tu es à Serpentard. Déjà, pour certains, ça veut dire que tu as des origines sorcières. Un Né-de-Moldu doué en magie, et puis quoi encore ?

Ça sonna comme une alarme dans l'esprit de Tom. Certes, c'était pénible de se faire traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il préférait encore ça à ce qu'on découvre ses véritables origines et son lien avec Serpentard !

— Armaël… tenta-t-il.

— Orphelin d'origine inconnue et doué également, coupa Abraxas. Mais il y a Samantha Jackson par exemple, qui se débrouille vraiment bien et elle est d'origine moldue. Bref. Les gens peuvent s'imaginaient que tu as des belles origines et ils se disent qu'avec ton talent, ça fera de beaux bébés très doués en magie. Et si tu penses que j'exagère…

Abraxas soupira et tira de son sac une lettre écrite d'une main élégante et raffinée.

— Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment pour en parler. Mes parents se sont renseignés à ton sujet et leur conclusion est que tu ferais un bon parti pour ma sœur. Ils t'invitent à passer une semaine cet été au Manoir pour faire ta connaissance.

Sous le choc, Tom ne dit rien. Il n'avait que douze ans. La sœur d'Abraxas n'était même pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard ! Et on voulait déjà décider de leur avenir ? En atterrissant à Serpentard, Tom s'était préparé à faire face à l'agressivité des Sang-Purs. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il générerait de la convoitise. Elisa avait raison : il y avait vraiment quelque chose de tordue dans la bonne société Sang-Pure !

— Ma sœur, ajouta Abraxas d'une voix douloureuse, ne sera jamais l'héritière Malefoy. Ça, toute notre fortune, va se jouer entre Godefroy et moi, à celui qui remportera la bataille. Elle, elle n'aura qu'une belle dot avec la mission de trouver un bon mari pour former une famille qui servira de soutien aux Malefoy. C'est ignoble, c'est cynique, mais… eh bien, c'est ainsi que fonctionne ma famille.

Il soupira à nouveau et referma la lettre.

— Je serais un mauvais frère si je ne disais pas que oui, une part de moi aimerait que tu l'épouses. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu saurais la protéger. Mais je serais également un mauvais ami si je ne te recommandais pas de fuir loin des embrouilles de Malefoy.

Les yeux rivés sur la couverture qu'il triturait nerveusement, Abraxas marqua une pause. Tendu avec la nuque raide, il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer du trouble qui l'agitait, de cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait jamais et de cette colère qui le torturait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son frère.

— Héliodore et Philophore ne s'embêtent pas avec tout ça. On les laisse tranquille. Il n'y a pas d'enjeux pour eux. Lycurgus s'en moque. Mais moi, je suis un Malefoy.

Beaucoup d'enfants Nés-de-Moldus ou issu de familles sorcières peu prestigieuses enviaient Abraxas. Il avait le confort matériel et pouvait demander à ses parents de lui acheter un Glisseur si l'envie lui en prenait. Son père siégeait au conseil d'administration de l'école, ce qui pouvait lui conférait une certaine impunité, Dippet étant soucieux de se faire bien voir.

Oui, Abraxas Malefoy passait pour un privilégié aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Tom, lui, le connaissait. Il savait que la situation de son ami était bien moins reluisante que les apparences le laissaient croire, que de trop lourdes responsabilités pesaient déjà sur lui et que les drames familiaux n'épargnaient pas les riches.

A la vérité, Tom préférait largement son sort d'orphelin sans le sou.

Abraxas secoua la tête, comme pour chasser le nuage noir de ses sombres pensées.

— Bah, que les gens disent ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis content que pour vous deux.

— Je me demande comment Elisa Bishop va prendre la nouvelle, marmonna soudain Lycurgus l'air songeur.

Allongé sur son lit qui était voisin de celui d'Abraxas, il lisait une bande dessinée moldue narrant les aventures d'un héros en collant coloré.

— Bah quoi ? ajouta-t-il devant les regards étonnés de ses amis. Tout le monde sait qu'elle et Eutropia ne peuvent pas se sentir, qu'elle veille comme une mère-poule féroce sur ses petits-protégés et que Tom est son protégé préféré.

— Aïe, résuma Abraxas.

Oui, aïe. Tom n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ce problème. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit en ces termes, Elisa considérait Eutropia comme une gamine belliqueuse qui pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur Tom. Eutropia ne faisait rien pour la détromper.

Dans ces conditions, comment réagirait Elisa en apprenant que Tom et Eutropia étaient ensemble ? Mal, sans doute.

* * *

Et ouais, je passe un peu au point de vue Tom Jedusor pour ce chapitre ! Je n'avais rien prévu de ce qui se passe entre Tom et Eutropia en commençant cette fic.  
Superman existant déjà en 1939, j'ai vérifié.  
Bref, la suite dans deux semaines si j'arrive à me motive à corriger les chapitres ! (c'est plus drôle des écrire :3 )


	10. La Marque des Ténèbres

Le voici tout beau, tout frais, le nouveau chapitre ! Dsl pour le retard, mais entre une gastro et Noël, j'ai un peu galéré. Ah oui, et la découverte de la série Lucifer.

Bref... Comment Tom a appris pour Voldemort ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque l'explication viendra, il vous sera juste IMPOSSIBLE de la rater.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **DreamerInTheSky :** Elisa a les mêmes connaissances que l'Elisa de la fic d'Ywëna, elle n'a juste pas atterri à la même époque. Quand une discussion sans faux-semblant avec Eutropia ? Alors là, oulà… Faut déjà qu'elles arrivent à avoir une VRAIE discussion et ça c'est pas gagné ! Eutropia assume ses douze ans d'âge mental et n'a pas l'intention de jouer aux adultes. Quelque part (même si elle ne l'avouera jamais), ça l'arrange de jouer les prolongations de l'enfance. Et puis elle, elle n'insulte pas Voldemort devant un Mangemort fidèle… elle se contente de révéler à Jedusor l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, c'est différent ! (mauvaise foi, moi ?)

 **Lamesis :** Entre Tom et Eutropia, je ne force rien. Ils décident d'eux-mêmes d'aller dans une direction que je n'avais pas prévue pour eux. Contente que ça fasse naturel du coup ^^ Et pour leur histoire bah… je me suis un peu inspirée de mon frère et ma belle-sœur j'avoue (un « pour de faux » qui s'éternise sur des années)

 **BlanchEner :** Celui ou celle qui a révélé l'existence de Voldemort à Tom savait exactement ce qu'il faisait… Du moins le croyait-iel. Pourquoi Mulciber a attaqué Eutropia ? Mwahaha, SPOILER. Plus jeune, je faisais énormément de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai même une prof qui a cru que j'étais dyslexique en sixième.

 **Julia13Verseau** : Pourquoi attendre sa majorité pour révéler son héritage ? Il n'était pas majeur, lorsqu'il a tué Mimi Geignarde ! Et contente que ça te plaise 😊

 **Temaury d'Obsilambre :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! A la base, ça devait pas être un OC/TJ, mais les deux petits en ont décidé autrement. Pour Elisa… à la base, je l'aime bien (et c'est la lecture de cette fic qui m'a donné envie d'écrire les Monstres), mais intuitivement, je me disais que Eutropia ne l'aimerait pas. Et j'ai compris pourquoi il y a 2/3 semaines max, depuis je ne vois plus que c'est défaut XD

 **Monoa-Bella** : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Alors non, je n'ai pas encore expliqué pourquoi Tom est au courant pour Voldemort et ça viendra en temps voulu. Rassure-toi, tu ne pourrais pas passé à côté de l'explication. C'est la même Elisa que dans la fiction originelle, juste translaté dans le temps. Y compris la famille (j'aime bcp Isabelle Bishop). Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : la Marque des Ténèbres**

Comme à chaque fois que Tom était heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une ombre qui noircissait son tableau idyllique. Et plus il la remarquait, plus elle grossissait pour dévorer son bonheur. Ça avait été le cas pour la mort du basilic et c'était encore le cas pour Eutropia. Oui, il était heureux de sortir avec Eutropia (une partie de son cerveau tentait avec désespoir de lui rappeler qu'ils faisaient semblant, que c'était pour de faux… mais le reste de son esprit s'en fichait royalement) et oui il affectionnait déjà le souvenir du doux contact de sa main (cette même partie rationnelle de son cerveau protestait en disait qu'Eutropia n'avait même pas les mains douces, mais au contraire calleuses et pleines d'écorchures à force de s'entraîner à se battre avec sa cousine… mais là encore, le reste de son esprit faisait la sourde oreille). Le problème, c'était Elisa (pas d'après la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, mais à force de ne pas être écouté, elle s'était vexée et avait décidé de rester muette).

Elisa, donc.

Elisa n'approuverait pas. Elle tolérait leur amitié avec des pincettes, surveillait Eutropia comme le lait sur le feu et attendant sans doute la bonne ouverture pour les séparer. Elisa avait une très mauvaise opinion d'Eutropia et Tom ne pouvait lui en vouloir : Eutropia ne cessait de la provoquer et de proférer des menaces de mort à grand coup de basilic. Le pire dans l'affaire ? Eutropia ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Comment réagirait Elisa ? Allait-elle le gronder ? Non, Elisa n'était pas comme les dames de l'orphelinat, elle n'était pas sèche et sévère. Allait-elle perdre patience et lancer un chauve-furie ou un sortilège de son cru sur Eutropia à la prochaine pique ? Plus plausible déjà. Chercherait-elle à les séparer ? Oui, ça, c'était probable.

Comment, donc, la mettre au courant pour lui faire accepter l'idée ? Un vrai Serpentard aurait sans doute imaginé un scénario tordu pour prouver à Elisa que finalement, Eutropia était plutôt fréquentable. Mais la seule conclusion de Tom fût qu'il irait dès le lendemain matin prévenir Elisa.

Quelque part dans son esprit à moitié endormi, son cerveau rationnel se demanda comment il avait pu s'éloigner de Voldemort au point de réfléchir comme un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle.

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt à son goût. Mal réveillé d'une nuit troublée, Tom s'habilla nerveusement. Dès qu'il retrouva Eutropia dans la Salle Commune, il lui fit part de son problème et expliqua qu'il préférait manger seul à la table des Poufsouffle pour prévenir Elisa (il était à peu près certain qu'Eutropia s'arrangerait pour envenimer la situation si elle se trouvait dans les parages).

— D'accord. De toute façon, on court avec les Poufsouffle après, ils pourront t'escorter.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte ! se défendit Tom.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Bon… Au moins, elle l'acceptait sans trop faire d'histoire. Rosa lui apprit ensuite qu'Eutropia n'avait pas trouvé une nouvelle pique bien pensée à lancer à Elisa pour changer de la thématique « basilic » et qu'elle l'éviterait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginer un nouveau sujet sur lequel attaquer la Poufsouffle. A la réflexion, Tom aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Un peu nerveux, donc, Tom prit le chemin de la table des Poufsouffle. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange venant de sa part. Alors pourquoi cette impression que des regards curieux se posaient sur lui ?

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il mangeait à la table des Poufsouffle, Tom s'assit à côté d'Elisa. Elle le salua avec un sourire et poursuivit sa discussion avec ses amis, Elisabeth Smellwood (dite Bethie, pour ne pas être confondue avec Elisa) et Ignatio Hazelton. De bonne humeur et détendue, elle n'était certainement pas au courant. Tom se servit en thé, y ajouta sept morceaux de sucre et, pour se donner du courage, attrapa le pot de miel.

— Tiens, pourquoi Eutropia Grayson n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Dustin Diggory qui était en premier année. Je veux dire maintenant que c'est off… aïe ! Chloé, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Chloé Bones était une charmante première année toujours coiffée de deux nattes rousses et au caractère bien trempée.

— Parce que tu es un nigaud, voilà pourquoi !

— Hé ! Et puis avec le barouf qu'à fait Armaël, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret.

Oui, bon, certes. Le cours d'histoire rassemblant tous les première année et Armaël ayant lancé des minis feux d'artifices roses avec sa baguette tout en chantant à tue-tête « ils sont ensembleeeeeuuu », c'était, à la réflexion, un miracle qu'Elisa ne soit pas encore au courant.

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Georgia Claymore, une quatrième année membre du CEM. Qu'Armaël Green a réussi l'exploit de se faire coller par Binns ?

— Binns a collé quelqu'un? s'étonna Bethie.

Binns avait la réputation d'être le professeur le plus laxiste de l'histoire de Poudlard et n'avait pas collé depuis… Eh bien aussi longtemps que mémoire d'élève s'en souvienne.

— Il s'est surpassé pour ça, confirma Dustin Diggory.

Avec un grand sourire, il rapporta la scène d'un Armaël surexcité produisant un boucan de tous les diables pour spectacle en son et lumière en plein cours d'histoire de la magie.

— « Ils sont ensemble, ils sont ensemble », ok, mais de qui parlait-il ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tom et Tom sentit un échauffement plein d'embarras lui gagner les joues. Voldemort aurait certainement réagi avec beaucoup d'assurance et de dignité, mais il n'était pas Voldemort et là, présentement, alors qu'Elisa le dardait d'un regard pénétrant, Tom avait surtout envie d'aller se réfugier dans les profondeurs d'un terrier.

— Je… euh… je sors avec Eutropia, bredouilla-t-il.

Elisa reposa sa tasse de chocolat, très calme, avec le dos droit et la nuque raide.

— Désolée, je crois que j'ai eu un instant d'égarement. J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu sortais avec la pire fréquentation possible de ta promotion.

— Eutropia n'est pas la pire, la défendit Tom. Il y a Walburga Black !

— Elle n'est pas dans ta promotion.

— Vera Warrington.

Elisa marqua une pause, parce Vera Warrington était sa cousine puriste et qu'entre les deux, les rapports étaient glaciaux.

— Warrington n'a envoyé personne à l'infirmerie, elle, assena Elisa avec sévérité.

Tom se ratatina un peu plus dans sa chaise. Oh, il la sentait bien la désapprobation d'Elisa ! Sa suspicion aussi.

— Tom. Elle méprise les Nés-Moldus, toi y compris. Elle est immature, capricieuse et à la limite de la cruauté. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache éprouver des sentiments humains. Tu n'as rien mangé ou bu de suspect ?

— Non ! Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit.

— Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu sors avec Grayson.

Et alors ? Fallait-il être fou pour sortir avec Eutropia ? Non ! C'était un peu brouillé dans la tête de Tom, mais il était doublement vexé. Vexé parce qu'Elisa doutait de son jugement et de son bon sens, l'infantilisait pour le considérer comme un gamin naïf et manipulable tombé sous la coupe d'une fille cruelle. Vexé aussi, parce qu'il se retrouvait dans Eutropia, qu'elle lui évoquait celui qu'il était il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'il était en colère contre le monde entier. Considéré qu'Eutropia était une cause perdue, pas digne d'être appréciée ou de recevoir de l'affection revenait à considérer que lui aussi était une cause perdue. Qu'il était condamné à devenir Voldemort.

Et ça, ça passait mal.

— Eh bien oui, c'est comme ça, claqua-t-il avant de se lever pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

Eutropia jubila toute la matinée.

Tom ne resta pas fâché longtemps. Il n'était pas comme Philophore qui pouvait passer des semaines à faire la tête. Très vite, Tom culpabilisa de s'être ainsi emporté, voyant dans chaque excès d'humeur, l'ombre de Voldemort qui le menaçait. Il s'excusa le soir même auprès d'Elisa. Elisa qui chercha à l'embarquer pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, juste histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe.

Non. Il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe. Elisa ne voyait juste pas Eutropia comme lui la voyait. Devant Elisa, Eutropia riait du basilic. Ce n'était qu'un rire de façade. Eutropia avait eu peur du basilic, elle s'était inquiétée pour la sécurité de Tom, insistant pour prévenir Dumbledore plutôt que de le laisser descendre seul s'occuper du problème. Mais ça, Elisa l'ignorait. Tom ne pouvait pas le lui dire, tout comme il rechignait à lui avouer qu'il était legilimens naturel et qu'il percevait assez clairement les émotions d'Eutropia pour affirmer que oui, elle était capable de sentiments humains.

Quant à Eutropia… Elle trouvait la situation très amusante, glissant sans cesse des sous-entendu douteux sur les filtres d'amour, les sortilèges de confusion et autres bagues de troubles amoureux dès lors qu'Elisa était à portée d'oreille.

Sauf que Elisa ne le pris pas du tout comme une plaisanterie. En fait, elle se mit même à distribuer au CEM (et aux autres Poufsouffe) des tracts et des bouquins sur les antidotes. Elle se lança dans plusieurs débats féroces en cours de potions sur l'importance du consentement et le manque de moralité des philtres d'amours, qui étaient au mieux des plaisanteries cruelles, et au pire des outils à l'usage des violeurs. Apparemment Elisa avait vraiment pris ça au sérieux, considérant sans doute que oui, Eutropia n'aurait aucun problème à droguer un camarade pour arriver à ses fins. Et Eutropia ne faisait rien pour la détromper, bien au contraire. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à entretenir une certaine ambiguïté en se renseignant ostensiblement sur la concoction de filtre d'amour, même si elle ne participait que rarement aux débats.

Des débats, il y en avait ! Souvent cacophoniques et passionnés, ils éclataient au détour d'un couloir, lors d'un repas ou à la sortie d'une séance de CEM. Car oui, c'était devenu l'un des sujets les plus brûlants du moment. Chez les Gryffondor en particuliers, plusieurs bagarres éclatèrent entre les pros menés par Oscarius MacLaggen (pour qui ce n'était qu'une farce de plus, une blague où tout le monde rigolait, que la victime n'éprouvait aucun désagrément sur le moment étant donné qu'elle ressentait une forte attirance, que ça permettait de lever les inhibitions des plus timides ou de vaincre les réticences de l'être aimé) et les antis dont Melinda Hooper faisait partie (qui d'après Eutropia ne faisait que recracher mot pour mot les tracts de la Magistère, maîtresse sentencieuse de la Bien-pensance sacrée).

Un certain nombre d'élèves se mirent à regarder avec méfiance Eutropia (qui continuer à en public des grimoires sur le sujet et à en parler haut et fort). C'était un peu inquiétant, à bien y réfléchir, même si elle avait plusieurs fois affirmé à Tom que c'était juste pour faire mousser Elisa et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention d'appliquer ses nouvelles connaissances. Si Tom ne décela aucune trace mensonge (pour Eutropia, ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie destinée à Elisa qui marchait merveilleusement bien), il mémorisa par précaution quelques recettes d'antidotes.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner tes notes ? demanda Abraxas un jour où Eutropia lisait avec application _Filtres et amulettes de la Magie Rose,_ Aphrodisia Kama.

— Pourquoi ? S'étonna Eutropia tout en griffonnant quelques lignes sur les propriétés du quartz rose.

— Parce que ça pourrait tomber dans des mains mal intentionnées et que Warrington commence à me regarder bizarrement.

Eutropia fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

— Je suis un Malefoy, expliqua Abraxas d'un ton important. Ça fait de moi l'un des partis les plus en vue. Mon père m'a raconté que quand il était en sixième année, juste avant que le contrat de fiançailles avec ma mère ne soit signé, il était obligé d'aller chercher sa nourriture aux cuisines auprès d'un elfe de maison de confiance et de boire uniquement l'eau d'une bouteille qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il devait aussi refuser tous les cadeaux.

Eutropia écarquilla grands leurs yeux, stupéfaite par la révélation.

— Mais ce sont des barbares ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Non, juste des Serpentard.

— Et oui, appuya Rosa. Croyais-tu qu'on écrivait ce genre de livre juste pour le plaisir ?

Eutropia eut un regard de dégoût pour le livre à la couverture de velours rose. Soudain, ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. Au contraire, Tom sentait en elle une grande agitation.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il y a vraiment des tarés qui utilisent ça ? Mais faut être malade pour ça. N'avoir aucun respect pour l'intégrité d'autrui, aucun égard pour son consentement ! C'est comme utilisé un Imperium mais en légal ! Ça supprime le libre arbitre !

— Tu sais que tu sors exactement les arguments d'Elisa, là ? dit Armaël en pouffant.

Eutropia eut un blanc. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit avec des yeux de merlan. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle m'a contaminée, la Grande Prêtresse de la Bien-Pensance. Surtout ne lui dîtes pas que je suis un peu d'accord avec elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Eutropia étouffa un juron en feuilletant ses notes, échangea quelques messes basses avec Rosa et les deux filles filèrent vers leur dortoir sans donner plus d'explications.

oOoOoOo

— Oh la conasse ! La fille de doxys ! La gourgandine !

Ainsi entrait Eutropia dans leur salle de révision (toujours la même, située au troisième étage avec une orientation sud/sud-ouest) en vitupérant bruyamment et énumérant une longue liste de jurons dont elle avait le secret. Rosa, l'air grave, marchait à ses côtés.

— Tom, refuse tout ce que Warrington te donnera !

Rosa et Eutropia s'étaient arrangées avec Asha Merrygold pour éloigner Vera Warrington et Eileen Prince du dortoir. Puis, profitant qu'il n'y ait plus personne sur les lieux, Rosa et Eutropia avaient fouillé les affaires de Vera. Elles avaient ainsi trouvé la feuille manquante des notes d'Eutropia sur les filtre d'amour et le journal intime de Warrington qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le destinataire du filtre. Apparemment, Warrington rêvait de preux chevalier défendant leur dulciné face aux monstres et Tom, en se dressant contre Mulciber, lui avait fait une très forte impression en dépit de ses origines.

— Tu lui as vraiment volé son journal ? Je peux lire ? demanda Armaël.

— Non. Je l'ai planqué. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est par respect de sa vie privée ou au contraire pour avoir un moyen de chantage sur elle.

Eutropia avoua plus tard à Tom qu'elle avait caché le journal dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle trouvait l'ironie de la situation hilarante, sans que Tom en comprenne la raison. Quel lien entre un journal intime et la Chambre des Secrets ?

Après cette mésaventure, Eutropia détruisit ses notes par le feu, arrêta de faire des sous-entendus sur les filtres d'amours devant Elisa et commença à en faire sur les journaux intimes devant Warrington. Oh, elle ne dit jamais à Warrington qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires, mais entre les sourires carnassiers, les jeux de mots douteux et le fait qu'Eutropia agrippait la main de Tom dès qu'elle était en présence de Warrington, le message était plutôt clair.

Pauvre Warrington ! Tom commençait à en avoir pitié d'elle. Virant à l'écarlate à la moindre évocation de journal, n'osant plus adresser la parole à Tom, elle évitait désormais Eutropia comme la peste.

— Oui enfin… Je te rappelle que Warrington a cherché à nous attirer des ennuis et à t'isoler au sein de Serpentard en écrivant à mes parents, dit Abraxas un soir où Tom lui demandait s'il ne devait pas intervenir pour calmer Eutropia. Et puis là, elle voulait te faire boire un filtre d'amour. Être gentil, c'est bien, mais il faut poser des limites. Je sais que tu es du genre à t'excuser si un type se fait mal en te frappant mais… non. On ne plaisante avec les filtres d'amour. Ça devrait être classé en magie noire cette saleté et interdit par la loi.

— Ouais, Warrington a de la chance, appuya Lycurgus. Ma sœur n'arrête pas de râler parce que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait volé le journal avant Eutropia et elle en aurait fait des copies avec Armaël pour le distribuer à toute l'école.

— Si tu fais ça, tu grilles l'intérêt du chantage, rétorqua Abraxas d'un ton désapprobateur. Non, je pense qu'Eutropia le garde précieusement d'un coin protéger -peut-être l'a-t-elle confié à Selwyn ?- et si Warrington s'agite, une ou deux pages pas trop embarrassantes se retrouveront dans la Salle Commune en signe d'avertissement.

Comme Tom trouvait les Serpentard décidément bien fourbes, il rapporta les détails de l'affaire à Elisa. Il ajouta que c'était malgré tout la preuve qu'Eutropia tenait à lui.

— C'est surtout la preuve qu'elle est jalouse et possessive.

Les sourcils froncés, elle termina de resserrait une vis sur le Glisseur.

—Grayson voit que l'on a voulu toucher à sa chose et ça, elle ne le supporte pas. Tom, tu ne le réalises pas mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aurait vraiment fait boire un filtre si tu l'avais repoussée. Grayson n'est pas du genre à tolérer qu'on se mette en travers de ses désirs.

— Elle n'est pas comme ça, protesta Tom.

Il voulut ajouter « Elle n'est pas comme Voldemort », mais ça, c'était impossible : Elisa ignorait qui était Voldemort et il aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de lui en parler.

— Elle est autoritaire, insista Elisa. Elle aime avoir du pouvoir, aime être obéie et toi, tu es une cible parfaite pour son instinct tyrannique. Le beau garçon orphelin et talentueux qui est si gentil et qui pardonne tellement facilement qu'il peine à se défendre.

— Je sais me défendre !

Elisa posa son tournevis et darda Tom d'un regard sévère.

— Tu défends Warrington malgré toutes les crasses qu'elle t'a faites. Tom, elle a cherché à t'isoler au sein de Serpentard il y a quelques mois ! Enfin, elle et Grayson… Mais passons. Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation délicate tu te serais retrouvé si Abraxas t'avait tourné le dos ? Warrington est une peste. Elle n'a pas envisagé de te faire boire un filtre d'amour -qu'elle est sans doute incapable de préparer- par amour, mais parce qu'elle n'a aucun égard pour ton consentement. C'est mal ! Et toi, tu la défends comme si elle était parfaitement innocente.

— Et je suis censé faire quoi ? répliqua Tom agacé. Coincer Warrington et lui faire payer d'avoir manqué de respect envers moi ?

C'était sans doute ainsi que se comporterait Voldemort, avec des raffinements cruels en plus. Et oui, même si une partie de Tom était séduite à l'idée de s'en prendre à Warrington, le reste de son être s'y opposait avec férocité. Il refusait d'agir comme Voldemort. Il refusait de devenir Voldemort !

Elisa hésita une seconde et Tom eut l'impression qu'elle considérait sérieusement l'idée… Puis la Poufsouffle secoua la tête :

— Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous tourner vers la violence dès qu'il y a une embrouille ? Préviens un prof. Préviens un préfet. Préviens-moi. Il y a un système pour empêcher tout ça, il y a des figures d'autorités. Warrington, MacLaggen, Grayson, tous ces gens qui pensent que c'est acceptable… Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'on ne pense pas que c'est acceptable. Et il faut le signaler. A partir du moment où les gens savent que le problème existe, ils n'ont plus le luxe de jouer à l'autruche.

Elle soupira, et se força à décrisper les épaules. Elle était un peu tendue. Derrière son masque de Magistère, Tom percevait hésitation et nervosité.

—Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire de vagues, et éviter que la situation dégénère. Mais ce genre de chose, les potions, les charmes de ce genre, c'est mal. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Si tu vois quoi que ce soit qui te laisse-penser que ça dépasse le stade de sous-entendus, préviens-moi immédiatement.

Mais Eutropia resta au stade des sous-entendus dont elle se lassa assez vite et passa à autre chose.

oOoOoOo

La vie poursuivit son cours. Mai se déroula dans la paix. Des rayons de soleil commençaient à percer les nuages pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les cachots de Serpentard se faisaient déserts, bon nombre d'élèves préférant les parties les plus élevées pour profiter des prémices d'un été qui approchait à grands pas (entre deux épisodes pluvieux).

Eutropia persista au CEM et commençait à faire de beau progrès en orthographe. Elle militait aussi activement pour l'intégration des Sang-Purs au cours et ne ratait pas une occasion pour se disputer avec Armaël ou lancer quelques pics à Elisa. Actuellement, elle était sur le thème du détraqueur furtif qui se glissait dans les dortoirs la nuit pour aspirer l'âme des élèves endormis. Ah ah, très drôle…

Tom en faisait des cauchemars la nuit.

Peut-être Eutropia aurait-elle moins plaisanté sur le sujet si Tom lui avait parlé du monstre sous le lit, mais de cela, il en était hors de question. En vérité, Tom devenait de plus en plus nerveux alors que mai touchait à sa fin. Oh, personne ne le remarqua, ou du moins personne ne s'en étonna car le mois de juin avec examens et tout le monde devenait angoissé.

Pour Tom, juin avait une connotation beaucoup plus morbide. C'était le mois de la Moisson. Les protections de Poudlard serait-elle suffisante ? Et une fois en dehors, que se passerait-il ? Le basilic était mort, mais cela suffirait-il à détruire la malédiction ?

— Sirseï, est-ce que tu pourrais nous apprendre le Patronus ? demanda Tom alors que la dernière semaine de mai s'achevait.

Conformément à ce qu'elle avait dit le soir où Mulciber avait attaqué, Sirseï conviait désormais Tom aux séances d'entraînement qu'elle pratiquait avec Eutropia deux fois par semaine. C'était éreintant. Tom avait compris dès la première séance pourquoi il était si dangereux de s'attaquer au corps à corps à Eutropia. Avant l'entraînement au duel à proprement parlé, Sirseï imposait toujours une bonne demi-heure de préparation physique, parfois plus. Tom n'avait jamais été très porté sur le sport et depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique et bien… S'il était doué en magie, pourquoi s'embêter avec ce genre de détails ? Une grave erreur selon Sirseï, très commune chez les sorciers, et l'on avait vu des sorciers très puissants perdre un duel parce qu'ils étaient trop essoufflés. N'empêche. Tom se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu de sadisme qui motivait également Sirseï lorsqu'elle lui imposait de faire des pompes ou des séries de montées de genoux.

— Me dis pas que tu crois vraiment à mon histoire de Détraqueur errant à la recherche d'âmes d'enfants ? pouffa Eutropia.

— Non, répondit Tom un peu piqué, mais ça peut toujours être utile de savoir conjurer un Patronus. C'est l'un des sortilèges les plus puissant de protection.

— C'est un sortilège effroyablement compliqué et on est qu'en première année !

— _Expecto patronum !_

La magie s'agita autour d'eux et une magnifique forme argentée sortit de la baguette de Sirseï pour prendre la forme d'un gros chien trapu à large mâchoire. Impressionné par l'aura puissante et lumineuse qui s'échappait de la créature, Tom étendit son sens magique autour d'elle, avec prudence.

— Tu peux t'approcher, proposa Sirseï sourire aux lèvres.

Tom s'approcha donc dans une attitude respectueuse. Il étendit la main, frôla la créature et fut saisi par la béatitude qui s'en dégageait. Il avait beaucoup lu à ce sujet et avait plusieurs fois hésité à demander à Elisa de lui apprendre à lancer le sort. Mais c'était un sortilège d'une grande complexité et même si Elisa était la Magistère, elle n'était qu'en troisième année. Et puis quel prétexte aurait-il trouvé ? « Salut Elisa. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à lancer un des sortilèges de protection les plus puissants qu'il soit ? Et puis tant que tu y es, apprend-le à Eutropia, oui, même si tu la considère comme une délinquante futur mage noire. Pose pas de question.» Toutes les lectures du monde ne pouvait rendre justice à une invocation d'une telle puissance positive et réconfortante.

— Vous êtes encore un peu jeunes, mais nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement au patronus dès la rentrée prochaine.

Tom opina, tentant de faire taire cette sourde inquiétude qui lui tordait les tripes à mesure que juin approchait.

C'était assez ironique. Sirseï la Sang-Pure puriste tolérait mieux la relation entre Tom et Eutropia que Elisa, la Sang-Mêlée progressiste. Bien sûr, Tom n'avait jamais proféré des menaces de mort contre Sirseï et Sirseï connaissait son lien avec Serpentard, ce qui pouvait fortement perturber la donne. N'empêche. L'attitude de Sirseï était déstabilisante pour Tom, et ce, d'autant plus qu'elle était une redoutable occlumens : Tom n'avait accès à aucune de ses émotions et aurait été bien en peine de déceler la trace d'un mensonge.

Depuis Mulciber, Sirseï se montrait gentille et chaleureuse avec Tom. Elle lui adressait même la parole avec le sourire en public, au milieu d'autres Serpentard. Bien sûr, il y avait bien quelques Puristes pour lancer des regards noirs et afficher leurs désapprobation… avec discrétion, parce que nul ne voulait provoquer la colère impitoyable de Sirseï.

Tom était tenté de lui faire confiance. Sirseï savait déjà tant de choses à son sujet ! Tant de choses qu'elle aurait pu utiliser contre lui… Pourtant, même si cela provoquait le mécontentement de ses troupes, Sirseï avait décidé au contraire de le prendre sous son aile. Elle lui apprenait à utiliser la magie sans baguette, elle lui apprenait à se battre, elle répondait à ses questions. Et puis… Tom comprenait son attitude du début d'année. Il comprenait sa méfiance, vis-à-vis de lui, son besoin de l'évaluer pour s'assurer qu'Eutropia n'aurait pas une personne avec un fort potentiel de nuisance dans sa classe. En vérité, Tom éprouvait parfois le besoin furieux de hurler que Sirseï avait raison, qu'il était dangereux et qu'il fallait prendre ses distances avec lui. Dans ce moment-là, Tom culpabilisait aussi d'être toujours avec Eutropia, de laisser leur lien se resserrait.

Parfois Tom hésitait à tout raconter à Sirseï. Vraiment tout. La femme à la capuche, sa baguette, le monstre sous le lit, Voldemort. Plus juin se faisait proche, plus Tom était tenté de tout lui avouer avec l'espérance folle que Sirseï aurait une réponse à lui apportait, qu'elle saurait les protéger. Mais Sirseï n'était qu'une élève de quatrième année. Peut-être devrait-il plutôt en parler à Dumbledore ? Il avait déjà évoqué le monstre sous le lit devant lui et il était toujours en vie ! Il avait même survécu au basilic ! Oui, peut-être…

Ou pas.

Certaines phrases, certaines images résonnaient encore en Tom. Des souvenirs qu'il était impossible d'oublier et qui le réveillaient parfois en terreur au milieu de la nuit. Des réminiscences cruelles aux détails profondément gravés dans sa mémoire le hantaient. Avec elles, venaient ces questions qui le torturaient et puis cette tentation de la lâcheté.

Cette tentation qui le prenait à chaque cours d'astronomie.

— Brrrr, ça caille, râla Eutropia tout en se pressant contre Tom.

Un magnifique ciel piqueté d'étoiles surplombait leur tête.

Eutropia jeta un regard derrière elle, s'assurant que Ursula Draconis, la professeure d'astronomie, était lourdement occupée avec les jumeaux Lestrange. Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle de Tom et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Et Tom s'efforça de respirer profondément. Il s'efforça de retenir ses larmes.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Eutropia. Terrifié de revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu en juin dernier, lorsque Amy Benson avait été moissonnée. Il serait incapable de surmonter à nouveau une telle épreuve. Alors, oui, la tentation de la lâcheté était grande. Fuir, tout abandonner pour ne plus lutter contre ce démon qui le broyait peu à peu. Ne plus sa battre. Tout lâcher. Et se défaire enfin de cette souffrance qui lui écrasait le cœur.

Si Tom avait eu la certitude que son sacrifice sauverait ses amis, sauveraient tous ces inconnus aussi appelé à mourir un jour sous le joug de Voldemort, Tom aurait sauté sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne voulait plus que l'on meure à cause de lui. Il ne voulait plus de toute cette souffrance. Oui, mais voilà. Le monstre avait été très clair. Mourir n'empêcherait pas Voldemort de vivre. Et Voldemort tuerait ses amis dans la plus effroyable douleur.

Parfois Tom avait envie de tout laisser tomber, de s'en laver les mains, d'arrêter cette lutte qui durait depuis bientôt quatre ans et de sauter. Peut-être que le monstre mentait, peut-être que sa mort suffirait. Ou peut-être que la mort du basilic avait suffi tout changer. Peut-être que plus personne ne serait moissonné.

Entre peur, espoir et désespoir, juin débuta.

oOoOoOo

C'était un matin comme les autres. Ou presque. Les examens commençaient dans trois jours et l'ambiance était électrique. Tout en buvant son thé et en mangeant des œufs brouillées, Eutropia relisait ses fiches de révisions sur les Potions. Et puis celle de Métamorphose aussi.

— Tom, que peux-tu me dire sur le changement de matière lors de la métamorphose.

— Hum… Le bois devient du métal, marmonna Tom sans vraiment y faire attention.

Il triturait sans y toucher sa tarte à la mélasse. Eutropia se mordilla la lèvre. Tom n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose le préoccupait et ce n'était pas les examens, elle commençait à en avoir la certitude. A chaque fois qu'elle abordait le problème cependant, il se refermait comme une huitre et disparaissait à la première occasion. Tom avait un véritable don pour cela. On discutait dans un groupe, tout allait bien et oh ! Plus de Tom ! Envolé le Tom !

Une masse de hiboux et de chouettes s'abattit soudain dans la Grande Salle, apportant d'épaisses liasses de courriers. L'un d'eux, un harfang des neiges, vint se poser devant Eutropia qui sourit en reconnaissant Vanille, le hibou de Juliette Potter, femme du vieux Henry Potter et vénérable arithmanciene à la retraite. A Godric's Hollow, Eutropia venait souvent la voir pour lui poser tout un tas de questions.

Juliette lui avait envoyé un livre, _Outils mathématiques pour l'Arithmancie_ , avec un petit mot où elle disait avoir appris par Philophore qu'Eutropia faisait de gros efforts pour s'améliorer en orthographe (Juliette l'en félicitait) et qu'elle continuait de se passionner pour les mathématiques. Sautillant de joie, Eutropia s'empressa de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor pour montrer le livre à Philophore.

— Heureusement que je suis là pour donner de tes nouvelles à tes parents et à Juliette, répondit Philophore avec un sourire.

— Oui, oui… J'écrirais à Juliette pour la remercier. Mais regarde ! Ils parlent des sinus et des cosinus et même des exponentielles ! Et puis des nombres complexes.

— Depuis quand ce n'est pas complexe, les nombres ? demanda Héliodore.

— Ah ah, très drôle…

Eutropia oublia bien vite l'interruption pour reprendre sa conversation avec Philophore tout en s'émerveillant du contenu du livre. Puis il fut temps de partir vers leur salle de travail pour réviser.

— Tom n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Abraxas en les retrouvant à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Et donc, oh ! Plus de Tom ! Encore une fois, il avait profité de quelques instants d'inattention de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Qu'il aime explorer seul le château, qu'il tente d'en percer les secrets à ses heures perdues, pourquoi pas… Eutropia pouvait le concevoir. C'était fatiguant de toujours être avec des gens qui vous demandez de parler et de faire attention à eux. Sauf que Poudlard était dangereux pour Tom. Que les sœurs Black rodaient, que Mulciber semblait s'être réveillé de son marasme et que d'autres Puristes attendaient la première occasion pour lui tomber sur le râble. Oui, le fait que Sirseï lui adresse la parole en public avec le sourire, le fait qu'il sorte avec Eutropia (officiellement du moins, car officieusement, c'était pour de faux… en théorie) devait le protéger un minimum. Sa grande sensibilité à la magie lui permettait aussi de naviguer dans les couloirs en évitant de croiser les personnalités les plus problématiques (ce qui impliquait les professeurs lorsqu'il lui prenait la fantaisie de se lancer dans des sorties nocturnes). Eutropia cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Après l'attaque de Mulciber, elle avait réalisé à quel point les élèves pouvaient se montrer mauvais entre eux et qu'il était nécessaire de se montrer vigilant.

Les cousines Black, Walburga en particulier, détestaient littéralement Tom, cet orphelin sorti d'on ne sait où, qui avait osé être réparti à Serpentard et qui avait désormais l'outrecuidance d'être en de bons termes avec Sirseï Selwyn, la reine des Puristes. Eutropia n'en doutait pas : elles guettaient le moment opportun pour se venger. Et Tom ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

Eutropia peina à se concentrer durant toute la matinée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom disparaissait sur un coup de tête, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Elle n'était pas la seule. Abraxas lançait parfois des regards nerveux à la porte, espérant sans doute voir Tom la passer. Mais à l'heure du repas, toujours rien.

Plus inquiétant encore, Eutropia remarqua à la table des Serpentard, les cousines Black qui arboraient de grands sourires victorieux. La première impulsion d'Eutropia fut de demander aux Barbares à la Batte de l'accompagner pour les interroger avec toute la délicatesse nécessaire, mais Abraxas la retint.

— Ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive. Retrouvons d'abord Tom, après nous aviserons.

Les recherches commencèrent dès la fin du repas. Rien dans la Salle sur Demande. Pas de Tom non plus dans l'atelier de Bishop, seulement une Poufsouffle de mauvaise humeur qui la mit à la porte sans prendre le temps d'écouter sa question. Bibliothèque, tour d'astronomie, pas de trace de lui. Alors que les autres s'étaient séparés en petit groupe pour couvrir plus de lieu, Eutropia fit un détour par la Chambre des Secrets (vide, elle aussi), avant de retrouver Sirseï dans les cachots de Serpentard.

Sirseï avait une carte qui, sans être aussi perfectionnée que celles des Maraudeurs, lui permettait de retrouver certaines personnes dont elle avait lié l'identité par une goutte de sang. Eutropia repéra le point immobile de Tom quelques parts dans le dédale de cachots et fila aussitôt, la peur au ventre.

Après avoir couru à en perdre haleine, Eutropia marqua une pause devant la porte, s'efforça de reprendre son souffle et actionna la poignée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle découvrirait.

La pièce, humide et froide, puait le renfermé. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

— _Lumos_

La petite lueur de sa baguette perça les ténèbres. La pièce était déserte. Pas de meuble, pas de décoration, juste un Tom assis à même le sol et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

— Tom ! Est-ce que ça va ? On se faisait un sang d'encre !

— $Laisse-moi !$ siffla Tom en Fourchelang avec une violence qui pétrifia Eutropia.

L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit que ce n'était plus son gentil Tom Jedusor qui se tenait, mais le cruel futur Voldemort. Eutropia, cligna des yeux. Non, c'était bien son Tom qui levait vers elle un visage fragile et tendu. Ce fut non pas d'une voix caressante et dangereuse qu'il s'adressa à elle, mais d'une voix prête à se briser :

— $Je suis dangereux$

Non, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau. La gorge serrée, Eutropia s'approcha de lui.

— $Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en avant que je ne te fasse du mal !$

Lui faire du mal, vraiment ? Il ne semblait pas en état. Quant à sa baguette, elle gisait au sol, à bien loin de lui. Eutropia s'accroupit à côté de Tom qui chercha encore à la chasser avant de céder à son étreinte, vaincu. Crispé à l'extrême, il restait rigide dans ses bras, comme une statue de porcelaine.

Eutropia bouillait intérieurement. Si les cousines Black étaient responsables de son état, elles allaient le payer très cher. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord elle devait s'occuper de Tom. Il était bien mal au point. Autant qu'elle put en juger à la lumière de son lumos, il avait les cheveux et son uniforme en désordre, avec quelques déchirures ça et là. Il s'était battu. Ou on l'avait battu.

Puis Eutropia remarqua le bouton arraché à la manche de sa chemise, le sang qui la maculait. Une envie d'éclater des têtes la saisit.

— Tom, je peux voir ton bras ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul immédiat. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un petit animal acculé et désespéré.

— Tom, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force contre toi pour la voir.

Eutropia essaya de prendre l'attitude la plus sévère possible… et ça marcha, à sa grande surprise. Tom remonta sa manche pour révéler les sillons sanglants gravés dans sa peau. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. C'était moche. Vraiment très moche. Eutropia avait subi l'écriture d'une lettre lors de l'attaque de Mulciber. C'était horriblement douloureux. Alors un aussi long mot…

Et Eutropia eut l'intuition qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Peut-être à la manière de bouger de Tom, peut-être aux grimaces qu'il retenait avec difficulté.

— Je peux voir ton ventre ?

Comme Tom ne réagissait pas, Eutropia remonta elle-même sa chemise et découvrit, horrifié, la quantité d'injures que les cousines Black s'étaient amusées à tracer dans sa peau. Et puis il y avait ces hématomes, gonflés et violacés. Combien de temps tout cela avait-il duré ? Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel ? Quelle avait été la souffrance de Tom ? Eutropia n'osait l'imaginer. C'était tellement atroce ! Pas juste quelques maléfices jetés au détour d'un couloir. Non, il s'agissait d'un véritable acte de torture, dans toute son ignominie. Alors Eutropia se leva, raide de fureur et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

— Je t'amène à l'infirmerie et je les défonce, siffla-t-elle.

Oh que oui, elle allait le leur faire payer. Mulciber, c'était une chose. Mais Walburga… Walburga allait souffrir. Eutropia pouvait déjà sentir son nez se briser sous ses poings.

— Non, souffla Tom.

— Comment ça, non ? Après ce qu'elles t'ont fait, elles méritent de payer !

Si elle l'avait pu, Eutropia aurait écorché vive Walburga. Mais bon, il fallait bien rester dans le cadre de la légalité et elle devrait trouver autre chose. Lui péter les jambes par exemple. Les os, ça se ressoudait vite avec la magie. Ça serait douloureux, mais ça ne lui attirerait pas trop d'ennui.

Le regard toujours rivé sur la pierre nue et dure du sol, Tom précisa dans un murmure :

— Je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

— Tu ne peux pas ? s'exclama Eutropia estomaquée. Tu dois y aller ! Imagine tu es une côte cassée ? Qu'une plaie s'infecte ? Et puis il faut effacer ces horreurs ! Tu ne vas pas les garder toute ta vie !

— J'peux pas.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts, Tom répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase, comme la litanie d'un disque rayée. Eutropia sentit l'affolement monter en elle. Etait-il en état de choc ? Ça ressemblait donc à ça ? Que devait-elle faire ? Si seulement elle maîtrisait le _mobili corpus_ , elle l'aurait trimballé elle-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Comme elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, Eutropia se rassit à côté Tom, l'enveloppa dans ses bras maladroits, murmura quelques paroles qu'elle espérait rassurante. En vérité, elle était si impuissante face à sa détresse et elle commençait elle-même à paniquer un peu.

Puis un détail, toujours le même, attira l'attention d'Eutropia. La goutte de sang sur la manche gauche de sa chemise. Tom lui avait montré son bras droit. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Il tenait son bras bizarrement serré contre lui.

Tremblante, nauséeuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, Eutropia approcha ses doigts de la manche. Tom retira vivement son bras. Au moins ne semblait-il pas cassé.

— Tom, laisse-moi voir.

— J'peux pas.

Oui, il y avait bien un gros le problème. Eutropia insista, Tom refusa en répétant sa petite phrase, ce mantra qui restait coincé dans sa tête et qui tournait en boucle dans sa bouche. Lasse, Eutropia eut recours à la force. Rien de bien difficile : Tom n'avait plus l'énergie de résister. Elle la vit alors, avec ses lignes noirâtres en surimpression au-dessus des sillons suintant et boursouflés d'un autre « Sang-de-Bourbe » gravé. La Marque des Ténèbres.

— Ce… ce sont les Black qui t'ont fait ça ? demanda Eutropia d'une voix blanche.

Tom ne réagit pas. Désormais allongé sur le dos, c'était à peine s'il clignait des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait le plus Eutropia ? De voir la Marque des Ténèbres précisément sur Tom ? Ou bien l'état d'apathie profonde dans lequel il était plongé ?

— Tom, s'il te plaît répond-moi !

La voix d'Eutropia devenait plaintive. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Tom, son gentil Tom, puisse délibérément porter la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était l'équivalent sorcier de la croix gammée !

— Tu sais ce que c'est, articula Tom d'une voix tendue. Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie.

Eutropia réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître la Marque des Ténèbres, que cette horrible chose n'existait pas encore et qu'il était peu probable que les cousines Black l'aient inventée, avec leur stupide cervelle de jobarbille.

— C'est dans ton livre pour enfants que tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? Le même que pour la Chambre des Secrets.

Eutropia garda le silence. Soudain gagnée par la terreur, son cerveau peinait à analyser la chose. Tom. La Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort.

Tom, son Tom, était trop gentil, trop Poufsouffle pour qu'elle vit en lui le terrible Voldemort. Et si c'était une erreur ? Oui, le basilic était mort… mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail pas suffisant pour faire dévier le cours des choses.

—Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Tom. Dis-le moi.

Il se redressa et Eutropia eut un mouvement de recul. La gorge serrée, elle se demanda si toute cette histoire devait inexorablement se terminer par la même issue : Voldemort.

— Dis-moi la vérité…

Non. Voldermort l'aurait prise de haut, aurait exigé des réponses. Son Tom la suppliait d'une voix nerveuse, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Il ressemblait bien plus à un enfant sur le point de se briser qu'à un mage noir sanguinaire. Alors Eutropia fit un pari fou : celui que les choses avaient déjà méchamment dévié, celui qui la poussait à rester au contact de Tom pour éviter l'apparition de Voldemort. Celui aussi, où elle serait du côté de Voldemort si, effectivement, Tom se transformait en lui. Eutropia faisait le choix de la survie. La survie à tout prix.

— C'est la marque de Voldemort.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les entrailles contractées, Eutropia guetta sa réaction. Allait-il se mettre en colère ? Rire comme un dément ? La tuer ?

Tom respirait un peu plus fort, avec difficulté peut-être. Il se détendit brutalement. Il fondit en larmes, répétant entre deux sanglots qu'il savait que tout ceci était réel, qu'il n'était pas fou. Complètement perdue face à cette réaction inattendue, Eutropia tarda à réagir alors qu'il pleurait sur son épaule et qu'il s'agrippait à elle comme si elle allait disparaître dans un coup de vent. Puis elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et essaya de le bercer du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle ne comprenait pas comment la marque était apparue ni pourquoi Tom était aussi affecté. Sa seule certitude : son gentil Tom n'était pas le cruel Voldemort. Alors elle s'agrippait à cette certitude, comme elle s'agrippait à Tom, comme il s'agrippait à elle.

Parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Parce que le monde était terrifiant et qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir à nouveau.

Peu à peu Tom se calma. Eutropia ne le lâchait pas pour autant. Elle avait trop peur qu'en cassant le contact, son Tom ne se transforme en Voldemort. Et Tom lui-même, n'était pas pressé de se séparer d'elle. Alors ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler. Puis il fallut briser ce moment précieux pour revenir à la réalité si effrayante.

Eutropia questionna Tom sur la marque et il répondit. Il avait essayé de se soigner lui-même (ce qui de base était une très mauvaise idée lorsque l'on maîtrisait mal les sortilèges de soin) mais au lieu de refermer la plaie, sa baguette avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Baguette qu'il avait alors jetée au loin et qui gisait toujours au sol.

— Que sais-tu de Voldemort ? demanda Tom d'une petite voix.

Eutropia hésita, retourna la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

— Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, bredouilla Tom. Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

Son Tom. Son petit Tom si fragile, si loin du terrible Lord Voldemort. Eutropia éprouva un élan de tendresse pour lui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, qu'elle serrait contre elle et dont elle savourait la douce chaleur. Alors, sélectionnant soigneusement ses mots :

— Il est l'héritier de Serpentard. Il utilise le basilic en cinquième année pour tuer des Nés-de-Moldus. Il devient un mage noir puissant et redouté, un meurtrier cruel qui inspire la peur. Mais il n'est pas toi. Il est arrogant, sûr de lui, charismatique, manipulateur, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il devient préfet, puis préfet-en-chef. Il a les meilleurs résultats scolaires de l'histoire de Poudlard. Toi, tu n'es pas arrogant. Toi, tu as un cœur de Poufsouffle. Et puis ça sera sûrement Abraxas le préfet.

Voilà. Elle n'en disait pas beaucoup. C'était déjà trop, bien sûr, pour ne pas attirer de questions. Tom, cependant, ne remit pas sa parole en doute. Il ne chercha pas non plus à en savoir plus.

— Je ne veux pas devenir Voldemort, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Comment en douter ? Les cousines Black l'avaient torturé pendant des heures et lui, tout ce qu'il retenait, tout ce qui semblait le traumatiser, c'était cette marque sur son bras.

— Je sais, répondit Eutropia. Je sais.

Puis, frappée par une idée :

— Ta baguette… c'est quoi sa composition ?

Tom marqua un silence avant de répondre :

— Je ne sais pas. Elle me vient de ma mère.

Par sa mère ? Par sa mère ! Ça, c'était une divergence. Une énorme divergence ! Tom Jedusor achetait sa baguette auprès d'Ollivander, il ne l'héritait pas de sa mère !

— Bois d'if, cœur en plume de phénix, 33 centimètres je crois, énuméra Eutropia d'une voix blanche. C'est la baguette que Voldemort a acheté à Ollivander avant d'entrer en première année à Poudlard.

Comme en sursaut, Tom se recula vivement d'Eutropia.

— Attend tu veux dire… Que… Que tu connais une autre version ?

— Je veux dire qu'il y a trop de différences pour que tu sois Voldemort. Ta baguette, comment l'as-tu hérité de ta mère ?

Tom se mordilla la lèvre et secoua la tête négativement.

— Non. Je ne peux pas te répondre. Tout ce que je te dis te mets en danger. Je… Je n'aurais même pas dû te parler de la Marque des Ténèbres et encore moins de Voldemort.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne peux pas te répondre. On ne devrait même pas en parler. S'il l'apprend…

Tom se figea. Il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

— Qui ça, il ?

— Je ne peux pas te répondre.

— Très bien, alors ne me réponds pas. Moi, je vais te raconter ce que je sais.

— Non !

— Comment ça non ?

Tom baissa le regard, piteux et coupable.

— Il était interdit d'en parler.

Interdit, comment ça, interdit ? Qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait autant ?

Oui, Eutropia avait peur. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il y avait une ombre menaçante qui le terrifiait, lui. Un ombre à laquelle il semblait complètement soumis et qui évoquait le spectre meurtrier de Voldemort.

— Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment j'ai eu ce livre ?

— Non. J'ai déjà ma théorie.

Eutropia réfléchit. Elle émit des hypothèses, osa des suppositions… et parvint à la conclusion qu'ils auraient bien le temps de poursuivre leur conversation plus tard. Il y avait, dans l'immédiat, une autre priorité.

— Très bien, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Bones ne pose jamais de question. Elle sait bien que ça se castagne pas mal entre élèves. Et si tu refuses, je te raconte tout ce que je sais sur Voldemort. Absolument tout.

Radical.

oOoOoOo

Comme l'avait espéré Eutropia, l'infirmière Bones ne posa pas beaucoup de questions, y compris sur la Marque. Elle avait juste déclaré qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'effacer et Tom avait paru un peu plus abattu encore. Bones les encouragea -sans conviction- à aller porter l'affaire à leur directeur de maison puis chassa Eutropia pour soigner Tom.

Eutropia cependant, ne s'éloigna pas. Elle resta devant l'infirmerie à monter la garde. Bishop l'avait un jour comparé à un pitbull enragé et à vrai dire, il y avait de ça. Oui, Eutropia avait tendance à attaquer à la moindre saute d'humeur mais oui aussi, tel un chien gardien, elle avait un instinct de protection féroce qui la poussait à mordre (parfois littéralement) quiconque s'attaquer aux siens ou à son territoire. Ah tiens… quand on parle du loup. Bishop arrivait d'un pas rapide et l'air furieuse. Une vraie mère poule aux plumes toute ébouriffée qui s'apprêtait à donner des coups de becs aux malotrus qui avaient osé menacer ses précieux poussins. Eutropia pesta intérieurement. En se rendant à l'infirmerie, ils avaient croisé Chloé Bones qui sortaient du Terrier des Poufsouffle avec ses amis. Eutropia lui avait demandé de prévenir Philophore et Abraxas qu'elle avait retrouvé Tom, mais elle avait omis de préciser qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Bishop.

Bishop, donc, arrivait. La charge de gallinacé. Eutropia s'attendait presque à voir des plumes volées derrières ses robes sorcières.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Grayson ? Pourquoi Tom est à l'infirmerie ?

Oulà, Eutropia n'aimait pas du tout ce ton accusateur. Pour un peu, Bishop lui aurait demandé « Qu'est-ce que TU lui as fait ? ».

— Ça te regarde pas, répliqua Eutropia d'un ton acide.

Evidemment, il aurait été plus simple d'expliquer la situation : que les cousines Black avaient enfin fini par coincer Tom dans un coin désert, après tous ces longs mois passés à le guetter. Mais bon… Eutropia n'allait tout de même pas impliquer Bishop, non ? Et puis elle en avait ras-le-chapeau pointu, que Bishop tourne autour de SON Tom. Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires à elle. Bishop avait déjà tout une myriade de poussins, elle pouvait bien laisser l'un d'entre eux s'envoler hors du nid !

Ce qu'elle pouvait être possessive !

— Il me semble au contraire que ça me regarde parfaitement !

— Eh bien, non. Casse-toi maintenant où j'appelle le basilic.

Bishop la dévisagea d'un regard sévère et claqua de la langue, agacée.

— Oh et puis pourquoi je m'embête avec toi.

Comme Eutropia lui barrait toujours le passage pour entrer à l'infirmerie, Elisa la poussa un peu… et c'était le peu de trop. Sous doute était-ce d'avoir les nerfs sous-pression, d'être à la fois terrifiée par l'ombre de Voldemort et brûlante d'une fureur vengeresse à l'encontre des cousines Black, Eutropia réagit au quart de tour dès que Bishop lui posa la main sur le bras. Elle s'en saisit et d'une clé, d'un balayage de jambe, la fit tomber par terre. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, elle se jeta sur Bishop et commença à la marteler de coup. C'était grisant de frapper enfin cette maudite Poufsouffle qui voulait sans cesse lui voler son Tom ! Mais, hélas, ça s'arrêta bien trop vite. Un coup, deux coups et déjà l'infirmière Bones les avait séparées en utilisant un sortilège de répulsion.

— 20 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, Grayson, de frapper les gens ainsi ?

Eutropia répondit d'un regard noir auquel l'infirmière ne prêta aucune attention. Bones n'avait d'yeux que pour Bishop, un peu sonnée et s'accroupit auprès de la maudite Poufsouffle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

— Jedusor m'avait prévenue qu'il était risqué de vous laisser toutes les deux seules mais je n'imaginais que vous seriez aussi rapides à en venir aux mains.

— C'est Bishop qui a commencé ! protesta Eutropia. Elle m'a poussée !

— J'ai juste voulu t'écarter un peu parce que tu refusais sans raison de me laisser rentrer dans l'infirmerie ! protesta Bishop qui semblait complètement incrédule en frottant sa pommette endolorie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois jetée comme ça sur moi. Par Merlin, tu es vraiment un animal enragé !

— S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer… demanda Tom d'une petite voix.

Très pâle, ne portant en haut que sa chemise maculée de sang, il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Une bouffée de rage submergea Eutropia elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur pour se décharger un peu. Oui, les cousines Black allaient le payer cher.

— Jedusor, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout ? pesta Bones. Retournez immédiatement vous coucher !

— Tom ! s'exclama Bishop horrifiée. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers son poussin blessé. Tom eut un mouvement de recul et repoussa Bishop (à la grande satisfaction d'Eutropia).

— Je vais me recoucher.

Une horrible idée traversa alors l'esprit d'Eutropia. Sa première impulsion avait été de garder le secret pour avoir le privilège de se venger des cousines Black. Mais… et si elle avait pris le problème à l'envers ? Après ça, il y aurait la queue pour leur refaire le portrait. Sirseï les avait même prévenues qu'il était désormais imprudent de s'en prendre à lui, entre Bishop (qui bénéficierait sans doute de l'aide d'Hilda hawthorn), les Barbares à la Batte (Melinda Hooper avait donné une batte à Armaël et ça, ce n'était pas rien quand on connaissait le gamin !) et Eutropia. Les Black n'avaient pas voulu tenir compte de ses avertissements et s'étaient comportée avec cruauté. Eutropia veillerait à le leur rendre au centuple.

— C'était les cousines Black, lâcha soudain Eutropia à l'attention de Bishop.

Et comme Bishop ne semblait pas décider à quitter le chevet de Tom, Eutropia profita de cette surveillance (il était hors de question de laisser Tom seul et malgré son hostilité envers Bishop, Eutropia savait qu'elle veillerait sur lui) pour retrouver au plus vite les Barbares.

Oui, les Black allaient payer le prix fort.

Walburga Black devait souffrir autant que Tom avait souffert.

* * *

Fini pour cette fois-ci ! Possible que Walburga prenne cher dans le prochain chapitre. Possible que celui-ci s'intitule "Les Mangemorts"

A la prochaine et merci pour toutes vos reviews :)


	11. L'Ombre de Voldemort

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, pour une fois je suis à l'heure... mais peut-être parce que je me suis montrée moins perfectionniste sur ce chapitre. J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop catastrophique, mais j'en ai marre de traîner et trop trop hâte de poster le chapitre suivant !

Bref, **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Niakovic** Roooh, voyons, pourquoi Eutropia se montrerait violente ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà montré certaines propentions à pêter les plombs et qu'en plus on venait de s'attaquer à Tom… Hem.

 **DreamerInTheSky** Euh… évite d'encourager ses tendances violentes. J'aimerais qu'elle attende la majorité avant de commettre son premier meurtre !

 **Lamesis** Je crois que la pente vers le Côté Obscur soit plus tentante que les regrets :/

 **Lilie** Merci Pour ta review. Alors oui, Elisa en 1938… Parce que. Voilà. C'est tout. Translation temporelle. Pour la mère de Rogue est bien… hem. J'avais commencé à écrire avant de m'apercevoir que c'est pas tout à fait exact. Pas déconnant, pas aberrant mais à priori inexacte de plusieurs années. Bah, c'est qu'une figurante de toute façon.

 **AndouilleNotSushi** Merci pour tous tes gentils commentaires ! Alors oui, tu mets le doigt sur un point délicat : Tom et Eutropia ont tous les deux tendances à voir rouge si on s'attaque à l'autre. C'est plus marqué chez Eutropia, mais c'est effectivement une de leur grande faiblesse. Après tout, Anakin devient Dark Vador pour protéger Padmée. Walburga EST stupide. Quant à Eutropia… elle va faire preuve de finesse pour une fois. Mais résister à la tentation ? Ca n'a JAMAIS été au programme. Eutropia ne peut pas rester sans réagir face à ça.

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : L'Ombre de Voldemort**

Les examens étaient terminés pour les élèves des trois premières années. Si les cinquième année et les septième année restaient rivés à leurs révisions, l'angoisse chevillée au ventre par l'arrivée toute proche des BUSES et des ASPICS, les plus jeunes avaient déjà l'esprit léger et Poudlard prenait pour eux des airs de vacances. Le beau temps aidant, beaucoup trainaient dehors, sur les bords du lac à guetter le calamar, le long du viaduc qui était une promenade prisée des amoureux, ou au stade de Quidditch où des parties s'improvisaient.

Eutropia éprouvait une impression de puissance grisante.

Elle marchait vers le terrain de Quidditch d'un pas assuré, déterminé. Derrière elle, une vingtaine de première année auquel s'ajoutaient quelques deuxième et troisième année, dont Melinda Hooper, lui emboîtait le pas. C'était incroyable d'avoir rassemblé autant de gens. Autant de gens qui la suivaient, elle. Après tout, les Barbares à la Batte n'avaient-ils pas été créés en réaction à son agression par Mulciber ? N'était-elle donc pas légitime pour les diriger ?

Oh bien sûr, tous ceux qui la suivaient ne le faisaient pas pour ses beaux yeux. Certains, comme Bob Bogdanov le timide Né-de-Moldus Serdaigle, n'étaient là que pour casser du Black, casser du Puriste, avec la rancœur d'une année de brimades chevillée au corps. Mais Eutropia s'en moquait bien tant qu'ils marchaient à sa suite.

Tom à sa droite, essayait de faire bonne figure. Il était opposé à tout ça, Eutropia le savait, tout comme elle savait qu'il était encore très affecté par l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. La peur de devenir Voldemort troublait ses pensées et le rendait incapable de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Oui, Eutropia aussi avait peur de cette ombre de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus d'eux ; mais elle avait aussi conscience que son tendre Tom, affaibli psychologiquement au point de ne plus arriver à se défendre lui-même, n'était pas près de se transformer en Voldemort.

À la réflexion, elle lui ressemblait peut-être plus… réflexion qu'elle s'empressa de chasser de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de fléchir, pas maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans le stade. Des regards se tournèrent vers eux. Eutropia s'efforça de garder la tête haute, de paraître forte et d'ignorer cette appréhension qui lui broyait les tripes.

Elle se dirigea vers la tribune des Serpentard. Comme prévu, les cousines Black s'y trouvaient en compagnie de Warrington et comme prévu, une partie de la petite troupe les encercla. Ils étaient douze, trois par maisons, un Sang-Pur, un Sang-Mêlé et un Né-de-Moldu à chaque fois. L'idée était de montrer la solidarité au-delà des différences et des étiquettes. Peu importe la maison ou l'origine, ils étaient tous unis contre la violence des Black. Oui, c'était très théâtral, avec une mise en scène qui avait été répétée. Ça avait une belle allure et une bouffée de fierté envahit Eutropia.

Aujourd'hui, elle sortait de l'anonymat pour se tailler un vrai rôle au sein de Poudlard.

Finalement, les cousines Black lui avaient rendu un service en attaquant Tom. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis, et quelle semaine ! Il y avait eu les examens, certes, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Pour commencer, dimanche, soit le lendemain même de l'agression, les cousines Black avaient été retrouvées au milieu d'un couloir, attachées avec un beau « consanguin » gravé sur le front. Eutropia savait que Bhishop risquait de réagir fort : comme une mère poule, elle donnait de violents coups de bec à quiconque osait s'attaquer à ses poussins. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence de sa part, et ça la forçait à surenchérir. Peu importe. Walburga Black méritait de souffrir.

Oh, les cousines Black avaient été punies ! Après s'être emportée contre elle sur un coup de sang, avec la complicité d'Hilda Hawthron (information qu'Eutropia tenait de Sirseï), Bishop avait porté l'affaire auprès des professeurs et alerté Slughorn, lequel, furieux, avait mis les Black en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis Dippet était intervenu ; l'obséquieux directeur ne désirant pas offenser la puissante famille des Black, il avait simplement commué la peine en une unique retenue. Une seule putain de retenue pour des heures de torture !

Ça, ça avait été la goutte de trop pour Eutropia. Au début, elle avait d'abord songé à observer la réaction de Bishop, la laisser frapper en premier pour cogner encore plus fort après (et après les examens aussi, histoire d'être au plus efficace). Mais là, là… Elle avait été à deux doigts de tester le doloris du Walburga Black. C'était tellement injuste, ignoble, cynique ! Et les cousines Black qui se pavanaient, si imbues de leur impunité !

Eutropia avait voulu le leur faire ravaler, leur sourire. Leur péter des dents, leur briser les genoux. Les faire souffrir.

Tom avait essayé de la retenir et avait prêché pour qu'au moins Lucretia soit épargnée. Lucretia qui avait tenté de modérer sa cousine lorsqu'elles s'en étaient prises à lui et qui s'était même excusée en cachette, lui promettant de ne jamais recommencer. Pour quelqu'un ayant la faculté de détecter le mensonge, il était bien naïf : bien sûr que Lucretia recommencerait. Peut-être pas par envie (ses regrets étaient peut-être sincères), mais par lâcheté en n'osant pas s'opposer à Walburga.

Abraxas avait tenté de la raisonner en lui adjoignant de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui.

Puis Philophore avait parlé. Philophore était brillant. Absolument brillant. Ça, Eutropia le savait déjà. Tout comme elle savait qu'il avait la vengeance froide et qu'il pouvait se montrer implacable. Pourtant, elle l'avait sous-estimé.

Grâce à Philophore, Eutropia retournait la situation à son avantage, dans des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées.

Les cousines Black auraient leur utilité.

Eutropia s'avança à l'intérieur du cercle, vers les Black lesquelles s'étaient levées et la fixait d'un regard mauvais alors que Warrington s'éclipsait le plus discrètement possible.

— Je vois... tu nous as vendu, siffla Walburga Black en fixant la petite Warrington d'un air assassin.

— C'est une Serpentard, répondit Eutropia. Elle sait où sont ses intérêts, tout comme elle sait que vous êtes finis.

— À treize contre deux, grommela Lucretia. Même chez les Serpentard, c'est considéré comme lâche.

Eutropia se fendit d'un large sourire.

— Non, à un contre deux. Je vous affronte toute seule en duel.

Lucretia eut un ricanement nerveux qui trahissait son épuisement. De grosses cernes sombres leur dévoraient les joues à elle et Walburga.

Un harcèlement continu. Voilà la première idée de Philophore. Harceler en continu les cousines Black. Rien de bien grave, rien de très répréhensible… Juste leur laisser le moins de répit possible. Ce qui impliquait d'agir avec d'autres personnes et c'était là que Philophore se montrait brillant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il les guettait, les Black. Longtemps qu'il préparait leur chute. Philophore avait un dossier à leur sujet. Ou plutôt un cahier dans lequel il notait tout leur méfait, leurs victimes et même les dates. Tout était préparé, il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle. L'agression de Tom.

Sur les conseils de Philophore, Eutropia alla donc parler aux victimes, les écouta, se montra compatissante. Ou du moins essaya. Ce n'était pas très facile. Elle était une guerrière. Combattre, très bien. Mais là, ça demandait des compétences sociales, de bien présenter, de bien manifester les émotions adéquates sur son visage pour compatir et tourner les gens de son côté. Heureusement, elle était accompagnée pour cela. Toujours par Abraxas qui avait une réelle aisance là-dedans (Eutropia l'observait pour l'imiter au mieux). Souvent par Philophore, qui restait alors silencieux, tel l'observateur en retrait qu'il était. Parfois par Tom, mais très vite on préféra le confier aux bons soins des Booms car, s'il était très doué pour écouter les gens et compatir à leur peine, il tentait de désamorcer leur haine à l'encontre des Black. Et ça, c'était l'exact opposé du but recherché (Philophore le soupçonnait de vouloir saboter l'opération). Parfois par Armaël aussi, qui savait si bien se faire apprécier et qui mettait en confiance par son statut d'orphelin.

— Je vois, grommela Lucretia sans quitter Eutropia du regard. Tu veux prouver que tu es la digne cousine de Sirseï Selwyn.

— Oh, mais il ne s'agit pas que d'une affaire personnelle. Certes, je vous en veux pour ce que vous avez fait à Tom. Mais il n'a pas été votre seule victime, n'est-ce pas ? Loin de là, hélas ! Vous avez blessé tant de monde : pas assez pur, trop faible… Vous vous êtes cru en totale impunité pendant trois ans… il est maintenant temps de payer.

D'abord d'un air perplexe, Lucretia devint blême en reconnaissant dans l'attroupement de nombreuses victimes. Sa cousine au contraire ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

— J'en ai marre de ses idioties pathétiques, siffla Walburga. Je ne vais pas laisser une première année qui fricote avec des Sang-de-Bourbe me dicter ma conduite.

Et d'un pas énervé, elle tenta une sortie hors du cercle. Baguettes levées et menaçantes, Jasdrian Cean, Bob Bogdanov et Chloé Bones resserrèrent les rangs pour lui interdire le passage.

— Imbécile, siffla Lucretia d'une voix blanche. Tu crois qu'elle nous laisse vraiment le choix ? Ou bien c'est elle que nous affrontons, ou bien ce sont les douze !

— En effet, confirma Eutropia d'un air féroce.

Elle jubilait intérieurement. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu. L'idée n'était pas seulement de pourrir les Black pendant une semaine, non, il s'agissait aussi de briser leurs bonnes ententes. Ainsi les Barbares s'étaient plus acharnés sur Lucretia que Walburga et comme espérés, Walburga n'avait pas cherché à défendre sa cousine, démontrant son égoïsme et sa lâcheté.

Philophore pouvait se montrer implacable dans ses plans.

Un mouvement dans le coin de l'œil attira son attention. Ah, c'était Bishop qui arrivaient avec Bethie Smellwood et Ignatio Hazelton sur les talons, et un air furieux sur le visage. Comme prévu face à cette éventualité, Melinda Hooper, Willow Dubois, Armaël Green, les jumeaux Lestrange et Philophore Prewett s'interposèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore, Grayson ?

— Je vais affronter les Black en duel. Mais tu peux te joindre à elles, si tu souhaites encore les défendre après ce qu'elles ont fait à Tom.

— Les défendre ? répéta Bishop. Ça n'a rien n'a voir. Elles ont déjà été punies.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, renifla Walburga avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Et en parfaite représentante des Black qui baignait dans des idées extrémistes du purisme, Walburga était capable de beaucoup de mépris.

— Eh bien dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous toutes seules face à la teigne, répliqua Bishop.

— À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Eutropia avec emphase. Et bien dans ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps et commençons.

Elle désigna le centre du terrain de Quidditch d'un grand geste de la main. Les derniers joueurs en vol étaient en train de se poser, intrigués par le rassemblement d'élèves.

La tête haute et l'air digne, Lucretia se dirigea donc vers le terrain, suivie d'une Walburga qui fulminait et envoyait des regards assassins à tout va. La troupe se mit lentement en marche, toujours encerclant les Black. Certains se paraient d'un air grave, important, d'autres retenaient de rire devant ce qui n'était qu'un jeu ou une vilaine farce à leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants après tout.

Le cœur d'Eutropia battait à tout rompre. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement et, comme lui avait appris Sirseï, d'entrer en contact avec la magie, de la sentir couler dans ses veines. Eutropia n'avait pas la sensibilité naturelle de Tom : cela lui demandait un long travail d'apprentissage. Mais elle apprenait. Elle la sentait, cette magie puissante qui s'agitait autour d'elle, elle la canalisait vers sa baguette. Elle était prête.

Les trois combattantes s'immobilisèrent au centre du terrain. Walburga lança un sortilège de Crache-Limace en traître, mais Eutropia le para sans difficulté et quatre élèves au moins la désarmèrent.

— Tsss, nous devons nous saluer, Walburga, dit Eutropia. Il faut respecter les usages. On ne reçoit pas une bonne éducation chez les Black ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eutropia s'inclina en exagérant le geste. Lucretia suivit, exécutant un salut à la va-vite. Quant à Walburga, à qui on avait rendu sa baguette, mais que tout le monde surveillait, elle restait bien droite, avec un air constipé de colère outrée sur le visage.

— Incline-toi, insista Eutropia.

— Allez, grommela Lucretia. Obéit-lui qu'on s'en débarrasse.

Walburga fusilla tout le monde du regard, mais finit par s'incliner. Elle n'avait pas fini de se relever qu'elle lançait déjà un _jambencoton_. Eutropia para, esquiva une attaque de Lucretia, para encore et contre-attaqua sur Walburga.

On y était. Pas le droit de se planter, pas le droit de faire un faux pas. Eutropia devait briller si elle voulait se tailler un nom, une réputation ! Et en vérité, c'était bizarrement facile, comme un examen que l'on avait longtemps angoissé pour réaliser, une fois devant sa feuille, que l'on maîtrisait le sujet à la perfection.

Eutropia maîtrisait le duel. Elle avait l'habitude de se battre contre Sirseï, contre Tom. Elle entraînait sa condition physique depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher et se bagarrer avec Philophore depuis… et bien depuis qu'il était en âge de se bagarrer. Il fallait se préparer à la survie face à un Voldemort en pleine ascension, non ? Alors Eutropia s'était préparé autant qu'elle avait pu, autant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre avec un corps fragile d'enfant en pleine croissance. Pour protéger Tom, Eutropia avait affronté Mulciber, un élève de septième année réputé particulièrement doué en duel. Alors, à côté, les cousines Black… oh, certes, elles avaient deux ans de plus qu'Eutropia. Certes, elles avaient l'habitude de se battre ensemble et de se synchroniser. Mais elles ne faisaient pas le poids. Trop lentes, trop immobiles.

Eutropia commençait à s'amuser, à se lancer des petits défis idiots, comme ne pas lancer de sortilèges. Elle se contentait d'esquiver les maléfices et parfois, pour enrager Walburga, lui lancer un coup de pied aux fesses quand la situation s'y prêtait. Ça faisait rire, une Walburga ridiculisée. Dans ce cas…

Eutropia pétrifia Lucretia. Lucretia ne l'intéressait pas. Et Lucretia hors de combat, Eutropia était libre de concentrer toute son attention sur Walburga, de la malmener, de l'épuiser. Écarlate, avec de grosses gouttes de sueur, Walburga s'essoufflait de plus en plus. Ah, ces sorciers… toujours à négliger la condition physique, la gestuelle et l'économie de l'énergie par l'efficacité des mouvements.

— _Experlliamus_ !

Mais il était temps d'avancer. À force de faire la mariolle, Eutropia commençait à fatiguer. La baguette sauta des mains de Walburga. La Black sembla un instant sonnée, incrédule, avec le regard figé sur sa baguette hors de portée. Elle reprit vite ses esprits. Son agressivité avait repris le dessus. Elle se jeta sur Eutropia. Walburga était plus grande d'une tête, sans doute espérait-elle en tirer parti. Contrairement à Eutropia, elle n'avait aucune technique.

Se saisissant du bras de Walburga, Eutropia la jeta d'une prise plus ou moins empruntée au judo et termina le mouvement d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, se recula, attrapa la baguette de Walburga alors abandonnée sur le sol, attendit que son adversaire se relève.

Walburga se releva, chargea. Eutropia s'écarta d'un léger pas sur le côté, lui saisit le bras tout en lui fauchant les jambes. Walburga se réceptionna lourdement sur le sol, illustrant à la perfection l'expression « manger la poussière ».

Avec de grands gestes bien ostensibles, Eutropia confia la baguette de Walburga à Tom.

— Je pense qu'il en fera meilleur usage que toi, lança-t-elle à Walburga.

Avec un cri de rage, Walburga se jeta sur Eutropia et l'entraîna à terre. Eutropia se dégagea bien vite pour écraser Walburga de tout son poids.

— Au fait Walburga, tu savais que mon père est considéré comme un Sang-Mêlé parce que sa grand-mère est moldue ? Ça fait quoi de se faire battre par quelqu'un qui est moins riche et avec un sang moins pur ?

oOoOoOo

Impuissant, Tom observait la scène. Comment tout cela avait-il pu autant dégénérer ? Comment ne pas penser à Voldemort et son cercle de Mangemorts ? Eutropia ne se battait pas contre Walburga : elle l'utilisait comme l'instrument d'un jeu cruel destiné à la mettre en valeur.

 _Walburga est une tortionnaire_ , se répétait mentalement Tom. Il s'efforçait de respirer profondément, de se connecter à la terre à travers ses pieds et d'ériger de fragiles barrières mentales à l'aide des rudiments d'occlumancie que lui avait enseignés Sirseï. Pour ne pas sentir la douleur et la détresse de Walburga. Sa haine aussi, qui brûlait comme un mauvais feu. Pour ne pas sentir non plus, ce mélange de colère et de jubilation qui agitait Eutropia, cette ivresse du pouvoir, cette volonté de faire mal.

Alors Tom pour ne pas éprouver de pitié à l'encontre de Walburga, se remémora les heures de torture que lui avaient fait subir les Black. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Quelque part dans son esprit, il y avait une alarme qui sonnait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû haïr les Black tout comme il avait haï Mulciber lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Eutropia. Tom en était incapable. Après quatre ans à essayer de penser différemment de Voldemort, à s'auto-conditionner pour se transformer en un opposé si ce n'est gentil, au moins inoffensif, il avait quelque chose de briser en lui. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de se réjouir du sort de son bourreau, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à sa douleur et retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Le combat avait pris fin. Eutropia avait immobilisé Walburga face contre terre, le visage dans la poussière et un bras tordu dans le dos.

— Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Telle est la loi du talion. Heureusement pour toi nous n'avons pas l'intention de l'appliquer. Nous n'avons pas ton sadisme. Nous avons plus de morale et nous ne pouvons nous abaisser à un comportement aussi abject que le tien.

C'était un discours préparé à l'avance, avec beaucoup de soin. Eutropia y avait longuement réfléchi avec Philophore et Abraxas, avant de le répéter de nombreuses fois dans la Salle sur Demande devant Sirseï pour travailler son intonation. C'était bizarre de la voir ainsi, en position de meneuse. D'ordinaire, Eutropia ne se comportait ni vraiment en meneuse ni vraiment en suiveuse. Aujourd'hui pourtant, au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves dont l'esprit oscillait entre justice et vengeance, Eutropia montrer une assurance et un charisme que Tom ne lui connaissait pas. Était-ce le succès de l'opération qui lui donnait un bon public ? L'exaltation du combat ? L'ivresse de la victoire ?

Tom l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait que constater les faits : Eutropia parlait et tout le monde l'écoutait.

— Mais nous n'allons pas non plus oublier tes crimes, Walburga Black. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait à Tom. Tu es trop cruelle pour que l'on prenne le risque de te tendre l'autre joue en attendant que tu frappes à nouveau avec toute la barbarie dont tu es capable. Tu as enfermé Bob Bogdanov dans un placard à balais pendant toute une après-midi parce que tu savais qu'il était claustrophobe, tu as brûlé les vêtements de Willow Dubois pour qu'elle se retrouve toute nue devant une bande de garçons, tu as tondu les cheveux de Dalila Jameson. Et puis il y a tous ceux que tu as frappés parce qu'ils étaient plus faibles que toi, parce que tu avais le pouvoir de les envoyer à l'infirmerie sans avoir d'ennui. Mais ce temps est révolu, Walburga Black. Ton impunité s'arrête aujourd'hui.

Une partie de Tom approuvait sauvagement tout ce qui était dit et avait envie de hurler avec la foule enragée des opprimés qui réclamaient de la vengeance et du sang. Non. Ce n'était pas bien. Au fond de lui, Tom savait que tout ceci empestait le soufre, qu'Eutropia jouait avec le feu et que ce n'était pas convenable. Ce n'était qu'une intuition cependant, une idée floue sur laquelle il était incapable de mettre des mots autres que cette phrase puérile « la violence, c'est pas bien ».

— En te comportant ainsi, c'est aussi Serpentard et les Sang-Purs que tu insultes. Nous ne sommes pas comme toi et nous ne voulons pas être associés à toi.

D'un geste de la main, Eutropia montra Sirseï qui se tenait sur des gradins avec d'autres Puristes, à suivre le combat de haut.

— Même tes amis se sont détournés de toi et de ta méchanceté.

Eutropia fit signe à Abraxas qui sortit des rangs accompagnés des jumeaux Lestrange.

— Pour laver l'honneur des Sang-Purs, mais aussi, surtout, pour que tes victimes obtiennent enfin justice.

Abraxas s'accroupit à côté d'Eutropia et prit son relai pour immobiliser Walburga alors que les jumeaux s'occupaient du bras droit en le tenant et en remontant la manche.

Eutropia se redressa.

— Le sortilège que je vais utiliser est impressionnant, mais il n'est pas dangereux. Seulement douloureux. L'infirmière Bones saura la guérir en un coup de baguette.

Debout, elle leva haut sa baguette et :

— Au nom de Serpentard, _SERPENTIOSA !_

Un énorme serpent noir sortit de sa baguette. L'apparition provoqua des cris de stupéfaction pour certains, d'effroi pour d'autres et d'admiration pour quelques-uns.

— $ Tourne autour de nous $ siffla Eutropia.

Le serpent obéit docilement. Eutropia attendit. Elle laissait à tout le monde le loisir de contempler le serpent, ce serpent qu'elle avait invoqué au nom de Serpentard et qu'elle contrôlait.

— Walburga, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, pendant trois années tu as honteusement profité de ton nom pour agir en toute impunité. Un autre que toi aurait été exclu sans préavis pour ce que tu as fait. L'exclusion de Poudlard aurait été la juste punition, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Mon seul pouvoir est de te donner un avertissement, Walburga. Car considère tout ceci comme un avertissement. Parce que si tu recommences, je ne vais pas te rater. Nous n'allons pas te rater.

Walburga se fendit d'une volée d'insultes et de menaces haineuses à l'encontre d'Eutropia. Très droite, Eutropia la darda d'un regard brillant, avec un léger sourire. Certaine de sa supériorité, elle n'accordait aucun crédit aux menaces de la Black vaincue.

— $ Mords-là une fois au bras $.

Et le serpent obéit. Tom se barda de toute ses défenses mentales pour ne pas sentir la douleur de Walburga, pour ne pas entendre ses cris, pour ne plus voir ce maudit serpent qui continuait d'onduler dans l'herbe.

— _Evanesco !_

C'était Elisa qui venait de faire disparaître le serpent. Tom échangea un regard inquiet avec Abraxas. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Eutropia allait devoir improviser et ses improvisations risquaient de se révéler agressives en la présence d'Elisa. Eutropia fixait Elisa d'un œil mauvais. Après un court moment de latence, des protestations s'élevèrent dans les rangs, Bob Bogdanov en tête. Ils réclamaient une suite, ils réclamaient la punition de Lucretia.

— Je suis désolée Bob, répliqua Eutropia. C'est fini. Je crains que Bishop n'ait confondu mon petit serpent avec un basilic. Sans doute en a-t-elle eu trop peur.

Ah, le basilic… ça faisait au moins trois semaines qu'Eutropia n'y avait pas fait allusion. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle dévisagea le groupe d'un air grave.

— Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Le spectacle est fini. Et toi, Armaël, je te signale que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'exciter un serpent !

En effet, juste avant que le serpent ne disparaisse, Armaël s'agitait pour repousser le serpent vers Walburga. Pas déstabiliser pour une noise, Armaël se fendit d'un large sourire et répliqua :

— Pffff, de toute façon, il est même pas mortel.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore :

— Hé ! Eutropia, comme ta grand-mère a plein de serpents, tu pourras en ramener un mortel l'an prochain ?

— On s'en fiche de tes lubies de Gryffondor, intervint Bob Bogdanov. Lucretia n'a pas été punie.

— Et ne le sera pas, dit Eutropia sans quitter Elisa du regard. Tu peux remercier ta chère Magistère pour ça. Lucretia, emmène ta cousine à l'infirmerie.

L'air digne, la tête haute et la nuque raide, Lucretia s'approcha de Walburga qui sanglotait au sol, son bras recroquevillé contre sa poitrine et le visage tordu de douleur.

— _Protego !_ s'exclama soudain Eutropia.

Elle para en catastrophe un maléfice destiné à Lucretia. L'air furieuse, elle se tourna vers le lanceur de sort, Dustin Diggory. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

— J'ai dit : c'est fini. Si vous n'êtes pas content, ce n'est ni à Lucretia, ni à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre, mais à Elisabeth Bishop, votre chère Magistère !

Eutropia fixa Elisa avec un air de défi. En digne Serpentard, elle profitait de la situation pour attaquer l'image d'Elisa.

oOoOoOo

Le duel agita les conversations dans les jours qui suivirent. C'était grisant. Eutropia avait enfin de l'attention. On lui accordait de l'importance, on la considérait comme la digne cousine de Sirseï Selwyn ! Oh bien sûr, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans Philophore : sans lui, elle aurait juste foncé sous le coup de la colère et tabassé les cousines Black dès qu'elle les aurait croisées. Mais elle avait retrouvé Philophore avant les Black et Philophore avait une vision très froide et implacable de la vengeance. Et très efficace. Avec ça, il préférait le rôle de l'éminence grise qui tirait les fils dans l'ombre, laissant la vedette à Eutropia. Ce qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

Chacun y avait trouvé son compte.

Non. Pas Tom. Très nerveux et de plus en plus pâle, il ne mangeait presque plus. Il lançait souvent des regards inquiets autour de lui, tel un petit mulot en danger. Au début, Eutropia avait mis cela sur sa crainte de représailles, mais Tom ne semblait accorder aucune attention aux Black. Il guettait autre chose. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait désormais son bras ? Sans doute. Tom refusait d'en parler. Il évitait de se retrouver seul avec Eutropia, refusait toutes ses propositions de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande et d'une manière générale, limiter les conversations avec ses amis au strict minimum. Ça devenait très préoccupant.

Eutropia se sentait perdue. Elle avait peur. Oui, il y avait la Marque, oui, c'était bizarre et inquiétant… Mais Voldemort n'était qu'une menace lointaine et abstraire qui ne devrait pas sévir avant plusieurs années, alors que Tom, là devant elle, allait très mal. Elle ignorait pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comme l'aider ! Ses amis partageaient son impuissance. Même Sirseï n'avait aucune réponse à lui apportait.

Alors, cinq jours après le duel, voyant les vacances qui arrivaient à grande vitesse, Tom qui s'entêtait, malgré des invitations répétées à venir à Godric's Hollow, à vouloir rentrer à l'orphelinat où il se retrouverait isolé dans le monde hostile des moldus, Eutropia se résigna à une extrémité qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais envisager : parler à Bishop. Hors de question de laisser Tom seul dans la nature dans cet état, dut-elle ravaler sa fierté ! Mais, comme elle refusait d'adresser la parole en public à Bishop autrement que pour l'insulter, Eutropia décida de la retrouver dans son atelier.

Mâchonnant quelques lanières de mangues séchées pour se donner du courage, Eutropia frappa donc en fin d'après-midi, à la porte de l'atelier de Bishop. Et après une courte attente, le battant s'entrouvrit. Bishop fronça des sourcils en la découvrant.

— Je suis venue pour parler de Tom. Il ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il tient à rentrer à son orphelinat cet été, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le laisser seul. Donc je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais l'inviter chez toi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Eutropia avait essayé de se montrer polie et maintenant, elle attendait que Bishop accepte la proposition. Après tout, n'était-elle pas protectrice envers Tom ? Et ne désapprouvait-elle pas la proximité de Tom avec Eutropia ? Alors, Bishop devrait être contente, non ? Que Tom aille chez elle plutôt que chez Eutropia ?

Pourtant Bishop restait impavide, à la toiser de haut, une main sur la porte qu'elle semblait prête à claquer à tout instant.

— Pourquoi veut-il rentrer à son orphelinat ? Demanda-t-elle l'air méfiante.

Pourquoi cette méfiance ? Eutropia n'était pas venue pour la taper, mais pour lui parler de Tom !

— Je ne sais pas ! Mais déjà à Noël, il n'avait pas voulu venir quand Philophore l'avait invité. Je comprends pas pourquoi il préfère passer les vacances dans son orphelinat miteux plutôt qu'à Godric's Hollow ou chez Héliodore.

Eutropia se tut et se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer et Bishop était la dernière personne devant laquelle elle souhaitait pleurer (avec Walburga Black, mais ça, c'était différent). Mais ça commençait à lui faire peur, de voir Tom dépérir ainsi, se refermer complètement sur lui-même comme un chaton blessé par une bête sauvage que la mort ne tarderait pas à emporter. C'était confus. Eutropia le voyait en danger. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis elle s'en voulait, de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ! Elle était tellement obsédée à l'idée de se venger des Black qu'elle l'avait négligé.

— Malheureusement, je voyage une partie de l'été, lui apprit Elisa. Mais Hilda Hawthorn acceptera sans doute de l'accueillir chez elle.

Eutropia hocha négativement de la tête.

— Il va refuser. Il refuse toutes les invitations. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, pourquoi il s'isole comme ça. D'après Philophore, c'est comme à Noël, mais moi je crois qu'il y a un truc en plus.

Eutropia marqua une hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas impliquer Bishop là-dedans. Elle n'aimait pas que Bishop s'approche de son Tom. Et si Bishop l'éloignait de son précieux Tom ? Mais là, Eutropia était totalement dépassée par les évènements. Bishop était la Magistère : peut-être aurait-elle des réponses à apporter ?

— Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, après l'agression des Black. Tom a essayé de se soigner seul. C'était stupide et dangereux, parce qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore les sortilèges de soin, mais c'est pas ça le problème. Sans le vouloir, il a fait apparaitre une sorte de tatouage flippant sur son bras : une tête de mort qui crache un serpent.

Bishop devint pâle comme un linceul. Ça lui faisait peur, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

— Il se l'est faite lui-même ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire ! claqua Eutropia. Qui d'autre ? Les Black sont trop bêtes pour savoir faire ça !

— Mais toi, tu es plus intelligente qu'elles.

Eutropia eut un blanc. Que voulait dire Bishop par-là ? Pourquoi ce regard scrutateur qui perçait au sa nervosité à fleur de peau ?

Oh...

— Tu penses que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, comprit Eutropia estomaquée. Tu crois vraiment que j'en serai capable ?

Bishop eut l'air surprise par la question :

— Ben... oui.

— Mais... Mais... Non ! Jamais je lui ferai ça ! s'emporta Eutropia sidérée. Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour... Pour...

 _Pour Voldemort ?_ termina Eutropia intérieurement. Evidemment, Bishop ne pouvait pas connaître Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre pour Voldemort. C'était idiot... Certes, Eutropia jouait au mage noir en herbe devant Bishop. Elle jouait. C'était puéril, mais ça l'amusait. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un rôle, tout comme elle avait répété un texte préparé à l'avance en affrontant les Black en duel. C'était pour de faux comme une pièce de théatre ! Il n'y avait rien de sérieux !

Vraiment ?

Non.

Eutropia avait déjà frappé Bishop pour de vrai. Elle avait pris son temps avec Walburga Black. Elle l'avait fait mordre par un serpent et sa douleur était alors bien réelle. Et puis Mulciber qu'elle avait torturé pour se venger. Et puis Tom qu'elle avait cherché à isoler au sein de Serpentard il n'y avait même pas trois mois.

Les mises en garde de Tom lui revinrent en mémoire. Sur sa colère qui la conduisait à une violence impulsive, sur la pente glissante qui risquait de la conduire au Côté Obscur. Eutropia n'y avait jamais accordé d'attention parce que ça lui paraissait absurde. Elle n'était pas Tom Jedusor bon sang !

En effet. Elle n'était pas Tom. Le Tom qu'elle fréquentait avait cherché à la dissuader de punir Walburga. Le Tom qu'elle fréquentait était gentil. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'aide.

— Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tom, insista-t-elle.

Bishop haussa les sourcils :

— Pourquoi pas ?

Eutropia en resta sans voix, et Bishop continua :

— Tu n'as aucun problème à blesser les gens pour ton amusement. Tu méprises les sorciers au sang impur. Tu aimes avoir du pouvoir sur autrui. Tu haïs toute personne qui refuse d'être ta chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas de mal à Tom ? Il suffirait qu'il ait protesté à l'une de tes idées, ou qu'il ait critiqué une de tes paroles. Tu es tout à fait le genre de personne qui le punirait pour avoir oublié sa place.

Très calmement, Bishop termina l'assemblage d'engrenages qu'elle avait entre les mains, et qui s'avéra être une montre. Les mots, lâchés aussi tranquillement que si les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient autour d'un thé, semblèrent emplir la pièce comme un gaz empoisonné.

Eutropia ouvrit et referma la bouche. Elle voulait protester, dire que tout ça était faux. C'était absurde ! Elle ne blessait pas les gens par amusement. Sauf Walburga Black. Elle ne méprisait pas les sorciers au sang impur ! Mais n'hésitait pas à utiliser les idées Puristes si ça servait ses intérêts.

Et elle aimait avoir du pouvoir.

— Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tom, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure étranglé.

Elle tourna des talons et s'enfuit en courant. Elle pouvait peut-être s'éloigner de Bishop, mais elle ne pouvait distancer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait « _Oui, tu lui feras du mal. Tu es comme ça. Tu fais toujours souffrir les personnes auxquelles tu tiens le plus. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de leur faire payer tes sautes d'humeur. »_

Eutropia se réfugia dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Non.

Elle avait besoin de Tom.

Elle avait besoin de lui parler pour y voir plus clair et se rassurer. Grâce à la carte de Sirseï, elle le localisa au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Eutropia fronça des sourcils. Quelle idée saugrenue avec une météo aussi affreuse ! Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et un vent trop froid pour un mois de juin soufflait par intermittence. Les joies de l'Écosse où le thermomètre pouvait flirter avec les dix degrés en plein été et où la météo changeait radicalement en quelques jours.

En plus, elle était horriblement haute cette tour.

Tom s'y trouvait bel et bien. Les avant-bras posés sur un créneau, il scrutait l'horizon avec l'immobilité d'une gargouille. Eutropia frissonna lorsqu'une bourrasque chargée d'eau lui gifla le visage.

— Tu… Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta Eutropia en rejoignant Tom. Tu n'as même pas ta cape.

Et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés jusqu'à l'os.

— Hum… non, ça va.

Menteur. Il claquait des dents. Encore plus pâle de coutume, il avait les lèvres bleuies et les mains glaciales.

— Rentrons avant que tu ne fasses une hypothermie ! ordonna Eutropia d'une voix montant dans les aigus à cause de la nervosité.

— Ça va, s'opposa Tom. Je préfère rester ici.

— Non ça va pas ! protesta Eutropia. Ça va pas du tout ! Regarde-toi ! T'es complètement gelé ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? À mourir de froid ?

Tom ne répondit rien. Il gardait son regard rivé sur l'horizon bouché par les nuages et les mains agrippées à la pierre du créneau. Qu'attendait-il ? De mourir gelé ? Une brique dans l'estomac et le souffle douloureux à cause de l'inquiétude, Eutropia l'attrapa alors par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de force si nécessaire. Tom résista.

— Lâche-moi !

Son intonation, l'expression de son visage… Eutropia le lâcha et recula d'un pas, soudain horrifiée. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Non !

Tom avait peur. Peur d'elle, vraiment ?

Sa voix était suppliante. Eutropia ne voulait pas le blesser pourtant ! Elle ne voulait pas se montrer cruelle envers lui, comme Voldemort se montrait cruel envers ses Mangemorts. Elle n'était pas Voldemort ! Alors pourquoi sentait-elle son ombre menaçante flotter derrière sa nuque tel un vent glacial ?

— Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla Eutropia. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

D'effrayé, le visage de Tom passa à perplexe.

— Mais tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

— Alors pourquoi tu vas de plus en plus mal depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

La pluie lui dégoulinait sur le visage et lui piquait les yeux, mais Eutropia s'en moquait bien.

— Tu as essayé de me prévenir, poursuivit-elle, mais je t'ai pas écouté. Je suis désolée, Tom, tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens. Je ne veux pas devenir méchante. Je ne veux pas devenir Voldemort.

Eutropia se tut. Elle n'osait plus regarder Tom dans les yeux, alors elle fixait le sol et peu lui importait que la pluie lui dégouline dans la nuque ou pénètre peu à peu ses vêtements, ses collants et ses chaussures. Plus le silence durait, plus la culpabilité montait.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda finalement Tom d'une voix tendue. Pourquoi deviendrais-tu Voldemort ?

— Je… J'aime avoir du pouvoir sur les gens. J'ai déjà torturé deux personnes. Même si en vrai je crois pas que ça ait une influence sur la valeur d'un sorcier, ça m'arrive de me faire passer pour une Puriste si ça sert mes intérêts. Je pourrai te faire du mal si tu fais un truc qui me met en colère. Je… Je veux pas devenir Voldemort.

Eutropia se tut. La pluie avait un avantage : celui de dissimuler les larmes.

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Bishop. Enfin, elle l'a pas dit comme ça. Bien sûr, elle a pas parlé de Voldemort. Elle sait pas qui c'est, mais…

— Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air normale ?

Eutropia cilla, perturbée par les questions de Tom. Où voulait-il en venir ?

— Oui. Je veux dire, pénible, arrogante et péremptoire avec ces airs de Magistère qui sait mieux que tout et qui me considère comme un œuf de dragon sur le point d'éclore. Mais peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut-être que je peux vraiment mal tourner et te faire du mal ! À toi, à Philophore, à Rosa…

Tom s'avança d'un pas et la prit dans ses bras. Eutropia s'y lova, appréciant leur chaleur et leur douceur réconfortante.

— Je ne veux pas devenir Voldemort, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Sa supplique disparut dans le souffle du vent. Tom resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Malgré la pluie qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, malgré le vent qui lui glaçait la nuque, Eutropia s'y sentit bien. Apaisée. Tom la comprenait, elle en avait la certitude. Lui non plus ne voulait pas devenir Voldemort.

Tom tremblait. Au début, Eutropia mit cela sur le compte du froid. Elle se trompait. Il sanglotait. Une bouffée d'incompréhension envahit Eutropia. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi allait-il si mal ? Quel lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres ?

— Nous ne deviendrons pas Lord Voldemort, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La nuque raide, Tom opina avec lenteur.

— Ne me laisse jamais te faire du mal, Tom. Promets-le-moi.

Cette fois-ci, Tom resta silencieux. Ce silence avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Tom avait alors le regard dur et déterminé, celui-là même qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait affirmé vouloir descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour tuer lui-même le basilic.

— Si je deviens Voldemort, articula-t-il, promets-moi de me tuer.

— QUOI ? s'étrangla Eutropia.

Elle se recula vivement.

— Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Et puis d'abord, c'est ridicule. Tu ne deviendras jamais Voldemort. Tu es trop gentil pour ça ! Tu n'aimes pas faire souffrir les gens. Tu as même tellement peur de leur faire du mal que tu peines à te défendre. Tu te moques de la pureté du sang. Tu te moques d'avoir du pouvoir. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est que tes amis aillent bien. Tu ne peux pas être Voldemort. Je… Je suis bien plus proche de lui que toi.

— Si je cède, si j'accepte de devenir Voldemort, je serai quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne serai plus moi. Eutropia, promets-le-moi. Je ne veux pas faire du mal. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort sème la terreur et décime des familles.

— Moi non plus je veux pas ça !

— Alors, promets-le-moi. C'est la seule solution pour l'éviter, insista Tom.

— Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres bleuies par le froid de Tom.

— Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Tu as affronté les Black en duel pour me venger. Tu as affronté Mulciber pour me protéger. Tu es capable d'accomplir de grandes choses, si tu crois en toi. Alors juste… s'il te plaît. Pour le bien de tous. Fais-moi cette promesse. Si… Si je deviens Voldemort, tue-moi.

Eutropia opina, un peu assommée par ce qui était en train de se dire, par la gravité solennelle de l'échange. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Tom lui cachait des choses. Beaucoup de choses. En rapport avec Voldemort. C'était effrayant, mais plus encore l'était la promesse qu'il venait de lui arracher. Le tuer s'il devenait Voldemort. Chaque mot était horrible. La perspective qu'il devienne Voldemort. Et celle de le tuer.

Eutropia chercha à chasser cette inquiétude. C'était absurde. Tom ne deviendrait jamais Voldemort. Voldemort n'était que le méchant d'un livre pour enfants. Tom était le gentil garçon transi de froid bien réel qui se tenait devant elle. Son Tom. Elle voulait le protéger, pas lui faire du mal et encore moins le tuer. Son adorable et si fragile Tom. Un pas, et il était dans ses bras. Eutropia leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eutropia commença à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Tom se pencha.

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était leur premier baiser. Il était froid, humide et maladroit, mais peu importait. Ils s'étaient embrassé et une volée de papillon agita le ventre d'Eutropia. Ils restèrent un temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la pluie battante, puis Tom proposa :

— Rentrons.

Et ils rentrèrent. D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande, plus proche, plus chaude et plus intime que les cachots de Serpentard. Là, ils ôtèrent leurs chaussettes et leurs chaussures détrempées et se serrèrent en grelottant devant le bon feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. La Salle sur Demande fit apparaître des vêtements certes un peu désuets, voire complètement hideux (une robe de lin et un gros pull en laine orange vif pour Eutropia et des brais turquoise avec un surcot en tartan pour Tom), mais propres et secs. Les deux enfants se changèrent en se tournant pudiquement le dos et Eutropia jeta un sort à leurs uniformes pour qu'ils flottent devant la cheminée.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour lire, _Principes protecteurs de l'Ancienne Magie_ pour Tom et _Survivre dans les bois avec un couteau_ pour Eutropia. Ils grignotèrent quelques lanières de mangue séchées, deux-trois carreaux de chocolat et quelques amandes (Eutropia avait toujours à manger sur elle), lurent à nouveau, appuyés l'on contre l'autre. Puis doucement, sûrement, sombrèrent dans une torpeur apaisée.

Eutropia se réveilla en sursaut à minuit passé. Après le couvre-feu donc. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de retomber sur Hexson et de provoquer sa plume maudite, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils sortirent donc quelques instants dans le couloir et, sans un égard pour la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, firent trois aller-retour et rentrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande métamorphosée en une petite chambre bien douillette aux couleurs de Serpentard. Sur chaque côté du lit se trouvait un pyjama bien plié. Là encore, les pyjamas étaient un peu bizarres : celui de Tom avec des nounours regard glauque et au pelage arc-en-ciel tandis que celui d'Eutropia représentait des petits chats blancs avec ailes et auréoles sur fond noir. Ils se glissèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et restèrent bien sur le bord, parce que quand même, c'était impressionnant de se retrouver dans le même lit.

Dans le milieu de la nuit cependant, des cauchemars troublèrent le sommeil de Tom qui s'agita nerveusement et se réveilla en criant, la respiration tout affolée. Eutropia le prit alors dans ses bras. Il se calma, se détendit. Ils se rendormirent ainsi et n'émergèrent qu'au petit matin. Eutropia rit devant les cheveux en désordre de Tom et la marque de drap imprimé sur son visage, lui toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

— Moi au moins, je sais faire mes nœuds de cravate correctement, répliqua-t-il d'un air pincé.

Ils se chamaillèrent pour rire et puis, comme leurs ventres commençaient à protester, s'habillèrent et main dans la main, descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor où se trouvaient déjà leurs amis, ils comprirent à la manière dont ils étaient regardés qu'il y avait un problème.

— Vous étiez passé où ? demanda Rosa en guise de bonjour. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude à ne pas vous voir revenir hier soir !

Oups. Détail. S'en suivirent pas mal de remontrances qu'Armaël coupa d'un joyeux :

— Rooh, mais laisse-les tranquille ! Tu vois qu'ils ont passé une très bonne nuit tous les deux ensemble ? Enfin, par contre, pas sûr qu'ils aient beaucoup dorm… aïe ! Eutropia, pourrais-tu arrêter de me frapper ?

Eutropia en effet, venait de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Armaël à côté duquel elle venait de s'asseoir. Elle était d'ailleurs une des rares filles à avoir le droit de s'asseoir à côté de lui, Violette étant à peu près certaine qu'Eutropia ne représentait pas une menace pour la vertu de son cher Armaël… Et après, c'était Eutropia la possessive !

— Ouais, quand tu arrêteras de faire des sous-entendus obscènes. Nous n'avons fait que dormir pour ta gouverne. Tu es vraiment un obsédé ! Violette, je te plains.

La petite Gryffondor aux belles boucles anglaises haussa des épaules.

— Tu sais, le vrai problème, c'est surtout que ceux qui en parlent le plus sont ceux qui en font le moins.

Armaël vira à l'écarlate. C'était bizarre de le voir ainsi déstabilisé et Eutropia se demanda, curieuse, ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux. Au début de l'année, Eutropia avait pris Violette pour une jeune fille timide, facilement impressionnable et donc influençable. En réalité, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens en Potions, Violette avait un sacré caractère derrière ses airs de poupée en porcelaine. Ainsi, s'il lui avait fallu des mois pour manifester son intérêt à Armaël (bon, c'était plutôt sa meilleure amie, Hildeberry Hopkins qui l'avait fait à sa place), elle avait rapidement montré une tendance à la jalousie maladive qu'Armaël lui rendait bien.

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant rougir, commenta Héliodore avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, bon, marmonna Philophore que ces puérilités semblaient ennuyer.

Le dos bien droit, il se para de son air le plus pompeux pour déclarer d'un ton solennel :

— Tom. Tu sais que je considère Eutropia comme ma sœur. Alors je te recommande de ne pas lui faire du mal ou tu auras affaire à moi.

— Hé ! C'est pas juste ! protesta Armaël. Tom est orphelin, il n'a pas de frère pour dire la même chose.

Armaël marqua un instant de réflexion. Son regard alla de Tom à Eutropia et de Eutropia à Tom, puis s'éclaira en découvrant Abraxas qui revenait de la table des Poufsouffle.

— Ah ! Abraxas ! Tu ne veux pas co-adopter Tom avec moi ? Philophore vient de dire à Tom que s'il faisait du mal à Eutropia, il aurait à faire à lui. Mais Tom a pas de frère ou de sœur pour lui rendre la pareille et Eutropia est trop flippante pour que je lui dise ça tout seul.

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

— Hein quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! protesta Eutropia. Je ne fais pas peur.

— Tu as été vraiment impressionnante avec Walburga, lui apprit Philophore. Même Melinda Hooper a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait à deux fois si un jour elle devait te donner un coup de batte.

Eutropia cilla. Elle peinait à le croire. Oui, elle avait bien constaté un changement d'attitude à son égard, mais là c'était Armaël Green qui le lui disait. Armaël Green bon sang ! Le Gryffondor qui était « tombé » dans le lac à son arrivée pour voir le calamar géant ! Armaël Green qui s'était déjà battu contre les Black pour défendre ses amis ! Et Philophore qui confirmait.

Les paroles de Bishop lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'elle aimait avoir du pouvoir sur autrui. Qu'elle punirait quiconque ne resterait pas à sa place. En d'autres termes, que l'ombre de Voldemort planait sur elle. Certes, Bishop avait une image un peu tordue d'elle : Eutropia s'efforçait depuis des semaines de lui montrait un visage d'apprentie mage noir à parler de basilic, philtre d'amour et autres détraqueurs. Certes. Mais il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans, un avertissement.

D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, Bishop avait eu de la chance : dans un mauvais jour, Eutropia lui aurait simplement sauté à la gorge pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Eutropia découvrait le goût du pouvoir et risquait de se faire emporter par lui. Ça lui arrachait les tripes d'écouter l'avertissement de Bishop, mais si elle ne faisait pas, Salazard seul savait comment ça se finirait. Dans le sang, sans doute.

— Armaël, fais-moi plaisir. N'arrête jamais de te moquer de moi et de mon orthographe, grommela Eutropia.

Elle en aurait bien besoin, pour descendre de son piédestal et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était finalement qu'une élève comme les autres. Une élève juste bien plus entraînée au duel.

— À vos ordres, _my Dark Lord_! dit Armaël d'un ton très théâtral.

— Hé ! C'est Lady ! protesta Rosa.

— Ouais, mais ça rime pas, répliqua Armaël. Hum… Oui, je vous obéis, _my Lady_ ?

Eutropia échangea un regard avec Tom. Il avait un léger sourire. Oui, on pouvait toujours compter sur Armaël pour dédramatiser la situation et la tourner en ridicule.

— Oui, bon, pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, intervint Abraxas d'un air sévère. La prochaine fois que vous décidez de découcher pour aller roucouler en amoureux, prévenez-nous, ça nous évitera de nous inquiéter et de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit en imaginant le pire. D'ailleurs, Tom, quand tu rentrais dans la Grande Salle avec ton sourire de nigaud en tenant Eutropia par la main, je venais tout juste d'apprendre à Elisa que vous deux n'étiez pas rentrés de la nuit. Je crois qu'elle a manqué de faire une syncope en tirant les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Tu seras gentil et tu iras d'excuser de l'avoir inquiéter.

Il fronça des sourcils.

— Armaël, pourquoi tu te tiens la gorge en faisant semblant de t'étrangler ?

— Parce que tu es tellement pompeux que tu ne nous laisses plus d'air pour respirer !

Eutropia se joignit à l'hilarité générale de bon cœur. Elle éprouva une bouffée de reconnaissance pour ses amis qui l'acceptaient malgré ses défauts et qui n'hésitaient pas à la remettre à sa place ou à se moquaient gentiment d'elle. Sans eux, seul Salazard savait ce qu'elle deviendrait. Des passages du canon lui revinrent en mémoire. Dumbledore expliquait à Harry que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu d'amis, ou du moins, n'avait jamais considéré ses proches en tant que tels. C'était peut-être bien ça, sa différence avec Voldemort (hormis le fait qu'elle n'avait pas une puissance exceptionnelle). Elle tenait sincèrement à ses amis. Elle avait la chance d'être bien entourée. Même Bishop semblait avoir une utilité.

Eutropia glissa un regard vers Tom qui souriait à nouveau. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et aurait tant voulu savoir pour l'aider, le protéger. Elle glissa sa main sur la sienne. Ils étaient ensemble, vraiment ensemble. Eutropia peinait encore à le réaliser. Elle, avec Tom Jedusor. Le Tom Jedusor. C'était tellement incongru. Et puis d'un classique… Pourtant, c'était bien réel : elle sortait avec Tom.

I peine un an, Eutropia redoutait son entrée à Poudlard. Elle craignait d'y croiser le futur Voldemort. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé possible qu'elle aurait échangé son premier baiser avec lui. Le sort était parfois très joueur.

oOoOoOo

Les résultats des examens tombèrent, pour les première année, deux jours avant les vacances. Philophore arrivait premier aves des notes qui dansaient sur des sommets astronomiques. Abraxas se classait deuxième avec d'excellentes notes, suivi de très près par Eutropia. Et ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Certes, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec Philophore dont elle découvrait peu à peu l'ampleur du talent (elle se demandait vaguement comment avait pu se passer la cohabitation avec le Jedusor canonique). Le problème, c'était Hexson. Il l'avait méchamment sacquée en Sortilège, et c'était ces points injustement perdus qui la faisaient passer derrière Abraxas. C'était un scandale !

Juste après Eutropia arrivait la première Serdaigle, Jasdrian Cean. Puis Eileen Prince et Asha Merrygold, quasiment ex-equo (un excellent cru pour Serpentard, donc, comme se plaisait à le répéter Slughorn). Puis Dustin Diggory, Bob Bogdanov, Edward Silverstone et enfin Armaël Green qui se classait dixième avec la note maximale en Métamorphose. Et puis ça continuait sur une longue liste.

Eutropia fronça des sourcils. Elle ne trouvait pas le nom de Tom. Il n'y était nulle part.

De fait, Tom fut convoqué par Slughorn, assisté sur l'affaire par Dumbledore (probablement en sa qualité de Directeur Adjoint). Tom s'exécuta d'un air las, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant qui l'écartait des choses importantes. Et comme Eutropia refusait de laisser Tom seul, elle suivit, mais dut attendre à l'entrée du bureau de Slughorn qui se trouvait dans les cachots.

Elle triturait avec nervosité les plis de sa jupe. Contrairement à Tom, elle ne prenait pas l'affaire à la légère. C'était au contraire un signe de plus qu'il y avait quelque chose de cassé en lui, que la situation était préoccupante et qu'il fallait intervenir avant que cette spirale autodestructrice ne l'emporte au-delà de point de non-retour.

Oui, c'était bien ça le terme. Autodestruction. Il y avait beaucoup de violence dans Tom, mais au contraire de son double canonique, c'était une violence tournée vers l'intérieur. Vers lui. Il était sa propre victime. Il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre face au Black comme si… comme si…

Eutropia fronça des sourcils. La pensée, le concept, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue sans parvenir à l'organiser. C'était terriblement frustrant.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Slughorn l'invita à entrer et Dumbledore l'y encouragea d'un sourire bienveillant. Quant à Tom, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, il semblait surtout ennuyer par tout ce bruit pour si peu.

On lui apprit que Tom avait un souci. Qu'il n'arrivait plus à utiliser sa baguette. Ce n'était pas une vraie perte de pouvoir magique : Tom conservait sa sensibilité à la magie et sa faculté de la pratiquer sans baguette. Seulement, il n'arrivait plus à conjurer le moindre sort depuis l'agression des Black. Ou plus exactement, après l'apparition de la Marque sur son bras. Ça pouvait être un choc psychologique, qui créait ce blocage. Peut-être passerait-il simplement durant l'été. Peut-être faudrait-il passer voir Ollivander pour une nouvelle baguette. Ou peut-être que c'était plus grave, plus profond et plus durable, auquel cas ils aviseraient à la rentrer. Peut-être faudrait-il faire appel à un spécialiste de St Mangouste.

Une image revint à la mémoire d'Eutropia : Tom, assis dans le noir, recroquevillé sur lui-même et sa baguette gisant loin de lui. Tom en sang et en larmes, par la faute des Black. Une bouffée de rage envahit Eutropia. Elle s'était montrée trop clémente envers Walburga !

Slughorn la tira de ses pensées en lui demandant de veiller sur Tom et Eutropia acquiesça d'un air important. Et pour l'été… Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul. Mrs Cole était l'autorité légale de Tom. Dumbledore l'avait déjà contacté, pour que Tom reste dans le monde sorcier durant les vacances, où il pourrait être surveillé. Ou l'évolution de sa magie pouvait être surveillée.

Donc ou bien Tom passait les vacances dans la famille de l'un de ses amis, ou bien Dumbledore était disposé à l'accueillir chez lui. Et naturellement, Eutropia accepta avec un grand sourire la venue de Tom chez elle, assurant que ça ne poserait aucun problème à ses parents.

C'était au moins le point positif de la journée.

Après l'entretien, Eutropia conduisit Tom jusqu'à l'atelier de Bishop. Déjà parce qu'il était censé passé une partie de la journée avec elle, qu'il était hors de question de laisser Tom se balader seul dans les couloirs alors qu'il était sans défense et que justement, même si ça lui arrachait la langue, Eutropia se sentait la responsabilité d'informer la Magistère des dernières évolutions sur l'état de Tom.

Cette formalité désagréable accomplie, elle repartit vers les cachots pour retrouver Selwyn… et se fit stupéfixier par une attaque de dos.

* * *

Voilà, voilà… J'espère que ça vous aura plus. De mon côté, je suis un peu mitigée. Autant le combat entre Walburga et Eutropia, je l'avais en tête depuis super longtemps autant je trouve qu'au résultat, il manque de punch. Trop fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit je suppose. Et trop la flemme de réecrire.

J'ai failli renier Eutropia dans l'affaire, parce que là, j'était un peu comme Tom « putain, c'est ignoble ce que tu fais ! ». Sauf que… Elle n'agit pas que par pure cruauté. Elle est aussi préoccupée par le fait que les Black puissent recommencer. Ca et le fait qu'elle estime que Tom se trouve sous sa protection et que s'attaquer à lui, c'est s'attaquer à elle.

Et puis ce chapitre, montre, selon moi, le meilleur comme le pire chez Eutropia : ses tendances cruelles, sa volonté de détruire ceux qui s'attaquent aux siens… mais aussi sa sincère préoccupation pour Tom au point qu'elle ravale sa fierté et en parle à Bishop.

Bref, la suite dans deux semaines pour un chapitre 11 assez violent (j'espère que je n'aurai pas à écrire du plus violent pour cette fic -_- ) intitulé "La baguette d'If"


	12. La baguette d'If

Et voilà la suite ! Tant de suspens…

Bon, en vrai je suis méga impatiente de vous faire lire ce chapitre mais… **_Il est VIOLENT_**. Vraiment. C'est l'apogée de l'escalade de la violence commencée quatre chapitre plus tôt. Et il m'a vraiment fait m'interroger sur ce que j'avais le droit d'écrire ou pas. Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite. Mais je ne veux pas non plus aseptiser mes personnages. Donc… Enfin, vous verrez. Personnellement en l'écrivant, j'ai juste eu envie d'exploser les genoux de l'antagoniste à couteau de fusil à pompe. Bref.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews (si nombreuses, merci je vous aime 3 !) :**

 **DreamerInTheSky** : Oui, il faudrait qu'elle se calme ! J'aimerais qu'elle se calme ! Mais quand je le lui dit, elle m'envoie péter T.T

 **BlancheEner** : Méchante, moi ? Meuh pas du tout *kof kof*. Pour la baguette d'if hum… nope. Tu vas être surprise ! Enfin, je pense ! Et oui, c'est exactement ça : Eutropia aurait pensé à instrumentaliser la chose après les avoir méchamment défoncées sur une impulsion. Qui l'a stupefixiée ? Mwahahaha !

 **Skaelds** : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise autant ! Et OUI, OUI ! Je pensais effectivement à la scène du tome 4 où Harry affronte Voldy ! Les Black n'ont pas assez payé, c'est sûr, mais de là à instrumentaliser une scène de torture, ça me met mal à l'aise. Cela étant dit, quel choix avait Eutropia, si elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence ? Bref… Eutropia qui continue de s'enfoncer, oui, il y aura d'autres passages T.T Et Tom est adorable de base ! Bon, j'avais pas prévu qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais c'est comme ça. Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute ! L'histoire n'est pas écrite en entier et j'ai déjà des idées assez claires sur la psychée de Tom. Merci encore !

 **Gilgalad Swiftblade** : Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. A partir du basilic, c'est de la roue libre, je contrôle plus rien ! Les duels, c'est chaud à écrire et bien plus adaptée à l'écran, c'est clair ! Enfin, si tu trouves que ça passe, c'est parfait ! Ce que fait Eutropia, ça s'appelle un bon pas vers le côté obscur. Honnêtement, j'aimerais m'élever en parangon de la vertu mais je crois que j'aurais vraiment envie de les éclater. Et Eutropia perd petit à petit ses inhibitions à la violence. Donc T.T Et oui, c'est bien le chapitre 11 que je vais poster. Le prologue est le chapitre 0

 **AndouilleEtSushi :** Les cousines Black ont mérité d'être punies sévèrement et devrait avoir un avertissement du genre « à la prochaine connerie, c'est l'exclusion ». Mais non, parce que ce sont des Black. Du coup, ça énerve, c'est sûr. De là à faire ce que fait Eutropia euuuh… Et le tout orchestré par Philophore, euuh… Et oui, Tom serait complètement prêt à mourir pour ne pas devenir Voldemort, pour sauver ses amis.

 **Allan Eddem** : Encore une review de l'espace ! Tom est autant un Serpentard que je suis une Gryffondor. Je pense que ça résume bien XD Je crois qu'Elisa est restée bloquée sur une image d'Eutropia. Elle l'a rangée dans la case « Puriste aspirante mage noire » et a dû mal à l'en sortir. Je suppose que c'est un risque, quand on cherche tout le temps à analyser les gens : on oublie que les gens changent et que les données sont incomplètes. Bon, les deux se cherchent, faut avouer. Et tu auras bientôt plus de précision sur le Monstre Sous le Lit ! Et ouais, j'ai un gros problème avec l'âge des mômes. A la base, la plupart, je les ai imaginé à 15/16 ans, du coup, je galère à mort pour les rajeunir ! Tom EST fragile. Il est fragilisé par… enfin, tu verras bien. Mais oui, c'est pas très Voldy tout ça. Eutropia est probablement plus possessive qu'Elisa sur le cas de Tom. Le premier baiser est super méga cliché, et alors ? J'ai droit au cliché, na ! Armael a de vagues relents d'instincts de survie et Philophore n'a pas du tout cherché à limiter les dégats. Alors certes, Eutropia aurait attaquée en bourrin, ça aurait été probablement pire, physiquement, pour Walburga Black. MAIS Philophore ce qu'il veut, c'est les détruire, elles et ce qu'elles représentent.

 **Lamesis :** Merci !

 **Alexazurion :** Ouais, je sais, je suis cruelle, mwahahah Mais ponctuelle, parce que la suite arrive dans les temps.

 **IceQueen38 :** Ah, les fins à suspens… *rire sadique*

* * *

Tout de suite, la suite !

 **Rating :** _T voire M_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La baguette d'If**

— _Enervatum !_

Un horrible mal de crâne tambourinait les tempes d'Eutropia. L'esprit embrouillé, elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal aux mains ? Peu à peu, les informations arrivèrent à son cerveau. L'odeur de renfermé, l'humidité de l'air, impossibilité de bouger, ce froid dur contre sa joue.

Horrifiée, Eutropia ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait bien pieds et poings liés dans une pièce sombre, tout juste éclairée par un feu maladif. Deux paires de jambes en jupes et collants lui faisaient face.

— Ah, mais c'est qu'elle se réveille enfin, l'amoureuse des Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla Walburga en s'accroupissant pour fixer Eutropia dans les yeux.

Eutropia prit peu à peu conscience de la précarité de sa situation alors que son esprit se remettait de la stupefixion. Elle se trouvait attachée, sans défense, au fin fond d'un cachot obscur à la merci des cousines Black.

— Relâchez-moi ! siffla Eutropia.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Ou quoi ? Ou ta chère cousine viendra te venger ?

Walburga renifla avec mépris. Elle avait craché le mot « cousine » avec dédain.

— Sirseï Selwyn n'a jamais été une véritable Puriste. Déjà avant ton arrivée, elle tolérait que des Sang-de-Bourbe comme Bishop ou Hawthorn puissent étendre leur influence. Mais depuis que tu es là, c'est encore pire : elle accepte un Sang-de-Bourbe au sein même de Serpentard ! Il est temps que les autres découvrent son imposture.

— Je ne pensais pas à Sirseï, mais à moi, Walburga Black, répliqua Eutropia avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

En espérant que ça cachait sa peur. Le sadisme de Walburga était sans limite. Et Eutropia l'avait humiliée publiquement. Entre les deux jeunes filles, c'était personnel et destructeur. Alors oui, Eutropia tremblait de peur et se rattachait à l'espoir fou de voir débarquer Sirseï, baguette à la main et rage sur le visage.

— Je te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu ne me libères pas maintenant.

De l'esbroufe pour gagner du temps.

— Tu pourras toujours essayer, Grayson, répliqua Walburga avec mépris. On ne s'attaque pas impunément à moi… et on ne me trahit pas non plus, comme cette idiote de Warrington l'a appris à ses dépens.

Eutropia cilla sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, elle craignait de comprendre.

— Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma Walburga avec un sourire carnassier. Warrington a eu ce qu'elle méritait pour nous avoir vendu. Elle pleurnichait comme un bébé. Elle nous suppliait de la laisser partir en essayant — petite menteuse — de nous faire croire qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

Une bouffée de colère envahit Eutropia. Oui, Warrington avait ses défauts, mais… C'était de la faute d'Eutropia si elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à ce conflit. Et la faute au sadisme de Walburga Black si elle en avait souffert.

— Je vais te massacrer, lâcha Eutropia en détachant chaque syllabe. T'auras pas de répit. Mes amis vont te traquer partout. Il va y avoir la queue pour te refaire le portrait. Ça sera à chaque instant, même la nuit quand tu essaieras de dormir avec la peur au ventre. Tu seras nulle part en sécurité.

Eutropia pensait chacun de ses mots. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia la précarité de sa situation pour ne plus être obnubilée que par un puissant désir de destruction. La destruction de Walburga Black.

— Voilà des menaces bien présomptueuses de la part d'une petite gamine de première année, lança une troisième personne hors du champ de vision d'Eutropia.

Elle se figea. Son souffle se coupa. Cette voix…

— Crois-tu que tes amis te suivront, une fois qu'ils t'auront vue faible et blessée ?

C'était Mulciber. Une furieuse envie de pleurer saisit Eutropia à la gorge.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils suivent, articula-t-elle. C'est la haine que Walburga Black leur inspire. Et ça, ça va rester.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa cage thoracique devenait douloureuse. Mulciber, ici ? C'était pire que tout ! Elle ressentait encore le contact de sa main qui se glissait sous sa chemise, la morsure de sa baguette qui traçait une lettre dans sa chair.

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'après ça, tes Barbares à la Batte se détourneront de toi.

 _Tes Barbares_. L'expression sonna bizarrement aux oreilles d'Eutropia. Comme une alarme dangereuse.

— Non. Je sais qu'ils resteront à mes côtés.

Armaël, Philophore, Abraxas, Rosa, les jumeaux Lestrange, Melinda Hooper… Aucun ne la laisserait tomber après ça, Eutropia en avait l'intime conviction. Peut-être même que Tom se montrerait moins pacifiste.

— Eh bien, nous verrons si ta foi dans les Barbares à la Batte est justifiée.

Encore ce mot. Mulciber l'avait accentué avec insistance.

— Walburga, ajouta-t-il d'une voix caressante, tu peux commencer. Rappelle-toi : rien de définitif, rien qui ne mérite plus qu'une nuit à l'infirmerie.

Walburga acquiesça avec un horrible sourire. Eutropia chercha à se débattre avec la rage du désespoir, mais que pouvait-elle faire, pieds et poings liés ? Sur un ordre sa cousine, Lucretia lui immobilisa les épaules et Walburga s'assit à califourchon sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. La pression contre la pierre dure faisait naître un point douloureux sur le coccyx.

La lumière tremblotante du feu faisait danser les reflets d'une joie sauvage sur le visage de Walburga. Elle leva sa baguette bien haut et l'abaissa doucement vers le cou d'Eutropia, descendit vers le col.

— _Secatum !_

Toujours avec cette même lenteur, comme si elle prenait le temps de se délecter du moment, elle découpa le chandail, maille par maille, puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise et écarta les bouts de tissus. Eutropia ne put que frémir alors qu'un courant d'air glacial caressait sa peau mise à nue.

— Eh bien, Grayson, t'es même pas foutue mettre un soutien-gorge ? C'est quoi le problème… Jedusor arrive pas à l'enlever ?

— Ferme ta gueule Black, si tu tiens à tes dents !

Pour toute réponse, Walburga gifla violemment Eutropia puis se dessina un rictus carnassier sur le visage. Elle leva une baguette bien haut. Ce n'était pas de baguette de Black. Avec un coup au cœur, Eutropia reconnut sa baguette, à elle. Sa précieuse baguette de sorcière achetée il n'y a même pas un an. Sa baguette avec laquelle elle avait lancé ses premiers sorts et mené ses premiers combats.

— Tu vois, je peux la casser si je veux, dit Walburga. Mais si tu te montres gentille, si tu me supplies de…

— Va chier Walburga ! cracha Eutropia.

Le regard de Walburga se durcit.

— Tant pis pour toi, siffla-t-elle.

— Attends tu ne peux pas… tenta Lucretia d'une petite voix.

Si, elle le pouvait et elle le fit. CRAC. Lucretia sursauta. Quant à Eutropia… ce n'était pas que sa baguette qui se brisait. Quelques inhibitions à faire du mal, un peu de son sens moral. La baguette était la possession la plus précieuse d'un sorcier ; avec le temps elle devenait une extension de son corps, un bout de son âme. Et pourtant, en quelques instants, sa toute jeune baguette venait d'être cassée.

La déclaration de guerre était consommée.

— Et si j'écrivais un peu pour fêter ça ? proposa Walburga d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Et Walburga écrivit. Sur la peau sensible du ventre d'Eutropia. Et Eutropia s'efforça de ne pas crier, même si ça la brulait horriblement, même si des larmes de douleurs lui échappaient, même si des gémissements se glissaient parfois hors de sa bouche. Que Walburga s'appuyait sur sa poitrine et que ça faisait très mal, que ça gênait la respiration aussi.

Lucretia tremblait. Elle pleurait en silence. Ça étonna Eutropia qui ne comprenait pas cette étrange réaction.

Soudain, Walburga gifla Eutropia.

— Hé, va pas t'endormir… mais je reconnais qu'avec toi, c'est long et ennuyeux. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose.

Elle tourna la tête vers Muciber. Lequel se déplaça. Ses bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le cachot. Il apparut dans le champ de vision d'Eutropia. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange, de changer. Plus d'assurance peut-être. Plus de prestance aussi. Cette constatation sonna d'une voix détachée dans l'esprit d'Eutropia. C'est avec ce même détachement qu'elle vit la baguette de Mulciber se lever et qu'elle entendit :

— _Endoloris !_

Le maléfice la frappa de plein fouet. Jamais Eutropia n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance, une douleur si dévorante. Les os chauffés à blanc, elle en oublia où elle se trouvait, qui l'entouraient, qui elle était.

Le maléfice cessa et la douleur reflua aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. La gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié, Eutropia eut la vague vision de Lucretia quittant la pièce à grands pas précipités. Walburga jura, pesta contre cette cousine qui refusait de lui obéir.

— Rattrape-la ! ordonna Mulciber. Elle risque de prévenir quelqu'un !

À regret, Walburga se leva, laissa sa victime et courut vers la porte. L'espace d'un instant, un espoir fou envahit Eutropia. Lucretia était meilleure combattante que Walburga. Lucretia avait tenté de modérer Walburga face à Tom. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'elle pourrait bien chercher de l'aide. Peut-être bien que son supplice prendrait bientôt fin.

L'espoir se referma avec le claquement de la porte.

Toujours attachée et la chemise ouverte, Eutropia se trouvait désormais en la seule compagnie de Mulciber.

Et Mulciber la dévisageait avec une grande intensité. Mulciber s'approcha.

— Ça va, elle te plaît toujours ma jolie croix gammée que je t'ai faite ? lâcha Eutropia pour cacher sa peur.

Ce qui étira un horrible sourire sur le visage de Mulciber.

— Tu es une petite teigneuse, pas vrai ?

Il s'accroupit. Eutropia tressauta lorsque sa main se posa sur sa joue.

— Tu détestes paraître faible, fragile. Alors, lorsque tu te sens en difficulté, tu utilises l'agressivité pour cacher ce que tu éprouves réellement.

Sans crier gare, Eutropia tourna la tête et de toutes les forces de sa mâchoire, planta ses dents dans la main de Mulciber. Un cri de douleur lui échappa ; il gifla violemment Eutropia dont la tête heurta la pierre dure du sol. Sous le choc, sa tête heurta la pierre et mille étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Légèrement sonnée, la joue en feu, Eutropia ne put rien faire lorsqu'il se plaqua contre elle.

— Oh non, mon petit chat sauvage. Tu as peut-être l'habitude de sortir les griffes et les crocs quand tu es acculée, mais ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi.

Il leva sa baguette. Le cœur d'Eutropia rata un battement.

— _Endoloris !_

Eutropia hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Tout son corps, tout son esprit n'était plus que souffrance. Lorsque cela cessa enfin, elle resta immobile et à bout de souffle, vidée de toute son énergie.

La main de Mulciber revint sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, Eutropia ne réagit pas. Elle redoutait bien trop de subir encore une fois le terrible Impardonnable pour se rebiffer. Tout lui semblait plus tolérable qu'un autre Doloris.

— C'est bien, approuva Mulciber. La hargne doit être utilisée à bon escient et il faut savoir se préserver des combats que l'on ne peut pas gagner. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux d'Eutropia. Que ce cauchemar cesse, que quelqu'un vienne ! Sirseï, Tom, Philophore ou même cette arrogante Bishop ! Même l'odieux Hexson… Quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais personne ne venait. Alors, impuissante, Eutropia dut tolérer la main de Mulciber qui descendit le long de son cou, de sa clavicule et de sa cage thoracique pour s'arrêter sur son ventre.

— Sois un gentil chat et je te récompenserai, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Son intonation était différente, plus aiguë, plus articulée et peut-être un peu vieillotte. Il agita sa baguette et une douce chaleur se répandit là où Walburga avait attaqué sa peau.

— $Va te faire bouffer par un basilic$ siffla Eutropia en Fourchelang.

— $Oh, mais je m'entends à merveille avec les basilics$, répondit Mulciber également en Fourchelang.

Eutropia se figea. Non ! C'était impossible ! Mulciber n'était pas Fourchelang ! Ça n'avait pas pu échapper à Sirseï ! Et puis s'il l'avait été, pourquoi ne pas s'en être vanté ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour fédérer les Puristes autour de lui ?

Mulciber coupa les liens d'Eutropia, soigna ses poignets meurtris. Complètement perdue par ce changement d'attitude, Eutropia cherchait en vain à comprendre ce qui se passait.

— C'était toi, murmura-t-elle. C'était toi le message sur le mur.

— En quelque sorte, oui.

Il la saisit par le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'en était trop pour Eutropia. Tout en elle réclamait une seule chose : fuir. Vite. Loin. Un coup de tête vers le visage trop proche de Mulciber, un craquement. Peut-être son nez. Peu importait. Eutropia bondit sur ses jambes, se précipita vers la porte et se figea d'horreur. Verrouillée.

Un rire glacial résonna derrière elle.

— Croyais-tu qu'il serait facile de me quitter ?

Eutropia fit volte-face, essaya d'évaluer la situation en embrassant la petite pièce vide du regard, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. Plongea pour éviter un maléfice, se releva aussitôt, se mit en mouvement pour esquiver un autre sortilège. La baguette de Mulciber ! Avec, elle pourrait peut-être ouvrir la porte… Mais Mulciber était tellement plus grand et plus fort qu'elle !

Le feu.

Ça serait dangereux.

Toujours en mouvement, toujours prisonnière de cette danse cruelle où elle ne serait sauve que tant qu'elle éviterait les attaques de Mulciber, Eutropia parvint à se saisir d'un bout de bois enflammé. Mulciber s'immobilisa un instant.

— Et que comptes-tu faire avec ? Me tenir à l'écart comme si j'étais un loup terrifié par le feu.

Peut-être était-ce la lumière dansante du feu. Une lueur rougeâtre traversa les yeux de Mulciber. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il fallait se remettre en mouvement. Sa vitesse et son agilité étaient ses seuls avantages sur Mulciber. Soudain, Eutropia se fendit… et mit le feu à l'uniforme de Mulciber. Elle profita de sa stupéfaction pour frapper son bras droit avec le bâton, s'emparer de sa baguette, se précipiter vers la porte, essayer de l'ouvrir. En vain.

Résonna à nouveau ce rire froid.

— Je te l'ai dit, on ne me quitte pas facilement.

Avec lenteur cette fois-ci, Eutropia se retourna. Mulciber avait une autre baguette à la main. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus en feu. Son nez n'était plus cassé. Sa main ne saignait plus. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu. Eutropia le réalisait avec horreur. Juste un jeu abominable et cruel.

— Tu es combative, commenta Mulciber d'une voix aiguë et étrangement satisfaite. Tu as de la ressource. C'est bien. Tu ne me déçois pas. Car je m'attendais au moins à cela de la part de celle qui prétend parler au nom de Serpentard.

Eutropia cilla. Uniquement mue par ses réflexes, elle esquiva une attaque, répliqua. S'engagea un duel. Il fut très bref. Comme si soudain, Mulciber révélait son véritable potentiel de combattant. Il était redoutable, efficace. Terrifiant. Avec un talent surnaturel.

Pétrifiée, Eutropia ne put rien faire lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur avant de lever son maléfice, tout en appuyant la pointe de sa baguette contre sa carotide.

— Sais-tu qui je suis ? Qui je suis vraiment ?

La lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux de Mulciber n'était pas une illusion : elle continuait de briller, cruelle et réelle. Un seul nom vint à Eutropia. Un nom qu'elle était trop terrifiée de prononcer et qui restait coincé dans sa gorge.

— J'attends !

Il accentua la pression de la baguette contre son cou.

— _End…_

— Voldemort, craqua Eutropia.

Un horrible sourire illumina le visage de Mulciber.

C'était un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller. Elle devait se réveiller ! Quitter cette pièce remplie d'angoisse, ce monstre qui jouait avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être face à Voldemort ! C'était chronologiquement impossible !

— Oui, je suis Lord Voldemort, confirma Mulciber avec satisfaction.

Le monde tanguait à lui en donner la nausée. C'était impossible.

— Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas être lui, protesta Eutropia d'une petite voix.

Voldemort semblait se repaître de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait.

— Oh oui, je suis bien lui. Et toi, tu sais beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup plus que tu ne devrais en savoir…

Ce fut comme une lame de rasoir qui plongeait dans son esprit pour racler le moindre détail de sa mémoire. Rien n'échappait à l'examen intrusif, ni les souvenirs heureux, ni les souvenirs malheureux. Ni les souvenirs de cette vie ni de la précédente. Tout était passé à la loupe, étudié, disséqué, avec la frénésie d'une armée de fourmis endiablées.

— Je vois… souffla Voldemort légèrement haletant. Tu es partie avant la fin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu… contrariant. Tu ne connais même pas le terme d'Horcruxe. Mais peu importe. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps.

Voldemort relâcha le menton d'Eutropia qui pleurait en silence. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas encore. Pas comme ça.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer, dit Voldemort. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Je te réserve pour d'autres projets. Mais dis-moi… Quelle est la personne à qui Tom tient le plus ? Il est très ami avec Prewett et Malefoy, mais il a également beaucoup d'estime pour cette Poufsouffle que tu n'apprécies pas, Elisabeth Bishop.

Qui ? Eutropia s'efforça de ne pas réfléchir à la question, certaine que l'issue serait fatale pour l'un des nommés. Fatale ?

— Hexson.

Sait-on jamais que Voldemort décide de tuer Hexson en suivant. La réponse, bien qu'étant un mensonge grossier, fit rire Voldemort. C'était un rire aigu et maléfique.

— Tu le détestes vraiment celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, féroce.

— C'est un sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tenta Eutropia.

Parce que, si elle pouvait s'en sortir en sacrifiant Hexson, ça lui allait aussi bien.

— Un Sang-de-Bourbe plein de surprises, confirma Voldemort légèrement songeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de m'occuper de lui. Mais d'abord, occupons-nous de toi.

Eutropia tressaillit, s'attendant à tout instant à entendre ce maudit mot : endoloris. Mais rien ne vint. Voldemort la relâcha. Il s'écarta un peu, referma les pans de la chemise d'Eutropia et d'un coup de baguette, en répara les boutons.

— Voilà qui est mieux, commenta-t-il satisfait. Maintenant, passons à une dernière vérification. Que penses-tu de la baguette que tu as entre les mains ?

Eutropia cilla sans comprendre.

— Eh bien ? s'impatienta Voldemort. Est-ce qu'elle te convient ?

— Je… Je crois, oui, bredouilla Eutropia incertaine.

Elle s'attendait à être torturée, pas à ce qu'on lui demande son avis sur une baguette !

— Vérifie si tu n'es pas certaine. Fait comme chez Ollivander. Agite la baguette.

Très perturbée (et un peu soulagée) par l'étrange tournure que prenait cette conversation, Eutropia s'exécuta. Une douce chaleur caressa son bras alors que des petites étoiles scintillantes s'échappaient de la baguette. Eutropia écarquilla des yeux, fixant l'objet boisé avec un grand trouble.

— Que… quelle est sa composition ? hasarda-t-elle.

Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Voldemort (ou plus précisément de Mulciber).

— Elle te convient à la perfection. C'est une baguette très puissante, destinée aux personnes capables d'accomplir de grandes choses. 33,75 cm, bois d'if, cœur en plume de phénix.

Le cœur d'Eutropia rata un battement.

— Oui, tu as bien deviné, confirma Voldemort. Elle a été ma baguette, il y a longtemps, très longtemps… dans une autre vie. Et à présent, c'est toi qu'elle a choisi.

Sonnée par la nouvelle, Eutropia osait à peine respirer.

— Je vais être franc avec toi, Eutropia. Tom est une grande déception pour moi. J'ai peut-être commis quelques erreurs avec lui, mais surtout je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait aussi faible. Mais toi… Toi, tu vas au-delà de mes espérances. Ça m'oblige à revoir mes projets à ton sujet, mais c'est pour le mieux. Je crois bien que Tom ne fera jamais l'affaire alors que toi, je n'ai presque rien eu à faire. Tu as pris la bonne voie de toi-même. Et ce que tu as fait à Walburga… Au nom de Serpentard !

Voldemort mima la scène avec un enthousiasme très dérangeant.

— Ah, Eutropia… Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ta venue. Il se pourrait bien que tu sois hum… l'Élue en quelque sorte. Mon Élue.

— Vous… Vous m'évaluiez, comprit Eutropia d'une petite voix. Tout ça, Walburga Black, mes tentatives de fuites… vous vouliez voir ce que je valais.

— Exactement ! confirma Voldemort avec une lueur féroce.

Eutropia eut un mouvement de recul. Tout ça… c'était de la folie. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était absurde.

— Oh non, ce n'est pas absurde, répondit Voldemort comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit (ce qui était probablement le cas). Je devais vérifier ta valeur. C'est crucial. Tu n'as pas idée de ton importance. Tu n'as peut-être pas tout le talent naturel de Tom. C'est un peu contrariant. Mais il y a tout le reste qui doit être pris en compte. Et là, tu es brillante.

— Je… je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Eutropia.

— Tu ne comprends pas où tu as peur de comprendre ?

Le sang battait très fort aux tempes d'Eutropia. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

— Je…

Elle inspira profondément.

—Si vous êtes immortel, pourquoi chercher quelqu'un de suffisamment digne à qui léguer votre baguette ? Il n'y a pas d'héritage avec les immortels, parce qu'ils seront toujours là. Pas de succession, pas d'apprenti.

Le regard de Voldemort flamboya. Littéralement. Terrifiée, Eutropia recula d'un pas. S'était-elle montrée trop audacieuse dans ses suppositions ? Trop présomptueuse ? Mais Voldemort venait de lui donner la baguette d'if. Sa baguette d'if. Ce n'était pas rien ça ! Et puis il avait dit qu'elle était importante à ses yeux… elle !

— En effet, je suis immortel, confirme Voldemort d'un ton féroce. Je suis allé plus loin que quiconque que le chemin de l'immortalité. Au-delà de tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Il est à présent absolument impossible de me tuer.

Tuer Voldemort ? Voilà bien une entreprise périlleuse qu'Eutropia éviterait avec soin. Elle préférait rester envie, merci bien.

— Ah, l'immortalité t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Eutropia opina timidement. Un monstre avide se réveillait en elle et malgré ses réticences morales, elle éprouvait désormais une certaine impatience devant les révélations de Voldemort. Comment était-il arrivé ici, en 1939 ? Qu'avait-il fait pour obtenir l'immortalité ?

— Je peux t'aider à l'obtenir. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, mais il y a un prix à payer. Pour cela, tu dois tuer.

Eutropia eut des pensées horribles et elle se trouva monstrueuse. Mais comme elle était en présence de Voldemort, elle savait qu'elle pouvait les exprimer sans craindre une réaction horrifiée de sa part.

— Hexson pourrait faire l'affaire. Mais il est préférable que ça soit à la fin de ma scolarité. Et qu'on ne sache pas que ce soit moi.

Ce qui provoqua un élan d'hilarité de la part de Voldemort. C'était… déstabilisant. Et effrayant aussi.

— Ah, Eutropia, tu es bien au-delà de mes espérances. Mais non. Hexson pourrait m'être plus utile en vie.

— Walburga Black alors ? Ah moins que vous vouliez la transformer en Bellatrix Lestrange II.

Voldemort marqua une pause de réflexion et couva Eutropia d'un regard brûlant. L'adolescente se ratatina sur elle-même en éprouvant une soudaine envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

— Je ne l'avais pas pensé en ses termes, mais pourquoi pas, admit Voldemort. Après tout, elles sont de la même famille.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

— Peu importe. Ce n'est pas la question aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour la Moisson.

Eutropia frissonna. La Moisson ? Qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce lugubre pressentiment qui lui broyait les tripes ?

— Oui, confirma Voldemort. Aujourd'hui quelqu'un va mourir. Et c'est toi qui auras le privilège de choisir cette année.

Un gouffre sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds d'Eutropia. C'était une chose d'imaginer sur le mode de l'irréel la mort d'un professeur qu'on détestait, c'en était une autre que de s'entendre dire que quelqu'un aller vraiment mourir. Et qu'on aurait la responsabilité de désigner ce quelqu'un.

— Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver, ajouta Voldemort. En attendant…

Eutropia esquiva en catastrophe un sortilège grâce aux réflexes acquis durant ses nombreuses séances d'entraînement avec Sirseï.

—… il nous reste un peu de temps pour nous entraîner.

S'entraîner, voilà un bien grand mot. Eutropia avait toutes les peines du monde à parer ou à esquiver les attaques de Voldemort et il était hors de question de riposter. Très vite essoufflée, elle peinait de plus en plus à faire face. Alors Voldemort baissa la cadence, pour faire durer le supplice plus longtemps. Il poussait Eutropia dans ses limites physiques. En sueur, les muscles brûlants comme après un sprint bien trop rapide et trop long, elle commença à avoir des fourmillements dans la bouche, un goût métallique sur la langue, un voile de plus en plus noir devant les yeux.

Le maléfice la frappa en plein ventre. C'était une horrible douleur qui lui trifouillait les entrailles et lui rongeait l'estomac à l'acide. Impossible de retenir un haut-le-cœur. Prise de spasmes incontrôlés, Eutropia vida le contenu de son estomac jusqu'à ne plus avoir que de la bile infecte à vomir.

L'esprit embrouillé et les yeux embués de larmes, elle réalisa que la porte venait de s'ouvrir avec un cliquetis métallique, suivi d'un grincement de gond rouille. Le battant bascula avec une lenteur atroce.

— Mais entrez donc, lança Voldemort avec emphase. Tom, viens me présenter ta nouvelle amie. Je suis très curieux de discuter avec Miss Bishop.

Et Bishop, sans doute gagnée par la folie suicidaire typique des Gryffondor, entra dans le cachot. Juste derrière elle venait Tom. Tous deux avaient la baguette sortie et pointée sur Voldemort. Eutropia voulut les prévenir qu'ils se trouvaient non pas face à Mulciber, mais à Voldemort qui le possédait. L'avertissement mourut dans sa gorge, étranglé par la peur de la réaction du mage noir.

— $Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? $ siffla Tom sans accorder la moindre attention à Eutropia.

Il se tenait étrangement droit et déterminé. Il connaissait Voldemort ! Que savait-il exactement à son sujet ?

Voldemort ignora la question de Tom. Il dévisageait Bishop.

— Ah la fameuse Elisabeth Bishop… Une Poufsouffle sur tous les fronts : des inventions à tour de bras, des clubs d'activités extrascolaires, une forte implication dans le rapprochement intermaison et quoi d'autre encore. Probablement d'autres projets éblouissants. Tu es une élève brillante, Bishop, mais voilà, je ne comprends pas : pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de toi ?

D'abord, ce fut une expression d'incompréhension qui apparut sur le visage de la Poufsouffle. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son teint, déjà pâle, devint crayeux. Une expression de choc et de compréhension horrifiée s'éteint peinte sur son visage. Il y avait de la peur, oui, mais aussi un air de réalisation abasourdi... Presque comme si elle reconnaissait Voldemort. C'était impossible ! Elle non plus ne pouvait pas savoir !

Bishop ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, la referma, puis finit par dire d'une voix blanche :

— Eh bien, ça dépend d'où vous venez, j'imagine.

Voldemort plissa des yeux. Bishop concentrait toute son attention. Il n'accorda pas le moindre à Tom qui venait de tourner des talons pour rejoindre Eutropia et s'accroupir à ses côtés.

— Tu as très peur. Tu sais qui je suis.

Tom se figea. Il ferma un instant les yeux, un peu tremblant. Inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eutropia.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, répéta Bishop. Mais vous n'êtes pas supposé exister. Vous êtes supposé être... être...

Elle jeta un regard à Tom, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots à quel point c'était inconcevable, que le Lord Voldemort des années 1990 se trouve ici, en même temps que le Tom Jedusor de cette époque. Le regard du mage noir s'aiguisa.

— Où as-tu entendu parler de moi, Elisabeth Bishop ? Quand ?

Bishop avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Elle prit une grande inspiration un peu tremblante.

— Vous ne me croiriez pas. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, qui tremblait.

— D'où venez-vous ? De... de quand venez-vous ?

Un horrible sourire tordit le visage de Voldemort.

— Tu serais surprise. Peut-être... Oui, peut-être pourrait-on jouer aux devinettes pour découvrir lequel de nous deux vient le plus loin ?

D'un bref mouvement de la baguette, il referma la porte du cachot.

— Je n'aime pas être dérangé lorsque je joue.

Bishop avait donc bien piquée au vif la curiosité de Voldemort. Combien de temps arriverait-elle à lui parler avant qu'il ne se lasse ? Eutropia l'ignorait. Tout cela se finirait mal, très mal. Voldemort avait dit que quelqu'un mourrait aujourd'hui, qu'elle aurait la responsabilité de choisir. Certes, Eutropia n'appréciait guère Bishop… mais de là à souhaiter sa mort, il y a avait un sacré pas, non ? Pourvu qu'un professeur arrive… même Hexson… Surtout Hexson ! Si quelqu'un devait mourir, ça serait lui !

— Si je te dis... Voyons... Pierre Philosophale ? tenta Voldemort.

Bishop resta rigoureusement immobile, mais avala nerveusement sa salive. L'infime mouvement de sa gorge sembla suffire à indiquer à Voldeort ce qu'il voulait savoir, et son sourire s'élargit.

— Je vais partir du principe que tu viens d'après 1992 donc... peut-être même 1997. Maintenant, à ton tour de me poser une question.

Bishop resta figée, mais jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle comme pour y chercher une échappatoire... Ou une idée. Puis son regard retourna sur le mage noir, et elle carra les épaules. Sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, s'ouvrit puis se ferma, un geste machinal qui trahissait son angoisse.

— Très bien. La Cabane Hurlante.

Eutropia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bishop, cette saleté de Poufsouffle aux grands airs de Magistère autoritaire était comme elle ! Elle venait du futur ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Et pourquoi Tom serrait-il Eutropia contre lui avec force et raideur ? Pourquoi cette respiration tendue ?

— Ça ne veut rien dire ! protesta Voldemort. La Cabane Hurlante est appelée ainsi depuis le temps des Maraudeurs !

Il marqua une brève pause.

— À moins que... Azkaban !

Bishop plissa les yeux. Elle était toujours très pâle, et sa baguette tremblait très légèrement : mais l'expression de son visage reflétait à présent une intense concentration. C'était comme si la peur se muait en résolution, comme si toute son attention se focalisait sur cette étrange conversation au point que la terreur, qui déformait son visage quelques minutes plus tôt, passait au second plan.

— Animagus rat.

Elle marqua une pause.

— Ou soulèvement de Détraqueurs.

La réponse ravit Voldemort. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, si cela était possible, avec une expression sauvage tout simplement terrifiante.

— La mort du Survivant ! lança Bishop.

Hein ? De quoi ? Harry mourrait ? Alors, ce n'était pas lui l'élu de la Prophétie ?

Tom glissa un objet dur et froid dans la main d'Eutropia. Un couteau encore enfermé dans sa gaine de cuir.

— Si seulement il était resté mort celui-là, répliqua Voldemort dont le regard flamboyant venait de se poser sur Tom. Bien... Tu en sais donc plus qu'Eutropia Grayson. Delphini ?

Elisa sursauta si violemment qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été piquée par une guêpe :

— Co-comment... ?! Mais c'est après le...

Elle referma brusquement la bouche comme si elle regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

— $Rappelle-toi de ta promesse$, souffla Tom à voix très basse à Eutropia.

Sa promesse. Quelle promesse ?

Et Tom se leva. Il se dressa devant Voldemort, tel un héros de tragédie grecque s'apprêtant à affronter la tête haute son funeste destin.

— J'accepte, lâcha-t-il. J'accepte de devenir toi.

Non ! Pas cette promesse-là échangée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Trop d'éléments échappaient à Eutropia. Pourquoi Voldemort ici ? Pourquoi elle et Bishop en particulier venaient du futur ? Qui était Delphini ? Et surtout quel lien étrange unissait Tom à Voldemort ? Mais elle avait une certitude désormais. À qui était destiné le couteau.

Voldemort jeta un regard plein de dédain à Tom avant de lâcher un rire méprisant.

— Parce que tu crois que je veux encore de toi ? Toi, ma plus grande déception Tom. Tu es si faible, si pathétique. Que crois-tu ? Que tu vas me piéger aussi grossièrement ? Qu'au moment où tu me diras que tu acceptes, je vais m'empresser de prendre possession de toi alors que tu laisses la responsabilité à ton amie de nous tuer ? Tu n'as même pas le courage de faire cela toi-même. Tu avais un beau potentiel, ça je te l'accorde, mais regarde-toi à présent, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, insignifiant, pitoyable.

— Experlliamus !

C'était Bishop, qui profitait d'un moment d'inattention pour attaquer Voldemort. Une attaque bien vaine. Voldemort esquiva l'attaque avec une rapidité surhumaine, répliqua, bloqua une impulsion générée sans baguette par Tom. Oh, il lui fallut bien dix secondes pour défaire ses attaquants, ligoter Bishop contre un mur et Tom contre un autre.

En deux pas, il fut aux côtés de Bishop, s'accroupit, appuya sa baguette contre la carotide de la jeune fille au teint désormais crayeux.

— 2017, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et si Bishop, figée de terreur, n'articula pas le moindre mot, elle cilla plusieurs fois ce qui apparut comme une affirmation suffisante aux yeux de Voldemort.

— Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui viens de plus loin. De beaucoup plus loin.

Il augmenta la pression de sa baguette et de la douleur s'ajouta à la peur sur le visage de Bishop.

— Et tu croyais pouvoir changer le monde avec de maigres connaissances du futur ? Ce que tu as été naïve. Naïve et arrogante. Tu n'es pas la première, loin de là. J'en ai croisé d'autres, des comme toi, armés de quelques lectures pour enfants de beaucoup d'illusion et convaincus de pouvoir sauver le monde. Mais au final, je les ai tous tués, tout comme je te tuerai lorsque le moment sera venu.

Il se tourna vers Eutropia, agita brièvement la baguette. Une force invisible l'attira alors vers Voldemort. Dans la surprise, elle laissa tomber le couteau. Voldemort attrapa Eutropia par le bras, marmonna une incantation compliquée et la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre reflua au point de ne plus être qu'une gêne.

— Eutropia aussi vient du futur, de 2005.

Ce fut au tour de l'incrédulité de s'inviter dans le regard de Bishop. Les deux filles se dévisagèrent un bref instant avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Voldemort.

— Tu la détestes, n'est-ce pas ? sussura-t-il à l'oreille d'Eutropia. Elle représente tout ce que tu n'as pas réussi à être, tout ce que tu ne t'estimes pas capable de faire. Mais je te donne l'occasion de te venger, de lui faire payer cet affront. Alors, vas-y, fais-lui ce que tu veux. Je peux même t'apprendre à lancer le doloris.

L'esprit vide, Eutropia dévisagea Bishop et Bishop la dévisageait en retour avec les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées par la peur. C'était dur. Oui, Eutropia détestait Bishop, oui sa présence arrogante lui hérissait le poil, et oui ses paroles présomptueuses lui agressaient les oreilles. Mais il y avait un monde entre jouer au mage noir pour titiller ses nerfs et la faire tourner en bourrique, et se comporter en tant que tel. Tout comme il y avait un monde entre affronter Walburga en duel dans une situation d'injustice qui aggravait la rage ressenti devant la souffrance infligée à un ami proche, et torturer une élève sans défense. Eutropia ne haïssait pas Bishop, elle le réalisa à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas de la haine. Plus un rejet épidermique. Il n'y avait cependant, pas de désir de détruire.

— Eh bien ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

Eutropia leva sa baguette et la rabaissa sans trouver le courage de lancer le moindre maléfice. Alors elle fouilla sa tête pour trouver une excuse et se défiler, même si elle avait honte de sa faiblesse.

— Dans ce cas, changeons les règles. Ou bien tu lui fais mal, ou bien c'est à toi que je fais mal.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Voldemort tourna sa baguette vers Eutropia. Mais ce n'était pas que Voldemort : c'était Voldemort qui possédait Mulciber, qui avait l'apparence de Mulciber. Comment dans ce contexte, ne pas être frappée par le souvenir de l'odieux chantage de Mulciber alors qu'il exigeait la torture de Tom, sous peine de la torturer elle ?

Ça se bloqua un peu dans la tête d'Eutropia. Il n'y avait pas de pensée organisée, juste une forte révolte, une opposition prégnante qui l'obligea à répondre :

— Non.

Ce qui fit rire Voldemort. Son rire n'avait rien d'humain : il était sauvage, mauvais, comme une hyène affamée de sang qui salivait devant la chair tendre de sa victime.

— Bien sûr que tu refuses. Tu es trop fière pour cela. Peut-être te dis-tu que tu es plus solide qu'Elisabeth Bishop, plus à même de supporter un nouveau doloris. Peut-être aussi que ce sont tes instincts protecteurs qui ont pris le dessus… ou du moins, ta fierté de protectrice. Quelque part ton esprit, tu te rêves en chevalier protecteur, je l'ai vu, même si tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience. Et je vais te le dire : peu importe. Peu importe tes envies, tes rêves. Seul compte tes talents, ce pour quoi tu es douée. Tu n'es pas douée pour protéger, Eutropia. Au contraire, tu ne sais faire que souffrir ton entourage. Ceux que tu aimes et ceux que tu détestes. Par ta faute, parce qu'il te fréquentait, Tom a subi le courroux des Black. Et puis il y a toutes ces crises de colère que tu as faites subir à ta famille. Et puis il a cette souffrance qui tu as délibérément infligée. À Mulciber d'abord, à Walburga Black ensuite. Alors plutôt que de cultiver tes rêves, Eutropia, cultive tes dons. Tu ne peux pas protéger, seulement faire souffrir.

Alors lentement, très lentement pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Tom, ouvrit la bouche et :

— Endo…

Là, c'en était trop pour Eutropia qui se jeta sur la baguette de Voldemort. Ou du moins essaya. Voldemort la bloqua et dans un même mouvement, la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba par terre, la joue en feu et la tête un peu sonnée. Tom interpella Voldemort qui lui répondit avec beaucoup de mépris. Il attrapa ensuite Eutropiapar sa chemise et la remit debout en un rien de temps. Elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, légère et maniable.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi, mais puisque tu insistes… voies à quelle extrémité tu me pousses. Cela aurait pu se régler plus simplement, moins de douleur si dès le début tu avais accepté de t'en prendre à Bishop… mais importe. Tu as fait ton choix. À tes amis d'en assumer les conséquences. Ou bien je tue Bishop, ou bien tu tortures Tom avec son couteau.

Un choix impossible, qui donna la nausée à Eutropia. C'était de pire en pire. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais faire souffrir Tom. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça ! Laisser mourir Bishop ? Peut-être ? Pourquoi pas… Si quelqu'un devait mourir ce soir, autant que ça soit elle plutôt que Tom. Mais la mort était si radicale !

— Eutropia !

C'était Tom. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ils se comprirent sans avoir besoin de plus. Ils se ressemblaient par bien des côtés et chacun savait exactement quel aurait été le choix à la place de l'autre. Tom souffrirait, quoiqu'il advienne. Mais il se remettrait plus vite de la douleur physique que de celle, psychique, d'avoir perdu une amie.

— Je vais le faire, articula Eutropia avec le plus de conviction possible. Je vais torturer Tom avec le couteau.

Son regard croisa celui de Bishop, qui reflétait un mélange de choc et d'horreur. La Poufsouffle était toujours paralysée contre le mur, mais ses muscles étaient tendus, comme si elle luttait désespérément pour échapper au sort. Sans aucun résultat. Aucune aide ne viendrait de son côté.

— Si tel est ton choix, dit Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il attira le couteau à lui puis traîna Eutropia, qu'il tenait toujours par la chemise, jusqu'à Tom et lui plaça le couteau entre les mains. Au contact du manche en ivoire, Eutropia comprit vraiment ce qui allait se produire. Elle fut remplie d'horreur.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Tom, sanglota Eutropia.

Tom eut un sourire forcé.

— Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Voldemort est un monstre.

En réaction, Voldemort lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

— Assez de bons sentiments, claqua-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces. Ou bien tu commences maintenant, ou bien…

Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Bishop, qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. L'estomac d'Eutropia se contracta. L'espace d'un instant, Eutropia eut la tentation d'abandonner Bishop à son sort. Après tout, elle ne l'appréciait guère. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de blesser Tom. Mais Tom ne lui pardonnerait jamais la mort de Bishop. Alors Eutropia prit une grande inspiration, sortit le couteau de sa gaine en essayant d'ignorer le rire cruel de Voldemort. Elle remonta la manche de Tom, croisa son regard et y trouva l'approbation qu'il lui manquait.

Eutropia incisa. Elle traça une longue estafilade sur le dessus de l'avant-bras de Tom. Elle croisa son regard. Il eut pour elle un léger sourire crispé par la douleur, pour l'encourager à continuer. Parce qu'elle devait continuer, ce n'était pas assez pour Voldemort ! Un deuxième trait, un troisième trait. Eutropia s'arrêta à sept, l'estomac au bord des talons, la vue brouillée par les larmes et avec une furieuse envie de se décaper les mains avec un savon abrasif pour ôter la sensation poisseuse du sang.

— J'peux plus, pleura-t-elle.

— Ça ira, souffla Voldemort d'une voix douce à son oreille. De toute façon, son sort en a été scellé à la première entaille.

Eutropia se figea, soudain terrifiée par ce qui allait venir.

— Oui, c'est bien ça, ricana Voldemort. Tom va mourir et ça sera de ta faute. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? La lame était empoisonnée au venin de basilic. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as pu te procurer un tel artefact. C'est interdit ces choses-là.

Et Voldemort repartit d'un rire glacial et aigu. C'était hilarant pour lui. C'était impossible à croire pour Eutropia. Non ! Voldemort ne pouvait pas tuer Tom. Cela revenait à se tuer soi-même. C'était absurde.

Elle chercha dans le regard de Tom un espoir que tout ceci n'était que pur mensonge ; elle n'y trouva qu'une résignation bien triste. Alors Eutropia tourna la tête vers Bishop. Vers la Magister. Celle qui savait tout. La Poufsouffle avait perdu ses grands airs.

– Non, souffla-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle avait l'air aussi épouvantée qu'Eutropia, et se débattait dans ses liens sans parvenir à les défaire, les yeux rivés sur la forme inerte de Tom. Mais ni Voldemort, ni Tom, ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention.

— Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? souffla Eutropia la gorge étranglée.

— Parce que cette année, c'est moi qui décide de qui va mourir lors de la Moisson.

La Moisson. Encore ce terme que le contexte rendait morbide.

— Eh oui, confirma Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse à son oreille. C'est comme ça chaque année. Chaque mois de juin, je viens voir Tom et quelqu'un doit mourir. Contrairement à toi, Tom n'a jamais eu le privilège de choisir qui serait le sacrifié.

Il renifla avec mépris et donna un petit coup de pied à Tom.

— Et il croit qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour la moisson cette année… La vérité, Eutropia, c'est que c'est toi la responsable de sa mort. C'est à toi que j'ai accordé le privilège du choix.

Non ! Ça restait bloqué aux oreilles d'Eutropia sans parvenir à son cerveau. Elle refusait d'y croire. Tom n'allait pas mourir ! Elle n'avait pas choisi qu'il meure ! Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Elle était perdue.

Tom, déjà, commençait à perdre de ses couleurs.

—Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Voldemort avec délectation. Ça ne fait que commencer. Tu as tué Tom Jedusor, ton ami, ton petit-ami. Le premier garçon que tu as embrassé va mourir par ta faute. La vie va le quitter sous tes yeux et tu seras à jamais hanté par ce souvenir. Il te poursuivra jusque dans tes pires cauchemars. Et les remords te colleront à la peau dès le réveil. La culpabilité t'étranglera chaque jour un peu plus. Telle sera ta vie désormais. À moins que…

Voldemort marqua une pause, ménagea son effet, comme s'il savourait chaque instant de cette torture.

— À moins que tu acceptes de devenir moi.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Eutropia.

— Tu acceptes que je te possède, tout comme je possède actuellement Mulciber. J'utiliserai alors la mort de Tom pour accomplir un rituel permettant la fusion d'âme. Toi, moi… nous serions la même personne. Imagine alors l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs ! L'immortalité qui sera enfin à ta portée ! Et surtout, le poids de la culpabilité envolée… Oh, bien sûr, tu peux toujours refuser. Mais je reviendrais alors l'an prochain, et l'année encore après, pour la Moisson. Je tuerai tous ceux qui te sont chers jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Acceptes-tu l'immortalité et la puissance cette année ou Philophore Prewett devra-t-il mourir l'an prochain ?

Si Eutropia avait tourné la tête, elle aurait pu échanger un regard avec Bishop, un regard qui aurait signifié « gagne du temps ». Car la Poufsouffle avait cessé de se débattre, et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, la terreur sur son visage se muait en une détermination glacée, calculatrice, concentrée. Eutropia pourrait-elle contenir Voldemort et éviter de se laisser contrôler par lui ? Pourrait-il être arrêté avant la prochaine moisson ? Mais Eutropia, prisonnière de sa détresse, ne tourna pas la tête et ne vit rien de tout cela. Seul comptait Tom et Tom allait bientôt mourir par sa faute. Voldemort avait raison, elle ne savait que faire souffrir les gens, pas les protéger.

— Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle. J'voulais pas. J'voulais pas.

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Tom d'une voix douce. Désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout cela.

— Tant de drames ! intervint Voldemort avec emphase. Mais tu n'es responsable de rien, Tom. Ta vie n'est qu'une succession d'immenses déceptions et peut-être me seras-tu plus utile en mourant. Quelle importance te donnes-tu pour prétendre avoir mêlé Eutropia à notre affaire ? Crois-tu que je m'intéresse à elle seulement parce qu'elle est ton amie ? Ah, mon pauvre Tom, mais c'est que tu n'as rien compris ! Absolument rien ! Tout est de mon fait ! Uniquement de mon fait ! Elle m'appartenait déjà avant ta naissance. Et maintenant, tu vas mourir et elle m'appartiendra encore. Toujours. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre cela. Absolument rien.

Tom garda le silence. Peut-être gagné par une soudaine faiblesse, il ferma les yeux.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'il n'en a plus longtemps, s'amusa Voldemort d'un ton féroce. Eutropia, il va falloir se décider vite. Acceptes-tu ?

Oui, non, peut-être… tout se brouillait dans sa tête. La bouche pâteuse, la gorge serrée, impossible d'articuler une réponse.

— La culpabilité ou l'immortalité ?

 _La culpabilité ou l'immortalité ?_ La question tournait en boucle à toute vitesse, comme les roues libres d'une voiture sur une pente dangereuse. Un profond sentiment d'impuissance lui broyait les tripes. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Voldemort. À lutter contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas voir mourir d'autres personnes. Peut-être préférait-elle le doux engourdissement de la conscience qui irait de pair avec l'immortalité. C'était un choix de faible, lâche et égoïste. Aurait-elle la faiblesse d'y céder ?

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Tom d'un souffle si tenu qu'Eutropia crut d'abord avoir rêvé. C'était mon choix, de me sacrifier. Pas le tien. Je sais que tu es plus forte que moi. Tu peux lui résis…

Un coup de pied de Voldemort le fit taire.

— Cesse ton babillage insignifiant. Tu crois que ta mort aura la moindre importance ? Non, elle sera toute ta vie : inutile et douloureux. Ton sacr…

Voldemort s'interrompit. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, suivi d'une franche expression de peur. Il s'écarta vivement de Tom et tenant Eutropia par le bras, l'attira en arrière dans un même mouvement.

— Tu croyais m'avoir ? Tu croyais que je ne verrais pas à travers ton jeu ? Que tu comptais utiliser de l'Ancienne Magie contre moi ?

Tom ricana alors d'un rire sauvage et sans joie.

— Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire, que c'était mon choix de mourir.

Une lueur farouche traversa son regard brouillé par le venin.

—Eutropia ne t'appartiendra jamais !

— Pas si tu vis suffisamment longtemps pour attendre l'arrivée des secours.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Tom et lança ce qui devait être des sorts de soins. De fait, Tom sembla regagner quelques couleurs — à sa plus grande horreur.

— Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de vouloir enfreindre mes règles, Tom, susurra Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse. Tu sais que tes amis payeront le prix de ta tricherie.

Voldemort se tourna vers Bishop. Il leva sa baguette et :

— _Avada…_

Sa baguette s'envola de ses mains avec tant de vigueur qu'elle cogna contre le plafond avant de tomber au sol. C'était si inattendu que tout le monde en resta figé. Puis la baguette se mit à filer sur le sol, comme tirée par un fil invisible en direction de Bishop dont le visage était tendu par la concentration. Elle utilisait la magie sans baguette pour l'attirer à elle ! Un rictus furieux tordit le visage de Voldemort et il tendit la main pour lancer un _Accio_ informulé.

Mais Voldemort, dans l'arrogance de sa toute-puissance, avait omis un détail : Eutropia, qu'il tenait toujours par le bras, avait dans les mains un couteau. Et il ne pointait plus de baguette sur elle. Eutropia planta sa lame de toutes ses forces dans la cuisse de Voldemort. Un cri de douleur interrompit la formule de mort. Eutropia, uniquement mue par instinct, attaqua de nouveau, visant le ventre cette fois-ci. Voldemort la bloqua, la désarma avec une torsion rapide et efficace. Il appuya encore sur le bras en tension d'Eutropia. Un sinistre craquement retentit suivi d'une douleur fulgurante. Voldemort la projeta contre un mur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et elle s'effondra au sol à moitié sonnée. Elle entendit Bishop pousser un cri de désespoir quand Voldemort récupéra sa baguette une seconde avant que la Poufsouffle ne puisse la saisir puis, un instant plus tard, des liens apparurent et enserrèrent Eutropia.

— _Endoloris_!

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, l'Impardonnable frappa Eutropia. La douleur semblait à chaque fois plus insupportable et cruelle. Impossible de s'y habituer, impossible de s'y adapter.

Le maléfice achevé, Voldemort s'accroupit à côté d'Eutropia, écarta une mèche de son front poisseux de sueur.

— Il faut apprendre à respecter les règles du jeu. Les règles, Eutropia. Sans règles, c'est l'anarchie. C'est pourquoi, tant que tu ne les respecteras pas, tu n'y gagneras que de la souffrance. Rien d'autre. Ça ne protègera personne. Ça ne sauvera personne.

Voldemort pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Bishop.

— Et une mention honorable pour la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette, Miss Bishop, lança Voldemort d'un ton railleur.

Il s'avança d'un pas, fixa Bishop dans les yeux.

— Ah, tu appelles ça la Force ?

Il renifla.

— Bien sûr que tu appelles ça la Force. À quoi devrais-je m'attendre de la part d'une jeune fille qui vient de 2017 ? Mais devine quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un gentillet film américain où tous les gentils survivent jusqu'à la fin. Notre réalité est bien plus sanglante. Ta maîtrise de la Force, bien qu'impressionnante, ne te sauvera pas. C'était une révolte aussi puérile qu'inutile et à présent, tu vas mourir.

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

— _Av…_

— Mulciber ! s'exclama Eutropia. Je choisis Mulciber.

D'abord un peu surpris, Voldemort tourna un visage ravi vers Eutropia.

— Ah ! Voilà, c'est ça que j'attendais ! Que tu suives les règles ! Tu vois, tu peux sauver tes amis ainsi.

Eutropia ne dit rien, la gorge nouée. Elle venait de condamner Mulciber et essayait d'avoir des remords. En vain.

— Mais je reviendrai l'an prochain comme chaque année, poursuivit Voldemort, et je ne serais pas aussi clément. D'ici là… Ne mentionner mon existence à quiconque ne connaissant pas déjà mon nom. Je tuerai ceux qui seraient mis dans la confidence sans respecter cette règle.

Il montra Tom dont le teint devenait crayeux.

— Il sait que je ne plaisante pas.

Puis il s'inclina dans une parodie de révérence.

— Il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir. Oui, même à toi Tom. Tu survivras. Dumbledore arrive avec son phénix. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que vous allez passer cette année à comploter contre moi. À moins que…

Il se fendit d'un rire dément. Ça résonnait contre la pierre, comme l'écho de sa folie meurtrière.

— Ah, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée pour vous tenir occupés jusque-là. Je suis curieux de voir comment vous y ferez face ! Ne me décevez pas !

Il brandit le couteau.

— Et restez en vie, termina-t-il. Oui, même toi Bishop.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Voldemort se trancha la gorge. Ou plus exactement la gorge de Mulciber. Choquée par le geste et par tout ce sang qui jaillissait soudain, Eutropia ne vit pas le petit nuage blanc qui s'échappa du corps et disparut à travers les pierres de murs.

Bishop venait de se libérer de ses liens, Merlin seul savait comment. Sitôt sur ses jambes elle se précipita vers Tom, s'inquiéta de son état, commença à défaire ses liens.

La porte du cachot vola en éclat. Hexson venait d'arriver.

— Mulciber est encore en vie ! lança Eutropia d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus. Il faut le sauver !

Sans un regard pour elle, Hexson s'approcha de Mulciber, s'accroupit, l'examina et conclut froidement :

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

Puis balayant la pièce du regard, il ajouta d'un ton acide :

— Et bien, Miss Grayson, vous voilà encore au milieu d'un beau bazar.

— Professeur ! intervint Bishop d'une voix qui dérapa dans les aigus. Tom est gravement blessé. Il a besoin de soin immédiat !

— Alors, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, répliqua Hexson avec un coup d'œil critique à Tom. Et ne traînez pas : l'école n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième mort.

Bishop n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lancer :

— _Locomotor Mortis !_

Et partir d'un pas déterminé en emportant Tom. Sur le pas de la porte cependant, elle marqua une hésitation, se tourna vers Eutropia et :

— _Locomotor Mortis !_

Surprise, Eutropia voulut protester comme quoi elle n'allait pas si mal que ça et qu'elle était capable de marcher même si son bras cassé était horriblement douloureux. Hexson la prit de court :

— Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, Miss Bishop ? Je vous ai donné l'autorisation pour Monsieur Jedusor uniquement. Miss Grayson reste ici : je dois l'interroger sur cette boucherie.

Eutropia s'apprêta à répliquer qu'elle pourrait bien affronter Hexson après ça et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour la survie de Tom. Bishop la coupa dans son élan en se précipitant soudain vers la sortie et s'écriant :

— Fumseck ! Merlin soit loué !

Voldemort, donc, n'avait pas menti à ce sujet.

* * *

Euh voilà. Enfin euh bref. *va se cacher*

La suite dans deux semaines pour plus d'explications et un chapitre qui devrait s'intituler « Rencontre avec Taranis Jones ». Et oui, j'ai osé mettre Voldemort à cette époque, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? La réponse, un jour...


	13. La vengeance de Hexson

Désolée pour le retard. 1) J'avais besoin d'écrire un peu autre chose pour me sortir de la noirceur et de la violence de cette fic. 2) J'en ai chier sa mère sur ce chapitre. Non parce que je voulais faire une discussion Tom/Eutropia/Elisa, des explications à propos de Voldemort et compagnie. Le truc logique auquel on s'attend… sauf que j'ai dû faire face à d'autres conséquences et mes personnages ont dû affronter une urgence mais j'étais obligée pour que ça soit plus crédible.

Bref… RAR !

 **DreamerInTheSky** : … Bon, en fait, on en a déjà discuté via Discord

 **Allan :** Me venger d'Eutropia ? Meuh pourquoi ? A part le fait qu'elle ne m'obéit JAMAIS et que j'ai toujours peur qu'elle fasse une connerie sur une impulsion ? Mulciber est possédé par Voldemort, oui mwahahaha. Enfin, été possédé. Voldemort est méchant. Très méchant. Oui, Eutropia et Elisa se reconnaissent enfin ! Ah… Donc tu serais triste que Tom meurt ? Et tu aimes bien la « romance » Eutropia/Tom ? Mais t'inquiète, chez moi, les méchants souffrent aussi !

 **Lamesis** : J'avoue que j'étais un peu nerveuse avec ce chapitre parce que bah… Voldemort. Voldemort, il est prévu depuis le début, hein. Mais bon, faut arriver à le faire passer. Et hâte d'expliquer ce qu'il fait là.

 **BlancheEner :** Sadique, moi ? Mulciber était le choix le moins pire, mais il s'agit quand même de désigner quelqu'un à tuer et c'est terrible. Quand à Dumby et Hexson, eh bien… je crains que Hexson soit difficile à modérer. La baguette d'If, tu verras. Disons qu'il va bien falloir une nouvelle baguette à Eutropia, vu que la sienne a été cassée. Quant à ce que Voldemort veut à Eutropia, on le découvrira en temps voulu.

 **AndouilleEtSushi** : Mulciber + les cousines Black = très très mauvais, oui. Et si en plus, y a Voldy derrière… Les rapports entre Eutropia et Elisa vont évoluer, oui, mais petit à petit. Elles ont vraiment des visions des choses très différentes. Quant au choix de désigner Mulciber, oui, c'est horrible. C'est une condamnation à mort. C'est un pas de plus vers le côté obscur. Hexson n'est pas très gentil, oui. Mais… raaaah. Spoiler.

 **Gilgalad Swiftblade :** Oui, violent le chapitre -_- Enfin, si tu l'as trouvé bien écrit ^^. Eutropia est un personnage complètement sur la brèche. Elle peut basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre. J'ai des idées pour les deux possibilités et ça dépendra des interactions diverses entre les personnages. Hexson baaaaah. Hexson quoi. Un type qui kiffe utiliser une plume maléfique pour torturer ses élèves, ça pose les bases. Et merci pour ta review !

 **Niakovic :** Ah… J'avoue que c'est un chapitre un peu coup de poing..

Breeeef.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, corrigé par **Kuro** à qui je dis un gros merci ! Un chapitre sans bagarre, c'est à signaler ! Mais pas si paisible pour autant.

Sérieusement. En vrai, je lutte pour éviter l'escalade de la violence et la surenchère là.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La vengeance de Hexson**

Le tic-tac de l'horloge murale battait la mesure. L'esprit vide et le corps épuisé, Eutropia en fixait les aiguilles longues et cuivrés.

Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Bishop aussi. Elles attendaient leur tour d'être auscultées. Eutropia n'avait pas envie de parler. Bishop non plus. La Poufsouffle gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière Bones. Derrière, Tom était soigné. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Dès son arrivée, Fumseck s'était posé sur Tom et avait pleuré sur ses blessures. Dumbledore de son côté, non sans un regard noir au préalable pour Hexson, s'était occupé de réduire l'horrible fracture ouverte d'Eutropia puis avait emmené les élèves à l'infirmerie alors que Hexson gardait les lieux du crime et que Lucretia Black était envoyée chercher Dippet.

C'était Lucretia qui avait prévenue Tom et Bishop qu'Eutropia avait de graves ennuis. Elle avait pour cela volé la carte d'Eutropia (celle-là même que Sirseï lui avait donnée et qui pointait la position de certaines personnes dans le château), ce qui lui avait permis de les retrouver dans l'atelier de Bishop. Tom lui avait alors demandé en catastrophe de chercher Dumbledore en précisant qu'il devrait venir avec son phénix, que ça risquait d'être une question de vie ou de mort, puis s'était précipité à l'aide d'Eutropia. Bishop, alors sur ses talons, l'avait morigéné une partie du trajet pour son comportement de Gryffondor mais Tom avait refusé de ne pas intervenir. Quant à Lucretia, elle trouva Dumbledore (dont la présence était également signalée par la carte) en compagnie de Hexson. Si Hexson s'était montré sceptique sur une nécessité d'intervention rapide, Dumbledore était immédiatement parti chercher Fumseck sans remettre en doute les paroles de Lucretia Black, pas même l'espace d'une seconde.

En les amenant à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore avait tenté d'interroger les trois élèves sur ce qui s'était produit avant d'être sauvagement chassé par l'infirmière Bones : les enfants étaient choqués et avait besoin qu'on les laisse tranquille.

Eutropia, donc, fixait l'horloge. Bishop tapotait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil du bout des doigts d'un air absent. En temps normal, ça l'aurait agacée, mais aujourd'hui Eutropia était trop extenuée pour y prêter la moindre attention.

— Eutropia ? fit une voix timide.

Une voix qu'Eutropia reconnut avec un pincement au cœur. Sirseï se trouvait dans l'entrée, l'air très soucieuse.

— Est… est-ce que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, Eutropia se leva ou plutôt essaya de se lever car un voile noir tomba immédiatement devant ses yeux et une grande faiblesse l'obligea à se rasseoir. Sirseï la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la prit dans ses bras, comme une grande sœur réconfortante.

— Je… je suis désolée, souffla Sirseï. J'étais occupée… Je n'ai pas vu que tu avais des ennuis.

Eutropia fondit en larmes comme une petite fille. Tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, c'était horrible. Elle essayait de ne plus y penser mais parfois des images, des sensations revenaient à elle avec une vivacité cruelle : Voldemort ouvrant la gorge de Mulciber, le sang poisseux de Tom sur ses mains, les doloris, Walburga qui l'écrasait de tout son poids pour meurtrir sa chair. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup à encaisser. Alors, un câlin de sa cousine, ça apportait un peu de chaleur et de sécurité bienvenue.

La porte du bureau de l'infirmière Bones s'ouvrit. Tom sortit, toujours très pâle mais suffisamment vaillant pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il fuyait le regard d'Eutropia.

— Miss Grayson, à votre tour.

Comme Eutropia n'arrivait pas à marcher sans être prise de grandes faiblesses, Sirseï l'aida à atteindre le bureau avant de repartir pour la laisser en seule compagnie de l'infirmière. Après plusieurs sorts de diagnostics, celle-ci conclut :

— Finalement votre ami avait peut-être raison, j'aurais dû commencer par vous.

À leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, Eutropia et Tom s'étaient mollement disputés pour savoir qui passerait le premier, chacun étant convaincu que l'autre avait un besoin plus urgent que le sien.

— Ça va pas si mal, grommela Eutropia.

Elle écopa d'un regard noir.

— On dirait que vous venez d'affronter Grindelwald en personne, répliqua Bones d'un ton cinglant.

L'infirmière ne se doutait pas d'à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

Avec toute la compétence qui la caractérisait, Bones répara le bras d'Eutropia, quelles côtes fêlées, effaça les dernières traces des lettres gravées par Walburga et lui donna une potion pour son estomac qui continuait de la brûler (apparemment, la muqueuse avait été un peu endommagée). À boire trois fois par jour. Eutropia avait aussi pour consigne de se ménager dans les jours à venir et elle devait rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et enfin :

— Enfilez-ça, décréta Bones en sortant d'une armoire un hideux pyjama en en pilou jaune.

Eutropia détestait le jaune. Cette couleur n'était pas seulement moche, elle portait en plus la poisse ! Merlin soit loué, elle n'était pas à Poufsouffle. Oui, Eutropia avait une curieuse crainte superstitieuse : le jaune était une couleur de mauvais augure et elle évitait d'en porter comme la peste. Alors porter une telle horreur devant Tom, non ! Bones ne lui laissa pas le choix. Et lorsqu'elle l'autorisa enfin à sortir, l'infirmière insista pour qu'elle s'allonge sur un lit (de fait tenir debout relever de l'exploit pour Eutropia).

Ce fut au tour de Bishop d'être auscultée et comme Bones avait chassé Sirseï, il ne resta plus dans la pièce que Tom et Eutropia.

Tom assit sur fauteuil et fuyait toujours son regard. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Eutropia et la culpabilité lui serra la gorge. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle l'avait torturé. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal et avait fait couler son sang. Elle avait manqué de le tuer.

Installée sur le lit, la tête contre un oreiller de plumes bien moelleux, la tentation était grande de céder à la torpeur. Mais Tom. Elle lui devait des excuses. Alors, terrifiée qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il se détourne d'elle et que ça soit fini entre eux, elle se releva un peu, fixa Tom et souffla d'une voix étranglée :

— Tom, je suis tellement désolée. Je…

— Non, ne le sois pas, coupa Tom. C'est moi qui le suis. C'est de ma faute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas de ta faute !

— C'est moi qui ai introduit le couteau, répliqua Tom.

Il risqua un regard aux alentours puis ajouta en Fourchelang :

— $Je t'ai mis en danger. J'ai mis Elisa en danger. Et le pire, c'est horrible à dire : je suis presque soulagé que Mulciber qui ait été moissonné.$

Mulciber. L'image du septième année s'ouvrant la gorge revint à Eutropia avec une netteté alarmante. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle l'avait désigné à Voldemort comme étant la victime sacrificielle, l'agneau à moissonner. Et le pire dans tout ça ?

— $Je n'ai pas de remords$ murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle détourna le regard de Tom. Elle ne le méritait pas. Lui, son attention, sa gentillesse. Elle était un monstre. Un monstre qui risquait de marcher sur les pas de Voldemort.

— $Tu n'es pas un monstre$, souffla Tom d'une voix douce. $Tu as juste été forcé de choisir dans une situation où il était impossible de choisir. Avec Voldemort, tu peux être sûre qu'il y aura un mort à chaque mois de juin. Ça l'amuse. Il appelle ça la moisson. Alors, même si cynique, s'il doit y avoir un mort, je préfère que ça soit Mulciber. C'est…$

— $Un moindre mal$, termina Eutropia.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était trop épuisant de les garder ouverts et de fixer quelqu'un. Elle entendit Tom se lever, marcher et sentit le matelas s'incurver légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit.

— $Nous ne devrions pas penser comme ça$, poursuivit Tom d'un voix coupable. $Mulciber était ignoble, mais chaque vie et précieuse…$

— $Pourquoi je n'ai pas de remords ?$

Eutropia ferma les yeux sans attendre la réponse de Tom. Réponse qui l'effrayait beaucoup trop. Dans cette réalité, c'était elle le monstre destiné à devenir Voldemort, pas Tom Jedusor. La voilà la vérité.

Tom ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras. Ca faisait du bien, son contact, sa chaleur, son odeur. Eutropia glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

oOoOoOo

La lumière de l'aube réveilla Eutropia. Elle était douce et rosée, comme la promesse d'une belle journée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent instant, avant de se fixer sur son étrange environnement. À la réflexion, même le lit était bizarre. D'abord un peu déboussolée, Eutropia se souvint qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Tous les horribles évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Son impuissance face à Walburga, les doloris, Voldemort.

La tentation fut grande de pleurer.

Son regard tomba sur Tom. Il dormait dans le lit voisin. Il semblait apaisé. Sans doute Bones lui avait-elle donné de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. C'était pour le mieux. Il avait besoin de calme. Oh, Merlin ! Elle l'avait torturé ! La nausée saisit Eutropia, la tête lui tourna violemment. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut même qu'elle allait vomir. Quelques sueurs froides dans le dos, des palpitations aux tempes… ça passa. Le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine s'envola. On lui tenait la main. Tom lui tenait la main. Il lui offrit un sourire de réconfort. Puis, sans mot dire, il monta sur le lit. Sa présence lui apportait un réel soulagement.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Eutropia. Je t'ai réveillé avec mes émotions, c'est ça ?

Il haussa des épaules et se glissa sous les couvertures pour se lover contre Eutropia.

— Euh… On est à l'infirmerie, rappela Eutropia. Bones risque de ne pas apprécier.

— Eh bien tant pis. Elle râlera et je retournerai dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le dos tourné. De toute façon, pour ce qui est des rumeurs à notre sujet… Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Ouais, ça, c'était pas faux. Même s'ils n'avaient que douze ans, certains croyaient qu'ils s'enfermaient dans les toilettes pour faire des choses de grands. Alors, qu'avaient-ils à craindre ? Une réprimande ? Un regard de réprobation ? C'était bien peu en comparaison du réconfort apporté par le contact de l'autre. Alors ils restèrent ainsi.

Eutropia remarqua qu'Elisa se trouvait également dans l'infirmerie. Elle dormait d'une respiration régulière. En d'autres temps, Eutropia aurait sans doute songé à la réveiller avec une blague de mauvaise goût impliquant un serpent… Bon, d'accord, elle y songeait déjà, mais elle n'avait ni l'énergie, ni la motivation de la mettre en œuvre. C'était surtout l'énergie qui lui manquait en fait.

Soudain Tom s'agita et étouffa un juron avec un regard affolé vers Eutropia d'abord, puis vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où apparurent un homme et une femme vêtus de longs manteaux.

— Eh bien, de mon temps, les jeunes gens ne se montraient pas aussi audacieux, dit l'homme en guise de bonjour. Ni si précoces.

De taille moyenne et assez sec, il avait une mâchoire légèrement prognathe, une peau olivâtre de méditerranéen et des cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête d'un regard évaluateur.

— Taranis Jones, je suis l'Auror chargé de l'enquête sur la mort de Titus Mulciber. Et voici mon apprentie, Shahnaz Shackelbolt.

À en croire la tête que faisait Tom, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Peu aimable, il ne laissa pas de temps à Eutropia et exigea de voir l'interrogée dans le bureau de Bones. Les protestations de l'infirmière contre le traitement de sa patiente ne servir qu'à réveiller Elisa qui prit immédiatement un air inquiet.

Pas du tout rassurée, donc, avec la recommandation nerveuse de l'infirmière d'être polie et de dire toujours la vérité, Eutropia suivit Jones et Shackelbolt dans le bureau de Bones. On la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que les deux Aurors restaient debout et la dominaient de leur haute taille. Shackelbolt était particulièrement grande, surtout pour une femme. Longiligne, avec des pommettes saillante et une peau très noire, elle avait un aplomb impressionnant pour son jeune âge.

— Tom Jedusor est-il un Fourchelang ? demanda Jones en guise de préambule.

D'abord choquée par la question, Eutropia nia la chose.

— Tu mens, accusa Shackelbolt d'une voix ferme. Tu vois, Eutropia, j'ai un petit don : je suis capable de dire si tu me mens ou non. Et là, tu as menti en prétendant que Tom Jedusor n'est pas un Fourchelang.

Eutropia devint livide. Une Auror avec détecteur de mensonge intégré ? Et qui l'interrogeait à propos de Tom ? Ou de ce qu'elle avait pu faire ? De ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, alors qu'elle était obligée de mentir à son sujet ?

—Peu importe. Nous n'irons pas crier sur tous les toits que ton ami est Fourchelang, tu peux nous faire confiance. Le secret fait partie de notre métier. Mais te voilà prévenue. Ne nous mens plus à l'avenir, où je le sentirai et ça jouera contre toi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eutropia opina. Ça commençait mal cet interrogatoire !

— As-tu torturé Walburga Black ? demanda Jones tout en la fixant d'un regard scrutateur.

Très mal. Eutropia frissonna. Elle peinait à soutenir le regard de l'Auror qui la traitait comme une suspecte plutôt que comme une victime. Le pire ? Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait choisi de torturer Mulciber. Elle avait choisi de torturer Walburga. Elle avait choisi de désigner Mulciber en tant que moissonné. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait aucun de ses choix. Eutropia estimait qu'elle avait fait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger les siens. Elle en avait eu le cran. Au final, les épreuves l'avaient rendue plus forte.

— Je me suis battue en duel contre elle parce qu'elle avait torturé Tom, avança-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Puis elle ajouta pour se justifier, estimant que ça jouerait en sa faveur :

— Comme c'est une Black, elle n'a eu que deux heures de colle alors qu'avec ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle aurait dû être exclue ! Cette fille est une malade, une sadique ! Elle aime faire souffrir les gens et je voulais pas qu'elle recommence, alors je lui ai fait peur.

— Et donc, d'après les témoignages que j'ai eu, toi, une première année, tu as affronté et battu en duel deux troisièmes.

Il semblait sceptique.

— Ça fait peut-être plus longtemps qu'elles utilisent une baguette et elles connaissent plus de sorts que moi, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elles et plus mobile. En plus, elles sont nulles au corps à corps. Mais c'était un duel à la loyale ! Alors qu'elles sont tombées à deux sur Tom. Et avec Mulciber, un septième année, ils m'ont attaquée par derrière !

— Ce sont des Serpentard, résuma Jones d'un ton acide.

— Moi aussi je suis Serpentard ! Tom aussi !

Jones opina.

— Et vous avez tous les deux déjà eu un démêlé avec Mulciber. Parce qu'il y en a déjà eu un, il me semble ? Début mai…

Eutropia se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Pour un peu, il allait lui demander si elle n'avait pas poignardé Mulciber et cherché à le tuer pour se venger. Bon, elle avait vraiment poignardé le corps de Mulciber et l'avait désigné sans état d'âme à Voldemort comme étant le Moissonné. Quelque part, elle était réellement coupable des faits dont on l'accusait à demi-mot. Cette pensée la mit profondément mal à l'aise et s'efforça de l'écarter de son esprit.

— Mulciber nous a attaqués, confirma Eutropia avec prudence. Il était contre le fait que je fréquente Tom parce qu'il est un Né-de-Moldu.

— Et donc, pour le punir de t'avoir attaqué, tu as utilisé un couteau pour tracer une croix gammée sur son ventre, conclut Jones tout en la fixant d'un regard acéré.

— As-tu souhaité la mort de Mulciber ? demanda soudain Shackelbolt d'une voix douce.

— Non !

Eutropia n'avait réellement pas souhaité la mort de Mulciber. Seulement elle avait dû faire un choix. Le choix de protéger Bishop – et Tom par extension. Il était un sacrifice nécessaire qui ne la réjouissait pas, mais pour lequel elle n'éprouvait aucun remord.

— Ça serait légitime. Il t'avait soumise au doloris, il t'a forcée à blesser ton ami, il menaçait de mort une camarade…

— J'ai pas voulu qu'il meure ! s'emporta Eutropia.

Ça la terrifiait, toutes ses implications. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela ! Elle n'était pas l'héroïne de l'histoire ! Alors pourquoi toute cette attention soudain sur elle ? D'abord Voldemort qui considère qu'elle lui appartient et maintenant des Aurors qui l'interrogent comme si elle était un suspect !

— Il s'est ouvert la gorge sous mes yeux, insista-t-elle.J'ai rien pu faire, j'étais attachée ! Et quand Hexson est entré, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait s'occuper de Mulciber mais lui il a rien fait, il a juste dit que c'était trop tard.

Jones fronça des sourcils. Il échangea un bref regard avec Shackelbolt qui, l'air très sombre opina. Soucieux, Jones marqua un temps de pause, durant lequel il tapota la table du bout des doigts.

— Peux-tu me raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé à l'arrivée de Hexson ?

Eutropia se mordilla la lèvre. Difficile, ça se brouillait un peu dans sa mémoire. La scène était floue, des détails lui manquaient.

— Je… je vais essayer. J'étais attachée, j'avais le bras cassé. Bishop était en train de détacher Tom. Je crois qu'elle paniquait un peu parce qu'il était empoisonné à cause de moi.

Eutropia se tut quelques secondes, submergée par une vague de culpabilité. Elle avait failli tuer Tom ! Son gentil Tom ! Puis, ravalant ses larmes, inspirant pour retrouver ses forces et se redressant sur sa chaise :

— Hexson est entré. Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai dit que Mulciber avait besoin d'aide et lui a répondu que c'était trop tard. Puis Bishop est intervenue, parce qu'il fallait vite emmener Tom à l'infirmerie. Hexson était d'accord. Alors elle a commencé à partir, puis elle a voulu m'embarquer aussi et là, Hexson s'est opposé. Il voulait que je reste pour me poser des questions. Puis Dumbledore est arrivé avec son phénix et nous a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Jones acquiesça, le front toujours plissé par quelques préoccupations inquiétantes d'Auror. Il échangea un regard avec la jeune Shackelbolt qui opina légèrement. Jones reporta alors son attention sur Eutropia qui se sentit fondre sur place.

— Que penses-tu de Hexson ?

Cette fois-ci, Eutropia prit le temps avant de répondre, pesa ses mots.

— C'est un sadique. Il terrifie les élèves. Il aime les humilier et leur infliger des punitions douloureuses. Il m'a un jour obligée à écrire avec une plume qui utilisait mon sang comme encre.

Si elle pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, ça serait un plus.

— Hum hum.

Fut la seule réaction de Jones, au grand damn d'Eutropia. Quoi ? Ça ne lui faisait rien de plus d'apprendre qu'un professeur torturait des élèves !

— Passons, reprit Jones. Que s'est-il passé pendant que tu étais seule avec Mulciber ?

Eutropia se tendit. Comment raconter les faits sans évoquer Voldemort ?

— On s'est battus.

— Vous vous êtes battus ? releva Jones avec un certain étonnement. Pourtant, aux dires des cousines Black, tu étais attachée.

— Il m'a libérée parce qu'il savait qu'il était plus fort que moi. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de m'enfuir. J'ai réussi à le mordre, à lui casser le nez et même à lui prendre sa baguette en utilisant un bout de bois enflammé que j'ai récupéré dans la cheminée !

Eutropia détestait passer pour une faible victime, alors elle insistait sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ! Elle n'avait pas subi passivement, ça non ! Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout ! Elle l'avait fait souffrir, le Voldemort ! Elle l'avait même poignardé ! Même si ça, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en vanter devant un Auror. Ca faisait mauvais genre, de poignarder les gens.

— Cette baguette ? demanda Jones en sortant une baguette de sa poche.

Le cœur d'Eutropia rata un battement. Oui, c'était bien la baguette d'if qu'avait Jones. La baguette de Voldemort. Sa baguette à elle à présent !

— Je peux la garder ? Elle me va très bien et Walburga a cassé ma baguette.

— Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, répondit Jones.

Il la tança d'un regard sévère qui lui coupa toute envie de protester.

— Cette baguette, déclara-t-il, a été volée chez Ollivander en avril. Après inspection, elle lui sera naturellement retournée. Si cette baguette te plaît tant, tu pourras la lui acheter.

À la vérité, Eutropia n'était pas si certaine que ça de vouloir la garder. C'était la baguette de Voldemort… Mais c'était aussi une baguette destinée à accomplir de grandes choses. Et ça, l'idée qu'une baguette aussi puissante l'ait choisie, ça flattait sacrément son égo.

— Que s'est-il passé d'autre avec Mulciber ?

Eutropia fronça des sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Que pouvait-elle dire sans mentionner Voldemort ?

— J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais j'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il l'avait verrouillé avec un sort que je ne connaissais pas.

— Et ? insista Jones.

— Et c'est tout ! C'est pas déjà suffisant ? Ouais, il m'a aussi frappée après que je l'ai mordu.

Jones soupira et croisa ses mains sur le bureau de Bones, tel le grand adulte qu'il était face à un enfant récalcitrant.

— Tu ne me dis tout, Eutropia. Tes amis non plus ne me disent pas tout. Oh, leur récit est plutôt cohérent dans l'ensemble, mais si l'on prête attention aux détails, on s'aperçoit que quelque chose cloche.

Jones fronça des sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Shackelbolt, opina et se tourna à nouveau vers Eutropia.

— Il est clair que ni toi, ni tes amis n'avaient voulu la mort de Mulciber, même si j'ai quelques réserves à émettre sur Tom Jedusor.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Tom n'y est pour rien ! s'emporta Eutropia soudain au bord de la panique.

Des fois que Jones confonde son Tom avec le Tom Jedusor canonique.

— Il est très gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il ne voulait pas que je tape Walburga alors qu'elle l'avait torturé pendant des heures !

— C'est l'image que tu as de lui, concéda Jones. C'est l'image que tout le monde a de lui ici. Mais lorsqu'un aussi jeune garçon que lui a autant de secrets et me cache tant de choses, l'Auror que je suis ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela suspect. Alors garde bien mon avertissement dans un coin de ta tête et n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as le moindre doute. Tu peux passer par le père de Philophore pour ça.

Henry Prewett était Auror et donc collègue de Jones.

— Mais Tom Jedusor n'est pas ma seule préoccupation. Bien que je ne parvienne à m'expliquer son geste, il semblerait bien que Mulciber soit le seul responsable de sa mort

oOoOoOo

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Tom vit Eutropia quitter l'interrogatoire. Elle sortait libre. Les Aurors partirent peu après, non sans un dernier regard noir échangé entre Tom et Jones. Eutropia se rallongea et Tom fut tenté de la rejoindre mais Bones se trouvait encore dans la pièce et Elisa le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elisa n'approuvait pas du tout sa proximité avec Eutropia. Quand finirait-elle par comprendre ? Il ne s'agissait pas de contrainte, mais de choix ! Tom avait choisi de sortir avec Eutropia. Pas de filtre d'amour, pas d'artifice… juste une affection profonde et sincère. Avec Eutropia, il n'y avait pas de rôle à jouer, plus de secret à cacher : seulement la liberté d'être soi-même. Mais ça, Elisa ne le voyait pas, convaincue qu'Eutropia le tenait sous son emprise.

Prisonnier de son lit, Tom feignit le sommeil à défaut de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie ou de rejoindre Eutropia. Alors seul face à ses sombres pensées, Tom dut affronter réminiscences et culpabilité.

Il avait été faible. Si la situation n'avait pas tournée à la catastrophe, si Elisa était toujours en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à la combativité d'Eutropia. Tom, lui, avait subi avec une passivité pathétique. Il avait laissé Eutropia prendre les risques, encaisser les chocs, assumer les conséquences. Et maintenant, par sa faute, elle portait la responsabilité du meurtre de Mulciber sur ses épaules. Le pire ? Elle n'éprouvait pas de remords.

Alors, c'était donc ça ? Il était libéré de son destin à la condition qu'Eutropia prenne sa place ? Non ! C'était trop cruel ! Tom devait empêcher ça ! Même si ça impliquait de devenir Voldemort lui-même. Oui, Tom était prêt à tout pour protéger Eutropia de ce terrible destin. Du moins en avait-il l'intention. Mais dans les faits, y arriverait-il ? Ou se contenterait-il de subir, tout comme il avait subi l'agression des Black, tout comme il avait subi le dernier caprice de Voldemort ?

Voldemort avait raison. Il était devenu faible. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un poids fragile pour lequel on se battait. Eutropia se battait pour lui, pour le protéger. Et à chaque fois, ça l'entraînait un peu plus vers les ténèbres.

Tom étant en colère contre lui-même. Contre sa faiblesse, sa stupidité qui aurait pu coûter la vie d'Elisa et l'âme d'Eutropia. Il éprouvait aussi un sentiment de honte, de dégoût .Il avait cru pouvoir protéger ses amis en s'éloignant de Voldemort, en se transformant en son opposé. Il s'était trompé. Il n'avait protégé personne. Bien au contraire, sa faiblesse les mettait en danger. Alors, que devait-il faire ?

Redevenir le monstre qu'il avait été à l'orphelinat, dans cette époque lointaine où il avait tué un lapin pour se venger d'un camarade ? Cette pensée le remplit immédiatement d'horreur. Il en était incapable. Du moins l'espérait-t-il.

L'arrivée impromptue de quatre élèves interrompit le fil de ses réflexions. Tom cilla, troublé. Philophore et Abraxas, il comprenait. Mais Chloé Bones ? Jasdrian Cean ? Certes, ils étaient amis, mais ils n'étaient pas proches. Et puis Chloé se montrait un peu glaciale envers Eutropia depuis que leur relation était officielle.

Et pourtant, ce fut bien vers Eutropia qu'ils se dirigèrent après avoir brièvement salué Tom et Elisa qui lisait un livre en attendant que Bones veuille bien la laisser partir.

Eutropia, si elle ne dormait pas, somnolait avec une certaine profondeur et peina à retrouver ses esprits, répondant par de simples monosyllabes aux questions de Philophore.

— Nous sommes ici pour te soutenir, lui apprit Abraxas.

— Me soutenir ? Répéta Eutropia sans comprendre.

Abaraxas opina avec beaucoup de gravité.

—Contre Walburga Black. Elle a dit que tu avais tué Mulciber, mais nous savons que c'est faux.

Eutropia cilla, d'abord surprise, avant de se ressaisir.

— Bien sûr que c'est faux. Nous avons tous été interrogés par des Auror. Si j'avais été coupable, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils m'auraient embarquée ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Un peu mal à l'aise Jasdrian dit d'une petite voix :

— Ah euh… Oui, c'est vrai.

— Donc vous défendez mon innocence, mais vous n'êtes pas sûrs qu'elle est réelle parce que vous pensez que je suis capable de tuer Mulciber.

Nouveau silence. Elisa eut un petit rire nerveux. Le nez caché derrière son livre, elle écoutait la conversation avec attention. Eutropia le remarqua et lui envoya un regard assassin.

— C'est Mulciber.

Philophore avait craché son nom comme s'il avait un goût infect.

— Et ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ! s'emporta Philophore. Tu sais pourquoi ta cousine s'est emportée contre lui l'an dernier ! Ce type était un déchet toxique et personne ne le regrettera !

Sa colère irradiait. La colère, chez Philophore, était effrayante. Explosive et passagère chez Eutropia, elle était plus froide et surtout plus destructrice chez Philophore.

— Je sais ce qu'il a fait, répondit Eutropia d'une voix étonnement calme. C'est pourquoi je ne pleure pas sa mort. Mais je ne l'ai pas souhaitée non plus. Enfin, passons. Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment venus ?

Il y eut un nouveau moment de flottement où les quatre première année échangèrent des regards incertains. Après une inspiration, ce fut Abraxas qui répondit.

— Pour te soutenir face à Walburga. Elle a bavé, pour le Serpentiosa.

— Mon dieu, je vais me prendre un soir de colle, railla Eutropia.

Mais aucun des quatre n'apprécièrent sa plaisanterie.

— Hexson veut te faire exclure, dit Philophore.

Sa phrase tomba comme le tranchant d'une guillotine. Hexson. Ça, ce n'était pas rien. Dippet était peut-être le directeur officiel, mais tout le monde savait que face à Hexson, il offrait la résistance d'une poupée de chiffon. Mais il y avait pire, bien pire avec Hexson.

—Il y a eu un mort, reprit Philophore. Ils ont besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

—Je vois… dit Eutropia avec un calme effrayant.

Tom sentait ses pensées et ses émotions s'agitaient derrière le masque de son visage fermé. Il y avait de l'inquiétude bien sûr, et un peu de rage, mais pas seulement. De l'excitation face à un nouveau combat. Une envie de détruire.

— Philophore, tu te rappelles des témoignages qu'on a recueilli sur Walburga ? Bien. Vois qui accepte de témoigner.

— Bob accepte de témoigner, leur apprit Jasdrian. Mais…

Elle eut une petite grimace.

— Enfin, tu le connais. Il est un peu sanguin.

Jasdrian était certainement la Serdaigle que Tom appréciait le plus. Certes, le fait qu'elle soit plutôt jolie avec des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux d'un ambre intriguant y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Mais surtout, elle faisait souvent preuve d'une belle intelligence, de calme et de maturité. Elle avait le sens des responsabilités et comme Abraxas veillait sur les Serpentard, Jasdrian veillait sur les Serdaigle rejetés par la bande des Puristes d'Olive Hornby et Althéa Highclaw. Enfin, en moins pompeux.

— Un peu ? Je préfère confier une batte à Armael qu'à Bob, résuma Abraxas.

Jasdrian grimaça mais ne dit rien.

—Ils veulent un bouc émissaire, reprit Eutropia, très bien. Walburga Black fera l'affaire.

Eutropia marqua une pause. Son regard s'égara brièvement sur Elisa, laquelle affectait toujours de lire un roman.

— Et Mulciber ? lâcha Philophore. Il est loin d'être innocent.

— Mulciber est mort.

— Justement ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait le blesser.

Eutropia soupira. Elle avait envie de répondre que c'était lâche de s'attaquer à la réputation d'un mort, quand celui-ci ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et puis… si elle n'éprouvait aucun remords, elle ressentait une certaine gêne à l'idée de l'accuser de tous les torts. Aussi mauvais que Mulciber ait pu être, il n'en demeurait pas moins une victime de Voldemort.

— Où est Tom ? demanda Bones qui venait de surgir de son bureau pour chasser les visiteurs.

Encore une fois, Tom venait de jouer les fils du vent en disparaissant à la vue de tous. Ce qui au regard des derniers événements, alarma tout le monde. Petit Tom qui avait failli mourir la veille, livré à lui-même dans des couloirs où rodaient des Puristes enragés par la mort d'un des leurs ? Car Sirseï perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur les plus durs d'entre eux et ça, ça sentait très mauvais pour Tom. Bones ne protesta pas quand Elisa bondit sur ses jambes et réclama à sortir (en vérité, la Poufsouffle n'attendit pas la permission pour se glisser derrière le paravent et s'habiller).

Eutropia aussi voulait sortir, mais cette fois-ci, Bones refusa.

— Tom traîne souvent du côté de la tour d'Astronomie, lança Eutropia alors que Bishop quittait la pièce.

La Poufsouffle sembla brièvement hocher de la tête mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Peu importait.

— Abraxas, va chercher Sirseï…

— Non, coupa Philophore. Tom peut se débrouiller sans nous cinq minutes

— Euh… je préférerais aller le chercher moi, protesta Chloé Bones. Il a un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Ce qui fut approuvé par les première année.

— C'est son choix, insista Philophore. On ne peut pas toujours le surveiller, le protéger des autres ou de lui-même. Et puis surtout… si Eutropia est renvoyée, vous ne pensez pas que ça sera pire encore pour lui ?

— Renvoyée ? Releva l'infirmière Bones.

— Apparemment, Hexson aurait dit à des élèves du club de Sortilège qu'il avait l'intention de faire renvoyer Eutropia, répondit Chloé. Il l'aurait même comparée à Grindelwald !

Un rire nerveux échappa à Eutropia. Décidément, on la comparait beaucoup à des mages noirs ! Elle s'attendit aussi à ce que l'infirmière trouve cela ridicule mais Bones ne sourit pas. Au contraire très grave, elle lâcha :

— S'il y avait un élève à comparer à Grindelwald, c'était Mulciber. Eutropia, m'autorisez-vous à parler de mes observations médicales à votre sujet ?

L'infirmière Bones prenait le secret médical très au sérieux. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle beaucoup d'élèves venaient sans crainte réclamer ses soins : ils savaient qu'elle garderait tout pour elle, sans rien livrer à leur parents ou aux professeurs. Du moins, sans leur consentement.

Eutropia accepta, consciente que Bones lui proposait ni plus ni moins son aide.

— Chloé, je te laisse les surveiller. Personne ne doit rentrer dans l'infirmerie sauf s'il y a besoin de soins. Vous êtes les seuls autorisés à rester et a la seule condition que vous ne fatiguiez pas trop votre amie. Elle a été durement éprouvée, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Chloé opina d'un air important qu'Abraxas n'aurait pas renié. Ça tranchait avec son visage aux rondeurs juvéniles encadré par de longues nattes cuivrées. Chloé était la nièce de l'infirmière : elle prenait très au sérieux sa mission. Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à veiller. Dippet arriva bientôt et il n'était pas seul. Les quatre directeurs de maisons l'accompagnaient. Ursula Draconis pour Serdaigle, Horace Slughorn pour Serpentard, Albus Dumbledore pour Gryffondor et… Hexson pour Poufsouffle. Oui, cet infect professeur aux cheveux gras et au teint jaunâtre était le directeur de Poufsouffle !

Tous avaient une expression grave – à l'exception de Hexson qui peinait à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

— Professeurs, elle est innocente, commença Abraxas avec son air important de jeune Malefoy. C'est Walburga Black qu'il f…

— Il me semble au contraire qu'elle est très coupable de qu'on l'accuse, coupa Hexson le regard brillant. À savoir qu'elle rassemble des élèves autour d'elle pour semer le trouble.

Cette phrase, lâchée l'air de rien, eut l'effet d'un stupefix à la puissance maximale. Hexson les avait piégés. Il avait fait courir le bruit à dessein, pour qu'Eutropia soit surprise en flagrant délit de complot avec ses lieutenants. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eutropia s'efforça de soutenir son regard.

— C'est faux, dit Abraxas d'une voix tendue et le teint pâle. C'est moi qui ai décidé de venir ici avec mes amis pour la soutenir. Elle n'y est pour rien ! Et le combat contre les cousines Black, c'était mon idée !

— C'est moi qui ai tout organisé ! Ajouta Philophore. Eutropia s'est contentée de jouer le rôle que je lui avais écrit.

—J'ai convaincu beaucoup d'élèves de participer à l'opération ajouta Chloé.

— Moi aussi ! S'exclama Jasdrian

Son seul rôle avait été de calmer les ardeurs de Bob Bogdanov et de s'assurer au préalable qu'Eutropia ne se montrerait pas trop implacable. Mais Jasdrian aussi était prête à assumer la responsabilité du duel punitif. C'était beau, une telle solidarité. Eutropia en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais...

— Ça ne sert à rien, articula-t-elle. C'est gentil, mais inutile. Vous ne faites que démontrer les allégations du professeur Hexson. Que je suis une future Grindelwald en puissance. Que je rassemble déjà des fidèles autour de moi.

Elle s'efforçait de respirer avec le ventre, de garder son calme. Elle avait affronté Voldemort et elle avait survécu. Ça à côté, ce n'était rien, non ?

— Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord avec cette théorie, intervint Slughorn en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Personnellement, je ne vois que des enfants solidaires qui essayent de protéger les leurs et qui ont sur-réagit face à une carence éducative.

Il appuya cette dernière remarque d'un regard lourd sur Dippet. Slughorn avait cherché à punir plus durement les cousines Black d'avoir attaqué Tom et c'était Dippet qui l'avait commué en une peine ridicule au regard de la gravité des faits. À présent, Slughorn soutenait Eutropia. S'il avait perdu sa bonhommie, son air jovial et un brin flagorneur, Slughorn ressemblait toujours à un morse à grandes moustaches et large ventre un morse protecteur cependant.

— J'aurais jamais fait ça si Walburga Black avait été punie à la hauteur de ses crimes, dit Eutropia en sautant sur la perche que lui tendait son directeur de Maison. Là, je voulais pas qu'elle recommence. C'est horrible ce qu'elle a fait et elle ne s'est pas que attaquée à Tom. Il y en a eu d'autres, mais ils n'ont pas voulu parler, parce qu'ils avaient peur des représailles, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas soutenus face à une Black. Comme c'est une sadique qui peut agir en toute impunité à cause de son nom, elle allait recommencer. Il y aurait eu d'autres victimes. Peut-être Tom à nouveau, peut-être un autre. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle est un danger que vous les adultes, que vous n'êtes pas fichus d'arrêter parce que vous avez peur de son nom ! Et puisque vous, vous ne nous protégez pas, il faut bien qu'on s'organise, non ? Parce que si nous ne nous défendons pas, qui va nous défendre ?

Eutropia se tut. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Philophore qui opina avec discrétion. Cette défense, ils y avaient réfléchi avant le duel du terrain de Quidditch, au cas où. Même si Eutropia n'avait jamais imaginé risquer le renvoi pour ça.

— Il me paraît pourtant clair que Miss Grayson n'a pas besoin d'être défendue, répliqua Hexson. N'a-t-elle pas réussi à vaincre en duel deux élèves plus âgées qu'elle ?

— Vous êtes conscient qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans un lit d'infirmerie ? intervint Bones.

Elle était revenue dans la pièce à l'arrivée des professeurs et avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

— Qu'on me l'a amené hier dans un état qui faisait peur à voir ? Un état digne d'un _opposant_ à Grindelwald revenant du combat ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de la fracture ouverte de son bras. Je parle aussi du fait qu'elle a été soumise au doloris à trois reprises. Au doloris ! Elle n'a que douze ans bon sang ! Depuis quand traitez-vous les enfants de douze ans comme des criminels en puissance ? Depuis quand acceptez-vous de voir ces mêmes enfants torturés par des sorciers majeurs ? Car Mulciber était majeur, dois-je vous le rappeler ? S'il y a une personne à comparer à Grindelwald, c'était bien lui. Et si je n'étais pas tenue par le secret médical, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais témoigné pour l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Et, ayant dit cela, elle tança d'un regard sévère les différents professeurs. Le frêle Dippet semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, Slughorn signifia son approbation de plusieurs hochements de tête, Hexson au contraire manifestait un certain dédain, Dumbledore était étrangement distant et silencieux, même si ses yeux paraissaient lancer des avadas sur Hexson. Quant à Draconis, elle était songeuse.

— Vous dites qu'il y a eu d'autres victimes. Pouvez-vous donnez des noms ?

On disait souvent que Draconis était perchée au sommet de sa tour d'Astronomie. Et c'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle n'avait aucune idée des tensions qui se jouaient entre les élèves et découvrait totalement les faits. Ce fut Jasdrian la Serdaigle qui répondit.

— Je peux témoigner. Bob peut témoigner. Mulciber nous a attaqué en janvier.

Les doigts d'Eutropia se crispèrent sur la couverture et la main de Philophore se serra sur son bras, comme pour lui intimer le silence. Oui, pour son bien Eutropia devait rester silencieuse, même si elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle aussi ignorait que Jasdrian avait été attaquée en janvier ! Eutropia connaissait le détail des crasses de Walburga Black. Elle ignorait cependant que Mulciber avait encore sévi cette année malgré la raclée que lui avait collée Sirseï. _Allez-vous faire foutre, les remords !_ Songea rageusement Eutropia. _Vous ne voulez pas de moi, très bien, je ne veux pas de vous ! Le monde se porte mieux sans une ordure comme Mulciber !_

— Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Slughorn d'une voix douce.

La fillette hocha de la tête, mal assurée.

—On rentrait du CEM avec Bob. D'habitude, on était avec les autres Serdaigle du groupe, mais ce soir la nuit était très claire et Bob voulait en profiter pour admirer la lune alors on s'est dirigés vers la tour D'Astronomie et…

Elle inspira un coup puis lâcha en tremblant un peu :

— Il nous a attaqué. On a essayé de se défendre, mais il était trop fort. Il… il nous a entraînés dans une salle de classe vide…

Jasdrian marqua une pause. Ses yeux fixaient le sol.

— Il a ordonné à Bob de me frapper. Au début, Bob ne voulait pas. Alors Mulciber l'a frappé, lui. Et comme Bob ne voulait toujours pas, Mulciber lui a dit que si Bob ne me frappait pas, il me ferait des choses horribles. Alors Bob m'a frappée…

Sa voix se brisa. Chloé passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de son amie.

— Comme c'est pratique, grommela Hexson. Une vieille affaire embarrassante qui ressort à propos d'un mort qui ne peut plus se défendre.

Dippet s'empressa d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

— Pourquoi n'en parler que maintenant si c'est vrai ?

D'après Sirseï, Dippet était l'âme damnée de Hexson. Le petit directeur lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil au point que Sirseï s'était même inquiétée de l'emploi d'un éventuel imperium. En réalité, Dippet n'était qu'un homme à l'esprit ravagé par les années, un vieillard qui avait fait plus que son temps, et Hexson un manipulateur plus fin qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

— C'est vrai, intervint Bones. J'ai soigné Miss Cean en janvier.

— Tu l'as soignée pour les coups que lui a portés le jeune Bob Bogdanov, corrigea Hexson. Mais rien ne prouve que c'est Mulciber qui l'a obligé à frapper son ami. Et encore une fois, nous ne faisons ici que le procès d'un mort qui ne peut plus se défendre. Dois-je vous rappeler notre présence ici ? Nous souhaitons éviter que la situation ne dégénère en bataille rangée dans les couloirs en éliminant l'élément perturbateur clé. Hors, qui a rassemblé une vingtaine d'élèves derrière elle dans une opération de vendetta ? Pas Walburga Black, il me semble. Elle n'est guère populaire.

— Walburga Black est dangereuse.

— Tom ! s'exclama Eutropia avec soulagement.

Il allait bien ! Juste un peu pâle, mais rien d'alarmant, considérant qu'il avait failli mourir la veille d'un empoisonnement au venin de basilic. Il paraissait étrangement déterminé. En vérité, Eutropia ne l'avait pas vu aussi déterminé depuis… et bien depuis qu'il voulait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour détruire le monstre de Salazar Serpentard. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre à abattre n'était plus un serpent géant contre-nature, mais une élève de quatorze ans.

— Où étiez-vous passé ? gronda Bones. Je ne vous avais pas autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie.

Tom eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

— J'étais parti chercher des renforts.

Derrière lui se trouvait les dernières personnes qu'Eutropia s'attendait à voir : Vera Warrington et Lucretia Black. Guère rassurée et les yeux rougies, Warrington semblait se cacher derrière Tom. Quand à Lucretia Black, elle était pâle, fatiguée, avec de gros cernes sous les yeux, mais s'efforçait de garder la tête haute, comme la digne Black qu'elle était.

— Je viens témoigner contre ma cousine et contre Mulciber, annonça Lucretia.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle releva ses manches. De longs sillons rougeâtres et suintant zébraient ses avant-bras, remontait le long de ses bras pour disparaître sous ses vêtements. Après un petit cri d'exclamation horrifiée, Bones fondit sur Lucretia.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus tôt ?

— Parce que j'avais peur, avoua Lucretia dans un murmure.

— Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? l'encouragea Slughorn.

Slughorn n'était pas paternaliste envers les élèves placés sous sa responsabilité : il était paternel. Il n'y avait pas de mépris, pas de condescendance mais au contraire une réelle préoccupation, une conscience de son rôle d'adulte protecteur. Oh bien sûr, les élèves les plus brillants et les mieux nés avaient toujours un peu plus de son attention, mais Slughorn veillait même sur le plus malingre des Serpentard. D'après Sirseï, il s'opposait régulièrement à Hexson pour protéger ses bébés morses.

— Après le duel contre Grayson, nous nous sommes disputées avec Walburga. Je voulais tout arrêter. Ça allait trop loin. Nous étions déjà allée beaucoup trop loin avec Jedusor. Alors Walburga m'a entraînée dans une salle de classe. Je ne me méfiais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait me faire ça, à moi !

Lucretia renifla avec beaucoup de mépris et de colère.

— Apparemment, le fait qu'on soit cousines ne signifie pas grand-chose pour elle.

Elle se ressaisit et poursuivit.

— Dans la pièce, il y avait déjà Mulciber et Vera. Ils voulaient la punir parce qu'elle avait collaboré avec Grayson. Et ils voulaient que ça soit moi qui la punisse. J'ai refusé. Je voulais pas. J'ai cherché à m'enfuir, mais Mulciber… il est vraiment trop fort. Et ils ont commencé à me torturer. Mais je résistais. Je devais résister ! Grayson avait bien résisté à Mulciber, alors pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai… J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais après, il a utilisé le doloris, et ça, c'était trop dur à supporter. Ça fait vraiment mal. Alors j'ai craqué.

Et Lucretia se mit à pleurer. C'était toutefois, des larmes silencieuses pleines de retenue. Derrière Tom, agrippée à Tom (ce qui restait un peu travers de la gorge d'Eutropia), Warrington pleurait également.

— Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Tom d'une voix douce. Walburga Black n'est pas si isolée que ça ?

Lucretia opina. D'un revers, elle essuya ses larmes. Faisait appel à son éducation aristocratique, elle se redressa, retrouva sa dignité de Black et ajouta :

— Non. Walburga n'est pas stupide au point de s'en prendre à Grayson sans avoir des soutiens derrière.

— Ah, donc il est dangereux de s'en prendre Grayson, une élève de première année, lorsque l'on est seul, releva Hexson avec délectation.

Délectation que Lucretia ne releva pas dans un premier temps. Elle abonda même dans son sens, au grand damn d'Eutropia.

— Bien sûr ! C'est une redoutable dueliste et…

Lucretia marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

— Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Walburga n'est pas seule. Mulciber ne l'a pas laissée seule. Il voulait piéger Grayson. Je veux dire, pas seulement pour la torturer une fois. Non, ça c'était trop gentil pour eux ! Mulciber détestait Grayson. Vraiment. Très fort. Il voulait la détruire, lui faire payer ce que… euh eh bien…

— La croix gammée, compléta Hexson.

Il jubilait.

— La croix gammée qu'une élève de douze lui a gravé dans la peau avec un couteau. Suis-je le seul à imaginer Grindelwald agir de la sorte au même âge ?

Cette fois-ci un grand silence lui répondit parce que oui, c'était tout à fait le comportement auquel on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un mage noir en herbe.

— Walburga a des alliés, reprit Lucretia. Mulciber et elle… ils avaient tous les deux conscience que Mulciber ne serait plus là l'an prochain pour protéger Walburga. Il était en septième année. Mais… Il y a d'autres Puristes. Des Puristes très durs. Je ne peux pas donner leurs noms, je ne les connais pas. Ils ne m'ont pas fait assez confiance pour ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mulciber a passé l'année à recruter en douce des Puristes et à les former. Je crois qu'à la base, il voulait se venger de Sirseï Selwyn parce qu'ils se sont violemment disputés l'an dernier et que Selwyn a eu le dessus. Walburga et Mulciber trouvaient que Selwyn n'était pas digne de représenter les Puristes, qu'elle tolérait trop les San… Nés-de-Moldus. C'est pour ça que Mulciber a attaqué Grayson la première fois. C'était contre Selwyn. Et aussi parce qu'elle tolérait que sa cousine fréquente un Né-de-Moldu. Il pensait que ça serait des cibles faciles. Mais heureusement, Selwyn est intervenue à temps. Et après ça, c'est Grayson qui est devenue l'ennemie à abattre. Enfin, plus précisément, je crois que le plan c'était de forcer Grayson et Selwyn à se séparer en poussant Grayson du côté des Progressistes : Selwyn ne pourrait alors plus la soutenir sans passer pour une traîtresse aux yeux des Puristes et perdre sa crédibilité. Quand nous avons attaqué Tom, nous nous doutions qu'il y aurait des représailles, même si nous n'imaginions pas que Grayson aurait le cran de nous affronter en duel et que nous nous attendions à quelque chose de plus violent. Je veux dire… Ce qu'elle a fait à Walburga, c'est rien en comparaison de ce que nous avons fait à Tom ou à Warrington. C'est Walburga le monstre, pas Grayson. C'est Walburga et Mulciber qui veulent déclencher un conflit contre les Progressistes. Et si vous n'excluez pas Walburga, ça sera sanglant. C'est un monstre qui n'a aucune limite. Peut-être pire encore que Mulciber. Et l'an prochain, elle va s'acharner contre les Progressistes et les Nés-de-Moldus, avec des Puristes violents.

Lucretia se tut. Elle avait fini de parler. Elle perdit son port altier : ses épaules se voûtèrent, son regard tomba sur le sol, comme si le poids de ses aveux étaient soudain trop lourd à supporter. Quant à Eutropia, elle peinait à respirer. Trop de pression, trop de responsabilité. Elle n'était plus la teigneuse de première année qui défendait son petit-ami. Non. Elle était la cible à abattre, mais aussi une meneuse. On lui avait donné un camp dont les membres risquaient de subir des représailles, pour ses actes, à elle !

Là, tout de suite, on lui aurait demandé son avis sur son exclusion, elle aurait répondu : pourquoi pas. Pourquoi ne pas fuir dans une autre école, pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer loin de toute cette violence ? Fuir loin d'elle-même aussi, de ce monstre effrayant qui se tortillait au fond de ses entrailles et qui réclamait plus de conflits, plus de batailles, plus de pouvoirs. Il murmurait à son oreille que c'était une occasion en or pour s'illustrer.

— Vous voyez où notre manque de clairvoyance nous a conduit ? dit Slughorn en brisant le silence d'une voix vibrante. Des enfants ont subi des doloris. Des enfants ont torturé d'autres enfants. Des enfants bon sang ! Poudlard est une école, pas un champ de bataille où des adultes expérimentés affrontent un mage noir avide de pouvoir !

Il y eut des hochements d'approbation. Oui, même Hexson approuva, même s'il portait alors un regard mauvais sur Eutropia. Puis les professeurs se retirèrent pour discuter de son sort, Bones s'occupa de Warrington (Lucretia insista pour que Warrington passe la première) et Eutropia se sentit plus épuisée que jamais. Elle n'avait rien voulu de tout cela !

Vraiment ?

Alors pourquoi une partie d'elle attendait la suite avec excitation ?

Tom glissa sa main dans la sienne et se fut d'un grand réconfort. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à lui demander. Mais ça devrait attendre. Pour le moment, elle n'avait droit qu'à son contact, qu'à sa présence rassurante.

— On est un peu dans la merde, non ? murmura Chloé Bones du bout des lèvres.

— Désolée de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, grommela Eutropia.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Abraxas d'une voix tendue qui se voulait rassurante. Ni de la tienne, Tom. Mulciber vous a attaqué parce qu'il voulait faire du mal et vous… vous avez juste réussi à vous défendre. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne change rien : je suis toujours de ton côté.

— Moi aussi, foi de Poufsouffle !

— Bob me tuerait dans mon sommeil si je te tournais le dos, ajouta Jasdrian.

— Ça me va droit au cœur. Vous êtes prêts à aller au casse-pipe avec moi, railla Eutropia.

Son regard tomba sur Lucretia qui attendait, assise sur un fauteuil et les yeux baissés sur ses mains longues et fines.

— Lucretia Black, en ce qui me concerne, nous sommes quittes.

Lucretia hocha négativement de la tête.

— Non. J'ai fait trop de sales trucs. J'ai été ignoble avec Tom.

Eutropia tiqua légèrement sur le « Tom ».

— Tu as essayé de modérer ta cousine, rappela Tom. Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais que je t'ai pardonné.

Comment ça, ils en avaient déjà parlé ? Quand ça ? Dans quelles circonstances ?

— Moi je ne me pardonne pas !C'était trop horrible ! Et puis tu as planté tes examens à cause de ça. Il paraît que tu n'arrives plus à utiliser ta magie.

— Mais non. Je sens toujours la magie. C'est juste que je suis fâché avec ma baguette, c'est tout.

Tom ponctua même sa phrase d'un petit sourire. D'où il souriait à Lucretia Black ? La main d'Eutropia se resserra un peu plus sur celle de Tom.

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire pardonner, intervint Abraxas, tu peux nous aider. Je pense que tu ne seras pas de trop pour affronter une bande de tarés qui ont juré notre perte. Enfin, tu es une Black… Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer du côté de tes parents.

— Mes parents, ça ira. Ils vont un peu grimacer, mais ils préféreront ça que de me voir encore traîner avec Walburga. Surtout ma mère.

— Une MacMillan, non ? demanda Philophore.

Lucretia opina.

— Et vos parents ?

— Je suis une Bones, répondit Chloé.

Ça suffisait amplement. Les Bones avaient un grand sens de la justice. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient devenus Aurors ou bien avaient intégrés le Département de la Justice Magique dans l'objectif d'améliorer le sort des Nés-de-Moldus. Les parents de Philophore non plus ne poseraient pas de problème. Quant à Abraxas :

— Si je leur dis que c'est là où j'aurais le plus d'influence, ça passera.

Soudain la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit violemment et Bones sortit avec un air furieux sur le visage.

— Chloé, je te les confie. Il est hors de question que j'autorise Walburga Black à rester plus longtemps à Poudlard !

Et sans plus attendre, elle quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas féroce. Ne jamais mettre en colère une Bones. Jamais. Lucretia d'ailleurs avait pâli.

— J'lui ai pas dit, murmura Warrington en sortant à son tour du bureau les joues baignées de larmes. J'lui ai pas dit pour tes doloris. T'avais pas l'choix. Et puis, ils faisaient pas vraiment mal. Alors j'lui ai pas dit.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Tom lâcha la main d'Eutropia pour s'avancer vers l'adolescente en pleurs, lui souffler des mots de réconforts, la prendre dans ses bras. Warrington se laissa faire. Elle s'agrippa même un peu à Tom et Eutropia dut se retenir d'évoquer la tentative de Warrington de faire boire un filtre d'amour à Tom. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais bon. Ça la réjouissait pas de voir cette gourgandine dans les bras de son Tom.

— Tu as lancé un doloris ? demanda Abraxas.

Lucretia grimaça.

— Mulciber m'y a obligée. Mais apparemment je ne désire pas assez la souffrance de l'autre pour que ça marche.

— Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas vraiment tué, gronda Philophore. Sinon je t'aurais félicité Eutropia.

Eutropia ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Elle l'avait désigné à Voldemort, c'était un peu pareil, non ? Elle avait été le juge qui avait déclaré la peine capitale.

Là-dessus arrivèrent Sirseï, Hilda Hawthorn et plus surprenant encore, Bishop. Bishop qui après un regard mollement surpris à Tom, envoya une vague œillade noire à Eutropia. Elle paraissait complètement sonnée, avec le tonus d'un zombie.

— Euh, l'infirmière ne veut pas qu'il y ait d'autres gens à l'infirmerie, tenta Chloé sans grande conviction.

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Sirseï et Hilda ensemble, ça faisait peur et on n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à elles.

— Ça tombe bien parce qu'on est là pour éviter qu'elle ait trop de patients à l'avenir, répondit Sirseï en fermant la porte.

Son regard tomba sur Lucretia.

— Si tu es là, je suppose que c'est que tu as parlé, même si je te l'avais déconseillé, soupira Sirseï.

— Ils allaient renvoyer ta cousine ! Et je préfère qu'ils renvoient la mienne à la place, c'est tout.

Bishop eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui semblait signifier « de toute façon, c'est du pareil au même ».

— Ils n'allaient pas renvoyer Eutropia. Dippet est un vieil homme lâche. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter la colère de ses deux grand-mères réunies. Il voulait montrer qu'il faisait quelque chose et Hexson a sauté sur l'occasion pour tourmenter un peu Eutropia. Ça ne serait pas allé plus loin que quoi ? Une semaine de retenue en septembre ? Mais maintenant, ils vont être obligés d'exclure Walburga. Ce qu'elle a fait est trop grave pour être ignoré !

Elle marqua un pause, et fixa Warrington qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

— Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, claqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement. Le problème, c'est que contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Walburga n'est pas la meneuse. Mulciber avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait monter un groupuscule sur les épaules de Walburga. Elle ne devait en être que la mascotte, le chien fou, celui que l'on sort pour effrayer les ennemis.

Bishop haussa un sourcil clairement incrédule. Sirseï l'ignora :

— Mais voyez les faits d'un œil extérieur. Que voyez-vous ? Eutropia mêlée à la mort de Mulciber d'abord, à l'expulsion de Walburga ensuite. Quelle est la conséquence ? Eutropia devient la personne à abattre pour un groupe de Puristes extrémistes.

Bishop renifla avec mépris.

— Ah la belle affaire. Grayson est le stéréotype de la Sang-Pure extrémiste ! Le seul Né-Moldu dont elle tolère l'existence est celui qui accepte d'être sa chose. Tu as vu comme moi ce qui arrive à toute personne qui refuse de lui lécher les bottes parce qu'elle pense appartenir à une race supérieure. Ce n'est qu'une affaire entre Puristes, qui ne concerne que les Puristes. Qu'ils se battent entre eux si ça leur chante, mais qu'ils ne mêlent pas le reste de l'école à leurs embrouilles.

Et elle jeta un regard dégoûté à Eutropia. Eutropia voulut protester. Tom n'était pas sa chose et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais cru à la pureté du sang : ce n'était que par opportunisme si elle s'était rangée du côté des Puristes à son arrivée à Poudlard. Sirseï la prit de court en dardant Bishop d'un regard hautain.

— J'ai parfois l'impression que tu confonds Eutropia avec quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Sirseï. Tu te crois suffisamment intelligente pour les analyser en profondeur et être certaine de qui ils sont. Seulement voilà : on ne connaît jamais l'intégralité d'une personne pas plus qu'on ne connaît toutes leurs motivations. Ensuite, les gens changent. Ton analyse, peut-être vraie il y a quelques mois, n'est plus d'actualité. Eutropia a changé. Le regard que les gens portent sur elle aussi. Mais toi, l'as-tu remarqué ? Ou bien es-tu restée murée dans ta petite tour de certitudes bien ancrées dans ton intelligence supérieure ? As-tu écouté les bruits de couloirs ? As-tu écouté les membres du CEM ? Eutropia les a-t-elle insultés ? Les a-t-elle menacés ? Ont-ils peur d'Eutropia ?

Bishop ouvrit la bouche, la referma, chercha ses mots et répondit enfin :

— Juste parce qu'elle contrôle son comportement en public ne signifie pas qu'elle s'est soudain transformeée en ange. Bien sûr que je sais ce qui se passe au CEM. Mais c'est aussi assez évident qu'elle s'y tient à carreau parce qu'elle est sous la supervision d'élèves plus âgés. C'est ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est libre de ses actions qui m'inquiète !

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit :

— Eutropia a simplement changé en pire. Elle est passé des menaces aux actes. Ce n'était déjà pas drôle quand elle menaçait de faire bouffer les gens par un Basilic, mais maintenant… Elle se renseigne sur les philtres d'amour et défend publiquement leur utilisation. Elle a un faible pour la torture, particulièrement si elle peut le faire de ses mains. Elle s'y connaît bien en symboles de cinglés suprématistes, comme la croix gammée. Elle aime humilier ses ennemis en public, les terrifier et les blesser. C'est une sociopathe privilégiée par une société élitiste.

Elle tapotait sa main du doigt à chaque fois pour marquer l'énumération. Lucretia, silencieuse et discrète jusque-là prit alors la parole en essayant de donner l'illusion de l'assurance :

— Grayson n'est pas un ange, mais Walburga est un vrai démon. Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de ses crimes ? Et de ceux de Mulciber ? Je t'assure qu'ils ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie. Grayson ne lance pas des doloris elle.

Bishop eut une moue sceptique qui semblait signifier _« Parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre à les lancer »_.

— Elle ne force pas des gens à torturer leurs amis.

Cette fois, il y eut vague hochement de tête à la _« admettons, mais l'idée pourrait lui venir »_.

— Ah oui et aussi, contrairement à Mulciber, contrairement à Walburga, elle n'a violé personne elle.

La première réaction d'Eutropia fut de se demander comment une fille pouvait violer quelqu'un vu que bah… il lui manquait un machin entre les jambes. Puis elle se souvint des tracts de Bishop sur le consentement, mais aussi sur la définition d'une agression sexuelle en plein débat sur le filtre d'amour et elle commença à visualiser la chose. Comme elle savait à peu près relier les faits entre eux, elle comprit alors le lien avec la colère subite de Bones et l'état éploré de Warrington.

Warrington qui avait attiré la colère de Walburga pour avoir collaboré Eutropia.

— Et sinon, donner Walburga à manger au basilic, ça ne tente personne ? Suggéra Philophore

— Non, coupa Hilda Hawthorn avec fermeté. Il ne doit pas y avoir de représailles, aussi abjecte Walburga soit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas là pour déclencher une guerre, mais au contraire pour l'éviter. Et puis la dernière fois que nous avons essayé de régler ce genre de problème par nous-même, n'a pas été d'une grande réussite. Au contraire. Nous n'avons fait qu'enrager Mulciber et pour se venger, il a préparé une guerre.

— J'aurais peut-être dû le donner à manger au basilic finalement, grommela Sirseï.

— Bones et Slughorn arrivent, les prévint Tom.

Il hésita, glissa un regard inquiet à Eutropia mais n'ajouta rien. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, la porte s'ouvrit. On vit d'abord le large ventre de Slughorn, puis ses longues moustaches. Derrière lui, Bones. Tous les deux avaient une mine sombre.

— Ah vous êtes là toutes les deux ? Dit Slughorn en apercevant Sirseï et Hilda. Je ne sais pas si ça me soulage ou si ça m'alarme.

— Nous faisons notre possible pour éviter que ça dégénère, répondit sobrement Hilda.

Slughorn opina.

— Donc la situation est aussi grave que cela, conclut-il avec un soupir.

— Vera, est-ce que tu peux venir avec nous ? Demanda alors Bones d'une voix douce, mais troublée par un léger tremblement qui trahissait sa colère.

Et Warrington partit avec Bones et Slughorn. On regarda la porte de l'infirmerie de nouveau close, sans être sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Ou plutôt, en ayant peur de comprendre. C'était trop inique. Il y avait bien certaine rumeur qui courait, tout comme il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient sur la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ? Les professeurs, ces adultes qui avaient pour mission de veiller sur eux, ne pouvaient pas les abandonner ainsi ? Se montrer aussi injustes ?

Tout à coup, Sirseï poussa un violent cri de colère qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle frappa la porte avec rage et la frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Hilda l'en empêche. Eutropia n'avait jamais vu Sirseï à ce point en colère et surtout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle. C'était effrayant.

— Ils vont étouffer l'affaire ! fulmina Sirseï. Ils vont étouffer l'affaire parce qu'ils sont trop lâches ! Parce que Hexson prend trop son pied à nous voir nous battre entre nous et que Dippet n'est qu'une vieille serpillière incapable d'assumer son poste ! Ils vont étouffer l'affaire, pousser Warrington vers la porte et garder la Black pour ne pas faire de remous.

— Quoi ? S'indigna Bishop qui avait pâli. Ce n'est pas possible, il y a… ! Ce n'est pas… !

Puis elle se coupa, serra les dents, et poussa un juron qui ressemblait vaguement au nom « Sirius Black ». Elle avait l'air à la fois sous le choc et profondément dégoûtée. Elle n'était pas la seule. Quant à Philophore, il avait cet air inquiétant avec les yeux plissés qu'il prenait lorsqu'il réfléchissait à un plan.

— Bloomfire, lâcha Hilda.

Ce seul nom suffisait. Emily Bloomfire. C'était une légende que tout le monde connaissait mais dont personne ne parlait. Au début, c'était même un nom qu'on n'osait plus prononcer de crainte d'attirer le mauvais œil sur soi. Ça, seul les élèves les plus âgés l'avaient connu. À l'arrivée de Sirseï, ça commençait déjà à changer. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un conte destiné à effrayer les plus jeunes avec sa morale abjecte « _Rien ne sert de demander de l'aide aux profs, ça se retournera contre toi_ ».

Sirseï savait cependant que le cas d'Emily Bloomfire était réel. C'était la raison pour laquelle, lorsque Mulciber avait agressé une fille l'an passé, plutôt que d'alerter les professeurs, elle avait préféré se charger du problème elle-même. Avec Hilda Hawthorn. Et deux autres élèves dont Eutropia ignorait le nom. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était alors exactement passé, ce que les quatre vengeurs avaient fait à Mulciber. Pas même Eutropia. Et ça, c'était mauvais signe. En vérité, Eutropia se demandait même si Sirseï n'avait pas usé du doloris. Dans un moment d'égarement ou de colère, c'était bien possible.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Hexson est un gros con, oui. Dippet est une serpillère dont l'inaction pourrie totalement l'ambiance à Poudlard, oui. Est-ce réaliste ? Comme me l'a fait remarquer **Ywëna** , Dumbledore n'a pas exclu Sirius BLACK alors qu'il y avait une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Rogue, donc oui. Et puis des directeurs qui étouffent des histoires (certes, moins graves), ça existe CARREMENT dans la vraie vie. Des CPE qui en branlent pas une même quand on leur signale qu'il y a un problème, aussi T.T

Bref… Le prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler « Les Quatre Généraux de Maison ». Ou comment je vais me dépatouiller pour éviter que ça ne parte en couille et ramener la paix dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Si Eutropia est gentille, ça devrait le faire (je lui ai dit que je la laisserai avec Tom pour l'amadouer).


	14. Votons !

Oui, très très exceptionnellement je suis en avance pour un chapitre plus court que d'habitude. La raison ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur un résultat de vote dans l'histoire dooooonc. VOUS, chers lecteurs, **vous allez voter**. Oui, parfaitement. Ca sera votre décision et **vous aurez jusqu'au dimanche 11 mars minuit** pour y répondre (à la fin du chapitre je fais un récapitulatif des 5 choix possibles).

 _Courte RAR_ :

 **DreamerInTheSky** Oui, Hexson est une saleté bien moche qu'on a envie latter à grands coups de chaussures cloutées.

 **Lerugamine** Merci pour ta gentille review ! _Magistraux_. Roooh, je rougie :)

Merci aussi à **BlancheEner** qui a reviewé en mp parce que le site buggait ^^

Sur ce… place au chapitre ! Il est léger, joyeux, plein d'optimisme et… non, je déconne. C'est trop la merde. Snif. Je vous jure que je voulais pas ça à la base. Toute cette violence, une SI qui marche sur les pas de Voldemort et compagnie. Je me bats pour éviter que ça parte en couille ! Bref… comme je suis dépassée, je vous demande chers lecteurs, de voter. Comme ça, si violence il y a, ça sera de VOTRE faute. Voilà. Oui, je me décharge sur vous !

Bref… Un grand merci à **Zeidra** pour sa relecture et allez lire sa fic, Entre les Mondes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Votons !**

La décision fut donc prise d'étouffer l'affaire. On évacua Vera Warrington dans la plus grande discrétion. Ni Walburga ni Eutropia ne furent inquiétées. Pourquoi les punir, alors que rien ne s'était produit ? Voilà le secret de l'illusion, pour ne pas alerter les parents ou pire, le Ministère : prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien. Ne pas faire de remous. Tant pis pour la morale, tant pis pour les sentiments. Tant pis pour l'empathie qu'il aurait été juste de manifester à l'égard de la victime. À croire que Dippet était trop vieux pour s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails. Ou que Hexson prenait trop son pied à voir les élèves s'entredéchirer.

Bones autorisa Eutropia à quitter l'infirmerie en milieu d'après-midi. L'adolescente n'avait alors qu'une seule envie : regagner son dortoir, se rouler en boule dans son lit et dormir. Pourquoi pas avec Tom à côté, c'était même mieux ainsi. Seulement, elle n'en n'avait pas le loisir. Même si les yeux lui piquaient, même si la nuque tirait et que l'épuisement n'était pas loin, Eutropia devait encore agir. Voldemort n'était même plus sa première préoccupation. Il y avait une autre urgence à régler. Il y avait une Guerre des Couloirs à éviter.

Eutropia commença à mesurer l'ampleur du problème en rentrant vers les cachots de Serpentard, sous l'escorte d'Abraxas, de Tom et même de Lucretia qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à se racheter en jouant les gardes du corps. Dans les couloirs, un sillon de murmure naquit sur son passage. Il y avait de la curiosité malsaine pour certains, de la méfiance pour beaucoup et même parfois de la crainte. Le nom de Grindelwald revint à plusieurs reprises. Voilà pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient que de loin, qu'à travers les diverses rumeurs déjà peu engageantes qui couraient à son sujet (elle serait l'héritière de Serpentard, elle utilisait des filtres d'amour pour gagner les faveurs de ses amis masculins, avait lancé un sort à Tom aussi). Mais, le plus inquiétant, c'était peut-être les gens qui la connaissaient justement, ceux qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à l'opération de vendetta du terrain de Quidditch. Ceux-là lui demandaient, (non sans un regard inquiet voire carrément hostile envers Lucretia) ce qu'elle avait prévu pour se venger de Walburga, comme Melinda Hooper dont les moulinets de battes étaient très évocateurs. La Gryffondor décida même de les suivre, avec son amie, Willow Dubois.

Arrivée chez les Serpentard, ce fut encore pire. Les première année assaillirent Eutropia et pas que les première année de Serpentard ! Non, Armaël Green se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent et il était loin d'être le seul étranger : Chloé Bones, Dustin Diggory et Adora Bells pour Poufsouffle, Jasdrian Cean et Bob Bogdanov pour Serdaigle, la moitié des Gryffondor de première année, sans oublier Melinda Hooper et Willow Dubois, toujours présentes. C'était bizarre et même carrément effrayant, tout ce monde rassemblait autour d'Eutropia. Pour elle. Non, pas que pour elle. Pour elle et pour une vengeance contre Walburga Black.

Et puis était-ce si étonnant ? Eutropia avait passé une bonne partie de l'année à aider ses camarades à comprendre les cours, à rédiger les devoirs. Elle aimait ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait utile, que ça lui donnait de l'importance, que ça la plaçait au centre des attentions. Que ça lui donnait du pouvoir avec un ascendant intellectuel sur ses camarades aussi. Grâce à Abraxas, Philophore, Armaël et même Jasdrian, ils avaient constitué tout au long de l'année un groupe relativement solidaire autour du travail scolaire. Cette solidarité se tournait à présent contre Walburga Black. Voilà pour une partie des première année.

Les autres étaient là en soutien à Vera Warrington. Eileen Prince et Robin Avery étaient amis avec elle. Et ils savaient qu'Eutropia s'était déjà vengé une fois de Walburga. Ils espéraient qu'elle réitère l'opération.

Tout ce petit monde, donc, s'était rassemblé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, sous le regard réprobateur de certains (faut dire qu'Armaël Green, Né-de-Moldu Gryffondor, n'était pas exactement un invité de marque à leurs yeux), intrigués ou calculateurs d'autres. Et puis il y avait Walburga Black, dans un autre coin de la pièce. Entourée de quelques élèves plus âgés, elle fixait le groupe d'un air victorieux.

Oh Merlin… C'était un miracle que la situation n'ait pas déjà dégénéré. Ça, et peut-être parce que Sirseï avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de représailles. Pour le moment du moins.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? demanda Bob en désignant Lucretia du doigt.

Oui, Bob Bogdanov, Né-de-Moldu de Serdaigle demandait à une Black ce qu'elle faisait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

— Elle essaye de se faire pardonner en nous aidant, répondit Eutropia sans parvenir à quitter Walburga du regard.

Son sang bouillait intérieurement.

— Mouais, renifla Bob sceptique. Ou peut-être qu'elle a juste peur. Ou peut-être qu'elle veut juste te planter dans le dos.

— Non, elle est sincère, répondit Tom. Et puis c'est Lucretia qui venue nous chercher pour qu'on aide Eutropia.

— Ce qui a failli te tuer, termina Bob. Suis-je le seul à penser que Lucretia a cherché à vous piéger ?

Un grand silence accueillit cette supposition. Mais maintenant qu'Eutropia y réfléchissait… Une duplicité de la part de Lucretia, non. Une manigance de la part de Voldemort en revanche pour rassembler Tom, Elisa et Eutropia au même endroit… oui, ça c'était plausible.

— Je crois surtout qu'elle a été manipulée par Mulciber, dit Philophore, les sourcils froncés. Comme nous tous. Mulciber voulait déclencher une Guerre des Couloirs. C'est bizarre, parce que j'ai l'impression que même sa mort était prévue mais… Enfin, on ne se tue pas pour un motif aussi futile !

Tom et Eutropia échangèrent un regard. Sauf si c'était Voldemort qui voulait cette Guerre des Couloirs. Dans ce cas, Mulciber n'était qu'un pion sacrifiable. Oui, peut-être… mais depuis combien de temps Voldemort possédait-il Mulciber ? Mulciber avait-il toujours été si ignoble, au point que sa possession était passée inaperçue parce qu'elle ne changeait pas son comportement ? Ou bien, était-il possédé depuis des années par Voldemort ? Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ? Non. Peu probable. Trop de temps, trop d'investissement. À priori.

— Ben moi je te crois Lucretia, lança Armaël avec ces sourires rayonnants dont il avait le secret. Tom se plante rarement sur les gens. En fait, la seule fois où je l'ai vu se planter, c'était à propos d'Eutropia. Au début, tu te méfiais vachement d'elle. Tu étais convaincu qu'elle était une Grindelwald en devenir.

Eutropia lança un regard horrifié à Tom qui lança un regard affolé à Armaël. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit encore.

— Remarque, vues les dernières rumeurs, tu ne t'es peut-être pas tant planté que ça.

Il prit alors son air le plus angélique, puis s'inclinant devant Eutropia :

— Les Barbares à la Batte sont vos humbles serviteurs, Lady Grindelwald.

— Ah ah, marmonna Eutropia qui ne goûtait pas particulièrement à la plaisanterie.

Ça commençait à vraiment devenir flippant d'être comparée à un mage noir. Elle n'avait que douze ans ! C'était trop jeune pour avoir des plans de carrière tout tracés, tous rigides. Et puis surtout, elle n'était pas un monstre. Pas encore du moins.

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour te venger de Walburga Black ? demanda Robin Avery.

D'ordinaire, lui et Bob Bogdanov ne se supportaient pas. Ils en étaient même plus d'une fois arrivés au main, à défaut d'être suffisamment âgés et expérimentés pour avoir le réflexe de se battre à la baguette (chose qui était en train de venir). Aujourd'hui cependant, ils fixaient Eutropia de ce même regard d'attente revanchard.

— Je vais lui ouvrir le bide, lui arracher les tripes et l'étrangler avec.

Certains mômes pâlirent en la prenant au sérieux. Avery, avec ses sourcils froncés un peu dubitatif essayait vraisemblablement d'imaginer la scène.

— Je plaisante, grommela Eutropia. Plus sérieusement, pour le moment, on attend.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Bob outré. Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser filer sans rien.

Avery approuva d'un hochement de tête. C'était vraiment très destabilisant de voir ces deux-là d'accord.

— Bien sûr que non. Elle mérite d'être punie. Seulement, vous la voyez ? Elle nous nargue, elle n'attend que ça, qu'on l'attaque. C'est un piège. Elle a beaucoup plus d'amis qu'on ne le croit et ces amis sont plus âgés que nous. Si on l'attaque maintenant, ses amis vont nous tomber dessus.

— Alors quoi ? On fait rien ? Protesta Rosa MacNair.

Laquelle faisait déjà tourner un couteau entre ses doigts.

— Non. On me laisse juste le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Foncer dans le tas, c'est bien, mais des fois il faut se poser et se demander comment infliger plus de dégâts à l'ennemi qu'il ne peut ne nous en infliger. Il faut savoir choisir ses combats.

Eutropia se tut. Ca ressemblait à ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Choisir ses combats. Discerner ceux qu'on peut gagner de ceux qu'on risque de perdre. C'était affreux de le réaliser : Voldemort lui avait donné une leçon de stratégie, elle l'avait retenue et s'apprêtait désormais à l'appliquer dans un conflit qu'il avait sans doute cherché à provoquer. Une partie d'Eutropia se rebella : c'était ignoble cette sensation que Voldemort contrôlait sa vie, que tout semblait la pousser à devenir une mage noire. Elle eut la tentation de se rebeller, de foncer sur Walburga Black et de lui éclater la tête contre un mur, même si c'était stupide. Non. Elle n'était plus la seule concernée. Ses actes avaient des conséquences sur ses amis, sur ses proches et d'une manière générale, ceux qui la soutenaient. Les cousines Black s'en étaient prises à Tom parce qu'il sortait avec elle. Walburga avait agressé Warrington parce que Warrington avait collaboré avec Eutropia. Elle n'avait plus le luxe d'agir sur un coup de tête : elle avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de ceux qui la suivaient.

— Walburga Black doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, reprit Eutropia en choisissant ses mots. Et elle paiera. Mais nous devons nous montrer prudent. Je ne veux pas que soyez blessés à cause d'une erreur de jugement de ma part.

Ce n'était que des mômes ! D'ordinaire, Eutropia ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leur âge, pas plus qu'elle ne prêtait attention au sien. Avoir une vécue une première existence jusqu'à dix-sept lui offrait un avantage intellectuel, mais… eh bien, ça s'arrêtait là. Elle se considérait comme une enfant. Elle avant encore le corps d'une enfant qui entrait dans l'adolescence ! Et après tout, elle avait un an de moins que Mulciber lorsqu'elle était morte. Oui, mais. Ces enfants, dont certains n'avaient encore que onze ans, étaient prêts à se battre pour elle, à prendre des méchants coups. Ca, ça poussait à réfléchir.

— Eh bien Grayson, j'attends ! lança la voix la plus désagréable de Poudlard, Hexson excepté.

Walburga Black venait de l'interpeller, d'une voix forte. Toute la Salle Commune se tut. On observait. On guettait. On retenait son souffle. Eutropia n'était pas particulièrement réputée pour sa maîtrise de soi. On la savait impulsive. Eutropia se savait impulsive. Alors elle inspira, se concentra sur ses pieds en contact avec le sol pour contrôler ce fauve qui s'agitait en elle et qui réclamait du sang. Le sang de Walburga Black.

— Eh bien, j'attends ! Reprit Walburga. Tu m'avais dit que je n'aurais pas une seule seconde de répit. Mais là, je m'ennuie. Il ne se passe rien.

Eutropia cependant, ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de fierté : sa crédibilité était en jeu. Elle ne pouvait se laisser marcher dessus publiquement par Walburga, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus y répondre par la violence. Donc, que faire ? Pour gagner du temps, Eutropia ordonna aux Barbares de rester calme. Elle ajouta qu'elle s'en chargeait elle-même. Puis elle marcha vers Walburga. Pas trop vite pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion.

Eutropia se planta devant Walburga. Les deux filles se dévisagèrent dans un échange vibrant de haine. Walburga mesurait près d'une quinzaine de centimètre de plus qu'Eutropia et elle essayait de jouer sur cet avantage.

— Alors ? Insista Walburga. Tu n'as même plus de baguette pour te défendre, c'est pathétique.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour te vaincre, se vanta Eutropia. Nous le savons très bien.

Walburga perdit son air dédaigneux pour afficher une grimace féroce.

— Alors, prouve-le.

— Non. Nous savons toutes les deux ce que tu cherches à faire et je ne marche pas, Walburga. Tu es pathétique. Tu n'es qu'un roquet enragé qui mord tout ce qu'il peut pour prouver qu'il existe. Mais les faits sont-là. La violence, c'est tout ce que tu as, c'est tout ce que tu es. Alors je vais me contenter de la traiter au sulfate de mépris et l'ignorer. Je vais t'ignorer, Walburga, parce que tu ne mérites pas mon attention.

Et ayant dit cela, Eutropia se détourna. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas cependant, qu'elle sentit la magie lui hérissait la nuque. Les réflexes prirent le dessus. Eutropia fit volte-face, esquiva le maléfice, saisit le bras de Walburga, lui balaya les jambes, l'immobilisa face contre terre en l'écrasant de tout son poids et en maintenant son bras droit en torsion contre son dos. Voilà. C'était déjà fini.

Il y eut des mouvements autour d'elle. Les amis de Walburga sortaient leurs baguettes. Ceux d'Eutropia aussi.

— Restons calme, lança Abraxas. Nous ne voulons pas de confrontation.

De fait, les deux factions restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence. Les uns étaient plus âgés, les autres plus nombreux. Et Eutropia venait de maîtriser Walburga en une fraction de seconde, sans baguette. Eutropia la tenait à sa merci. Elle, ses mains, ses doigts qui aimaient tant infliger de la souffrance. Une idée horrible traversa l'esprit d'Eutropia, mais terriblement tentante. Ces doigts, ces maudits doigts. Elle pouvait les tirer, les casser, les briser.

— Eutropia.

Elle sursauta presque lorsque la main de Tom se posa sur son épaule. Eutropia réalisa alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé à tordre un doigt. Elle se ressaisit, mal à l'aise. Puis elle fixa les proches de Walburga qui la dévisageaient entre hésitation et incertitude.

— Je ne suis pas Walburga Black, déclara Eutropia d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Je n'ai pas son sadisme. Mais je n'hésite pas à répliquer si je suis attaquée. Et ma réplique est implacable, ça je l'ai déjà démontré. Vous vous dîtes peut-être que ce ne sont que des menaces ridicules, lancées par une petite première année trop teigneuse par rapport à ses capacités. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Juste, pensez à ceci. Mulciber était en septième année. Et rappelez-vous que les Aurors n'ont rien contre moi.

Ouais, des menaces de mort à peine voilées, carrément.

Eutropia se leva, libéra Walburga mais garda sa baguette en otage. Elle s'éloigna un peu avant de la lui lancer d'un geste négligent et de rejoindre sans groupe dans le plus grand silence. Car un grand silence régnait désormais dans les cachots des Serpentard. Si le récit du combat qui avait opposé Eutropia aux cousines Black avaient fait le tour du château, peu y avaient réellement assisté. Ca passait, aux oreilles des élèves les plus âgés, pour des racontars naïfs d'enfants.

Plus maintenant.

Eutropia glissa sa main dans celle de Tom. Ils échangèrent un bref regard. Un regard qui voulait dire « merci de m'avoir arrêtée à temps » et en retour « je veille sur toi ». Ils eurent la tentation de s'embrasser. Il n'en firent rien cependant.

— Pourquoi tu l'as arrêtée, Jedusor ? protesta Avery. Walburga Black méritait de souffrir !

— Oui, elle doit être punie, concéda Tom. Mais pas comme ça. Pas sous l'impulsion de la colère. Pas juste pour se venger. Si l'on commence à agir ainsi, on s'aventure sur une pente glissante. On risque de devenir comme eux, aussi monstrueux qu'eux. Mais nous, on est pas comme eux, non ? Nous, on appartient au camp des gentils. Ce n'est pas la vengeance que l'on veut, mais la justice.

C'était un peu naïf, certes, mais c'était aussi un enfant de douze ans qui s'adressait à d'autres enfants et adolescents. Eutropia regarda Tom avec un certain étonnement. Pour la première fois depuis la création des Barbares à la Batte, il venait de prendre la parole et de jouer un rôle actif. Il avait parlé et les autres l'avaient écouté. Il était Tom Jedusor après tout. Il savait se faire apprécier. De fait, sans avoir l'aura de popularité d'une Elisa Bishop, d'un Abraxas Malefoy ou d'un Armaël Green, Tom et son caractère conciliant avait gagné l'estime des première année. Ça avait sans doute aidé pour rassembler autant de monde lors du duel du terrain de Quidditch. Ses amis étaient furieux qu'on s'en soit pris à lui.

— Et on fait comment pour avoir la justice quand Dippet ne veut pas punir ? Demanda Bob.

— On réfléchit, répondit Philophore.

Puis, sur l'impulsion d'Abraxas, ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de première année. Qui lança le débat ? Eutropia ne savait plus vraiment. Peu importait de toute façon. Ce débat se jouait sans elle et ça lui allait bien parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour s'y mêler. Abraxas, Armael et Chloé l'animaient alors que Jasdrian prenait des notes avec attention.

Eutropia s'était assise un peu à l'écart, sur le lit de Tom, dans les bras de Tom. Bercée par le murmure des conversations, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

oOoOoOo

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Sirseï vint chercher Eutropia pour lui faire état de la situation et demanda à lui parler seule à seule. Elles s'enfermèrent dans le dortoir de Sirseï. La conversation fut brève. Les deux filles regagnèrent le dortoir des garçons de première année avec un air sombre. Les regards se tournèrent vers Eutropia. Elle inspira, essaya de calmer la sensation d'oppression sur la poitrine alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu les enjeux, l'impact de ses choix.

— C'est une Serdaigle de cinquième année qui est derrière tout ça. Aquila Highclaw. Avec l'aide de Mulciber, elle a plus ou moins ressuscité le groupe des Ultra-Puristes. Ils acceptent de nous laisser en paix, à la condition qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles sur Walburga Black.

Ce qui provoqua un concert de protestation. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Bob Bogdanov et Robin Avery semblaient avoir mis leurs différents de côté. Liés par cette même haine contre Walburga Black, ils renvoyaient un même visage outré à Eutropia. Ils étaient même partant pour aller ensemble s'occuper de Walburga Black. Les enfants. Si volatiles dans leurs émotions.

— Ce n'est pas une condition acceptable, dit enfin Eutropia. Highclaw espère que l'on va accepter par peur de déclencher une nouvelle Guerre des Couloirs, tout comme la France et l'Angleterre tarde à déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne. Mais pas plus que Hittler ne s'est arrêté à l'Autriche, je ne crois pas Highclaw lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille. S'écraser devant elle ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, en passant en plus pour des faibles et pour des lâches.

— Sauf que le rapport des forces est en votre défaveur, rappela Sirseï. Ni moi, ni Hilda Hawthorn ne pourra vous soutenir.

— Vera est une Puriste Sang-Pure ! protesta Eileen Prince. Ça serait à toi…

— Non, coupa Sirseï. Elle a été attaquée parce qu'elle a aidé Eutropia. Et Eutropia s'est battue parce que Walburga Black s'en est pris à un Né-de-Moldu. Je ne peux pas impliquer les Puristes là-dedans, pas plus qu'Hilda n'impliquera les Progressistes. Nous tenons au droit à la neutralité, à la liberté à ne pas prendre part au conflit.

Sirseï soupira. Eutropia ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave et préoccupée.

— Il y a trop d'incertitudes. En cas de Guerre des Couloirs, j'ignore combien vous rejoindront, combien choisiront la neutralité, ou bien les Ultra-Puristes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant dans une Guerre des Couloirs, que des perdants. Plus personne à Poudlard n'en a connue, mais nous en avons tous eu des récits. Nous savons à quel point ça peut dégénérer, à quel point ça peut être sale et cruel. Il y aura des Impardonnables. Peut-être que vous en lancerez. Peut-être que vous en subirez. Pensez-bien à cela, avant de vous lancer dans quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Les Guerre de Couloirs. On ne savait plus vraiment à quand remontait la dernière. C'était loin, de mémoire d'élève et parfois on peinait à distinguer le mythe de la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai, qu'est-ce qui était faux dans toutes cette violence rapportée ? Dans ces histoires horribles que brandissaient les aînés pour effrayer les plus jeunes ?

— Mais on ne peut pas ne rien faire ! s'offusqua Melinda Hooper. Si on ne fait rien, combien vont encore être agressés ? Combien vont être violés en tout impunité ? Ca serait peut-être nous, ou ça sera peut-être des personnes isolées qui n'ont pas de camp. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y a une bande de malades qui sévit dans l'école ! On a peur de la Guerre des Couloirs, mais elle a déjà commencé, non ? Quand les cousines Black ont attaqué Tom, c'était pas un acte digne d'une Guerre des Couloirs ? Je refuse de rien faire, même si dois être seule avec ma batte !

— Tu seras pas seule, assura Violette Aberdeen.

D'autres appuyèrent ses propos par quelques hochements de tête ou mots de soutien. Armaël en revanche, restait étrangement silencieux, ce qui interpela Eutropia. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, il avait des côtés bagarreurs qui ne refusait jamais de mettre son talent au service des plus faibles.

— Il nous faut des alliés, dit Eutropia. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée mais... les Anti-Puristes sont les ennemis naturels des Ultra-Puristes.

— C'est une _très_ mauvaise idée, grogna Sirseï qui désapprouvait la chose depuis qu'Eutropia lui en avait parlée. Fang Bao est d'une nature complètement imprévisible. Et puis c'est pas dit qu'il accepte de s'allier avec toi Eutropia. Tu es une Sang-Pure avec un passé de Puriste et tu veux venger une autre Sang-Pure.

— Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on s'écrase devant Highclaw en attendant le prochain coup ?

Sirseï secoua la tête en négation. Elle soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle avait les traits tirés, le visage préoccupé. Eutropia savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'occuper du problème elle-même, d'infliger à Walburga Black toute son implacable colère. Quant à Highclaw… c'était plus personnelle entre les deux filles, une rancœur qui se traînait depuis des années. Sirseï s'estimait responsable de la situation : c'était elle qui avait attiré la hargne de Mulciber et Highclaw. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à temps aussi, que les Ultra-Puristes reformaient leur rang.

Alors Sirseï enrageait en silence, impuissante devant le danger qui menaçait sa cousine préférée. Agir lui était impossible. Pas sans remettre en cause son statut de meneuse des Puristes, pas sans risque de faire basculer Poudlard dans le chaos.

— Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rejoindre les Progressistes ? tenta Chloé Bones. Je veux dire… Nous avons des Nés-de-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés dans nos rangs et ils sont traités à égalité avec les Sang-Purs. Et puis, on est plusieurs à participer au CEM. Abraxas est un Malefoy, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il a des idées très progressistes.

— Je ne peux pas parler au nom d'Hilda Hawthorn, répondit Sirseï après un court temps de réflexion. Je pense qu'elle pourrait accepter de vous accorder sa protection, mais ça impliquerait d'abandonner les représailles sur Walburga Black. Les Progressistes ne peuvent pas venger Vera Warrington.

— Et Eutropia ? Ils ne peuvent pas la venger ? répliqua Chloé. Elle aussi a été attaquée !

— C'est différent, rétorqua Eutropia. Là, c'est plus une affaire entre Walburga et moi. J'ai été la première à la frapper en avril.

— Elle a attaqué Tom, riposta Dustin Diggory.

— Oui mais Hawthorn et Bishop nous sont tombées dessus pour ça, rappela Lucretia un peu mal à l'aise. Donc c'est affaire classée à priori.

L'ambiance devenait plus pesante à mesure que les adolescents réalisaient à quel point leur situation était délicate. Il ne s'agissait plus de se réunir pour s'en prendre à Walburga Black. Non, il y avait des personnes dangereuses derrières, des enjeux difficiles à appréhender aussi. Face à la passivité de l'équipe éducative qui duraient depuis tant d'années, face à la menace d'une nouvelle Guerre des Couloirs, les élèves s'étaient peu à peu organisés, avec tout un ensemble de règles tacites et de jeux d'alliances que les plus jeunes peinaient à intégrer.

— Et si Eutropia redevient Puriste ? suggéra soudain Tom.

On le fixa avec de grands yeux.

— Euh… elle ne pourra plus sortir avec toi, répondit Robin Avery.

— Ah non ! protesta Armaël Green. On a dépensé trop d'efforts à ensorceler ses petits papillons roses en cours d'Histoire pour que vous laissiez tomber ! C'est hors de question !

Même s'il essayait de sourire, une inquiétude sourde plombait son enthousiasme. Sa remarque cependant, fut accueillie par des hochements de tête approbateur.

— Je ne pensais pas à ça, dit Tom (au plus grand soulagement d'Eutropia). Juste… je suis orphelin. Ca laisse la place au doute sur l'identité de mes parents.

Ca, ça mit bien du plomb dans l'aile à son soulagement. Tom ne pouvait pas révéler ses véritables origines. Si Grindelwald l'apprenait… Un mage noir à gérer c'était pas déjà bien suffisant ? Hélas, Tom était déterminé. Comme trop souvent, son instinct de préservation passait au second plan derrière son désir d'aider autrui.

— Ouais, et comment tu comptes le prouver ? demanda Asha Merrygold les sourcils froncés. Ils auront besoin de preuve.

Asha était sans doute la plus roublarde et la plus pragmatique des Serpentard de première année.

Le regard de Tom croisa celui d'Eutropia. Eutropia voulait lui dire de se taire, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle était même prête à faire de la lèche auprès de Bishop pour éviter ça. C'était inutile. Tom après tout, avait été prêt à descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour tuer lui-même le basilic et garantir la sécurité de ses amis.

Eutropia ne chercha donc pas à l'arrêter lorsqu'il déclara :

— Je suis Fourchelang.

La révélation fut accueillie par un silence incrédule. Abraxas, la bouche grande ouverte, fixait son ami sous un jour nouveau. Armaël avait des yeux de merlan frit. Avery avait un peu pâlit.

— Ca… ça change tout, bégaya-t-il. L'héritier de Serpentard…

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ait marqué l'inscription, répondit Tom un peu mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? souffla Lucretia. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, quand on t'a attaqué ?

— Est-ce que ça aurait arrêté Walburga ?

Non. Ca ne l'aurait pas arrêté et peut-être même que ça l'aurait enragé davantage encore.

Philophore, dans un coin de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre le mur, dévisageait Tom avec intensité. Il était le seul à ne pas manifester de surprise. Philophore était très doué pour relever les détails, imaginer des hypothèses, construire des théories. L'avait-il déjà deviné, que Tom était Fourchelang ? Qu'avait-il compris d'autres ?

— Ca serait suffisant, je pense, pour faire revenir Eutropia au sein des Puristes, admit Sirseï. Et après tout, comme elle est ma cousine, comme Warrington était l'une des nôtres et bien, je pense que ça me donnera la légitimité de tomber sur Walburga. Mais les Barbares n'y survivront pas. Je ne pourrai pas tolérer votre existence. Vous devrez vous séparer : les Puristes d'un côté, les Progressistes de l'autre. Vous pourrez rester en bons termes bien sûr mais… plus alliés. Et il serait même bon qu'au début, on ne vous voit pas traîner ensemble.

Ca, s'était vraiment un coup dur. Les Barbares aimaient être les Barbares : un groupe d'amis soudés et solidaires, prêts à se défendre les uns les autres. Oui, même Bob Bogdanov et Robin Avery.

— Pourquoi on devrait choisir un camp ? lâcha soudain Philophore. C'est pas justement notre marque à nous, de voir l'humain au-delà des clans, des clivages et des Maisons ? C'est comme ça depuis le premier jour, lorsque Tom et moi nous nous sommes installé à la même table de Potions. Rappelez-vous à la sortie du cours : Serpentard et Gryffondor mêlés, nous nous cherchions un binôme pour les cours de Potions. Rappelez-vous de toutes ces fois où l'on a travaillé ensemble à la bibliothèque. On se moquait bien de savoir qui était Sang-Pur ou Né-de-Moldu, Progressiste, Puriste ou même juste sans opinion. On était juste-là, à s'entraider, à apprécier de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, sans un regard pour nos couleurs différentes. Nos aînés de Gryffondor grinçaient des dents parce qu'on traînait avec des Serpentard, et c'était pareil en face. Est-ce que ça nous a arrêté ? Non. On ne peut pas les laisser nous séparer comme ça juste parce que notre amitié dérange !

— Sauf que le rapport des forces est en faveur des Ultra-Puristes, pas des Barbares, rappela Sirseï.

— C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut un allié, concéda Philophore. Fang Bao…

— Bao déteste les Sang-Purs et les Puristes, intervint Armaël.

Eutropia ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour vu aussi sérieux.

— C'est pas une bonne idée, insista Armaël. Déjà, il risque de refuser. Même s'il accepte, qu'exigera-t-il en retour ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Né-de-Moldu qui se bat contre les Puristes que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Il est aussi mauvais que Highclaw !

Armaël soupira.

— Même si j'ai très envie que Walburga paye pour ce qu'elle a fait, je préfère qu'on rejoigne les Progressistes.

— Si Eutropia rejoint les Puristes, Walburga va payer, répliqua Robin Avery.

— Oui, mais les Barbares vont devoir se séparer et ça c'est triste, protesta Adora Bells, une petite Poufsouffle silencieuse jusque-là.

Et le débat reprit de plus bel. Chacun y aller de son opinion, de son argument. Eutropia, elle, se sentait de plus en plus dépassée. Trop de responsabilités pesaient sur elle, trop de conséquences qu'elle n'avait pas vues, trop de complications qui risquaient de lui éclater à la figure et d'éclabousser salement ses proches. Elle n'était pas de taille pour affronter tout ça et pourtant les Barbares semblaient lui faire confiance. Mais non, non ! Elle n'était pas invincible ! Elle n'était qu'une humaine, comme les autres. Ça, ils ne le voyaient pas ?

Non. Ils ne le voyaient pas. Eutropia avait lutté pour cacher ses faiblesses, pour renvoyer une image de guerrière forte et à présent, on la percevait plus comme une future mage noire que comme une enfant terrifiée. Eutropia était la victime consentante de son ambition.

— On va voter, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée ça. Le vote. Ca la déchargeait un peu. S'ils se plantaient, si une Guerre des Couloirs éclatait, si ses amis souffraient, ça ne serait pas que de sa faute.

Maigre consolation.

* * *

Ah, tellement joyeuse cette ambiance… Bref. Pour le vote. Il y a **5 choix possibles** :

 **1 Accepter la proposition de Aquila Highclaw**. Les Barbares restent un groupe autonome plus ou moins dirigé par Eutropia. Mais Walburga Black n'est pas punie et il n'y a aucune garanti que la trêve dure. _Risque de guerre des couloirs : 3/5_

 **2 Rejoindre les Progressistes de Hilda Hawthorn**. C'est un groupe nombreux et suffisamment solide pour que les Ultra-Puristes hésitent vraiment à attaquer. Les Barbares sont alors vassaux de Hilda. Walburga n'est pas punie/Warrington n'est pas vengée. _Risque de guerre des couloirs : 2/5_

 **3 Eutropia rejoint les Puristes de Sirseï Selwyn** et Tom révèle à tout le monde qu'il est Fourchelang. Les Ultra-Puristes ne vont certainement pas chercher des noises à Sirseï et aux Puristes un peu énervés du sort de Warrington. Walburga est punie mais les Barbares et sera surveillée de très près. Mais les Barbares devront se séparer. _Risque de guerre des couloirs : 1/5_

 **4 Tenter une alliance avec Fang Bao** , le chef des Anti-Puristes. Risque qu'il refuse. Risque qu'il demande une trop grande compensation. Personnage assez imprévisible avec des tendances violentes. Mais les Barbares restent un groupe autonome, constitution d'un bloc suffisamment fort pour mettre les Anti-Puristes en difficulté et Walburga prendra cher. _Risque de guerre des couloirs : 4/5_

 **5 Option WTF.** Si j'ai moins de 5 votes, je lance la procédure WTF qui me permet de termine la fic e chapitres. Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas un chantage à la review, juste une possibilité que j'envisage assez sereinement.

Voilà. Parmi ces choix, il y en a un qui me ferait vraiment chier et non, ce n'est pas le dernier. Vous pouvez y répondre en review ou mp (juste le numéro suffi au pire). **_Vous avez jusqu'au dimanche 11 mars minuit_**. Après, je reprendrai l'écriture avec le choix gagnant. L'option WTF exceptée, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Les Quatre Généraux de Maison ».

Sur ce, m'en vais jouer à Witcher 3 histoire d'avoir d'autres situations avec des choix de merde à affronter.


	15. Résultats - Bande de Barbares !

Et voici donc un mini chapitre pour annoncer les résultats du vote, bande de barbares !

Comme je suis une grosse flemmasse, je ne répond ici qu'à la seule review sans compte. Les autres auront leur réponse en mp exceptionnellement. En tout cas, un gros merci pour votre participation. Il y a eu **12 votes**. Sincèrement, je n'en attendais que la moitié !

 **Asphodèle Rogue** J'adore ton pseudo ! Et merci pour ton commentaire. Eutropia est capable de compromis. Elle est pragmatique la petite, et cherche où se trouve ses intérêts. Quant au Fourchelang de Tom... les rumeurs vont vite ;)

Et je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu la tentation de tricher sur les résultats du vote. M'enfin, vous avez voté comme des Barbares, pour les Barbares.

* * *

 **Bande de Barbares !**

On désigna quatre personnes de confiance pour s'occuper des bulletins de vote. Chloé Bones était une Poufsouffle et une Bones : son intégrité ne faisait aucun doute. Jasdrian Cean était réputée pour sa sagesse. On hésita sur le représentant des Gryffondor, mais comme le fit remarquer Philophore, il fallait un Né-de-Moldu pour des principes d'égalité. On choisit donc Armaël qui accueillit la responsabilité avec beaucoup de sérieux. Quant au dernier, ça se disputa un peu entre Robin Avery et Abraxas Malefoy. Pour plus de justice, Abraxas souhaitait la présence d'un Puriste. Mais Abraxas était Abraxas et il ne faisait de doute pour personne (excepté lui-même) qu'il devait être le représentant de Serpentard.

Assise à l'écart avec Tom, Eutropia observait la scène avec un mélange de fierté, d'anxiété et de nostalgie. C'était un beau groupe qu'ils avaient là. Si elle aimait le pouvoir, elle aimait aussi la démocratie et appréciait la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il y avait du respect, de l'honnêteté aussi. Elle-même n'avait pas voté, laissant aux Barbares la pleine responsabilité du choix. Ça la rassurait un peu de se dire que Voldemort n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Mais ça l'attristait aussi : quelle que soit l'issue, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution pour les Barbares et leur groupe en serait à jamais changé.

Eutropia ferma un instant les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Tom. Elle était épuisée. Ce n'était pas rien de se battre contre Voldemort, de subir des doloris. Comme elle était jeune, elle se remettrait vite, mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de repos. Le repos attendrait les vacances. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être éprouvé, même si Tom semblait mieux se remettre qu'elle.

— $Tu ne regrettes pas, d'avoir révélé que tu étais Fourchelang ?$ siffla-t-elle doucement. $quelque soit le résultat du vote, la rumeur va se répandre dans Poudlard$.

— $Non. Je crois que je suis fatigué me cacher, fatiguer de mentir, fatiguer d'essayer de passer inaperçu. Tu as vu le résultat ? Poudlard est au bord de la guerre. Si je n'avais pas cherché à me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, si j'avais révélé mon lien avec Salazar Serpentard, les Puristes auraient accepté notre relation et…$

— $Non. Non, Tom. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment de la faute de Voldemort. Je me demande s'il n'a pas juste profité d'une situation explosive. Highclaw et Mulciber détestent Sirseï : à leurs yeux, elle n'est pas digne de diriger les Puristes. Seulement, elle est difficile à atteindre. Moi en revanche… Sirseï m'avait mise en garde contre eux, mais même elle n'a pas réussi à voir qu'ils avaient reconstitué le groupe des Ultra-Puristes. Alors, tu vois, c'est plus moi qui t'ai attiré des ennuis que l'inverse$.

Ces paroles semblèrent avoir de l'effet sur Tom qui y réfléchit les sourcils froncés.

—$Si je ne nous avais pas entraînés dans les toilettes du deuxième étage$, tenta-t-il, $Hexson ne nous aurait pas enlevé de point$.

— $Ah la bonne heure$, grommela Eutropia. $Tu oublies un point : tu croyais que j'utiliserais le basilic pour tuer des gens$.

— $Mais je me trompais !$

— $J'aimerais en être aussi sûre$, avoua Eutropia dans un murmure.

Son regard accrocha l'ardoise sur laquelle les résultats s'affichaient petit à petit. Deux options semblaient avoir la préférence. Il y avait celle où les Barbares se séparaient, avec d'un côté Eutropia qui retournait dans le giron de Sirseï, emportant avec elle un Tom officiellement Fouchelang et de l'autre, la majorité des Barbares qui rejoindrait les Progressistes de Hilda. Et puis…

— $Je n'aime pas Fang Bao$, lâcha Tom. $Armaël a raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir$.

— $Je ferai ce que les Barbares ont décidé$.

— $Ils ne connaissent pas Fang Bao comme Armaël et moi$, insista Tom les yeux rivés sur l'ardoise.

Il hésita, tendu.

— $Nous avons hésité à le rejoindre à une époque. Armaël, Bob et moi. Mais il exigeait qu'Armaël cesse d'être ami avec les jumeaux Lestrange. Armaël a refusé bien sûr.$

Eutropia fronça des sourcils. Oui, ça expliquait pourquoi Armaël s'était détourné de Fang Bao : il était bien trop attaché à ses amis, quelle que soit la pureté de leur sang.

— $Et Bob ?$

Parce le petit Serdaigle était plutôt du genre va-t-en-guerre à l'encontre des Puristes et il n'avait que peu d'amis Sang-Purs. Voire pas du tout.

Tom hésita, chercha sa formulation avant de lâcher :

— $Tu ne le répèteras pas, hein ? Fang Bao a tendance à faire des plaisanteries un peu salaces sur les filles. Oh, il n'abuse pas de sa position, hein. C'est juste qu'il ne s'exprime pas de manière très courtoise$.

Bon, Fang Bao était un adepte des blagues grasses et graveleuses, avec probablement des tendances machistes. Était-ce si étonnant de la part d'un garçon qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu des années trente ?

— $Et puis il se moque aussi des garçons qui ne sont pas assez virils$.

Jusque-là, Eutropia ne voyait pas le problème avec Bob. Il était peut-être un peu petit, mais trapu et solide, avec un air de mini-soldat bolchévique qui allait vous égorger parce que vous étiez trop riche. En vérité, Eutropia l'imaginait assez facilement se battre avec un ours. Au couteau. Et gagner.

— $Et des garçons qui préfèrent les garçons$.

Ah. Aaaaaah. Eutropia tourna une tête surprise et avide de ragot vers Tom.

— $Tu veux dire que...$

Tom opina, mal à l'aise.

— $Tu le répètes pas, hein ?$

— $Non, non… mais comment il peut être sûr ? Je veux dire, il n'a que onze ans.$

— $J'ai pas le droit de te dire$.

Eutropia se demanda combien d'autres secrets avaient été confiés au si gentil Tom Jedusor qui inspirait tant la confiance auprès de ses camarades. Et combien elle pourrait lui en soutirer.

— $Et moi, ça ne t'intrigue pas pourquoi j'ai refusé de rejoindre Fang Bao ?$ l'interrogea Tom de plus en plus nerveux.

— $Voldemort est un extrémiste. Bao aussi. Au début tu t'es rapproché de lui, parce que sa doctrine était à l'opposée de celle de Voldemort à première vue, puis tu t'es aperçu que ça revenait au même.$

Tom opina, la nuque raide. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupé par Abraxas Malefoy qui annonça l'ouverture du dernier bulletin, lequel serait décisif.

— Fang Bao.

Ah. Donc, les Barbares se rangeaient donc à sa première idée. Une alliance avec Bao. Aux regards inquiets qu'échangèrent Tom, Armaël et Bob, Eutropia se demanda si c'était ce n'était pas une idée affreusement mauvaise.

* * *

Valà. La 4 est arrivée en tête à une voix près. Juste derrière la 3 (aka Sirseï). Puis la 1 (accepter la proposition de Highclaw... C'était la PIRE. Vraiment. Les Barbares se retrouvaient isolés, sans soutien - nope, les Progressistes n'allaient pas les aidés - face à des élèves plus agés). Et enfin la 2 qui était ma préférée (rejoindre Hilda).  
Bon, Ywëna m'avait donné des arguments pour que la 3 devienne ma préférée. Mais le vote...

Bref. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je relance la fic **Ridicule mon cher Riddle** qui est plus ou moins indépendante avec les Monstres. Plus ou moins parce qu'il y aura un crossover avec la venue d'un personnage de Ridicule dans les Monstres (je veux dire, le personnage fait vraiment le voyage entre les deux dimensions/époques). Cependant, les deux fics peuvent être lues de manière totalement indépendante.  
De plus, je commence à me lancer dans une troisième fic qui en fait me tient à coeur depuis des années : l'époque Jedusor/année 40 de Ridicule. Même que j'ai le titre de la première année : **Tom Jedusor et le secret de l'Homonculus**. Le principe ? Tom manque de crever chaque fin d'année à cause d'un mage noir différent. En quatrième année, ça sera même Grindelwald qu'il devra affronter ! On retrouve des personnages des Monstres comme Eutropia (alors juste OC pas SI), Armaël, Heliodore (enfin, lui, il vient de Ridicule, donc c'est normal), Abraxas, Hexson, mais aussi Coeur-de-Glace, les Hermèsiens, l'Alchimiste et tout plein de trucs de Ridicule. Vu que bah... C'est le passé de Ridicule. Et ça donnera plus de cohérence au personnage de Voldy_2 (Voldemort de Ridicule). Lequel aura crée son premier Horcruxe en 1954. Ouaip, c'était pas Mimi Geignarde (laquelle est morte dans un accident de basilic impliquant une dispute entre Tom et Eutropia).


	16. Les Généraux de Maison

Me revoilà, point du tout à la bourre ! Mais c'est qu'il m'en aura fait baver, ce putain de chapitre de fin d'année scolaire. Genre, vraiment. Genre ça fait DES mois que je galère et que les versions se succèdent. Bref, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais c'est fait. Fini. Vacances pour les mioches. Après ça, un épilogue avec Grindy en vedette et basta, fin du tome 1 ! Bon, par contre, je ne sais pas encore si je fais un tome par année, si j'arrive à regrouper les années 2 et 3 ensembles et compagnie. J'ai des jalons, des faits fixes, un fil conducteur. La question se porte sur le découpage et les intrigues secondaires. Bref.

J'espère que le tome 2 partira moins en couille et que j'arriverai à maintenir une ambiance plus classique (aka des profs suspects, un mystère sur lequel enquêter, du Quidditch à petites doses, un peu d'humour, etc. ).

Et merci à **Lerugamine** qui m'a donné quelques idées sur la Guerre des Couloirs !

 **Réponse aux commentaires !**

 **Zeidra** : Je ne sais pas si tu liras ma réponse mais pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas de lire les Monstres étant donné que je galère moi-même à trouver le temps pour lire ELM. Ouais, merci pour ta participation au vote -_-

 **Asphodèle Rogue** : Dans ma première fic (écrite avant la sortie de HP7), Rogue se liait avec une médicomage Française, Belladone de son petit nom. Il y a comme un thème là-dedans (bref, j'approuve le choix du nom du môme). Pour le vote… Tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Vous avez voté comme des Barbares, mais de manière très plausible. Bao… On en découvrira plus à son sujet petit à petit dans la suite. Hexson… J'ai des projets pour lui.

 **Andouille** : Depuis le début, je le dis qu'Armaël n'aime pas Bao. Et Armaël est quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, ouvert, sociable… Pour le vote, tu verras ;)

 **BlanchEner** : Oui, les Barbares ont choisi une solution de merde, oui, mes lecteurs ont votés comme des Barbares. Bao est… Bao. Je ne veux pas trop en révélé à son sujet pour le moment. Juste que Tom, Armaël et Sirseï s'en méfie. Voilà.

 **IceQueen38 :** Ouais, court mais juste pour une annonce de résultat. Contente que le résultat te satisfasse… Barbare !

...

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Les Généraux de Maison**

Fang Bao.

Il ne payait pas de mine comme ça. Il était petit pour un troisième année, et pas très joli. Bossu, osseux, il avait une paupière gonflée par une excroissance qui donnait à son visage un aspect disgracieux. C'était pourtant l'un des élèves les plus redoutables de Poudlard, autant par son esprit affuté comme une lame de rasoir que par ses talents de duellistes. Ça et le fait qu'il était implacable avec ses ennemis. Sirseï s'en méfiait. Armaël s'en méfiait.

Et Eutropia devait traiter avec lui.

Pour le moment, elle l'attendait dans une salle de classe déserte. Par nervosité, elle triturait les pans de sa jupe en se demandant si elle ne s'apprêtait pas à faire la pire bêtise du siècle. Ils étaient cinq dans la salle. Eutropia, Tom, Chloé, Jasdrian et Armaël. Jamais Eutropia n'avait vu Armaël aussi sombre et silencieux.

Elle sursauta presque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Fang Bao entra. Deux élèves de constitutions robustes l'accompagnaient, l'un roux au menton carré et l'autre blond avec des yeux très clairs. Eutropia ignorait leurs prénoms, mais les identifiait comme des élèves de cinquième année.

— Melinda m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler, lâcha Bao d'une voix traînante.

Il dévisageait Eutropia d'un regard narquois.

— Je voudrais te proposer une alliance.

— Ah, vraiment, une alliance ? Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par une alliance avec une bande de petits première année ?

C'était dit avec une telle condescendance… Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Eutropia s'efforça de conserver son calme.

— D'abord parce que nous avons un ennemi commun : Aquila Highclaw. Elle dirige les Ultra-Puristes qui…

— Non, coupa Bao.

— Non quoi ?

— Non, Aquila Highclaw n'est pas mon ennemie.

Eutropia ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans trouver quoi répondre. Incrédule, elle dévisageait Bao, lequel semblait s'amuser de la situation.

— Mais Highclaw est une Ultra-Puriste, tenta Chloé Bones.

— C'est vrai, concéda Bao, mais elle sait aussi que son groupe est encore affaibli et qu'il serait dangereux de s'attaquer au mien.

— Ça veut dire que c'est le bon moment pour attaquer, non ? insista Eutropia.

— Si l'on est assez stupide pour croire qu'une vengeance personnelle vaut de courir le risque d'une Guerre des Couloirs, oui.

Aoutch. Ça, ça faisait mal. Blessée dans son égo, Eutropia voulut protester, mais Bao la coupa.

— Vous êtes tous encore un peu jeunes pour vraiment saisir les enjeux de ce qui se joue ici. Sans doute ne savez-vous même pas ce qu'est un Général de Maison. Enfin, pas toi Armaël. Toi, tu sais bien ce que c'est, puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai expliqué.

Armaël se retrouva au centre des attentions. Il releva le menton avec défi.

— Explique-leur, Armaël.

C'était un ordre. Un soupçon de menace se glissa dans l'air alors que les deux gorilles de Bao carraient des épaules. Eutropia réalisa qu'ils leur barraient la sortie.

— Il y a quatre Généraux de Maison à Poudlard, commença Armaël, un par maison. Leurs origines remonteraient…

— Remonte, corrigea Bao. Ce n'est pas un mythe.

Il avait retrouvé son petit sourire moqueur.

— À la première Guerre des Couloirs, termina Armaël. Donc à priori, au premier temps de Poudlard, lorsque les enfants des Fondateurs étaient encore élèves.

— Pour la petite histoire, la Première Guerre des Couloirs a été causée par le fils de Salazar Serpentard en personne, glissa Bao.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice à l'évocation de la Première Guerre des Couloirs. Laquelle aurait, d'après la légende, provoqué plusieurs morts.

— Peu importe, reprit Bao. Ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que les premiers généraux de maison ont mis fin à la guerre et que leur mission est de maintenir la paix en arbitrant les conflits pour éviter que ça dégénère. Oh, bien sûr, il arrive que des généraux s'acquittent mal de leur mission… après tout, cinq des six Guerres de Couloirs qu'a connues Poudlard étaient dues à des généraux défaillants. Et souvent, il faut plusieurs généraux défaillants en même temps pour qu'une guerre éclate. Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui.

« Aquila Highclaw sera la générale de Serdaigle à la rentrée. Et ça, ça met un grand pouvoir entre ses mains. Pour commencer, en tant que général de Gryffondor, je n'ai pas le droit de l'attaquer. Un général de maison qui entame un conflit avec un autre général de maison pour des raisons personnelles perd tous ses pouvoirs. Et quand je dis tous ses pouvoirs, j'entends par là qu'il deviendra cracmol. C'est… une précaution qui a été prise après la troisième Guerre des Couloirs pour s'assurer que les généraux n'oublieraient pas leur mission. »

Une précaution très dissuasive, songea Eutropia en frissonnant.

— Mais c'est là qu'apparaissent toute la manigance et la fourberie de Highclaw et de Mulciber. À partir de la rentrée prochaine, Sirseï Selwyn sera la générale de Serpentard. Highclaw ne peut donc pas s'attaquer à elle. Mais elle peut s'attaquer à toi, Grayson. Puisque tu es à la tête des Barbares, tu apparais comme une faction autonome. Tu ne relèves donc ni de l'autorité ni de la protection d'un général de maison. Ta cousine n'a pas le droit de te défendre, à moins que les Barbares lui soient vassalisés.

« Il y a un autre point à comprendre : faction et général de maison, ce n'est pas la même chose. Des factions apparaissent et disparaissent au grès du contexte. Les généraux, eux, font partie de l'organisation même de Poudlard. Cependant, les généraux sont choisis parmi les élèves les plus influents, c'est pourquoi ils sont souvent chefs de faction en plus d'être généraux. Sirseï Selwyn n'a pas eu besoin d'être générale pour prendre le commandement des Puristes. Et les Progressistes considèrent que Hilda Hawthorn est leur meneuse sans savoir qu'elle sera générale de Poufsouffle à la rentrée.

« Sans doute aviez-vous entendu parlé des généraux de maison, mais ce n'était pour vous que des rumeurs, des oui-dires. C'est parce qu'il existe des sortilèges pour protéger leur existence réel : seul un général ou une personne ayant reçu l'autorisation par un général, peut vous la révéler. Si je le fais aujourd'hui, Grayson, c'est n'est pas par sympathie envers toi, mais parce que c'est mon rôle, en tant que général de maison, d'éviter une Guerre des Couloirs. Ni Sirseï Selwyn, ni Hilda Hawthorn ne pouvaient le faire, puisqu'elles ne sont pas encore générales. »

Elles n'étaient pas encore générales, mais elles s'efforçaient d'en tenir le rôle, songea Eutropia. Elle comprenait mieux à présent, pourquoi Sirseï tenait tant à la dissuader d'attaquer Highclaw, mais aussi pourquoi elle n'intervenait pas elle-même.

— Un général de maison a une mission importante qui exige de mettre ses préférences personnelles de côté. En cela, ta cousine a commis une erreur en acceptant ta relation avec Tom : il était évident que ça générerait des tensions et que ça fragiliserait sa position au sein des Puristes. Les plus mécontents sont ainsi venus grossir les rangs des Ultra-Puristes. Enfin peu importe. Les faits sont là : si les mauvaises décisions sont prises, Poudlard risque de basculer dans une nouvelle Guerre des Couloirs.

— Ok, alors c'est quoi les bonnes décisions ? claqua Eutropia. Parce qu'on y a bien réfléchi, figure-toi. Il n'y a pas de bonnes options. Il y a toujours des problèmes, quoi que l'on fasse.

— Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te mâcher le travail, se moqua Bao d'un ton piquant. Vous ne trouvez pas de bonnes décisions parce que ne hiérarchisez pas vos priorités et que vous croyez encore pouvoir tout avoir. Mais la vie, ce n'est pas comme ça ; il y a toujours des concessions à faire.

— Ainsi parle le Gryffondor, répliqua Armaël avec dégoût. Pour toi, c'est quoi la bonne solution ? Qu'on ne fasse rien ? Qu'on laisse les Ultra-Puristes agir à leur guise ? On laisse les crimes de Walburga impunis ?

Armaël tremblait de rage. Bao soutint son regard sans frémir et esquissa même un petit sourire.

— Qui te dit que Highclaw peut agir à sa guise ? Les précédents généraux n'étaient certes pas à la hauteur, Sirseï Selwyn s'est peut-être montrée un peu trop conciliante, mais à la rentrée Highclaw trouvera face à elle trois généraux bien déterminés à maintenir la paix. Nous nous sommes montrés très clairs à ce sujet. Je répondrai à toute agression à l'égard d'un Anti-Puriste ou d'un Né-de-Moldu sans faction. Hilda Hawthorn répliquera face à une agression sur un Progressiste ou les Sang-Mêlés sans faction. Sirseï Selwyn répliquera face à une agression sur un Puriste ou un Sang-Pur sans faction.

— Sans faction, releva Jasdrian. Si les Barbares sont considérés comme une faction ne relevant pas de l'autorité d'un général, cela signifie que Highclaw sera libre de nous attaquer sans répression.

— Exactement.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de malaisant dans son sourire. Eutropia s'étonna presque de lui découvrir des dents bien droites et humaines, plutôt que pointues.

— Donc, il faut rejoindre Hilda, conclut Chloé Bones.

— Ou il faut se séparer, ajouta Tom.

— Sachez seulement que vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronter Highclaw sans soutien. À moins que tu aies un basilic caché quelque part comme le voudraient certaines rumeurs, tu n'as aucune chance Grayson…

Si seulement… Encore une fois, Eutropia regretta de s'être débarrassée du basilic, avant de réaliser l'horreur de cette pensée et d'éprouver de la gratitude envers Tom. Oui, sans lui, tôt ou tard, elle aurait fini par l'utiliser.

oOoOoOo

À cause du secret qui pesait sur l'existence des généraux, Eutropia, Tom, Armael, Jasdrian et Chloé ne purent rapporter l'intégralité de la conversation aux Barbares. Les phrases prenaient alors des tournures évasives, décrivaient les faits sous un angle différent. Eutropia ne put même pas en parler à Sirseï : elle ne serait générale qu'à la rentrée, ce qui permettrait à sa cousine de briser le tabou sur cette fonction. Qui était l'actuel général de Serpentard ? Bao avait refusé de le révéler avec un grand sourire. Il semblait trouver cela hilarant. Ha ha. Non, ce n'était pas drôle.

La situation n'avait rien de drôle. La rancœur à l'encontre de Walburga était trop grande. Les Barbares décidèrent de se séparer. Eutropia, Tom et quelques Serpentard rejoindraient les Puristes alors que tous les autres rejoindraient Progressistes de Hilda Highclaw. Les cœurs étaient lourds, parce qu'ils avaient aimé cette brève aventure des Barbares, qu'ils s'appréciaient et qu'ils ne pourraient plus se fréquentaient publiquement avant plusieurs mois. Abraxas était sans doute l'un des plus affectés par cette décision. Il avait passé l'année à cultiver des amitiés dans toutes les maisons, à faire fis des barrières qui opposaient traditionnellement les élèves et à présent, il devait choisir. Abandonner Tom au sein des Puristes ? Tourner le dos à ses idéaux ?

— Nous restons deux Serpentard de la même année, et puis tu es un Malefoy. Je crois que ça nous fait deux bonnes raisons de rester amis en dehors du dortoir, même si je ne pourrai plus manger avec toi à la table des autres maisons.

Abraxas opina tristement. Parce que Tom était Tom, il faisait passer les intérêts de ses amis avant les siens. Abraxas se sentit affreusement lâche en acceptant de rejoindre les Progressistes, et très égoïste. Comment pouvait-il ainsi tourner le dos à un ami ?

Bob Bogdanov et Robin Avery échangèrent une poignée de main, avec la promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient dans deux ans pour faire payer la disparition des Barbares à Walburga Black. Quand Highclaw aurait quitté à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir. Voilà ce que se répétaient les enfants. À dans deux ans. Les Barbares ne pouvaient pas mourir. Personne ne voulait les laisser disparaître. Ils imaginaient déjà leur grand retour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, batte à la main, prêt à tabasser les harceleurs. Ils s'imaginaient en guerriers redresseurs de torts, qui appliquaient la justice que les adultes avaient oubliée.

— On va s'entraîner dur, promit Armaël. On sera les meilleurs combattants de Poudlard !

— Et aussi recruter les nouveaux ! ajouta Chloé.

— Nous serons toujours avec toi, Eutropia, approuva Bob.

Pour une raison inconnue d'Eutropia, Bob lui manifestait beaucoup d'admiration et peut-être même, une fidélité à rivaliser avec celle de Bellatrix. C'était très perturbant.

À l'initiative de Philophore et Bob, les Barbares commencèrent à scander son nom. Ça faisait vraiment tout bizarre dans le ventre, comme une agréable sensation de chaleur qui irradiait vers son cœur. Les Barbares la reconnaissaient comme leur meneuse. Elle. C'était grisant. Elle ignorait si leur groupe survivrait à la séparation. Avec des soutiens comme Abraxas, Bob, Armaël ou même Chloé, c'était possible.

Puis il fut temps de se séparer pour de bons. Les yeux un peu humides et la gorge serrée, la majorité des Barbares quittèrent le dortoir des garçons de première année en se jurant une dernière fois que ce n'était qu'un au revoir et en se promettant que Walburga Black paierait pour ses crimes. Ils prirent la direction du terrier des Poufsouffle pour y retrouver Hilda. Jasdrian et Bob y passeraient également la nuit pour plus de prudence, Serdaigle étant une terre dangereuse.

Il ne restait plus dans le dortoir, que les quelques barbares à rejoindre les Puristes, tous de Serpentard : Robin Avery, Eileen Prince, Asphodèle Rosier, Asha Merrygold, Dimitri Dawlish, Gabriel Goldleaf et bien sûr, Tom et Eutropia.

Un silence gêné régnait. On ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tout était allé si vite ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. L'attaque d'Eutropia, la mort de Mulciber, les accusations de Hexson, le départ Vera Warrington, le désir de vengeance à l'encontre de Walburga Black, la menace des Ultra-Puristes, la révélation sur les talents de Fourchelang de Tom, la séparation des Barbares. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup à intégrer.

D'une petite voix, Asha Merrygold suggéra de retourner dans la Salle Commune pour se joindre aux Puristes et entériner l'affaire.

— Allez-y, dit Eutropia.

Elle avait besoin de passer du temps seule avec Tom. Enfin.

Tom et Eutropia s'assirent sur son lit, épaule contre épaule, main dans la main. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler. Ils étaient épuisés. Pour Tom, il y avait aussi beaucoup de culpabilité. Il avait agi dans l'urgence pour protéger Eutropia. Contre l'avis de Sirseï, il avait convaincu Lucretia de témoigner contre Walburga Black. Vera Warrington, qui se trouvait à côté, avait alors décidé de se joindre à eux : s'il était révélé que Lucretia avait fait usage du doloris contre elle, ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences, ce que Warrington ne souhaitait pas. Lucretia avait tenté de la protéger de sa sadique de cousine et n'avait jamais désiré son calvaire. Mais Lucretia n'était pas de taille à faire face à un duo aussi malfaisant que celui formé par Walburga et Mulciber. Elle avait cédé pour ne plus être soumise au doloris. Si Tom savait que Lucretia avait été torturée et souffrait de blessures similaires à ce qu'il lui avait été infligé, il ignorait le détail de ce qu'avait subi Warrington.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Eutropia comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

— Si je n'avais rien fait, Warrington serait toujours-là.

— Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que les adultes se montreraient aussi injustes. Personne ne pouvait le deviner. Même l'infirmière Bones. Et puis Warrington… Il vaut peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle quitte Poudlard, non ? Loin de Walburga Black, loin de Vo… Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

— On va l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui celui-là, d'accord ? Ça évitera qu'on prononce son nom devant une tierce personne. Bishop comprendra : c'est comme ça qu'il est surnommé dans le fameux livre pour enfant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ajouta :

— Je suppose qu'il faudrait aller lui parler. Et puis il faudrait qu'on mette en commun nos informations pour mieux se préparer. Mais enfin, pas ce soir.

Avec ses traits tirés par la fatigue et de grosses cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues, Eutropia semblait au bout du rouleau.

— Peut-être même pas demain. Tu crois que cette discussion peut attendre la rentrée ? Nous, on aura toutes les vacances pour en parler. Enfin, je ne suis pas pressée.

Tom opina. Lui non plus n'était pas pressé. Il voulait oublier Voldemort, le refouler dans les profondeurs de son esprit pour vivre quelques mois d'insouciance avant de replonger dans le cauchemar. Et puis il passerait les vacances chez Eutropia. Ça lui laisserait du temps.

Oui, il avait fini par accepter la proposition. La Moisson était passée. Le danger de mort s'était écarté d'Eutropia. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne voyait pas une amie dont il pouvait prendre la vie pour faire souffrir Tom, mais un potentiel réceptacle où déversait son âme nauséabonde. C'était étrangement rassurant.

De toute façon, Tom aurait été bien incapable de passer deux mois loin d'Eutropia.

oOoOoOo

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsque Tom et Eutropia descendirent dans la Salle Commune. Main dans la main pour se donner plus de courage face aux attentions pas toujours bienveillantes, ils rejoignirent le groupe des Puristes qui gravitaient autour de Sirseï.

La soirée fut terriblement longue et pesante à supporter. Ils furent relativement bien accueillis pourtant, même si ça faisait grincer les dents de certains. Eutropia avait démontré qu'elle était une redoutable duelliste. Un atout, donc. Et puis personne n'aimait Walburga, encore moins après ce qu'elle avait fait à Warrington.

— Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à nous, nous lui aurions fait regretter le jour de sa naissance, confia Elivra Edelberd une deuxième année avec de belles anglaises blondes qui encadraient un visage allongé. Mais Sirseï nous l'a interdit : elle a dit que Walburga l'avait attaquée parce que Vera t'avait aidée pour ton opération Barbare et que de ce fait, les Puristes ne pouvaient la venger. Enfin quelque chose comme ça. C'était compliqué. Mais moi je m'en fiche : Vera, c'est mon amie. Elle avait de bons conseils pour assortir ses vêtements et je suis vraiment furieuse que Walburga Black s'en tire en toute impunité.

— Walburga Black est une déséquilibrée, appuya Marcus Fawley un autre deuxième année tout en rousseur. Elle me met toujours mal à l'aise. Quand elle sourit, on dirait un requin qui vient de flairer du sang frais. Je suis sûr qu'elle adore la vue du sang.

— Je sais qu'elle aime la vue du sang, confirma Lucretia qui mettait un point d'honneur à insérer Tom et Eutropia dans le groupe.

Le soutien d'un Black pour intégrer des Puristes, ce n'était pas rien. Lucretia remonta ses manches et montra les entailles qui cicatrisaient doucement avec de grosses croutes rougeâtres en formation. D'après l'infirmière Bones, ça prendrait une dizaine de jours pour disparaître sans laisser de trace.

— Parce je me suis opposée à elle et à Mulciber. Je refusais de m'attaquer à Vera.

— Mais c'est un monstre ! s'exclama Eileen Prince horrifiée. Tes parents aussi sont des Black, elle n'aurait pas dû…

— Son père est le futur chef de famille des Black, coupa Lucretia. C'est lui qui aura la gestion du patrimoine. Mes parents ne peuvent s'opposer aux siens sans prendre de risques et de toute façon, ils n'en sauront rien. En plus, si vous trouvez ça horrible, dîtes-vous que Tom a eu bien plus d'entailles que moi.

Les yeux de certains s'écarquillèrent. On dévisagea Tom avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention, Tom baissa les yeux avec un sourire nerveux. La main d'Eutropia se crispa sur la sienne. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Walburga Black qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce avec quelques Ultra-Puristes.

— En fait tu as été trop gentille avec elle Eutropia, conclut Robin Avery.

— Oui, mais là, on ne va vraiment pas la rater, ajouta Eileen Prince.

— Non, intervint Sirseï, occupée jusque-là dans une discussion avec des élèves plus âgés. Vous ne faites rien. Je m'en charge.

— Mais Eutropia aussi a été attaquée par Walburga, insista Robin Avery. Elle a le droit de répliquer !

Sirseï la darda d'un regard sévère qui lui donna envie de rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour se faire tout petit.

— Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, c'est la loi du Talion, mais ce n'est pas la loi ici. Je ne veux pas d'escalade de la violence. Le conflit entre Walburga et Eutropia prend des dimensions inquiétantes. Je préfère intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait un mort. J'irai voir Walburga. Elle sera punie. J'en ai le droit parce que je suis la cousine d'Eutropia. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas de vengeance. L'objectif n'est pas de se venger : seulement d'éviter que Walburga recommence.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Sirseï se posa sur Eutropia qui acquiesça avec raideur, à contrecœur. Malgré la fatigue de plus en plus prégnante qui se lisait sur son visage, Eutropia manifestait une grande hostilité à l'encontre de Walburga.

— Il y a déjà eu un mort, rappela Datura Rosier la préfète de cinquième année. Mulciber.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

— Bien fait pour sa sale gueule.

Mulciber avait été craint par les autres maisons, mais c'était bien à Serpentard qu'il avait été le plus haï. Fourbe, cruel, violent, et sachant s'entourer des partisans les plus extrémistes de la suprématie Sang-Pur, il avait installé un régime de terreur dans les cachots. Tous ne le suivaient pas, bien sûr, mais nul n'osait s'opposer à lui et l'on préférait fermer les yeux sur ses exactions. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirseï. Dès sa première année, Sirseï était entrée dans le cercle des proches de Mulciber. Comment pouvait-il y résister ? Elle était une Selwyn, avec une élégance naturelle et des talents de duelliste qui se faisait déjà remarquer. À force de sourires, Sirseï avait endormi sa méfiance. À partir de sa deuxième année, Sirseï avait commencé à rassembler discrètement les plus modérés autour d'elle, à se rapprocher aussi de ceux qui suivaient Mulciber uniquement par peur des représailles… et avait été trahie par Aquila Highclaw qui avait rapporté ses manœuvres à Mulciber. Seulement Higclaw avait commis un acte stupide : elle s'était vantée à ses amies d'avoir vendu la mèche ! Mulciber préparait même un piège punitif. Highclaw ne se méfiait pas d'une petite Poufsouffle à portée d'oreille. Hilda Hawthorn. Avec la plus grande discrétion, Hilda avait prévenu Sirseï, qui avait alors retourné le piège à son avantage avec la participation de quelques alliés comme Datura Rosier et Basilios Wellborn. Elle avait affronté et vaincu Mulciber en duel, non sans peine. Elle n'était après tout qu'en deuxième année et lui en cinquième à ce moment-là. Non seulement il était plus âgé, mais en plus il était le meilleur duelliste de sa promotion. Mais Sirseï était exceptionnellement douée. Têtenjoy aimait répéter qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'élève aussi talentueux depuis Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Sirseï Selwyn l'emporta, Mulciber tomba de son piédestal et la suite ne fut pas belle à voir. Il y avait beaucoup de rancœur et de colère accumulées contre lui. Les foules ne sont jamais aimables avec les tyrans déchus. Son salut vint de Sirseï qui intervint après trois jours de harcèlement intense : elle n'approuvait pas un tel comportement et quiconque s'y livrerait, se retrouverait désormais seul face aux représailles de Mulciber. Le harcèlement cessa immédiatement : on craignait toujours Mulciber. Pour l'égo de Mulciber cependant, ce fut encore pire. Il ne devait son salut qu'à une fillette gracile qui l'avait vaincu en duel.

Les plus extrémistes des Puristes rongèrent leur frein en attendant l'heure de la revanche, considérant Sirseï Selwyn comme une fausse Puriste et une traîtresse à la cause. Ainsi naquirent les Ultra-Puristes.

Eutropia réalisa avec un certain étonnement qu'elle était plutôt populaire parmi les Puristes, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la cousine de Sirseï. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Muciber, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Walburga, mais aussi parce que Hexson avait lancé de sales rumeurs à son sujet, et parce que Highclaw avait causé la disparition des Barbares. Mulciber, Hexson, Highclaw, voilà la triade détestée des Puristes, surtout des plus anciens qui se souvenaient de la tyrannie de Mulciber, de la trahison de Highclaw. Les Progressistes de Hilda Hawthorn étaient leurs rivaux. Ils se disputaient souvent, que ça soit verbalement ou à la baguette, mais ce n'était que des disputes d'enfants qui n'avaient rien de la violence inhérente aux Ultra-Puristes. Et Bao dans l'histoire ? Les Anti-Puristes ? Ils se tenaient plutôt tranquilles. On se méfiait d'eux et en particulier de Bao que l'on savait fourbe, mais tant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas… Bao avait le mépris des Puristes pour son sang impur, pour son aspect disgracieux, mais il n'avait pas leur haine.

Mulciber était mort, Hexson était hors d'atteinte, mais Highclaw…

— Non, nous n'attaquerons pas les Ultra-Puristes, répéta Sirseï Selwyn pour la troisième fois alors qu'ils montaient vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet de fin d'année.

— Ils souillent l'image des Puristes ! s'énerva Datura Rosier. A cause d'eux, nous passons pour des monstres sanguinaires qui guettent les petits Sang-de-Bourbes aux coins des couloirs pour les tabasser. Alors que ce n'est pas vrai : tout ce que nous voulons, c'est affirmer la supériorité des Sang-Purs et leurs légitimités naturelles pour les postes à responsabilité. Mais nous n'y arriverons pas si certains se comportent comme des animaux. Bon sang, même les Anti-Puristes sont plus civilisés !

Datura Rosier était une Puriste convaincue.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et leurs visages s'assombrirent. Les Serdaigle avaient remporté la coupe des Quatre Maisons : les décorations s'affichaient donc en bleu et bonze, avec le corbeau mis en avant. Assise parmi les siens, Aquila Highclaw arborait une attitude altière et un visage victorieux. Son regard croisa celui de Sirsei. Un sourire rapace naquit sur ses lèvres. Ces deux-là se détestaient au moins autant que Walburga et Eutropia.

L'ambiance à la table des Serpentard n'avait rien de festif. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés par faction. Au plus proche des professeurs, il y avait les Progressistes et juste à côté, sans pour autant se mélanger, les Puristes. Abraxas était en position limitrophe et parlait d'un air détendu avec Marcus Fawley. Encore une fois, le jeune Malefoy essayait d'entretenir de bonnes relations au-delà des factions et des divergences d'opinion.

À côté des Puristes, se trouvaient les quelques Anti-Puristes (pour la plupart Sang-Mêlés) de Serpentard. Les plus revanchards des Puristes (dont Datura Rosier) les avaient invités à s'asseoir à leur côté et jetaient régulièrement des regards hostiles aux Ultra-Puristes, assis à l'autre extrémité de la table. Entre les Ultras et les Antis, se trouvaient donc les neutres et les sans-faction… qui n'appréciaient guère leurs positions délicates.

Parmi les Ultra, Walburga avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. Aussi idiote qu'elle soit, elle avait tout de même compris que ça sentait le roussi pour elle. Les Ultra-Puristes n'interviendraient pas lorsque Sirseï lui tomberait dessus pour venger sa cousine.

— Du coup, le Fourchelang, ça vient de ton père ou de ta mère ? demanda Asha Merrygold.

Pour ne pas laisser la place à l'ambiguïté, Tom et Eutropia s'étaient assis un milieu du groupe des Puristes, juste en face de Sirseï. Mal à l'aise, Tom tritura son rosbif du bout de sa fourchette.

— C'est difficile à dire, avoua-t-il sans lever le nez de son assiette. J'ai été abandonné en pleine nuit sur le devant de l'orphelinat sans le moindre indice sur mon identité.

— Tes parents n'ont vraiment laissé aucun indice ? s'étonna Asha. Mais tu as quand même ton nom. Peut-être qu'en fouillant les archives de Poudlard…

— Non. Le nom, c'est la directrice de l'orphelinat qui me l'a donné.

Eutropia fronça des sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais ce n'était pas comme ça, non, dans les livres ? La mère de Tom mourrait en couche et il héritait du nom de son père, un moldu. Ça, Tom ne le savait pas ? Ou alors, était-ce une différence induite par Voldemort ?

— Ça veut dire que tu es peut-être un Sang-Pur, conclut Lucretia. Ça arrive que des enfants illégitimes soient abandonnés dans les orphelinats.

— Tu crois que Armaël Green est Sang-Pur ? demanda Eileen Prince d'une voix vaguement rêveuse.

— J'en sais rien, mais si tu t'approches trop près de lui, tu vas avoir Violette Aberdeen qui va te tomber dessus, répondit Asha avec une pointe de moquerie.

Eileen vira à l'écarlate. Tom, lui, gardait le nez dans son assiette, la fourchette titillant quelques pommes de terre sans réellement en manger. Il n'en menait pas large, même s'il était plutôt bien accueilli par les Puristes. Il était Fourchelang, bon élève, joli garçon et surtout, ça embêtait les Ultra-Puristes. Peut-être aussi que comme Gabriel Goldleaf dont la mère était une née-de-moldue d'origine noble et riche, il servait de caution pour se différentier des extrêmes, se dédiaboliser et montrer les Puristes savaient faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprits. Ce n'était cependant pas la condescendance des Puristes à son égard qui l'affectait autant, pas plus que la révélation de son talent de Fourchelang. Non, c'était juste qu'il était parmi les Puristes, comme Voldemort avant lui.

Tom se retourna et chercha Elisa du regard. Il la trouva en pleine discussion avec Hilda Hawthorn. Elisa connaissait-elle l'existence des Généraux de Maison ? Oui, peut-être. Probable. Elle était proche de Hilda. De là à la supposer comme une candidate possible à la succession de Hilda, il n'y avait qu'un pas que l'esprit de Tom franchissait avec aisance. Il l'imaginait déjà devenir la générale de Poufsouffle pour sa septième année. C'était logique, non ? Elisa se comportait déjà un peu comme un général, avec plein de protégés, de petits poussins qu'elle gardait précieusement sous ses ailes. Le CEM pouvait être considéré comme une émanation des Progressistes.

Le CEM.

Tom réalisa avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne pourrait plus y participer.

oOoOoOo

À son grand soulagement, Tom ne pouvait assister à la session punitive sur Walburga Black. Il avait déjà vu trop d'enfants être torturés dans sa brève existence et même s'il détestait Walburga Black, voir encore de la souffrance était au-dessus de ses forces. Eutropia râla un peu, parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu y participer, mais Sirseï se montra ferme : cela ne concernerait que les Puristes les plus âgés.

Après le couvre-feu, tous les élèves de première année de Serpentard se rassemblèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. On raconta ce qui s'était passé du côté des Puristes et des Progressistes. Les Poufsouffle avaient été un peu surpris de voir débarquer des élèves des trois autres maisons, mais les avaient relativement bien accueillis.

— Elisa s'inquiétait de voir que tu étais resté chez les Puristes, lui apprit Abraxas. On lui a dit que tu étais en fait un Fourchelang et que les Puristes devraient t'accepter plutôt bien, surtout avec le soutien de Sirseï et Lucretia. Que c'était la seule solution pour que toi et Eutropia vous restiez ensemble. Je ne suis pas certain que ça l'ait rassuré.

— Tu rigoles ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir avaler un nid de couleuvres ! protesta Rosa MacNair. Tu penses bien, son petit poussin préféré loin d'elle, perdu au milieu des serpents et surtout entre les griffes de la très méchante Eutropia ? Le cauchemar !

Des rires s'élevèrent. Ils trouvaient ça amusant. Eutropia avait même un grand sourire un peu féroce et victorieux. Pas Tom. Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de ne plus pouvoir vivre son amitié pour Elisa au grand jour. Finies les longues heures à la questionner sur un sortilège ou à juste traîner à la table des Poufsouffle. Fini le CEM aussi. Finis enfin, tous ces instants précieux où il goûtait l'affection d'une aînée, où il se sentait sous la protection d'une grande sœur.

Révéler qu'il était Fourchelang, ce n'était qu'un détail. Oui, peut-être que ça viendrait jusqu'aux oreilles de Grindelwald et oui, peut-être qu'en agissant ainsi, il trahissait le sacrifice de sa mère. Seulement voilà : il n'avait pas connu sa mère. Il lui en voulait même un peu d'être morte à sa naissance, même si la Dame à la Capuche lui avait affirmé que c'était pour son bien à lui. Renoncer à des amitiés, même s'il avait longtemps cherché à se convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et que les gens se portaient mieux sans lui, ça c'était plus difficile.

Il y avait Abraxas qu'il ne pourrait plus trop fréquenter en dehors des dortoirs. Armaël et Héliodore (même si Héliodore lui avait promis de l'entraîner dans une expédition nocturne vers les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite pour approcher des licornes). Philophore, même s'il avait parfois un sale caractère et qu'il faisait un binôme de Potion effroyable à supporter. Jasdrian. Chloé. Même Bob, toujours en colère.

Et Elisa.

Ça, et le fait qu'en rejoignant les Puristes, il se rapprochait un peu plus de Voldemort. De ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé, ni à Eutropia, ni à Elisa. Il devait le faire. Il le savait. Mais pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Et puis de toute façon, il passerait les vacances chez Eutropia : ça serait plus simple pour lui en parler à ce moment-là. Quant à Elisa…

Tom prit une feuille, sa plume, et inscrivit quelques mots sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

 _Elisa,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui plutôt. Cela m'était impossible, pour les mêmes raisons que tu ne peux en parler à une tierce personne. Nous pourrons nous voir cet été, si tu le veux (je passerai les vacances chez Eutropia). Je te dirai à ce moment-là tout ce que je sais. En attendant, tu ne dois à aucun moment chercher à échapper au jeu du Tu-Sais-Qui. Je t'expliquerai._

 _Tom_

Voilà. C'était un peu codé, mais pas trop, pour qu'Elisa comprenne ce dont il était question. Cet avertissement était vital. Tom plia avec soin le mot et le donna à Abraxas avec la consigne de le donner à Elisa en personne. Abraxas le glissa dans sa poche d'un air important.

— $C'est à propos de Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui$, expliqua Tom en Fourchelang à Eutropia qui fronçait des sourcils.

Elle se détendit et opina.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons deux Fourchelang dans notre classe et pas un seul n'est le descendant de Serpentard, grommela Robin Avery.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que Tom n'est pas le descendant de Serpentard ? répliqua Asha Merrygold tout en observant Tom d'un œil curieux. On ne connaît pas ses origines.

— Ce n'est quand même pas toi, l'inscription de mise en garde contre l'héritier de Serpentard ? s'inquiéta Gabriel Goldleaf.

— Tu plaisantes ? renifla Abraxas. Tom serait plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée pour tuer le basilic — si le Monstre est bien un basilic, parce qu'on a aucune certitude à ce sujet. Je veux dire, s'il était vraiment le descendant de Serpentard, il prendrait la chose personnellement. Comme il croit toujours que les ennuis arrivent à cause de lui, il retournerait ciel et terre pour trouver la Chambre et…

Abraxas se tut. Son regard alla de Tom à Eutropia et d'Eutropia à Tom. Il fronça des sourcils.

— Enfin… c'est une idée stupide, termina-t-il en se parant du panache des Malefoy. Et puis, on ne sait toujours pas qui a écrit ce message d'avertissement.

— Mulciber a dit que c'était lui, avoua Eutropia.

— Tu ne le crois pas ? releva Rosa.

— La formulation était un peu bizarre. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça.

— Peut-être pour pousser le véritable héritier à se révéler ? suggéra Dimitri Dawlish qui ambitionnait de devenir Auror comme son père.

— Ou alors, c'était pour la guerre, avança Asha. Parce que tout a commencé à ce moment-là, non ? Je veux dire, les tensions entre Walburga et Eutropia, c'est là que ça a commencé à être marqué. Entre Puriste et Progressiste aussi, et ça a bien recruté côté Anti-Puriste.

Sa réponse laissa les enfants songeurs.

Le temps fila, doucement. À mesure que la nuit avançait, la fatigue se faisait plus pesante. Eutropia somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tom, lorsqu'elle ne s'endormait pas pour de bon. Tom lui-même n'était guère vaillant. Mais nul n'avait envie de se séparer. Ils s'étaient passé beaucoup de choses pour les première année de Serpentard. Être ensemble, ça rassurait.

L'idée vint de Asha Merrygold. L'adolescente était sans doute la plus roublarde d'entre eux, excellant dans l'art de collecter les informations et dans celui de marchander. Ainsi parvint-elle à négocier avec un elfe de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait par son petit nom : l'elfe transporta les lits des filles dans le dortoir des garçons et tout le monde put enfin se coucher.

Dans le silence des respirations endormies, Tom se glissa dans le lit d'Eutropia et se lova contre elle. Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd. Un pendentif triangulaire le hantait.

* * *

Fini ! Bordel de putain d'année à la con !

Hem. Pardon.

Ouais, finalement c'est parti sur l'option 3 (celle qui arrivait juste derrière la 4). C'est... Bao. Je le contrôle pas. Bon, ça m'arrange, hein. Mais ce n'est qu'à moitié volontaire.

Bref, l'épilogue aura pour vedette Grindelwald et s'intitulera « l'Oracle ».

Et probable que le tome 2 s'intitule « Je suis Lord Voldemort » mais rien n'est sûr.

Enfin, le prochain chapitre de **Ridicule mon Cher Riddle** devrait arriver d'ici une petite semaine.


	17. Un monstre au visage d'ange

Et voici ENFIN l'épilogue de ce tome. J'avoue, j'étais pressée d'en finir avec cette partie parce que ça fait depuis août que j'ai envie de raconter les vacances d'été, donc voilà. Et puis l'intrigue du tome 1 est un peu partie en couille, donc ça m'a un peu saoulée de rien contrôler. Mais à présent les Monstres est encadré par deux fics plus contrôlées. Les trois fics peuvent être lues séparément, j'insiste là-dessus. Mais lire les trois permettra de mieux comprendre certaines subtilités et allusions… Encore plus au moment du cross-over façon Avengers pour dézinguer Thanos.

D'ailleurs cet épilogue comporte une allusion à Ridicule et euh bon, pour DAMN, c'est fait avec la subtilité d'un Hulk.

Bref, réponse aux commentaires :

 **DreamerInTheSky :** ah shit, je croyais que c'était juste en vf l'aigle, parce que RAVENclaw c'est un peu un corbeau. D'un autre côté, leur aigle a vraiment une gueule de corbeau. Et oui, j'espère vraiment alléger l'intrigue ! Ca ne me satisfait pas du tout ce qui s'est passé cette année.

 **IceQueen38** : Ouais, je les aime bien mes généraux de maisons. Après j'espère leur donner un rôle seulement minime pour quitter la lourdeur politique. _Qui vis pacem para bellum_. Ouais, ça pourrait être la devise d'Eutropia et Sirseï. Et Aurelia, non ?

 **Andouille** : Les Barbares, je les aime trop pour juste les dégager comme ça ! On va les revoir ! Pour Walburga… J'aimerais teeeeeellement la virer. Parce qu'elle n'a malheureusement pas perdu son potentiel de nuisance. C'est un élément chaotique que je ne contrôle pas. Mais j'espère aussi que la deuxième année sera plus tranquille !

 **Lerugamine :** Merci :)

 **BlanchEner :** Bah, moi aussi il m'a moins emballée à l'écriture. J'en ai chié, c'était dur, j'en avais marre. Je sais déjà qui va mourir à la prochaine moisson, mwahaha. Et Grindy is coming !

Voilà. Bon bah l'épilogue !

* * *

 **Épilogue : Un monstre au visage d'ange**

Le soleil sombrait derrière l'horizon ciselé des montagnes alpines. Il laissait dans les ciels des traînées sanglantes qui accrochaient les nuages.

Sur un éperon rocheux s'élevaient les tours sombres et crénelées d'une petite forteresse. Bâtie en pierre, avec une architecture sorcière axée sur la solidité et la robustesse, elle traversait les siècles avec insolence.

Au centre de la forteresse, il y avait une tour et un sommet de la tour, un petit plan d'eau. À côté, un homme était assis à même la pierre. Sa main gauche trempait dans les eaux fraiches et claires, tandis que son regard en scrutait la surface immobile. La scène dura, s'étira dans le temps, et la lune brillait déjà bien haut dans un ciel presque pur lorsque l'arrivée d'une jeune femme troubla la retraite méditative.

— Il est à Poudlard, claqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

— Oui, il y est, confirma l'homme avec calme.

Il retira sa main de l'eau cependant.

— Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? pesta la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi faire Michalina ? Pour te voir consumer ton entourage avec le feu de ta colère ? Pour que tu tues les enfants qui auront le malheur de se trouver entre toi et ta cible ?

Avec raideur, l'homme se releva. L'immobilité avait ankylosé ses muscles.

— Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Elle s'était un peu tendue cependant.

— Non ? Alors comment qualifies-tu une personne capable de faire sauter tout un wagon contenant notamment de jeunes adolescents innocents, dans l'unique but de tuer un seul homme ?

Cette fois-ci, Michalina pâlit pour de bon. Ses lèvres frémirent alors que la crainte se glissait dans ses yeux.

— Oui, je suis au courant de l'affaire, confirma l'homme. Et peu importe. Cela appartient au passé. À un passé qui n'est même pas le mien. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu es un monstre. J'en suis un également. Tous les deux, nous avons compris qu'il ne faut laisser ni les remords ni la compassion entraver notre chemin, car notre cause dépasse la vie de quelques innocents. Nous sommes des monstres au service du Plus Grand Bien. Cela ne nous dispense pas cependant de faire preuve de mesure et de modération.

Gellert Grindelwald la tança d'un regard glacial.

— Ce que tu as fait appartient au passé et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Je n'approuve pas de telles méthodes. Réitère et je te considérerai comme une menace.

Michalina n'était pas une sorcière facilement impressionnable. Elle soutint donc le regard de Grindelwald sans ciller même si sa nuque était crispée.

— Vous n'êtes pas comme lui, lâcha-t-elle.

— C'est un fait. Mais nous n'avons pas la même histoire.

Contrairement à la majorité des mages noirs de son envergure, Grindelwald avait conservé une apparence humaine. Grand, blond, avec des yeux d'un bleu très clairs et froids comme l'acier, il s'habillait avec une élégance sobre.

— OK, très bien. Dans ce cas, vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? articula Michalina.

— Pour le moment, j'attends.

— Vous attendez ? Cela fait des années que j'attends de le retrouver.

En réponse, Grindelwald se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux cependant. Non, il était féroce, sauvage et plein de hargne contenue.

— Des années ? Tu n'as pas trente ans. Tes parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés que je haïssais déjà Voldemort. Et pourtant je suis là, à attendre encore un peu. L'heure n'est pas à la précipitation. C'est un ennemi insaisissable que nous avons là. Il prend de grands risques en s'affichant à Poudlard, mais sois sûre d'une chose : dès qu'il comprendra que l'on est sur sa piste, il disparaîtra.

— Sauf si je le tue avant.

Cette fois-ci Grindelwald la couva d'un regard plus chaleureux, presque tendre peut-être.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu as de nombreux talents et tu as encore la fougue de la jeunesse, mais cela ne te suffira pas.

— J'ai tué Baba Yaga. Ce n'est pas rien.

— Non, ce n'est pas rien. C'était l'un de ses pions préférés. Et s'il découvre que c'est toi qui l'en as privé, il voudra se venger. Mais cela ne te dissuade pas, bien sûr, dans ton idée d'aller à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Je dois y aller. Comme vous me dites, cette école est remplie d'enfants. La plupart sont innocents. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la menace qui pèse sur leur tête, du monstre qu'il côtoie.

La voix de Michalina avait retrouvé sa fermeté habituelle. Grindelwald approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il l'invita à le suivre. Ensemble, ils descendirent plusieurs volées d'escaliers en colimaçon, traversèrent quelques couloirs décorés d'armures et d'antiques tapisseries avant d'arriver à une porte. Close. Cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent que Michalina avait rejoint Grindelwald dans son château bavarois et elle avait toujours vu cette porte fermée. Nulle n'avait le droit d'y entrer, hormis le maitre des lieux. Ses battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent.

De son cou, Grindelwald détacha une petite chaine. Au bout de la chaine se trouvait un pendentif triangulaire. Il l'apposa contre une petite plaque métallique située juste à côté de la poignée. Il y eut des petits éclairs rougeâtres, accompagnés de crépitements et d'une odeur d'oliban. La porte se déverrouilla. Michalina retint son souffle.

Point de laboratoire de magie noire cependant. Pas même une bibliothèque secrète. Non, c'était une chambre d'enfant. Plutôt bien meublée avec un doux feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre, elle était encombrée de jouets, de livres de contes et de dessins qui couvraient les murs. Et puis il y avait l'enfant.

L'enfant ne portait aucun signe de mauvais traitement. Elle semblait même plutôt en bonne santé, quoique sa peau fût un peu pâle. Elle évoquait pourtant un petit animal effarouché. La crainte troublait ses grands yeux de biche. C'était du reste, une fillette d'une beauté remarquable, avec de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, et des lèvres bien roses.

— Bonjour Edurne. Je te présente Michalina, déclara Grindelwald avec paternalisme. Elle aussi vient du futur d'une autre dimension.

La curiosité remplaça la crainte.

— Contrairement à toi cependant, reprit Grindelwald, c'est elle qui a fait le choix de venir ici.

La fillette pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, fixant Michalina avec une attention nouvelle.

— De quand viens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

— 1949.

— Je te bats ! 2018.

— Edurne vient d'une dimension où la magie semble ne pas exister, expliqua Grindelwald. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a juste pas de sorcier pour la manipuler. Ou plus vraisemblablement, elle était une moldue qui avait eu vent de notre dimension à travers un roman pour enfant, Harry…

— Potter, termina sombrement Michalina.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la fillette. Edurne renvoya un sourire pur et angélique. Ce n'était qu'une enfant qu'une dizaine d'années. Alors pourquoi ce malaise qui titillait les tripes de Michalina ?

— Tu connais déjà l'histoire ? s'étonna Grindelwald.

— J'ai déjà été confrontée à un cas similaire, mais… elle ne venait pas d'une autre dimension, ni même du futur. Il y a d'autres explications qu'un voyage dimensionnel pour expliquer l'acquisition de ces connaissances particulières. Et puis le voyage dimensionnel, c'est extrêmement coûteux, le rituel est complexe et…

— Oui, ça, c'est vrai si tu voyages dans ton intégralité. Mais il y a d'autres modalités et généralement, ce n'est que l'âme qui voyage. Le transfert le plus fréquent est par métempsychose. Dans une dimension, une personne meurt et se réincarne dans une autre. Il y a également la fusion d'âme, bien plus rare. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semblerait qu'il y ait un nombre sans cesse croissant de métempsychoses transdimensionnelles entre le monde d'Edurne et le mien depuis près de mille ans. Ce nombre a littéralement explosé il y a une dizaine d'années : je n'ai encore aucune certitude, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu autant de cas dans les années 20 que depuis… eh bien, la découverte du phénomène.

— Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a provoqué ce pic, comprit Michalina les sourcils froncés.

Grindelwald opina.

— Et ce quelqu'un serait Voldemort.

Grindelwald opina encore. Toujours sceptique, Michalina ajouta :

— Cette théorie est complètement dingue. Même pour Voldemort. Cela demande une puissance magique extraordinaire, une connaissance des théories transdimensionelles qui dépassent de loin tout ce que…

— Nous parlons de Voldemort, coupa Grindelwald. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'obéit plus à la même logique que le commun des mortels. Il n'est même plus mortel : d'homme, il est devenu démon.

Par diplomatie, Michalina préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Pour elle, Voldemort n'était qu'un mage noir comme les autres, qui s'est aventuré particulièrement loin dans la voie des Arts Sombres, à l'instar de Baba Yaga ou du Rabenmeister. Il n'en était pas invincible pour autant et chacun de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels avait un coût. Un peu comme Superman et sa kryptonite. Pour détruire Voldemort, il suffisait donc de trouver sa kryptonite.

— Admettons qu'il en ait la capacité. Pourquoi Voldemort agirait ainsi ?

— Pourquoi chercher une logique dans les actions de Voldemort ? répliqua Grindelwald. Je te l'ai dit, il n'a plus rien d'humain. C'est désormais un démon qui s'amuse à torturer les gens.

Il marqua une légère pause. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Au bout de longues secondes, il ajouta :

— Mais ça pourrait avoir un lien avec Tom Jedusor. Voldemort est obsédé par Tom Jedusor, lequel est né au beau milieu des années 20. De plus, je suis à peu près certain qu'il y a au moins une SI dans son entourage.

— SI ?

— Spiritame Interdimensionnelle. Une âme venant d'une autre dimension. On désigne l'âme par le terme de _spiritame_ pour insister sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'une d'âme à laquelle sont rattachés les souvenirs de l'esprit à l'état conscient. Elisa Bishop. Elle présente de nombreuses caractéristiques classiques : maturité surprenante pour son âge, beaucoup de remises en question de notre monde, talent particulier très développé… et elle justifie beaucoup de ses inventions en disant qu'elle a trouvé l'idée dans un livre pour enfant. À cela, il faut ajouter un incident qui s'est produit à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines et qui a coûté la vie d'un élève.

Grindelwald lui rapporta l'affrontement qui avait opposé Tom Jedusor, Eutropia Grayson et Elisa Bishop à un élève possédé par Voldemort. Michalina l'écouta avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'étonnement. Le mage noir connaissait l'affaire avec un niveau de détails remarquables. Avait-il déjà des espions à Poudlard ? Sans doute. Grindelwald se gardait bien de lui livrait toutes les cartes en sa possession. Michalina ne devait se contenter que des miettes d'informations en attendant de pouvoir agir.

— Donc selon vous, cette Elisa Bishop serait une SI. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire, mais admettons. Que vient faire Grayson ici ?

— C'est ce que je cherche à comprendre, admit Grindelwald. D'après les éléments que j'ai rassemblés à son sujet, elle est assez éloignée du profil SI. Bonne élève certes, mais caractérielle et puérile. Mais elle a l'attention de Voldemort et ça, c'est un point que je ne peux ignorer.

— Il y a aussi une Eutropia Grayson dans ma dimension, avoua Michalina.

— Ah ?

Grindelwald jouait l'intérêt sans l'air d'y toucher. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une comédie. Peut-être même qu'il menait cette conversation dans l'unique but d'obtenir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Le Mage Noir était déjà un être manipulateur dans la dimension de Michalina, mais celui-là était encore pire. Il agissait avec plus de finesses, moins de méchanceté, et une réelle préoccupation quant aux conséquences. Cela ne l'en rendait que plus dangereux.

Oui, ce Grindelwald-là était extrêmement dangereux. Tout comme le Grindelwald de l'autre dimension, il avait l'intelligence affutée, la puissance magique exceptionnelle et le charisme à mobiliser les foules. Mais l'un n'était qu'un mage noir de plus recherchant le pouvoir et l'immortalité, adepte de bien des plaisirs avec extravagance et mégalomanie. L'autre… eh bien, c'était un idéaliste au cœur rongé par le désir de vengeance.

Ah bien y réfléchir, Michalina ressemblait à Grindelwald sur de nombreux points. Ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé de remarquable à l'Eutropia Grayson de ma dimension, révéla Michalina. Elle est certes douée en combat et Fourchelang, mais pas de quoi attirer l'attention d'un Rabenmeister, d'une Baba Yaga ou d'un Voldemort. Et elle vous a rejoint aussi.

Grindelwald lui coula un regard pénétrant. Michalina le soutint sans frémir. Le mage noir n'insista pas. Au contraire, il reporta son attention sur Edurne qui suivait la discussion avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Eh bien, Edurne, que dirais-tu de faire ta rentrée à Poudlard en septembre ?

Les grands yeux de la fillette s'arrondir de stupeur. Elle se mordilla ses lèvres si roses avant d'opiner.

Michalina, elle, s'efforçait de taire ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui broyait les tripes à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette enfant à l'apparence si innocente. À force de fréquenter les monstres, elle avait appris à les reconnaître.

Un monstre au visage d'ange.

* * *

Alors oui, Michalina est bien la Michalina de DAMN (qui commence en novembre 1944). Et le cas à qui elle fait référence est bien Nadia. Valà.

Avez-vous trouver la référence à Ridicule mon cher Riddle ?

Pour teaser la suite, hum…

Il y aura de nouveaux professeurs. Dont certains qui seront pas copain avec un Hexson plus détestable que jamais.

Walburga Black devrait faire de la merde.

Ah oui, et possible que Morfin Gaunt s'échappe d'Azkaban.

Qu'on en apprenne plus sur la mort de Merope.

Sur l'intérêt de Grindelwald pour Tom et Voldemort.

Et dans quelle maison sera Edurne ?

Sinon, hier, j'ai roulé 27 km sur mon petit vélo… avec une moyenne de 22 km/h (bon sur une voie verte sans dénivelée, mais quand même, fière)


End file.
